Unexpected Fate
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: Editted, but still COMPLETE! From Freeza to Majin Buu, Bardock lives on in this fanfic. The Majin Buu Saga starts. Enjoy the show, peeps! The battle draws to the heavens. Will the heroes win?
1. A Fate Worse Than Death

Unexpected Fate  
  
Prologue  
  
CMG: As promised, this stars Bardock. I originally wrote this story with my Microsoft Works Program, but now it's screwed up on the computer in my kitchen. Of course, I found the dialogue a little too A/U, so I decided to rewrite the whole fic. Like everyone who writes fanfics, I don't own them. There are some characters who will make their appearance later on and I only own them. On with the fic!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Inside Planet Vegeta's atmosphere, the Saiya-jin warrior, Bardock fights against Freeza's men as he flies towards his ship to confront the evil overlord. Bardock makes it to Freeza as he smirks at him.  
  
"It's over, Freeza!" said Bardock. "I am going to stop you! I know all about your plans and I will not let you destroy my people." Freeza says nothing and charges up his Death Ball. "That's it." Bardock charges up his own attack. "DIE!"  
  
"Think again, monkey," said Freeza as he throws the Death Ball and Bardock's blast is absorbed. Instead of hitting Bardock, it flies over his head and hits both Freeza's army and the Planet Vegeta. In the explosion, Bardock gasps as Freeza grabs Bardock's tail and knocks him out. He watches the planet fall apart in glee before he took Bardock on to his spaceship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Bardock awakens, he finds himself in a completely dark room with a light shining down on him, some ki restraints on him, and realized that his body was healed completely. He was laying on the ground in the nude with a pale white sheet over his body. Trying to move his tail, he felt pain shoot up his spine as he gritted his teeth. It was probably fractured and would take him weeks for it to heal. As he got up, he felt dizzy and fell to the ground hard. He felt very weak.  
  
"Damn restraints," said Bardock as he tries to get up slowly, the sheet wrapped around his waist. "Where in the hell am I?"  
  
"Where I want you," said a familiar voice as Freeza steps into the light. "I am surprised that you knew about my plans, monkey."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," said Bardock as he faced Freeza. "I know you thought we were getting too strong, but trust me. You didn't need to kill everyone in my crew and destroy Planet Vegeta."  
  
"I wanted to stop you monkeys from revolting," said Freeza. "I spared your life so I can use you for my plans."  
  
Bardock sneered in anger. "I will never be used for your plans, Freeza! I am not your pet! Your instrument to destroy worlds!"  
  
Freeza's tail smacked Bardock's as he winced in pain and fell to the ground breathing hard. His heart beat was heard in his head as the blood ran quickly throughout his body. He wanted to kill Freeza, but couldn't because of his power and feared him.  
  
"You won't be used as my toy," said Freeza. "I plan on using you in the future when Vegeta becomes too powerful.  
  
Bardock gasped. He remembered that Prince Vegeta would fight his son, Kakarot on Earth in the future.  
  
"My prince is still alive?" said Bardock.  
  
"For now," said Freeza. "Now, it's time for you to sleep."  
  
"Wha-?" said Bardock before he's knocked out once more.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: So, what do you think? Should I go on? For now, I leave you in suspense since I'm waiting for reviews. No reviews, no next chapter? Alright? And kids, please try not to repeat any cuss words to your elders. They'll give you the beat down like Freeza's done to Bardock. Later! 


	2. A Saiyajin God?

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 1  
  
CMG: Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter! As usual, don't own them. Except Scrix, my made-up character. Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
About 30 years past since Bardock's life was spared. Freeza put him in the Time Freeze Chamber, so Bardock wouldn't age. He was still knocked out after his meeting with Freeza. The ki restraints were still on his arms since Freeza didn't want him to attack him again. Freeza could have withstood his attack, but decided that he didn't want to deal with him while he was pissed off.  
  
"Sire," said Zarbon. "Vegeta and Nappa went to Earth against your orders."  
  
"Damn monkeys," said Freeza. "When one monkey goes to Earth, more follow. Tell me, why are they going?"  
  
"To destroy it since some third-class Saiya-jin failed to complete his mission," said Zarbon.  
  
"I supposed he was killed," said Freeza. "Oh well."  
  
"Sire, do you care if..." said Zarbon.  
  
"No," said Freeza. "Don't send anymore men. They'll return and I'll punish them for their ignorance."  
  
"Yes sire," said Zarbon as he leaves the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile near the Time Freeze Chamber, a brown cloaked man presses some buttons on the chamber as Bardock's body is freed from the chamber. The figure grabs Bardock as the figure's cloak snapped. Freeza arrived in the room moments later to find Bardock's body gone. In rage, he stormed his ship as he walks back to the control room.  
  
"Guards! Find and locate the damn monkey!" said Freeza.  
  
"Which monkey?" said Dodorio.  
  
"Bardock," said Freeza.  
  
"Location unknown," said Zarbon. "He's probably escaped the ship."  
  
"I want that monkey! Alive!" said Freeza.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elsewhere on another planet, the cloaked figure puts his hands upon Bardock's chest as new armor appears on his body. It was like Bardock's old armor, except it was missing some of the wrist and ankle bands that he usually wears. The cloaked figure managed to blast the ki restraints off of Bardock's wrists as the figure watched Bardock starting to regain consciousness. The figure backs off of Bardock as he sits up. His eyes had to adjust as he looks at the figure.  
  
"W-where am I?" said Bardock. "Wasn't I on Freeza's spaceship?"  
  
"Yes, for about 30 years," said the figure. "I managed to save you from him."  
  
"Who are you?" said Bardock.  
  
"My name is Scrix," said the figure as he removes the hood of his cloak. He had blonde hair, aqua colored eyes, and had no eyebrows. He removes the other parts of his cloak as Bardock sees what Scrix was wearing. He was wearing some silver Saiya-jin armor with golden trim, black spandex, a blood red cloak, and Bardock noticed that his hair ran down the small of his back.  
  
"A-a-are you a-a..." said Bardock.  
  
"Yes," said Scrix. "A Super Saiya-jin. An ascended beyond the beyond the Super Saiya-jin as a matter of fact."  
  
"So, it's not a legend," said Bardock as his eyes looked on. "What happened to your tail?"  
  
"My tail had to get cut off in order for me to tranform without going insane," said Scrix. "The first time I transformed, I went were-ape and destroyed a planet with my power. I managed to survive by teleporting to another world and returning to normal. Since then, I've trained myself in order to maintain this power. I've gained immortality eventually and managed to become a god above all the Saiya-jin."  
  
"A god?" said Bardock.  
  
"Yes," said Scrix. "Of course, I know Freeza spared your life. I also know your son, Kakarot's fate."  
  
"You know what's going to happen to him?" said Bardock.  
  
"Yes," said Scrix. "He's going to become a Super Saiya-jin."  
  
"Impossible!" said Bardock. "He was born a third-class warrior!"  
  
"True, but he'll be the first full-blooded Saiya-jin to become one," said Scrix.  
  
"Who else?" said Bardock.  
  
"Prince Vegeta will," said Scrix.  
  
"Vegeta's still alive?" said Bardock.  
  
"Yes, but not for much longer," said Scrix. "Freeza will kill him on Namek before Kakarot's eyes."  
  
"Is there any way I can change his fate?" said Bardock.  
  
"No," said Bardock. "Like Planet Vegeta, it will do you no good."  
  
"Damn!" said Bardock as Scrix takes out a flask. "What's that?"  
  
"I've noticed that your tail is broken," said Scrix. "Take this."  
  
"What is it?" said Bardock as he looks at the glowing flask.  
  
"It's a potion," said Scrix. "It will heal your tail completely as well as the rest of your body."  
  
"I see," said Bardock as he drinks the potion. A rush of energy fills his body as he began to glow with a soft white light. He felt his tail starting to move much easier than it had in years as his power level increased. "I feel much better."  
  
"I'm glad," said Scrix. "Now, let's go to Namek."  
  
"Why?" said Bardock. "You said that Freeza's going to be there!"  
  
"Don't worry," said Scrix. "You'll be fine. I want you to further your training in order for you to be able to defeat the Ginyu Force."  
  
"Freeza's best army?" said Bardock.  
  
"Yes," said Scrix.  
  
"I'll come," said Bardock.  
  
"Then grab on to my shoulder," said Scrix as they teleport off of the planet and leave towards Namek.  
  
*******  
  
Scrix's past is still pretty much surrounded in history. What training is Scrix going to put Bardock through though? Will it be enough? Find out next time!  
  
*******  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: Well, I hope you've enjoyed this fic. Yeah, it's a bit more serious than it should be, but heck! I said a long time ago that I would do this, so I'm bringing out a pretty good fic. If Bardock sounds like he's a bit OOC, remember that he's having these visions every now and then and is trying to deal with Scrix, who's a god compared to him. Don't worry. It gets better very soon since I've just started. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to leave them on the doorstep on your way out. Thank you for reading. 


	3. The Training Begins

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 2  
  
CMG: Still don't own them. Scrix is mine though. A bit of humor in this story, if not much. Oh, and Bardock's training begins.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Bardock and Scrix arrive near a Namek village. The Nameks run up to them as Scrix starts talking in a native tongue. The Nameks understood and talk to him as Bardock watches. After 4 minutes, Scrix turns towards Bardock.  
  
"Come with me," said Scrix as Bardock follows him to a large cliff.  
  
"What are we doing here?" said Bardock.  
  
"In order for you to meet the Eldest Namek, you are going to climb this cliff first," said Scrix.  
  
"This will be easy," said Bardock. "Screw this!"  
  
"I'm not finished yet," said Scrix as Bardock felt his body getting heavier somehow. "I want you to do it while you're wearing 1000 pounds on your back."  
  
"Why am I doing this?" said Bardock.  
  
"This is part of your training," said Scrix. "Besides, your son, Kakarot had to wear 250 pounds in 10x normal gravity."  
  
"That's insane!" said Bardock.  
  
"Yes, but he had to chase a monkey around," said Scrix.  
  
"Who's twisted enough for him to chase a monkey around?" said Bardock.  
  
"Ah, some god," said Scrix. "Now start climbing!"  
  
Bardock starts up the cliff, but he slips and falls to the ground hard, making a hole in the ground. (Ouch! Sorry Bardock fans, but you'll learn why he has to do this later on.) Bardock gets up and starts climbing again. About several hours later, he managed to climb a third of the way there. His stomach grows as he gets tired and sits on a nearby overhang. Scrix, who's been flying behind Bardock, landed in front of him.  
  
"Are you tired?" said Scrix.  
  
"Yes," said Bardock. "I'm also hungry. Damn! I haven't eaten in hours!"  
  
"I forget you get hungry you Saiya-jin's get," said Scrix as he puts a hand on Bardock's forehead.  
  
"What are you-?" said Bardock.  
  
"I am going to make it so your body doesn't need food," said Scrix. "It won't hurt at all and it will be more of an advantage to you."  
  
Bardock didn't say anything as Scrix's power began to rush into Bardock's body. He felt his body being recharged as the hunger in his body disappeared completely. After that, Scrix removes his hand from his head as Bardock felt his energy rise.  
  
"Thanks," said Bardock as he got ready to climb again.  
  
"You should keep going," said Scrix. "I'll meet you at the top."  
  
"Okay," said Bardock as he starts climbing. In 12 hours, he reaches the top and is exhausted.  
  
"Are you alright?" said Scrix.  
  
"Just a bit tired," said Bardock. "I thought the food would help!"  
  
"It did," said Scrix. "You're just physically exhausted. You can rest now."  
  
"Um, it's still daylight out," said Bardock.  
  
"Yeah, there's three suns around this planet," said Scrix.  
  
'No wonder the Nameks are green,' thought Bardock, not knowing he said it similar to what Krillin said to Dende. In a few minutes, he fell asleep, laying on the ground.  
  
*** Dream ***  
  
Bardock found himself on Freeza's spaceship in the medical room. He didn't know how he ended up in there. He sees a tray of medical stuff scattered across the floor as he hears the healing machine behind him humming. Inside the healing tank, he sees his son, Kakarot resting and healing from a battle that took place.  
  
'What's going on?' thought Bardock as Scrix waited nearby sitting on the table.  
  
"You should know," said Scrix.  
  
"Did you read my mind?" said Bardock.  
  
"Far from it," said Scrix. "I am reading your soul."  
  
"That's creepy," said Bardock. "How long has he been in there?"  
  
"Over an hour," said Scrix. "He should get better if he's going to face Freeza."  
  
"Aren't you going to do anything?" said Bardock.  
  
"There's nothing I can do at this moment," said Scrix. "As I said before, you cannot change the future."  
  
"But still..." said Bardock.  
  
"You've tried and failed, so why fight against destiny?" said Scrix.  
  
*** End Dream ***  
  
Bardock woke up as Scrix sits meditating. He instantly opened his eyes the moment Bardock got up from the ground. Scrix knew that he had another vision and talked to him within it.  
  
"So, there's nothing I can do?" said Bardock.  
  
"Yes and no," said Scrix. "You have to remain on course towards your destiny and only then may you succeed in seeing your son's transformation."  
  
"I see," said Bardock as he sighs. "Still, I wish I could have became a Super Saiya-jin 30 years ago and changed fate."  
  
"Only when the time's right, will you also become one," said Scrix. "But for now, let's go see Guru."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: I need to sleep. It's too early for me to be writing and I'm getting tired. As I said before, the more you review, the more chapters that come out. Later! 


	4. Are You Lying, Scrix? Another Fated Visi...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 3  
  
CMG: You know, these disclaimers aren't really necessary since we all know that I don't own them. I only own Scrix, the so-called Super Saiya-jin God who's helping Bardock with his training and stuff. On with the fanfic!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Bardock and Scrix run into a young Namek warrior who was waiting at the door and guarding Guru. Scrix talks to him in the same language he used the last time as the Namek understood everything he said. Then, the Namek warrior turned towards Bardock.  
  
"So, you're the Saiya-jin warrior who's being chased by Freeza, huh?" said the Namek. "I am Nail. Don't worry. The training that you'll receive will be enough to help you in the future."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" said Bardock.  
  
"Scrix told me," said Nail. "He knows our language somehow since he knows what will happen as well as you do. Please, come this way."  
  
Bardock, Scrix, and Nail enter the hut and float up to the top. When Bardock reached the top, he found himself face-to-face with a giant Namek. Afraid at first, Bardock tensed up as Guru felt it.  
  
"You don't need to worry," said Guru as Bardock kept his guard up for a few seconds more before he relaxed. "I am not going to hurt you. I know the current situation and would like to train you."  
  
"Why?" said Bardock. "Everything you teach me would be worthless."  
  
"It might at first, but eventually, it will pay off," said Guru as he reached towards Bardock's head. Bardock moved away from it. "Don't worry. I'm not going to harm you. I just want to read your mind."  
  
"Huh?" said Bardock.  
  
"Just let Guru read your mind," said Scrix. "He needs to know what we're up against when Freeza arrives."  
  
Bardock moved closer to Guru as his hand touched his head. He began to concentrate as Bardock closed his eyes. He felt something stirring within his body as Guru read his memories. It seemed like an eternity until Guru removed his hand off of Bardock's head and sighed.  
  
"You seem to have a terrible past," said Guru as Bardock looked up at him. "I see why Freeza wanted to kill off your entire race."  
  
"So, you know?" said Bardock.  
  
"Yes, and I know of the power you possess," said Guru. "Let me help you gain control of it."  
  
Guru's hand reached behind Bardock's neck where he gained his psychic abilities. Bardock felt funny as Scrix and Nail watched quietly. As Bardock waited, he felt a tingle in the back of his neck as he felt his body being flooded with a new awareness that he never felt before. He felt energy all around him before he passed out.  
  
"Bardock!" said Nail as Scrix stopped him from helping.  
  
"It's all right," said Guru. "He's fine for the moment, Nail. He's just not used to having this power yet."  
  
"Guru is right," said Scrix as they watched Bardock's body twitch. His tail thrashed wildly in the air as he moaned in his sleep.  
  
"Kakarot..." said Bardock.  
  
"He's having another vision," said Scrix. "About his son."  
  
"I see," said Guru.  
  
*** Dream ***  
  
Bardock was on the battlefield as he watched his son getting beat up by Freeza like he was a rag doll. No matter how he tried, Kakarot couldn't land a punch as his red aura flared around him. He fell to the ground, and didn't move as Freeza took pity on him.  
  
"So, you give up, monkey?" said Freeza.  
  
"......" said Kakarot as he tried to get up.  
  
"Kakarot..." said Bardock. "Shit! You can't give up..."  
  
*** End Dream ***  
  
Bardock awoke from the dream 2 hours later. He was on a bed in another room as Scrix turned towards him. His aqua colored eyes pierced Bardock's soul as Scrix began to read him.  
  
"Don't worry," said Scrix. "I know your son won't die."  
  
"You said that he was to become a Super Saiya-jin," said Bardock. "Are you lying to me?"  
  
"He will," said Scrix. "But not yet."  
  
"When?" said Scrix.  
  
"You'll have to find that out for yourself," said Scrix. "Are you ready to continue your training?"  
  
"Yes," said Bardock. "I want to train so I can stand a chance against that bastard!"  
  
"Then, let's go back to Guru first," said Scrix. "He needs to do something else before you can train."  
  
Bardock nodded his head as they fly off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in the other world, Goku was training to fight the Saiya-jin warriors coming to Earth within only a few more months. He was practicing trying to learn the Kaioken while King Kai watched on with hope.  
  
"That's it," said King Kai as Goku's energy started to rise. "Just focus on your in take of energy and try to expand it all around you like a fire."  
  
"I... almost... got... it..." said Goku as the aura around his body started to flash red.  
  
"Don't force it or else it will destroy your body," said King Kai. "Just let it come out on its own."  
  
Goku concentrated as the red flames started to become more visable around his body and he felt his power starting to increase.  
  
"Kaioken!" cried Goku as the red aura sticks and he felt his power double instantly. He felt his strength increase quickly as he crouched down from the pressure. In moments, he let go and fell to the ground as sweat poured down from his body from the effort he just put in.  
  
"Good," said King Kai. "I'll make dinner while you try to regain your breath a bit."  
  
No sooner did the words leave King Kai's mouth, Goku bolted upright and his eyes brightened.  
  
"Dinner?!" said Goku as he jumps up and down. "Please cook quickly! I'm starving!"  
  
"You Saiya-jin are unbelievable!" said King Kai as he walks into the house followed by the overly excited Goku. "You're acting like a puppy!"  
  
"But I'm hungry!" said Goku as he starts drooling on the floor.  
  
"Oy! I'll never understand you, Goku," said King Kai as Goku sits at the table, eating his napkin. "Don't you have some more training to do while I'm making dinner?"  
  
"Well, I can't really train until I get more food in my stomach!" pouted Goku.  
  
"I'll tell you what," said King Kai. "I'll make you a bit extra if you train for another half hour. What do you say?"  
  
Goku thought for a minute. He was rather hungry. And King Kai was saying that if he trained a bit more, he could have more food. He nodded his head and walked outside.  
  
'I never thought I would ever get rid of him for a minute,' thought King Kai as he turned towards the stove.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: Thanks for the reviews folks! I'm going to add another chapter a bit later. Sorry it ended pretty soon on Bardock's side of the story. Don't worry about him though. He's a pretty tough Saiya-jin. Right, Scrix?  
  
Scrix:......  
  
CMG: (flatly) Right. Oh and next time, there will be some more training as Freeza picks up a transmission to head to Namek where Bardock and Scrix are training at to find the Dragon Balls. If you want to see this chapter, it will be up later tonight. 


	5. Find me if you can! Bardock's Learns a n...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 4  
  
CMG: Well, as promised to all of my fans, here's the next chapter. Like always, I don't own them. I own Scrix, the Super Saiya-jin God or something like that. Oh well. On with the fanfic!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Bardock and Scrix walk into Guru's home and floated to the top where he sat on his chair. Guru weakly coughed as Nail stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"I'm glad you've recoved," said Nail. "Guru was worried about what happened to you recently."  
  
"It's all right," said Bardock. "I just had another vision of my son, Kakarot."  
  
"I see," said Guru. "Bardock, if you're worried about your son, I can help you reach your full potential without having to fear Freeza. All I ask in return is to help him."  
  
"Help him?" said Bardock. "I want to help him defeat that damn bastard so I won't be used against my prince!"  
  
"I know," said Guru. "Come closer."  
  
Bardock walks up to Guru and just like he did earlier, he put his giant hand on Bardock's head. Bardock was confused.  
  
"I thought you read my mind already," said Bardock.  
  
"I'm not reading your mind," said Guru as he coughs. "I'm looking for any untapped power that resides inside of you."  
  
"What? Are you crazy?" said Bardock. "I don't have any hidden power inside of me! I'm pretty sure I've been able to access all of it."  
  
"You doubt, Bardock?" said Guru.  
  
"Pretty much," said Bardock. "I mean I..."  
  
Bardock stopped talking when he felt energy running through his body. His tail uncurled from his waist and arced down. His breath was heavy as he felt the energy flowing from him freely.  
  
"Do you still doubt, Bardock?" said Guru as the energy flowed throughout Bardock's body.  
  
"W-what is t-t-this p-power?" said Bardock as he felt himself get lost in his own power.  
  
"It is the power that was sleeping inside of you all of your life," said Guru as Bardock felt himself getting stronger.  
  
"Ungh!" cried Bardock as Guru removed his hand from Bardock's head as he charged up. "It so powerful!"  
  
"It will take you awhile to get used to," said Guru. "That and your psychic abilities are both things you'll have to adapt with. Go train with Nail. He is wanting to teach you how to sense other energy levels in case you need to find your son."  
  
"Thank you," said Bardock as he left the house with Nail. Scrix remained inside with Guru.  
  
"Guru, do you think that Bardock will be strong enough to fend with the others until Kakarot gets better?" said Scrix.  
  
"He must or else the fate of the universe will be with Freeza," said Guru. "But tell me, Scrix. Why aren't you fighting Freeza?"  
  
"I am restricted to fight, but I can help train anyone who's willing to reach my power," said Scrix. "I want to train Kakarot, but I'm afraid that he might not know his Saiya-jin heritage."  
  
"I see," said Guru. "I hope that Bardock will become a strong fighter."  
  
"So do I," said Scrix as he leaves the hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No! That's wrong!" said Nail as Bardock misses Nail. "You have to sense all of the energy that's around you and not only within you. That way, you'll be able to hit enemies a bit easier."  
  
"Well, how in the hell do you learn that?" said Bardock.  
  
"You have to reach out with your mind a bit farther and remain focused on your opponent," said Nail. "You have to look for his strengths or weaknesses in order for you to strike correctly."  
  
"Oh," said Bardock as Scrix arrives.  
  
"Bardock, remove that scouter from your eye," said Scrix.  
  
"How come?" said Bardock.  
  
"I want you to trust your instincts and not rely on Freeza's technology to help you," said Scrix. "Your son knows how to do this since he can sense and find others without it."  
  
"Alright," said Bardock as he takes the scouter off.  
  
"Now, to make this interesting, I'm going to hide somewhere on Namek," said Scrix. "You have to find me without using your eyes."  
  
"Okay," said Bardock as Nail puts a blindfold over Bardock's eyes.  
  
"I'm going to hide," said Scrix. "We'll start by doing this exercise until you get better and then, we'll work our way up."  
  
"Whatever," said Bardock as he flies to find Scrix.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile on Planet Freeza 79, a soldier picks up a transmission from Vegeta who was currently on Earth.  
  
"Sire," said the soldier. "Vegeta and Nappa have arrived on Earth and are currently fighting Earth's Special Forces."  
  
"Let me in on the details," said Freeza.  
  
"It seems like Vegeta was claiming there were Dragon Balls on Namek that can grant any wish one wants," said the soldier.  
  
"Hmmm... interesting," said Freeza. "Alert all of my best foot soldiers to meet me on the spaceship at 1500 hours.  
  
"But sire," said the soldier.  
  
"NOW!" said Freeza as he leaves the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are you?" said Bardock as he flies around with the blindfold on. "I can't see you, dammit!"  
  
*That's the point,* said Scrix's voice inside Bardock's mind. *This is an exercize in order for you to figure out where I am.*  
  
"How in the hell can I find you if I can't see you?" said Bardock.  
  
*You have to trust your instincts,* said Scrix's voice.  
  
Bardock starts to float around and crashes into a cliff. (Ouch!) He rubs his left arm as he tries to rely on only his instincts. Suddenly, he felt something and started to fly towards it. He flies until he bumps right into a wall. He began to look around until he touched something hairy. Removing the blindfold, he found Scrix smiling.  
  
"Good," said Scrix. "You've done well."  
  
"So, that's what I have to do?" said Bardock.  
  
"Pretty much," said Scrix. "Now, try doing it without the blindfold. I'll go hide while you look for me again."  
  
"Right," said Bardock as he waits a few minutes before taking off to find Scrix again. "He said for me to trust my instincts, so I'll just try to find him without my eyes."  
  
Bardock closed his eyes for a moment and sensed Scrix's energy 4 miles from him. He flew until he reached a cave. Walking inside of the cave, he felt Scrix's energy getting stronger until he found him in the cave sitting by a fire he made.  
  
"Nicely done," said Scrix. "You're ready to move on, I suppose."  
  
"Of course," said Bardock as Scrix touched his shoulder and they reappeared back at Guru's house.  
  
"But first, I think you should rest," said Scrix. "You seem a bit tired."  
  
"No," said Bardock. "Freeza's going to be here soon and I need to continue training."  
  
"But if you keep this up, then you're going to tire yourself to the brink of death," said Scrix. "You need to rest."  
  
"Fine," said Bardock as he walks into Guru's house. "I suppose we'll continue tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Of course," said Scrix as Bardock walks into the house into a dark room.  
  
"I just hope that my training will be enough though," said Bardock as he lays down on the bed that the Nameks provided for him to sleep in earlier.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: Well, it seems that things are starting to get interesting as Scrix points out that he can only train Bardock and not fight against Freeza. But will Bardock be strong enough to face Freeza's wrath? Find out next time! 


	6. Captured and Imprisoned

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 5  
  
CMG: Okay, I'm fed up with the disclaimers. Please remember that this is "fanfiction" and that I don't "own" any characters, except for Scrix. Thanks to Bardock's Number 1 Fan and Vegeta Jr for reviewing each chapter. I'll try to keep Bardock in character in the next few chapters. Oh, and I'm sorry about what's about to happen to Bardock in advance. I thought I should leave you in suspense. On with the story!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Freeza's giant spaceship lands on a grassy field near a lake. As soon as it landed, the platform of the spaceship came open as the soldiers scurried out of it and stood perfectly still. Freeza came out moments later in his hovercraft as it floated off the ground harmlessly.  
  
"Men! Go out and find the Dragon Balls," said Freeza. "Take whatever measures are necessary to get them!"  
  
"Yes sir!" said the soldiers as they fly off.  
  
'Soon, I will have immortality,' thought Freeza.  
  
"Sire!" said Zarbon.  
  
"What is it, Zarbon?" said Freeza.  
  
"My scouter indicates a power level of 16,000," said Zarbon.  
  
"It's no threat to us," said Freeza. "If you're worried about it, then send some troops to destroy whoever it is."  
  
"Huh?!" said Zarbon as the scouter picks up another power level. "There's also a power level of 20,000 out there."  
  
"Is it with the other power level?" said Freeza.  
  
"Yes," said Zarbon.  
  
"Then send out a strong team," said Freeza. "If they're too strong, then I'll have to rely on the Ginyu Force."  
  
"Right," said Zarbon as he returns into the spaceship.  
  
"Very soon, I'll have that damn monkey back in my hands and when I do, I will torchure him until he tells me of Vegeta's betrayal," said Freeza.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bardock swings and manages to hit Scrix in the face, but he didn't flinch. He was concentrating on the fight anymore. He was busy sensing Freeza.  
  
"Bardock, we've got trouble!" said Scrix. "Suppress your energy!"  
  
"What?!" said Bardock as his power level started to drop.  
  
"Freeza and the others have arrived," said Scrix. "It's time I revert out of this form so that he won't sense me either."  
  
Scrix's long blonde main disappears as his body shrinks a bit. For the first time since Bardock met Scrix, he's never seen him outside of his ascended beyond the ascended Super Saiya-jin form (SSJ3?). Scrix's short black hair was spiky like Vegeta's, but didn't really peak up since most of it was short and he shows some long bangs in his face. His face was scarred, but when he was in his SSJ3 form, his face seemed flawless from the scars.  
  
"You look different," said Bardock.  
  
"I know," said Scrix. "I have to remain in this form until your son arrives, but for now, it's better that I stay this way."  
  
"Huh?!" said Bardock as he noticed that Scrix's tail grew back. "H-how?"  
  
"It grows back when I want it to return," said Scrix. "Of course, you can't hurt it since it's immune to hand grips."  
  
"Amazing," said Bardock as he sensed some men coming. "We've got company!"  
  
"What?!" said one of the 3 men. He looked like Jaice with purple hair and green skin. "It's Bardock!"  
  
"How did he get here, Sork?" said the second man. He looked like Toma, one of Bardock's old friends, minus the tail and with a bushy beard. He looked like a humanoid.  
  
"I don't know, Hefnr?" said the third man. He looked like a bird crossed with a demon. His skin was orange and his beak was white as snow. "But Freeza said that we had to bring these men back alive."  
  
"I am not going back to Freeza!" said Bardock. "I want to kick his sorry ass for killing my team 30 years ago and I want to make him pay for destroying my home planet!"  
  
"You have no choice," said the third man. "It's Freeza's orders!"  
  
"You tell them, Neeto!" said Sork.  
  
*Bardock,* said Scrix' voice. *Just let them capture you for now.*  
  
*Are you crazy?!* said Bardock's voice. *I want to fight Freeza!*  
  
*He won't harm you until he has Vegeta and I know he won't do it then either,* said Scrix as he surrenders.  
  
*Fine,* said Bardock as he too, surrenders. *As long as I fight that bastard sometime in the future.*  
  
*You will,* said Scrix as he smirks.  
  
"See?" said Hefnr. "It wasn't hard, was it?"  
  
"Grab their tails!" said Neeto as Sork and Hefnr grab both Bardock and Scrix's tails.  
  
Bardock gasped as his strength left him and he passes out. Scrix however didn't really pass out. He just pretended that he passed out so that the men could take them back to Freeza's spaceship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Bardock woke up, he found himself in a cell on Freeza's spaceship. The ki restraints were on his wrists as he noticed across from him was Scrix, glowing with a golden light. The ki restraints broke off of his wrists as the glow around his body disappeared.  
  
"How did you do that?" said Bardock.  
  
"I willed them off of my body," said Scrix. "It's something I learned long ago when Freeza's ancestors hunted me down in order to control my power. However, like Freeza, they were too confident and were easily defeated by my power. After I passed on, the Gods were grateful for saving the universe that I was give my godly powers for a price. I had to give up fighting against Freeza's ancestors and had to become a protector for the Saiya-jin race. That's why I saved your life."  
  
"Why didn't you save the others?" said Bardock getting angry. "You are a damn god, are you not?!"  
  
"Because they were all cold-blooded murderers and weren't cursed like you were," said Scrix. "You were cursed with a fate worse than death and Freeza needs your power to enslave the universe like his ancestors did before him."  
  
"Then, why do you refuse to fight with me against him?" said Bardock.  
  
"If I fight again, I'll lose my godly powers and become weaker than your son," said Scrix. "In time, I would have to bless your son to make him into a Super Saiya-jin. If not, then Freeza will win."  
  
"I see," said Bardock. "Did you have a mate?"  
  
"Yes," said Scrix. "Her name was Karis."  
  
"What happened to her?" said Bardock.  
  
"She was killed by Freeza's ancestor, Chiller," said Scrix. "When he killed her, that was when I ascended beyond Super Saiya-jin for the first time. We fought a long battle before I managed to defeat him."  
  
"Then who captured you?" said Bardock.  
  
"His sister, Frost," said Scrix. "After I left Planet Kair, she captured me and put the ki restraints on me. She sentenced me to my death, but I managed to destroy the restraints and killed her. I then fleed to the end of the universe where I died from my wounds since one of her blast punctured my lungs."  
  
"So, then you became a God?" said Bardock.  
  
"Well, it happened after I met the old God, Infr," said Scrix. "He said that he's seen a lot of potential and gave me the power to ascend beyond the ascended Super Saiya-jin."  
  
"Ascended beyond the ascended Super Saiya-jin? So, that's what you were in this whole time," said Bardock. 'You could have kicked Freeza's sorry ass 500 times before he died.'  
  
"Your son, Kakarot will call it Super Saiya-jin 3 once he reaches it in the future," said Scrix. "But that's not important right now. What's important is that you stop Freeza with the others who are coming from Earth."  
  
"Will Kakarot come?" said Bardock.  
  
"Yes, but it will be a long time until he comes since he's recovering," said Scrix.  
  
"From what?" said Bardock.  
  
"Surely, you've seen the visions of your son battling Prince Vegeta, have you not?" said Scrix.  
  
"Yes, but who won?" said Bardock.  
  
"Neither side," said Scrix.  
  
"Was the Earth destroyed?" said Bardock.  
  
"No," said Scrix. "His son, Gohan went Oozaru and defeated him."  
  
"His son?!" said Bardock. "But who did he mate?"  
  
"A nice woman he met long ago while he was a little boy while collecting the Dragon Balls," said Scrix.  
  
"So, Gohan's a half-Saiya-jin?" said Bardock. "Why did he choose an Earthling for a mate?"  
  
"Because, he did not know of his past," said Scrix. "Gohan was stronger than his father when they defeated Radditz, your older son."  
  
"Radditz?!" said Bardock. "What happened to him?"  
  
"He was killed by a Namek who shot both him and Kakarot because he had to ensure that the blast would kill his brother," said Scrix. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright," said Bardock. "To tell you the truth, I never liked him anyway and he's disgraced my family by trying to kill my youngest son. I just hope that my son won't become a bastard like him and defeats Freeza."  
  
"Well, we should try to rest now," said Scrix. "Gohan and his friends should be here soon."  
  
Bardock sighed as he tried to absorb everything Scrix told him. As he tried to rest, he felt rage flowing through his veins. Before he could find out what it was, he fell asleep uneasily.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: Well, another chapter done. Scrix's past is revealed as well as the truth to why he cannot fight. Will Bardock and Scrix escape Freeza's prison? Or will Freeza find out the future from Bardock and kill Vegeta? Find out next time! 


	7. Fight and Recaptured Bardock's Weakness ...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 6  
  
CMG: See the first chapter for the disclaimer since I'm getting tired of posting it over and over and over again. Sheesh! I only own Scrix and another character who's going to make her appearance in this story. Who it's going to be? You'll see. (laughs insanely that Scrix knocks CMG out with his staff and drags her to Freeza's torchure chamber)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Footsteps echoed in the staircase as Bardock slept, having another vision of the future. He stirred in his sleep as he tried to understand what it was about.  
  
*** Dream ***  
  
"Huh?" said Bardock as he found himself on a planet with lava on it. The sky was dark with smoke from the earth as Bardock sees two auras clashing in the sky. One was pure gold while the other was dark as night. (Sounds familiar?)  
  
"Give up, Freeza," a familiar voice said as the golden aura manages to reflect the rays the darker aura blast at him.  
  
"W-who is that man in gold?" said Bardock as he tries to fly closer to find out. He noticed the man wore a pair of torn orange pants and a navy blue shirt. Bardock noticed that the man had aqua-colored eyes like Scrix did, but shorter golden hair that stuck straight up. "K-Kakarot?!"  
  
*** End Dream ***  
  
Bardock's dream was cut short as a kick to his ribs wakes him up. He coughs up some blood as he wakes to find Freeza with two guards standing inside the cell with him. Scrix was "asleep" with the ki restraints back on his wrists. (Scrix usually doesn't need to sleep. He's faking it to fool Freeza and his men.) Freeza sneered in delight as he grabs Bardock's tail.  
  
"Now monkey," said Freeza. "Tell me what Vegeta will do to betray me?"  
  
"I'll never tell you," said Bardock, which earned another kick in the ribs.  
  
"Tell me, damn you!" said Freeza.  
  
"I'd rather die than tell, bastard!" said Bardock.  
  
Freeza squeezed Bardock's tail harder as his whole body got paralyzed instantly. He couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, or couldn't fight back at all against Freeza. Freeza held on until Bardock passed out. Freeza drags Bardock to his torchure chamber by his tail and throws him against the wall.  
  
"Well, if you're not going to tell now, then I'll find a way to get it out of you one way or another," said Freeza. "Bring in Clive, the mind reader."  
  
"But sire," said one of the guards, "she might deceive us!"  
  
"Do as I say!" said Freeza. "One way or another, I will know!"  
  
A few minutes later, a blue-cloaked woman enters the cell. Her hair was white, her skin was gray, and her eyes were black as onyx.  
  
"You called, Lord Freeza?" said Clive.  
  
"I want you to tap into this monkey's mind and give me the shit I've been trying to get out of him," said Freeza.  
  
"I'll do my best to serve you," said Clive as she began to concentrate.  
  
Bardock's body glowed as Clive concentrated on getting the information from him. Soon, Clive stopped as she came close to passing out on the floor. She smiles.  
  
"My lord," said Clive. "Vegeta is after the Dragon Balls to gain immortality."  
  
"Really?" said Freeza. "Anything else?"  
  
"He will die by your hands," said Clive. "But beware of the golden fighter."  
  
"Ha! I doubt there are any 'golden fighters' left in this universe!" said Freeza. He takes Bardock and throws him back into the dungeon and then, Freeza, Clive, and the guards leave the cell. "I want to be sure that Bardock and his friend doesn't get any food at all for their trouble. They will starve to death. It's a shame though that his friend didn't ask for mercy on Bardock."  
  
Bardock felt very weakened as he realized what happened. Clive seen the visions and saw everything. He felt worn out as a pair of hands forced a vial to his lips. He drank whatever it was and didn't care if it was poison to end all of the suffering and shame he felt there at that moment. However, he felt renewed with energy instead and felt worse as his eyes opened to find Scrix facing him.  
  
"H-he knows," said Bardock.  
  
"I know," said Scrix. "I heard the whole thing. What's important is that you're alive and that you're not dead after Freeza got that information from your mind. Don't worry. We're getting out of here now."  
  
"What?!" said Bardock. "How?"  
  
"Scrix?" said another female voice as a woman came to the cell doors as they opened instantly. The woman had black hair with white streaks in every lock of her long hair, blue eyes, and a golden tail that shone like the sunlight. She wore a white dress that had a red cape with golden trim around the edges. She wore ivory boots that were white as snow. "Are you and the seer alright?"  
  
"Karis!" said Scrix as he ran towards his mate. Bardock was stumped.  
  
"But she's-!" said Bardock.  
  
"Dead?" said Scrix. "Well, a God does has it's advantages. If you desire your mate to be returned to you unharmed, you have to be willing to give up some of your power in order for it to work."  
  
"Scrix, I brought your staff like you wanted," said Karis as she hands Scrix a golden staff with a very rare clear stone that faintly shone with multiple colors. "Will you please come home now?"  
  
"Karis, I cannot," said Scrix. "It is my duty that Bardock is to be reunited with his son."  
  
"You mean I'll get to meet Kakarot?" said Bardock.  
  
"Yes," said Scrix. "As soon as he arrives to fight the Ginyu Force, he will come and you'll be reunited. For now, we must flee."  
  
"Of course," said Karis. "Follow me!"  
  
The three manage to escape and fly off. As they do, they feel 3 weaker power levels fighting against 4 stronger ones. They quickly fly off to the battlefield to see what was going on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh look!" said Recoome. "It's Bardock, the crazy seeing Saiya-jin."  
  
"You mean seer," said Jaice. "How in the hell did you escape Freeza?"  
  
"With my friends," said Bardock as Karis and Scrix growled a threat to the Ginyu Force.  
  
"Oh, so do you two want to fight?" said Baata. "We might have lost Guido, but we're still able to fight you!"  
  
"Sorry, but we like to make you feel a bit fearful," said Scrix as he transforms into a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"Scrix! Your tail!" said Bardock.  
  
"Don't worry, Bardock," said Scrix. "As long as I remain in the first level, I cannot lose control. It's only up to SSJ3 where I lose full control of myself."  
  
"Oh," said Bardock.  
  
"So what?!" said Recoome.  
  
"Don't you idiots know anything?" said Bardock. "He's a Super Saiya-jin."  
  
"What?!" said Vegeta. "Impossible! If your a Super Saiya-jin, then why aren't you going to fight?"  
  
"I am a Saiya-jin God," said Scrix. "I am restricted to fight again."  
  
"Is that so? What happened to Infr?" said Vegeta.  
  
"He replaced himself with me and I became a God," said Scrix. "If you don't believe me, then try me."  
  
"Alright," said Vegeta. "I want to see the crest if you're wearing it."  
  
"As you wish, Prince Vegeta" said Scrix as he started to glow in a silver light. His armor changed so most of it was white. In the center of his chest was a silver crest with the Royal Sign inside a circle. It showed a lot of detail with the dragon practically glowing in a golden color. After the light show, the crest disappeared and Vegeta stood there speechless. "Well?"  
  
"Unbelievable!" said Vegeta. "But why are you with Kakarot's father? Freeza locked him away over 30 years ago!"  
  
"I'm saving him and reuniting him with his son," said Scrix as he powers down to normal. "You are as arrogant as your ancestors."  
  
"No duh," said Vegeta as Gohan finally says something.  
  
"Dad?" said Gohan, not really paying attention to the conversation.  
  
"Huh?" said Bardock. "I'm not your father."  
  
"Well, you look like him!" said Gohan.  
  
"Who are you?" said Bardock.  
  
"My name is Gohan," said Gohan as Bardock remembers what Scrix telling him about him being stronger than his dad.  
  
"Are you a half-Saiya-jin?" said Bardock. "You seem pretty powerful to be a normal human."  
  
"Hey!" said Krillin.  
  
"Yeah," said Gohan. "My dad's name is Goku."  
  
"Goku?" said Bardock confused. "Goku? Who's Goku?"  
  
"Your son, Kakarot," said Vegeta.  
  
"How come he's called Goku?" said Bardock still confused. "I know in the visions I hear someone calling him Goku, but I thought it was someone else."  
  
"He's forgotten his real name a long time ago..." said Gohan as he told Bardock the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, the remaining members of the Ginyu Force were bored to death and were pretty much shooting flies on the battlefield than fighting the others. Krillin noticed that Recoome was going to hit Vegeta when he blocks the attack and manages to save Vegeta temporarily.  
  
"Krillin!" cried Gohan.  
  
"You are such a ditz, baldy!" said Vegeta. "I'm tired of this talk. Let's fight!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile outside the spaceship, Freeza notices that Bardock has escaped again and sent Captain Ginyu to capture him. While he left, Freeza tries to use the Dragon Balls, but fails. So, he flies off towards Guru's house to try to get the password.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back on the battlefield, Vegeta's defeated, Bardock and Gohan were trying to fight against Recoome, but he was too powerful and knocks Gohan out.  
  
"You bastard," said Bardock. "How dare you take down my grandson like that! I'm going to kick your sorry ass for hurting him!"  
  
Bardock gets punched in the stomach by Recoome's fist, and he coughs up some blood. Recoome breaks a few of Bardock's ribs in the next punch as he falls to the ground. However, he gets up, clutching his chest as he flies at Recoome. He swings with his right arm as Recoome easily dodges his attacks. Bardock kept fighting to try and save his grandson, but Captain Ginyu grabs Bardock's tail and knocks him out with a hit in the back of his neck.  
  
"Hey!" said Recoome. "I was having fun!"  
  
"Yes, but Freeza wants him alive, you idiot!" said Captain Ginyu. "If he dies, then he won't be able to rule the universe!"  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Recoome.  
  
"I'm taking him back to the ship," said Captain Ginyu as he flies off.  
  
"Shit," said Vegeta. "Well, aren't you two going to help him?"  
  
"No," said Scrix. "He's not going to get hurt. I promise he's going to meet his son soon and I know he will."  
  
Suddenly, Krillin's head peaked up as he mumbles in pure bliss. "G-G-Goku..."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: Well, I've added yet another twist, peeps! Don't worry, though. Bardock's going to meet his son in the next chapter, well sort of meet him. I promise you won't be disappointed. And heck, I'm starting to enjoy the reviews, folks. The more you review, the faster the chapters are going to come out. Later! I'm off to CTC (Cincinnati State Technical and Community College)! 


	8. First Impressions, Reunions, and Super S...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 7  
  
CMG: (talking like Yoda off Star Wars) Own them, I don't. Own Scrix and Karis, I do. A cute couple, they are. Go you must. Chapter, you'll enjoy. Kakarot, Bardock meets. (Scrix holds his staff up at CMG) Fine. I'll stop.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Bardock awakens to find himself recovering in the regeration tank inside Freeza's spaceship. He felt really weak as he heard Captain Ginyu's voice outside the spaceship. Unable to move, he listens to the battle going on outside, praying that all is well. Just then, the door opens and Scrix and Karis enter the room.  
  
"Are you alright?" said Scrix.  
  
*I've been better,* said Bardock's voice. *What's going on? Where's everyone at? Has my son arrived?*  
  
"Your son's body was taken by Captain Ginyu," said Scrix as Bardock moans in disgust. "Don't worry. Captain Ginyu's learned his lesson."  
  
*What do you mean?* said Bardock. *Tell me!*  
  
"Oh, you'll see," said Scrix as Karis giggles.  
  
*What's so funny?* said Bardock.  
  
"He's *giggles* inside of a frog's *giggles* body!" said Karis. "It's so sad!"  
  
Bardock smirks. 'Well, I guess that's a good thing. Now, I suppose I'll meet my son.'  
  
The water in the tank empties as Bardock gets out. After he does, the door opens and in came Vegeta followed by Gohan and Krillin holding the beaten Goku in their arms.  
  
"What happened?!" said Bardock.  
  
"Well, Goku..." started Krillin.  
  
"No time to explain!" interrupted Vegeta as he brushes the medical instruments off of the table. Goku opens his eyes at a bad time. He sees a needle and freaks.  
  
"AH! A NEEDLE!" cried Goku as he struggles to get out of Krillin's arms. "NO! I DON'T NEED A NEEDLE! GET OFF OF ME KRILLIN! I DON'T WANT A SHOT!"  
  
"You fucking idiot," said Vegeta. "That is not for you. Damn fool."  
  
Goku stops struggling. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"......" said Krillin as he looks at Goku in an embarrassed mood.  
  
'Dad, why do you embarrass me so?' thought Gohan.  
  
Bardock laughs as well as Scrix and Karis at the scene as Vegeta gets angry.  
  
"My son's afraid of a flimsy needle?" said Bardock. "That's hilarious!"  
  
"Nice first impression, Goku," said Krillin.  
  
Goku laughs nervously as a sweatdrop is seen behind everyone's heads, including Goku. Vegeta was getting really irratated.  
  
"ENOUGH!" said Vegeta. "We might have the Dragon Balls, but we still have to deal with Freeza!"  
  
"Sorry," said Bardock. "So, are you going to put Kakarot inside the healing tank? He needs to get healed up in case Freeza comes!"  
  
"No, I'm going to give him a shot," said Vegeta as Goku winces. "Of course I'm putting him in the healing tank if you shut-up for a minute!"  
  
Bardock opens the door as Krillin and Gohan both lower Goku into the seat and put the mask on Goku's face. Vegeta starts up the machine as it fills with the healing liquid. Everyone was quiet.  
  
"So, this is my son?" said Bardock. 'He's really foolish. Yet, he seems much stronger than he used to be before he left Planet Vegeta 30 years ago.'  
  
"Yes," said Vegeta. "What? Are you nervous?"  
  
"Um... yes," said Bardock. "I just haven't seen him anywhere other than in the visions I had. I always wondered what it would be like to meet him face to face. And when he freaked out when he saw that needle, I was pretty convinced that he's not like I am. What was he like when you met him?"  
  
"Well, when we met, we fought and I almost won. I was much stronger than he was, yet he was very determined, yet foolish," said Vegeta. "If it hadn't been for his Kaioken attack and that Spirit Bomb, I could have destroyed Earth easily. Damn Kakarot."  
  
"True, but he was destined to fight Freeza," said Scrix.  
  
"What?!" said Vegeta. "Him? Fight Freeza? Don't make me laugh! If anyone's going to fight him and defeat him, it would be me!"  
  
"It's true," said Karis. "Bardock knows that in the end, Kakarot will defeat Freeza and avenge your people's death, Prince Vegeta."  
  
"He's as soft as a kitten," said Vegeta. "He isn't a true Saiya-jin warrior since he gives people more chances all of the time! And you're saying that he's going to defeat Freeza? I doubt it."  
  
"Well, my dad's strong," piped Gohan. "He's done the impossible before and he's saved me from Radditz."  
  
Bardock winced when he was reminded of his older son. Goku was feeling guilty for killing Radditz.  
  
*Dad,* said Goku's voice. *I-I'm sorry I had to kill him. He threatened Earth, my son, and my friends.*  
  
"I know," said Bardock. "I've seen it in a vision while I trained here one night and I felt the blood thirst your brother had. He was like me when I went out to destroy worlds for Freeza before he turned on us. When he did, I was captured and slept for 30 years in the Time Freeze Chamber until Scrix freed me and started to train me. I'm not angry for defending your planet, son. And, I'm very proud of you for growing up to become a strong man."  
  
*Thanks dad,* said Goku as he falls unconscious.  
  
"Dad!" cried Gohan as the heart monitor started to read Goku's pulse weakening.  
  
"No!" cried Bardock. "I'm not going to lose my son again! Not after I've waited 30 years to meet him!"  
  
Bardock felt anger course through his veins as his hair started to flash gold. However, he felt himself starting to get weaker as the power left his body and he collapsed to the ground. Gohan ran to him.  
  
"Grandfather!" cried Gohan.  
  
"It's alright," said Karis. "Your father's just asleep and your grandfather just got worried. Come here."  
  
Gohan walks over to Karis as she lets him sit in her lap. He felt calm as she began to pat his head. Scrix felt Gohan's energy starting to drop as he began to feel sleepy.  
  
"Are you alright now?" said Karis.  
  
"Yeah," said Gohan.  
  
"I think it's time these two got some new armor," said Vegeta as he points at Krillin and Gohan.  
  
"Allow me to give them some armor," said Scrix as his staff glowed. In a bright light, Gohan and Krillin were given Saiya-jin armor. After the glow faded, Scrix smiles.  
  
"Wow!" said Gohan as he looks at his armor. It had blue spandex, white gloves, boots, and armor with yellow shoulder pads. (Like the television show). Krillin was wearing black spandex, with the same colored gloves, boots and armor Gohan had. They both were happy. "Thank you, Scrix!"  
  
"Your welcome, Gohan," said Scrix as Karis snuggled against her mate.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll go get the password to the Dragon Balls so we can wish back our friends," said Krillin.  
  
"But Freeza's out there!" said Gohan.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to risk it," said Krillin as he leaves. Scrix walks up to Gohan and leans down to him.  
  
"Don't worry," whispered Scrix. "Krillin will be fine."  
  
"I hope so," whispered Gohan.  
  
"You should look after the Dragon Balls, Vegeta," said Karis.  
  
"No," said Vegeta. "Kakarot's brat can look after them. I'm taking a nap."  
  
"Why me?" said Gohan.  
  
"Well, someone's got to watch over your father," said Vegeta as he sits down in front of the regeneration tank.  
  
"Dad," said Gohan as he leaves the room.  
  
"I hope Bardock's alright," said Karis as she lifts the Saiya-jin and sets him on a nearby table.  
  
"He will," said Scrix. "He just needs to rest."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: Now that he mentions it, so do I. Can I take a break now? (Scrix moves the staff to the door of her room as the door mysteriously opens) Thanks. Hey. Do you think I can borrow that sometime? (Scrix facevaults) Hmph! He's talkative in the fanfics, but not around me. Oh well. Bye! 


	9. Vegeta's Death Goku's Ready to Fight!

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 8  
  
CMG: (quietly speaking like Captain Kirk) I... don't own... Dragon Ball Z... or anyone... except Scrix and Karix. This chapter... is going to... be lengthy. (Scrix walks in and aims his staff at CMG.) Fine. I'm not going to do anymore personations. (Scrix grabs CMG's wrist and finds that her fingers were crossed.) Oops! (Scrix knocks out CMG and drags her off to Freeza's Torchure Chamber again.)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Bardock awakens later on. His head still hurt as he sat up on the table. Scrix was sitting on the table like he was in the vision and Vegeta was already gone. He sees Goku's in the regeneration tank still recovering as the cuts start to fade away.  
  
"How long have I been out?" said Bardock.  
  
"For an hour and a half," said Scrix. "The dragon was summoned and they wished back Piccolo. However, they couldn't use their third wish after they used the second wish to bring him to this planet. Now, their facing Freeza like I've predicted."  
  
"How much longer will it take for Kakarot to recover?" said Bardock as he growled under his breath for a moment. "He needs to fight him or we're all going to die!"  
  
"It will take another 20 minutes," said Scrix. "Most of Kakarot's bones have been mended, but his wounds are taking a bit longer to heal up."  
  
"Do you have anymore potions?" said Bardock.  
  
"I do, but I'm saving it for Piccolo," said Scrix. "He's going to need it later on."  
  
"For what?" yelled Bardock as he grabs Scrix by his armor. "He's able to regenerate, isn't he?"  
  
"Freeza's going to try and kill your son, but he's going to take the blast for him," said Scrix as Bardock lets him go. "He'll be unconscious and it will puncture his right lung."  
  
"He's going to do that?!" said Bardock. "That bastard! He's going to disable the Dragon Balls again and it's going be for good if my son doesn't get better!"  
  
"Don't worry," said Scrix. "Piccolo will live if you give him the potion I'll give you later on, okay?"  
  
"I hope so," said Bardock. "Of course, I always wondered why we just can't wish for that bastard to be dead."  
  
"The Dragon Balls are limited to their creator," said Scrix. "You can't wish anyone to be dead. Only to be resurrected if they are willing or reborn, but not killed."  
  
"Damn," said Bardock as he waits for his son to get better. 'Kakarot, please recover soon. We need you.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the battlefield, Freeza fights against Vegeta in his fourth form as the others watch. Gohan was worried since he knew that Vegeta was going to die and was hoping that the predictions were wrong.  
  
"If Vegeta dies, then he'll come after us," said Gohan.  
  
"Well, bro, we don't really have much options," said Krillin. "Dende's dead and can't heal Vegeta this time around. We just have to hope that your dad recovers."  
  
"Krillin's right," said Piccolo. "Goku will stand a better chance if he comes to fight."  
  
"I hope my grandfather's okay," said Gohan.  
  
"Huh?" said Piccolo.  
  
"I met him before the battle with the Ginyu Force!" said Gohan. "His name is Bardock and he looks like my daddy, except he has a scar on his left cheek and a red bandana around his forehead."  
  
"But I thought Goku's father would have died," said Piccolo.  
  
"Freeza captured him," said Gohan. "He was using my grandfather to see if Vegeta would betray him since he can see into the future."  
  
"What?!" said Krillin. "He can see into the future?"  
  
"Yeah," said Gohan. "I heard it earlier before you left, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Krillin. "I remember now. I was more concerned about Goku though when those two other Saiya-jins were waiting with your grandfather and Vegeta."  
  
"Who are they?" said Piccolo.  
  
"One of them is Scrix," said Gohan. "He told me his name while Bardock was still knocked out while I was guarding the Dragon Balls. The other was Karis who was scaring away the frog that Captain Ginyu was in after he was tricked into being inside of that body."  
  
"I see," said Piccolo.  
  
"Vegeta!" cried Krillin as Freeza drives him into the ground.  
  
"Now monkey, I want you to beg for mercy," said Freeza as he drives a rock into the hole in his armor. Vegeta screams as the others stood there, unable to help.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the medical room on Freeza's spaceship, Scrix felt something as he motioned Bardock out of the way. No sooner did Bardock get out of the way, the alarm on the regeneration tank went off.  
  
'I'm healed!' thought Goku as he takes off the mask and shoots a hole into the tank.  
  
"Kakarot! You're all better!" said Bardock as Scrix walks forward. "About time!"  
  
"Yeah," said Goku as he blasts a hole in the ceiling of Freeza's spaceship and flies out. Bardock and Scrix follow as they stand on the roof. Goku clenched his fists as he took a deep breath. "Thank you for providing me enough time to heal. But why did you two stay?"  
  
"I wanted to get to know you better," said Bardock. "Besides, someone had to guard the fort while you were recovering."  
  
"Oh," said Goku. "I see. Well, it'll have to wait. Right now, I have to find the others. Please be quiet for a moment."  
  
Bardock was quiet as Goku closed his eyes and started to concentrate. Scrix felt Goku's energy and waited as Goku found where everyone was at. Opening his eyes, Goku prepared himself.  
  
"Alright guys," said Goku. "I'm going to fight Freeza."  
  
With that, Goku took off, surrounded in his Kaioken attack state as Bardock and Scrix followed him to the battlefield. When they got there, Karis was waiting with Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan as they land. Goku was looking at Freeza.  
  
"That's enough, Freeza," said Goku. "Vegeta cannot fight anymore and you've gone too far."  
  
"Brave words for a man who's going to die in a very short time," said Freeza. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"My name is Goku," said Goku as he started to walk towards Freeza, his energy slowly rising. "You should be ashamed of yourself for killing many innocent lives and taking your anger out on Vegeta."  
  
Bardock quietly watched as Scrix began to chant quietly. Karis was wondering what Scrix was doing as Vegeta lifted his head.  
  
"K-Kakarot," moaned Vegeta as his eyes looked up towards Goku. "You've made it."  
  
"Huh?!" said Freeza confused as he looked at Goku. He then looked at Bardock. "Ah yes. So, this is your son, Bardock, is it not?"  
  
"Yes, and he's going to defeat you Freeza," said Bardock. "He will become a Super Saiya-jin."  
  
Freeza was speechless. He fires blasts at Goku, but he reflects every blast away from everyone as Scrix continues to chant. Vegeta heard what Bardock said and laughs.  
  
"Kakarot, if anyone deserves to be a Super Saiya-jin, it should be you," said Vegeta. Freeza couldn't take anymore and shoots Vegeta in the chest. He falls to the ground.  
  
"Hmph! All this talk about a myth was really starting to bore me," said Freeza as Goku heard Vegeta breathe weakly.  
  
"K-K-Kakarot," said Vegeta as he cletched the dirt beneath his hands. "He's wrong. The Legendary Super Saiya-jin is not a myth. You and I know this because the Saiya-jin God is one. He... he showed me that power that you still haven't reached yet."  
  
"Save your strength, Vegeta," said Goku.  
  
"No, hear me out," said Vegeta. "You have to defeat Freeza. He's going to enslave the universe like his ancestors did and he's taken me away from my father when I was only a child." Vegeta started to cry as Goku watched this heart breaking scene. Bardock was shocked.  
  
'My prince is confessing everything in his heart and soul to my son,' thought Bardock. 'I knew that he wasn't heartless. Freeza's done a terrible thing to hurt him and he must pay.' Bardock cracked his knuckles, but stayed where he was for the time being.  
  
"Hmph," said Freeza. "He still talks, even for a dead man. I would have to gag him just to shut him up."  
  
"Please, Kakarot," said Vegeta, the tears flowing freely from his eyes as he holds his hand up to Goku. "Finish him. Please. D-do whatever i-is in you-your p-power to stop him from h-hurting any-more lives. Please. Don't let him turn anyone else like me into a cold-hearted murderer."  
  
Vegeta's hand fell to the ground as the last breath passed his lips and Goku looked amazed. Everyone, except Scrix, Karis, Goku, Freeza, and Bardock were shocked. The wind blew through Goku's hair as he felt sad. Freeza was delighted.  
  
"Now that the monkey is dead, I'll be able to relax without having to hear him repeating that fable over and over again like a wind-up doll," said Freeza.  
  
"It's true," said Scrix. "For you see, you are in front of one and there will be another born soon."  
  
"You lie," said Freeza.  
  
"Saiya-jin Gods don't lie," said Scrix. "If I did, this power wouldn't have defeated your ancestors long ago."  
  
"Scrix, what were you doing?" said Karis.  
  
"I was praying an ancient prayer that Vegeta would return," said Scrix. "His life doesn't need to go unwanted."  
  
"Tears. You were holding this inside your whole life, weren't you, Vegeta," said Goku softly as he picks up Vegeta's body. "You didn't want to be a cold-hearted murderer, but Freeza made you like him." A hole is blasted into the ground as Goku carries Vegeta's body to it and starts to bury him. "I promise that I will try to carry out your last wish, my prince." Goku finishes burying Vegeta and prays before he turns back towards Freeza. He talks as his voice goes from being soft to being bold. "Freeza, for everyone, my father, Vegeta, my friends, and my son," Goku yelled, "I'm going to finish you!"  
  
Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo were shocked as Freeza smiled rather cruelly at Goku. Bardock, Scrix, and Karis all hoped that Goku would carry out Vegeta's last wish and defeat Freeza. Now, the battleline is drawn. Will Goku beat Freeza and free the universe like Scrix from Freeza's wrath? Will Bardock be able to help his son? Find out next time!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: Suspense rocks! I love to write more, but I'm a bit busy trying to "finish" some things right now.  
  
Scrix: You know, you really need to finish your homework.  
  
CMG: (smiles) You finally talked! I'm so happy!  
  
Scrix: (hits CMG in the head)  
  
CMG: Ouch! Anyway, review, review, review! You can even flame me if you want! 


	10. Bardock's Fight With Freeza Goku's Trans...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 9  
  
CMG: As usual, I don't own them. (Scrix jabs the staff into CMG's back) I only own Scrix and Karis. As usual, I'd like to thank everyone for reading my fanfic. Bardock's going to fight Freeza in this chapter. I know that there are some fans who were waiting for this chapter for a long time, so without any further delay, let's go!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Goku stood there tense as he faced Freeza. Karis held on to Scrix's arm as he stood there watching. Bardock was hoping that the visions were right as Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo watch. Goku flies towards Freeza as they disappear. They moved so fast that everyone, except Bardock, could keep up with them at all.  
  
"Where did they go?" said Bardock.  
  
"Just don't look with your eyes," said Scrix. "Just trust your instincts like I taught you."  
  
"Right," said Bardock as he catches Goku and Freeza fighting, tearing up the mountains, flying over lakes, and making more creaters in the ground. "Come on, Kakarot!"  
  
"Dad!" cried Gohan as he continues to watch. (If you've seen the Freeza Saga, then there's no point in telling you all of the details of the fight. Anyway, Freeza was actually playing with Goku for awhile and eventually, the real fighting starts.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About a half hour later, Goku was trying to punch Freeza as the red flames surround his body. Bardock realized that the visions that he had were coming true as Goku hits the ground and didn't get up.  
  
"Kakarot!" cried Bardock. "Shit! Don't give up, son!"  
  
"A pity," said Freeza as he looks at Goku. "You've given it all you've gotten, and like Vegeta, you will die by my hands."  
  
"NO!" cried Bardock. "He's supposed to defeat Freeza! What in the hell is going on?"  
  
*Bardock,* said Scrix. *He hasn't transformed yet. Don't worry. There's still hope.*  
  
*What do you mean?!* said Bardock.  
  
*He'll change. I promise,* said Scrix. *He needs a push to gain this power, remember what I said when I lost Karis?*  
  
*Yes,* said Bardock as he remembers how he told her that Frost killed Karis and he ascended to SSJ2.  
  
*Don't worry,* said Scrix. *It will happen. Just don't say anything about him not defeating Freeza after he tries the Spirit Bomb.*  
  
"Grandpa," said Gohan. "What's a Super Saiya-jin? I heard you talking about it earlier."  
  
"A Super Saiya-jin is a powerful warrior," said Bardock. "He has unimaginable power that even Freeza cannot win. Golden hair and aqua colored eyes, he is almost invincible."  
  
"Wow," said Gohan with sparkling eyes. "I hope my father becomes one!"  
  
'So do I, Gohan,' thought Bardock. 'So do I. Kakarot, please fulfill Vegeta's request and become a Super Saiya-jin for me like Scrix wanted.'  
  
Just then, Bulma arrives as well as a little frog. Bulma starts posing as everyone, except Scrix and Karis facevault.  
  
"I'm back you guys," said Captain Ginyu faking a woman's voice while inside Bulma's body. "It looks like Freeza's kicking Goku's ass. A pity."  
  
"Bulma, I don't think you should be here," said Krillin.  
  
"Oh, but I want to see the fight," said "Bulma".  
  
"Do you now, Captain Ginyu," said Scrix as everyone, except Karis freaks.  
  
"So, you figured it out, God?" said Captain Ginyu as he aims for Piccolo. "CHANGE NOW!"  
  
Gohan quickly throws the frog (Bulma) at the beam and Bulma gets her body back while Captain Ginyu becomes a frog again. Bulma cheers before she's blown away by a heavy wind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku's body flows through the water as he tries to surface, but Freeza stands on Goku's head and tries to drown him. Unable to fight back, Goku gives up.  
  
"No!" cried Gohan. "Daddy!"  
  
"Fuck!" said Bardock.  
  
"Goku!" said Krillin.  
  
"Don't worry," said Scrix. "He hasn't given up yet."  
  
Scrix starts to chant differently this time as something starts to happen. A small flicker of light starts to shine inside of the rock that's inside Scrix's staff as he concentrated his power. Goku's body began to glow with a furious red aura as Goku began to regain consciousness. He then managed to throw off Freeza and attack him with his best attack.  
  
"I don't care if you're a thousand times stronger than I am," yelled Goku as the firey aura of his Kaioken burned around him. "Mark my words Freeza, you're going down!"  
  
Goku flies at Freeza in his 20x Kaioken attack as he smacks Freeza in the face and prepares to blast Freeza with his Kamehameha Wave.  
  
"Ka..." cried Goku as he starts to chant quickly. "me...ha...me...ha!"  
  
Freeza was on the receiving end of Goku's Kamehameha Wave as he tries to keep it from hitting him. Suddenly, Bardock remembers seeing this in the vision and then, the explosion followed as everyone shielded their eyes. After the explosion, Goku was breathing hard from the attack as Freeza emerged from the smoke, still alive. (D'oh!) Goku lands on the ground as well as Freeza.  
  
"He's still alive!" said Piccolo.  
  
"That was my daddy's best attack!" cried Gohan.  
  
"Wait! He still has one card up his sleeve, doesn't he?" said Krillin nervously.  
  
"Your right, Krillin," said Gohan. "My daddy's Spirit Bomb!"  
  
"Spirit Bomb?" said Bardock.  
  
"It's when all he gathers energy from the planets and animals on the planet," said Krillin. Goku threw up his hands as he began to concentrate on creating the Spirit Bomb. "He's going for it!"  
  
"Has he done this before?" said Piccolo.  
  
"Yes," said Krillin. "He's done it on Earth and I used it against Vegeta."  
  
"How long will it take?" said Piccolo.  
  
"It will take some time," said Scrix. "You guys will need to distract him long enough for him to create it, but don't do it until Freeza's about to attack him."  
  
"Okay," said Gohan.  
  
Minutes pass and Freeza continues to boast Goku to fight, but he continues to make the Spirit Bomb by concentrating a bit harder to get the energy from the other planets as well.  
  
'I need to help him,' thought Bardock as the energy coursed through his veins.  
  
"Yo, Bardock," said Krillin. "Don't do it!"  
  
"I have no choice," said Bardock as he flies in to help when Freeza starts attacking Goku and manages to keep him busy.  
  
"So, when one monkey is in trouble, another follows," said Freeza.  
  
"Shut-up you annoying bastard," said Bardock. "Your fight is with me now since I'm going to avenge my team, my planet, and my king."  
  
"Bold words, but I'd like you to back them up, ape shit," said Freeza.  
  
"You've got it!" said Bardock as he flies at Freeza.  
  
Freeza blocked or dodged Bardock's punch/kick combos as he fought him furiously to try and keep him from distracting Goku. Bardock manages to hit Freeza in the stomach as he goes flying. However, Freeza manages to stop before he hits the water and the water splashed on his legs. Freeza looks up at Bardock, who was breathing hard after attacking him at a pretty intense fight.  
  
"Hmmm... you've improved, monkey," said Freeza. "Why don't you join me again and with your psychic abilities, you and I could rule the universe?"  
  
"Because, I've quit working with a cocky bastard long ago when you killed everyone I knew and killed my prince," said Bardock as he spat on the ground in disgust. "For all of them, I will fight to the death in order to defeat you."  
  
"As you wish, monkey," said Freeza as Bardock flies at Freeza and knees him in the gut. Bardock then followed that with a two-handed axe-handle hit in Freeza's back as he goes flying into a cliff. (See? All that training Bardock went through is finally paying off. You should be happy I've decided to add a pretty decent fight with him and Freeza in my fanfic. ^_^) Bardock flies at Freeza after he flies into the cliff and starts firing mulitiple blasts at the remains of the cliff. When the smoke clears, Freeza was flying at him and he punched Bardock in the left cheek where his scar re-opened.  
  
Then, Freeza managed to smack Bardock in the gut with his knee as Freeza grabbed Bardock's tail. He screamed in pain as the paralyzing pain ran up his spine. He fell to the ground, unable to continue fighting. Freeza charged up a tiny beam at the end of his finger to finish Bardock off with one blow. Piccolo gets some energy from Gohan and Krillin while Bardock's life is endanger for saving Goku's. When he came close to death, Piccolo attacks Freeza to keep him from killing Bardock.  
  
"Kakarot, how much longer?" said Bardock as he wiped his blood away from his left cheek.  
  
"Not much longer," said Goku.  
  
"Please hurry up, Goku," said Piccolo as Freeza comes out of the water.  
  
"So, you want really want to die, huh?" said Freeza.  
  
"Shut-up, you bastard," said Bardock as Piccolo growled.  
  
"I thought I killed all of the Nameks," said Freeza. "I guess I missed one."  
  
"You idiot, I've been alive," said Piccolo as he powered up and started to attack Freeza along with Bardock's help. They attack him from both sides, but he managed to block or dodge most of the attacks with his arms, legs, and his tail. Eventually, Piccolo gets knocked into a lake while Bardock gets knocked back by Freeza's tail.  
  
'Heh,' thought Bardock who was on the ground in pain. Then he sat up as he flew up into the air quickly. 'That bastard is stronger than I thought. I'm not giving up yet, though.'  
  
"Goku, I've tried," said Piccolo weakly as Freeza walks up to Piccolo.  
  
"Now, your entire race is extinct!" said Freeza.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, 3 blasts came at Freeza as he barely shielded himself in time. Goku didn't do it. Neither did Piccolo. Above Freeza, Bardock's hands were smoking. He shot a blast at him from the air, while on the cliff side, Gohan and Krillin both shot blasts at Freeza. Their hands, too were smoking before it subsided.  
  
"Heh," moaned Piccolo in delight as he managed to lean on his right arm a bit. "I guess you guys had more energy than I thought."  
  
"I'm tired of this," yelled Freeza as Bardock lands on the ground. Freeza flies into the sky and starts making a Death Bomb. "I am going to destroy this planet!"  
  
"Goku!" said Piccolo. "Is it ready?"  
  
"Tell me it is!" said Bardock. "It's the only thing we have left to rely on!"  
  
Suddenly, Goku's head snapped up. "It's done."  
  
"Throw it!" said Piccolo.  
  
'I need to throw it at the right time,' thought Goku. 'And it's...' "NOW!"  
  
Goku throws the Spirit Bomb as it slowly comes down on Freeza. He turns around just in time to see it coming down on him. Goku, Bardock, and Piccolo all jump to the ground while on the cliff side, Gohan and Krillin were both down as well as Scrix and Karis. As the Spirit Bomb fell from the sky, the winds blew wildly as Freeza's screams were heard.  
  
"Damn you!" cried Freeza before the Spirit Bomb hit the ocean.   
  
Everyone went flying. Bardock's body went flying into the ocean as he was washed ashore a nearby beach. He noticed that everyone was missing as he flies around. He then spots Gohan and Krillin.  
  
"Grandfather!" said Gohan as he hugs him. Bardock returns the hug, although he felt uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm glad you two are alright," said Bardock. "Where's Scrix and Karis?"  
  
"We're down here," said Scrix. "Come on! Piccolo needs help!"  
  
"Right," said Bardock as he lands. Piccolo surfaces.  
  
"Bardock," said Piccolo as he holds on to the shore line. "Take Goku!"  
  
"Right," said Bardock as he grabbed Goku from him from Piccolo. Goku coughed up some water as he regains consciousness.  
  
"Daddy!" cried Gohan as he runs up to him and hugs his dad.  
  
"Kakarot," said Bardock. "I'm proud of you. Freeza's been beaten."  
  
"Yeah," said Goku.  
  
"Kakarot, I want to do something so your energy isn't so low," said Scrix. "Just hold still."  
  
Goku held still as Scrix blessed Goku with more energy. He felt better as he stood up. Scrix gives Bardock the last potion and Karis wraps her arm around Scrix's. Then, Scrix and Karis begin to disappear.  
  
"Where are you going?" said Bardock.  
  
"I'm going back to the other world," said Scrix. "Our job is done and you've been reunited with your son. Farewell."  
  
They disappear. Their mission finished while the others relaxed and celebrated their victory over Freeza.  
  
"Well, I guess we should all go home now," said Goku exhaustly. Suddenly Krillin screamed and suddenly panicked. "What's wrong Krillin?"  
  
"We forgot about Bulma!" said Krillin.  
  
"Don't scare me like that," said Goku. "I thought for a minute there that Freeza's returned."  
  
'He will return,' thought Bardock. 'I'm sorry I can't tell you, Kakarot, but I'm keeping my word to Scrix that I wouldn't tell.'  
  
"Well at least Guru and his followers can rest in peace," said Piccolo as Gohan looks at him.  
  
"How do you know about Guru?" said Gohan.  
  
Before Piccolo could answer, Krillin sounded worried again as he stood there shaking as he looked behind Bardock, Gohan, and Piccolo. Piccolo and Gohan look up. Bardock looks up in shock. Goku looks up and was angry. There, on top of the overhang, stood a now tailless Freeza.  
  
"It's Freeza!" said all of them, except Freeza.  
  
"Nice attack, but it didn't work," sneered Freeza. "It's time for you to die!"  
  
Freeza aims a blast at Goku, but Piccolo pushes Goku out of the way and takes the blast. He falls to the ground lifeless as Gohan freaks. Bardock gasps as he remembers the potion he had and decides against giving it to him now. He decides to give it to him if they escaped.  
  
"Piccolo!" cried Gohan.  
  
"No!" cried Goku as he angerly turns towards the others. "Dad, Gohan, and Krillin. Take Piccolo out of here, now!"  
  
"But dad," said Gohan.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," said Freeza as he aims another blast at Krillin. He lifts Krillin up.  
  
"No! Krillin!" cried Gohan.  
  
"Help me!" cried Krillin before he explodes.  
  
"Krillin..." said Goku.  
  
Freeza laughs. "I'll kill your son, then your father before I kill you."  
  
"Why?" said Goku in rage as the ground starts to shake. "You damn monster! Why?"  
  
"What's happening, Grandfather?" said Gohan.  
  
"I-I think he's tranforming," said Bardock as they watched.  
  
Goku's hair flashed gold for a brief instant as Freeza watches, petrified. It happens a couple more times. Finally, Goku screams as his hair remains golden and he had aqua eyes. Gohan and Bardock were both afraid. The golden aura flowed around Goku. The Super Saiya-jin has been reincarnated at long last.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: (singing with different lyrics to Joy to the World) Joy to the world, the fic isn't done. I'm going to add more! Will Goku kick Freeza's ass? Will Bardock use the potion? Should I continue on? Please review! I'll accept flames as well too! (Scrix knocks out CMG and drags her off the stage as Karis appears in her place.)  
  
Karis: See you next time! Bye, peeps! Wait for me, Scrix! 


	11. What the? The Second Golden Warrior

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 10  
  
CMG: (yawns) I was bored at around 11:00 one night when I started this chapter due to a very strange idea that popped into my head. (fanfic writers stare at her weirdly) Well, at least I go to school later than I used to. The first two terms were difficult for me to... (Scrix appears with his staff and waves it "innocently" around) Fine. I'll start the story. As usual, I don't own them at all. Scrix and Karis are the only ones I own. 'Nuff said. On with the fanfic!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Goku was glowing with a golden aura as he turns towards his son, Gohan. He seemed so calm, even though he's fighting a war within to remain calm enough to be able to stand without fighting for a minute. His blood wanted to fight, but he resisted for a second longer as Bardock realized that all of the visions have finally came true.  
  
'My son is a Super Saiya-jin!' thought Bardock. 'Now, Freeza will pay.'  
  
"Gohan, dad, take Piccolo and Bulma to my spaceship and leave this place," demanded Goku.  
  
"What?!" said Bardock.  
  
"But dad-" said Gohan.  
  
"Listen, Gohan," demanded Goku as he gets angry. "Leave this planet now! Do you want Piccolo to die? Now go!"  
  
Gohan hesitated. "Y-yes daddy."  
  
"I hope you defeat him, son," said Bardock as he helps Gohan pick up Piccolo as they fly off. 'If not, then I'll return and help you, my son. That bastard doesn't deserve to live after all he's done.'  
  
"It's happened like you said Grandfather," said Gohan. "The golden hair, the aqua-colored eyes. Wow! My father is a Super Saiya-jin."  
  
"Yes, and one day, I know that you'll become one too," said Bardock.  
  
"You really think so?" said Gohan.  
  
"Of course," said Bardock. "Your the son of Kakarot, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah," said Gohan. "We better split up. I'll find Bulma while you take Piccolo back to the spaceship."  
  
"Where's it at?" said Bardock.  
  
"It's north of where we fought three of the five members of the Ginyu Force earlier," said Gohan. "Please hurry!"  
  
"I will," said Bardock as he flies off with Piccolo. 'Once I get to the spaceship, I'll give him the potion so that he doesn't die. I know he's trying to keep the Dragon Balls that are Earth alive and he's in a ton of pain right now. Just hang on, Piccolo.'  
  
Bardock flew until he saw the remains of the Ginyu Force and soon saw the spaceship. He walked inside and set Piccolo down as he gave Piccolo the potion that he received from Scrix earlier. The potion worked, but Piccolo didn't regain consciousness.  
  
'I guess you've lost a lot of blood,' thought Bardock. 'Just rest. I just hope Kakarot's not acting like an idiot and giving Freeza any chances to redeem himself.'  
  
Minutes passed and soon, Bardock was blinded by a bright light. When it faded, the earth shook a little. He then realized that the planet was becoming unstable.  
  
"Damn!" said Bardock. 'He must have used the Death Ball! I hope Kakarot's alright! I also pray that my grandson's found Bulma.'  
  
Just then, Gohan comes to the spaceship with Bulma holding on to him. They land as Bulma freaks out.  
  
"G-Goku?!" said Bulma. "But I thought you were fighting Freeza!"  
  
"Bulma, that's not my dad," said Gohan.  
  
"My name is Bardock," said Bardock. "Pleased to meet you, Bulma. I am Kakarot's father."  
  
"Oh," said Bulma as she noticed that Bardock had a tail. "You have a tail!"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" said Bardock.  
  
"There used to be a moon back on Earth before Piccolo blew it up," said Gohan. "He had to blow it up to keep me from transforming when I had a tail."  
  
"I see," said Bardock. "No wonder our people sent him to Earth while he was still a baby."  
  
"It was still cruel what your people did," said Bulma.  
  
"He would had died if he remained on Planet Vegeta though," said Bardock. "What the scientist did was a good move on your planet's part. Kakarot was saved from Freeza when the planet was destroyed. I was captured though before I was rescued after 30 years. If he hadn't of been sent to Earth, he would had died and your planet would had been destroyed."  
  
"It's starting to make sense now," said Bulma. "I'm sorry that I accused you of such a thing a long time ago."  
  
"Dad!" cried Gohan. "I don't sense his energy anymore!"  
  
"Neither do I," said Bardock. "But Kakarot's supposed to defeat him!"  
  
"I'm going to stop Freeza," said Gohan.  
  
"No! Don't Gohan!" said Bulma.  
  
"He's going to follow me back to Earth," said Gohan "Besides, I'm a Saiya-jin too and I think it's only fair if I go back and fight Freeza."  
  
"I'm coming too," said Bardock.  
  
"Are you two nuts?" said Bulma. "You're going to leave me here with Piccolo!"  
  
"So?" said Bardock after Gohan flies off.  
  
"He's killed Goku and he's a giant creep," said Bulma.  
  
"Well, he's your problem then," said Bardock as he flies after Gohan.  
  
As they fly at fast speeds, Gohan spots Freeza and Bardock and Gohan both stop before him. Freeza was surprised.  
  
"Ah, so the two remaining Saiya-jin have come to play," said Freeza as he powers down to 50%. "I'll try to make your deaths as painful and quick as possible."  
  
"Shut-up, Freeza," said Bardock as he flies at Freeza. Gohan follows suit and they attack Freeza from both sides. Gohan manages to punch Freeza in the face while Bardock punches Freeza from behind. Freeza managed to grab Bardock's tail and squeeze it. However, something happened.  
  
"Grandfather!" said Gohan.  
  
Bardock's tail came off as he felt very unstable in the air for a moment or so. Freeza was surprised that the strangest thing just happened. Bardock laughs as he realizes he doesn't have a weakness anymore.  
  
"I guess you can't hurt me," said Bardock. "I suppose after all of those terrible squeezes you gave it, the tail just got loosened up on my spine and decided to come off on it's own."  
  
"Damn you Saiya-jin!" said Freeza as he knocks Bardock and Gohan into the ground. Bardock manages to grab Gohan before Freeza fires an energy blast at the ground. Soon, Bardock and Gohan were defeated.  
  
"We're doomed," said Gohan.  
  
"Now, it's time I make you two extinct," cried Freeza.  
  
'Kakarot, I'm sorry I failed you,' thought Bardock as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.  
  
Suddenly, a golden glow is seen inside of the water. Bardock opened his eyes as he and Gohan see Goku rising out of the water. Goku no longer had his shirt on and his pants were torn to shreds. Freeza was surprised that Goku was still alive.  
  
"Dad!" said Gohan.  
  
"Kakarot!" said Bardock. "You're alive!"  
  
"I thought I told you two to leave this planet," said Goku.  
  
"But dad-" said Gohan.  
  
"Now go!" yelled Goku. "You're putting your lives in danger by staying here!"  
  
"I don't care," said Bardock as he starts getting angry. "I am not going to leave you here to die with Freeza on an unstable planet which is barely hanging on as we speak."  
  
Bardock felt the rage inside him starting to boil. His love for his son was starting to show as his hair started to flash again. Gohan was shocked as Bardock's eyes began to change in an aqua-color like Goku's.  
  
"No!" cried Freeza as he floats back. "Not another one!"  
  
Bardock yells as the transformation is complete. Gohan leaves quickly as Goku stares in awe of his father's transformation. The blood that once flowed down Bardock's face disappeared as he felt unimaginable power coursing through his veins. Freeza was horrified.  
  
"Now, there are two Super Saiya-jins!" said Freeza.  
  
"Kakarot," said Bardock as Goku stood there. "I want to help you. Besides, I want to kill him for killing others. He cannot be forgiven for what he's done to not only our people, but to the entire universe."  
  
"Dad," said Goku. "I think he deserves to live. Live with the shame that he'll be beaten by two Super Saiya-jins!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: Whew! That took 30+ minutes for me to write! I'm pretty fast if you ask me. Oh, and I decided since some people wanted to see Bardock become a Super Saiya-jin, I thought I should add that in. At first, I was thinking he would become one back on Earth, but hell. He has a pretty big grudge on Freeza, don't you think? So, now Bardock and Goku will both fight against him on a disappearing planet. Later. 


	12. Freeza Death Separated on Yardrat

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 11  
  
CMG: Now for the moment you've been waiting for, Bardock is going to fight along with Goku to defeat Freeza! (fans cheer) As usual, I don't own anyone from Dragon Ball Z, so quit asking! I only own Scrix and Karis, who are right now cleaning Freeza's Torchure Cham... (Scrix smacks CMG) I'm kidding! Well, on with the story!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Unimaginable power flowed through Bardock's body as he felt the Super Saiya-jin strength inside him. His instincts were sharper and his whole body felt whole after 30 years of suffering. He was reunited with his son through the help of Scrix and Karis, only to be almost separated again when Piccolo was injured and Krillin was killed. Now, he was again with his son and was wanting his revenge on Freeza for killing billions of innocent lives.  
  
"Are you crazy?" yelled Bardock. "He doesn't deserve a chance to live! He deserves to feel pain and to die a painful death."  
  
"Dad, he can change," said Goku. "It's not like he's been born a monster to begin with."  
  
"His ancestors were just like him and never felt pity for what they've done to alien races by causing intergalatic wars, killing lives, and imprisoning rare warriors who show much talent and use them to conquer worlds," snapped Bardock. "He isn't going to change. Not at all."  
  
"Are you two finished or should I be your Counselor of Death," said Freeza.  
  
"Shut-up!" barked both Goku and Bardock at the same time.  
  
"Well, this planet will explode in 2 minutes," said Freeza. (Oy! I really am not going to go on saying the stupid 5 minutes joke in this story since this isn't my humor fic. If you're interested in reading it, be my guest, but I have to warn you that I did censor some cussing and added a bunch of nonsense in the story.)  
  
"He's right," said Bardock. "Let's just kill that annoying bastard and just get the hell out of here!"  
  
"I still want to spare his life," said Goku.  
  
"Well, get used to killing because you're a Saiya-jin warrior," said Bardock as he flies at Freeza, giving him a good elbow jab in his stomach. (Hee hee. I think that would hurt anyone, wouldn't you think?) Freeza tries to hit Bardock but his left fist is caught by Goku's right hand as he hurtles Freeza behind his head.  
  
*We must use the Dragon Balls to move everyone, except for Freeza off of this planet,* said a voice as Bardock and Goku both heard it at the same time and were almost hit by Freeza's tail.  
  
*I am thankful that you're planet has agreed to do this for us,* said Guru's voice. Goku and Bardock are both dodging Freeza's punches.  
  
*No, change the wish,* said Goku's voice.  
  
*Same here,* said Bardock.  
  
*Huh?* said the voice. *Goku! Who's with you and what in the world aren't you agreeing with me?*  
  
*Listen, I don't have anytime to explain, King Kai,* said Goku after he and Bardock managed to avoid the blasts that Freeza was firing. *Wish everyone except for me, my father Bardock and Freeza back to Earth.*  
  
*Are you mad?* said King Kai. *There's no time to-*  
  
*Just make the wish, you fool,* said Bardock as he manages to land a punch at Freeza's face. *I've waited a long time for this moment to avenge my people and you're not going to ruin it.*  
  
*I'll hunt him down!* said Goku.  
  
*Oy! I suppose you've met your father, Goku,* said King Kai. *He's really a tempered man, isn't he?*  
  
*Yeah, but he's a great guy once you get to know him,* said Goku.  
  
*Fine, Guru, that will be our wish,* said King Kai.  
  
*Thank you,* said Goku and Bardock.  
  
"Are you two going to fight at your max or are you giving up?" said Freeza as he taunted the two Super Saiya-jins to fight him some more.  
  
"We're not done yet," said Bardock. "We were just thinking."  
  
"Of what?" said Freeza.  
  
"Oh, you'll see," said Bardock as he chucked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About a minute later, Porunga was back and Vegeta arrives as well as Dende as Freeza tries to get his wish.  
  
"Damn dragon, grant me immortality!" cried Freeza despritely.  
  
Dende spoke the wish in Namekian as Freeza aims a blast at him. He disappears and the blast hits the ground, making a creater. Vegeta arrives, and in delight, he sees Goku and Bardock.  
  
"Well, it looks like Bardock and Kakarot both became Super Saiya-jins," said Vegeta in delight. "I owe you this blast to hell, don't I, Freeza!"  
  
Before Vegeta could fire, he disappears. Freeza is confused as he freaks out.  
  
"I thought I killed him," said Freeza. "And that little Namek, too!"  
  
"Surprise Freeza," said Bardock. "It seems like you've lost it."  
  
"We had the Dragon Balls on Earth," said Goku. "We used our Dragon Balls to revive everyone you killed on this planet. Then, our second wish was..."  
  
"You've got to be fucking kidding with me," said Freeza. "You sneaky little monkeys! You'll be dead a thousand times when I'm done with you!"  
  
"Right," said Bardock flatly. "Anyway, the second wish was to wish everyone, except for us to leave this planet. So, you're screwed."  
  
Freeza was beyond pissed off and starts trying to attack Bardock and Goku as they managed to smack Freeza around easily. Eventually, Goku stopped attacking, followed by Bardock.  
  
"It's done," said Goku.  
  
"It's done?" said Freeza. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm done tearing your pride with my father's help," said Goku. "It would be useless to continue fighting and you've lost. You're not even at 100% anymore and are no longer considered an honorable fighter. You've been beaten, by a monkey."  
  
"And the 'golden warrior' Clive warned you about earlier on the spaceship when she read my mind," said Bardock.  
  
"Damn you!" said Freeza.  
  
"Let's just kill him and get off this fucken planet," said Bardock. "We don't have enough time to play anymore!"  
  
"Dad, I'm not going to kill him," said Goku.  
  
"Are you insane?" said Bardock. "He's killed your mother, Vegeta, the entire Saiya-jin race and Krillin!"  
  
Goku lost it. He flew at Bardock and smacked him in the face. Bardock was shocked that Goku actually did that to him. His own father.  
  
"Dad, I know what I'm doing," said Goku. "I don't want to become a cold-blooded murderer like he has."  
  
"But you'll be avenging everyone's deaths," said Bardock.  
  
Freeza didn't give Goku enough time to think as he sent a thin disk at him that barely cut his head off. However, Goku moved just in time for it to cut the left side of his cheek as Bardock gasps. Goku floated there, angry.  
  
"You fucking idiot," said Goku. "I was offering you another chance to live, but now I'm going to kill you."  
  
'About time,' thought Bardock. 'Yes! Our race will be avenged!'  
  
Goku starts powering up as he sends a fast blast at Freeza. He dodges the blast, but the blast managed to make Freeza run into his own attack and get cut in half. (I know it's a bit off, but it's my fanfic folks!) Bardock and Goku both powered up their best attacks as Freeza sat there weak and pathic.  
  
"P-please... d-d-don't... k-kill... m-me," said Freeza very weakly.  
  
"Don't listen to him, son," said Bardock as the energy reached it's peak. "He doesn't deserve to live. He's never felt remorse for others in his life."  
  
"F-forgive... me..." moaned Freeza.  
  
"Dad, he's helpless," said Goku as his blast faded away. "He cannot do any harm to anyone now since he's like this."  
  
"You have no idea what will happen if you let him go," screamed Bardock as he remembered how much torchure he's done to other planets and galaxies. "He would be rebuilt by King Cold's men or cloned to be used to destroy more planets, including Earth. Do you want to make that risk?"  
  
Goku sighed. 'He's got a point,' thought Goku. 'He could return somehow and kill again and...' "Let's blow this place."  
  
"I'm glad you've seen it my way finally," said Bardock as they fired a blast at Freeza's upper half of his body. He screamed as he disappeared in the blast that both Bardock and Goku created. An explosion is seen and after the blast, water flooded the land that was destroyed as the two Super Saiya-jins fly off to escape the planet. They flew until they reached Freeza's spaceship and ran into the control room.  
  
"This ship is trashed," said Bardock. "We might not be able to get off the planet with this thing."  
  
"Come on you stupid piece of shit," said Goku as he tries to turn on the ship. "We need to get the fuck off this planet!"  
  
"It's no use," said Bardock. "We're done for!"  
  
"No, there's got to be a... wait! Look!" said Goku as he points at the spacepods that were falling. "Let's book it!"  
  
"Right!" said Bardock. "I just hope we end up in the same planet this time around."  
  
The two escape and fly into the spacepods that took them off of Namek before it exploded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The spacepods crashed miles away from each other. Bardock was in the desert when he was found by some Yardratians and was taken to their village to heal while Goku was taken to another village to recover. The two were separated, but were at least on the same planet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Huh?' thought Goku as he slowly woke up. 'Where am I? Where's my father?'  
  
Goku sat up, but regretted it immediately as pain ran down his back. He was alone in a room where he noticed that his father wasn't there. He laid back down as he sighed in defeat.  
  
'Dad, please be alright,' thought Goku.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bardock was starting to awaken slowly as he heard his son's voice in his head.  
  
*Dad, please be alright,* said Goku.  
  
'Kakarot,' thought Bardock. 'Where are we this time?'  
  
*Ah, you're awake,* said a voice inside Bardock's head. *I'm so glad you've finally awakened.*  
  
"Huh?" said Bardock as he looks around. "Where are you?"  
  
"Right down here," said the voice as Bardock looked down at a Yardratian from his bedside. "Welcome. You're on the planet, Yardrat. My brothers found you unconscious and injured in the desert when your spacepod landed on this planet. A nearby village also found someone and another spacepod."  
  
"Tell me, does that person look like me?" said Bardock. "I need to find him!"  
  
"Calm down," said the Yardratian. "You still need to recover for a few more days until you can walk. The other man had it a bit worse than you since he fell from the spacepod. You just were found lying face down several feet away from your spacepod when the door came open on the surface."  
  
"What's your name?" said Bardock.  
  
"My name is Prest," said the Yardratian. "Once you get better, you can see the other person. For now, you must rest."  
  
"Don't you guys have a healer?" said Bardock.  
  
"Not currently," said Prest. "The one we have vanished with a few other men while hunting herbs in the woods. We sent the others to find them, but they came back empty handed. If you are willing to find them, then we can spare a healing vial to you. It won't restore you to full health though."  
  
"Then let me have it so I can find your leader so I can visit my son afterwards," snapped Bardock. "Now!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Hmph,' said Bardock as he walks around wearing the Yardratian clothing Prest spared for him. 'These clothes are very strange. I need to find that leader though if I'm going to find my son.'  
  
Bardock trekked into the woods as he used his Saiya-jin instincts to find the leader. He marked the trees so that he wouldn't get lost by burning signs into them. As he went farther into the forest, he noticed that the path kept circling around and around as he soon found himself lost in the woods. So, he blew the side of the path up and continued to trek on after finding himself there the 14th time.  
  
'I'm starting to turn into Kakarot,' thought Bardock as he mused. 'I wonder if those Yardratians had to give him a shot yet?'  
  
The thoughts were forgotten when he found some strange soft golden glowing herbs on the ground. Picking them, he put them in his pocket as he continued to walk through the forest. As he went farther, he found a mysterious shrine where he saw some strange pictures on the wall. Soon, he climbed the stairs and found himself in a strange room where he found an unconscious Yardratian who seemed injured. As Bardock picked him up, he heard a growl emit through the temple.  
  
'Oh great,' thought Bardock. 'I knew this wasn't going to be an easy task.'  
  
There in front of the exit stood a giant feathered dragon. The feathers were black as night as his feathered wings seem to resemble a cross between a bats and a birds. Fire emitted from the dragon's mouth as Bardock set the man against the wall and powered up. He still felt weak, but he began to fight the dragon. The dragon's fire burned Bardock's new clothing, but he managed to keep an energy shield around himself as he punched the dragon in the snout and tied the dragon's mouth shut with a piece of his left shirt sleeve that almost got burned off by the fire. As the dragon struggled to free it's snout, Bardock blew the dragon up and left the tomb with the unconscious Yardratian. On his way back, he felt something different in his heart as he managed to carry the Yardratian back to the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You've brought our healer back," said Prest. "I suppose the others didn't survive though. That's a shame."  
  
"I found these while I was in the woods," said Bardock as he pulled out the strange glowing herbs.  
  
"Those herbs are the healing herbs we needed for quite some time now," said Prest. "I'm studying the ability to heal, so I'll make a potion for Ethr here so he can heal your son."  
  
"Thank you," said Bardock as he returns to the other room to lay down. 'What is this new emotion that I'm feeling that made me regret killing that monster?'  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: Hee hee. Poor Bardock. He's feeling some new feelings. I guess he's starting to feel a bit soft, don't you think? I'm still trying to keep him in character, but it's starting to waver again. So, what did you think of him fighting against Freeza? I was pretty tired after writing this pretty late at night and... (Scrix falls asleep) I guess you're right. (Yawns) Later, peeps! 


	13. Father and Son Reunited Goku's Condition...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 12  
  
CMG: Well, thanks to a very new idea that popped into my head, I managed to destroy the evil writer's block. (breaks the huge thing with one blow) I was on the bus when I thought about the story. Anyway, I don't own them. I only own Scrix and Karis, who are going to be in this story briefly. Anyway, enjoy the fic, peeps!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"9,996... 9,997... 9,998..." counted Goku as he does sit-ups in his room. His body was still a wreck, but he kept training, despite the injuries. "9,999... 10,000!"  
  
Goku got up and walked back to his bed and sat down. The bandages wrapped around his arms confirmed that they were possibly broken as well as his left leg. Sighing, he fell back across his pretty big bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
'I wonder where you are, dad?' thought Goku as he heard one of the Yardratians who were caring for him come inside the room.  
  
"Goku, you know you shouldn't be training while you're still injured," said the Yardratian. "You did fracture most of your bones when you fell out of the spaceship."  
  
"I know, Irn, but I know that the more I train, the stronger I'll get once I heal up," said Goku. "Man! I wish I had a Sensu Bean right now."  
  
"The healer in the other village though is still recovering after another visitor on the planet managed to rescue him a few days ago," said Irn.  
  
"Did he look like me?" said Goku.  
  
"Yes," said Irn. "He says that the man's name is Bardock."  
  
"Then I need to see him," said Goku. "Do you think that's possible?"  
  
"Not yet," said Irn. "You still have two weeks worth of recovering to do."  
  
"But I'm a Saiya-jin," said Goku. "I can recover twice as fast as that!"  
  
"I meant it because you insist on training with those injuries," said Irn. "Now just rest for awhile. I'll bring you some food to make sure you don't starve half to death."  
  
Goku's eyes lit up. "Okay. Can I have everything then?"  
  
"What?!" said Irn. "How much do you eat?"  
  
"A lot," said Goku.  
  
"This is going to be a long day," said Irn as he leaves the room as Goku waits for food, drooling on the blankets.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Bardock,* said a familiar voice as Bardock looks around in a strange white void.  
  
"Huh?" said Bardock. "What's going on? Where am I?"  
  
*In my world,* said the voice as Scrix appears.  
  
"Scrix!" said Bardock. "But I thought you were in the other world!"  
  
*This is only a dream,* said Scrix. *I am pleased that you had also became a Super Saiya-jin, but you should be alert for there will be another threat on Earth.*  
  
"Another threat?" said Bardock.  
  
*King Cold has somehow used his scientific staff to resurrect Freeza and make him much stronger than he was when you fought him with Kakarot on Namek,* said Scrix. *He is much stronger than both you and Kakarot are currently.*  
  
"Will we have to train again?" said Bardock.  
  
*Yes, it is important,* said Scrix.  
  
*Bardock,* said Karis as she appears, *your son may be a Saiya-jin, but he's not like you at all. Please do whatever you can to make him act more like one, but at the same time, try to figure out what is weighing on your heart now that you've been with him for quite sometime.*  
  
"Do you know?" said Bardock.  
  
*Yes, but I think it's best that your son told you that,* said Karis as she disappears.  
  
*Bardock,* said Scrix. *The universe's fate rests in you and your son's hands for the Earth will be destroyed if you don't save it.*  
  
Scrix fades as Bardock stands there yelling, "How am I supposed to do it? How can I save the Earth?"  
  
*** End Dream ***  
  
Bardock wakes up in his bed, sweating as he runs out the door. He felt dizzy as Prest tries to help him. However, Bardock shoves him away.  
  
"I don't need your help," said Bardock. "Now tell me where can I find my son. It's urgent."  
  
"Are you crazy?" said Prest. "Right now, we are not able to leave the village due to a heavy fog. It is said that anyone who goes out into the fog will not return."  
  
"Bah!" said Bardock. "Is this one of your fairy tales? I don't have time. I have to find my son so I can warn him of Freeza and King Cold."  
  
"We have one way of getting to the next village, but you'll need to learn a new technique," said Prest. "Are you willing to learn it?"  
  
"Fine," said Bardock. "It better not be a waste of my damn time."  
  
"Very well," said Prest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the other village, Goku is stuffing his face as Irn and a few other Yardratians run around from the kitchen, bringing food to the hungry Saiya-jin. Soon, he pats his stomach.  
  
"Thanks you guys!" said Goku. "Man! I wish I can take these bandages off!"  
  
"You still need to heal," said Irn. "Since the healer in the other village is still recovering, it will take him a few more days until he can come here."  
  
Goku sighs. "Man, I wish I had a Senzu Bean right now."  
  
"Of course, I did send out Slvr out a while back to try and bring back some herbs from a nearby field," said Irn. "The herbs we grow aren't as strong as the wild ones, but they should help a little so that your bones aren't fractured. There is one thing you cannot do and that's train."  
  
"Oh come on!" said Goku. "I can eat and sit around, but I can't train? This sucks!" (Hee hee. I would have to agree. Hospitals are very boring.)  
  
"Now Goku," said Irn. "Remember when I caught you doing chin-ups hanging from the towel rack in the bathroom? You fell and fractured a few more ribs after that stunt." (A/N: Not one of those weak and frail towel racks, mind you. More like a metal pole suspended from the wall like a pipe.)  
  
"But I'm going to get weaker!" whined Goku as he starts pouting.  
  
"Not really," said Irn. "You could always try meditating. If you're lucky, you can try and make your bones feel a bit better."  
  
"I'm not sure," said Goku. "I'm more of a fighter and really can't do that kind of stuff."  
  
"Hey, it never hurts to try," said Irn as he leaves the room.  
  
'Maybe a bit of training wouldn't hurt,' thought Goku as his foot leaves the bed.  
  
*Goku!* said Irn's voice in his head. *I heard that remark!*  
  
Goku facevaults as he falls back into bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ha!" said Bardock as he disappears and reappears a second later. "I did it!"  
  
"Good," said Prest. "Now you should be able to go and visit your son."  
  
"Thank you," said Bardock as he puts his index and middle fingers on his forehead. He concentrated and started to vanish. 'I'm coming, Kakarot.' He disappears and reappears at his son's bedside.  
  
"Dad!" said Goku. "I'm glad to see you! How did you get better?"  
  
"I found the healer," said Bardock. "In exchange, I got the potion before I found him and am partually healed for now."  
  
"You look better than I am," said Goku.  
  
"Well, mostly, I'm still a bit bruised," said Bardock. "Anyway, I have some news to tell you from Scrix and Karis."  
  
"I see," said Goku. "Just lean down and let me read your memories."  
  
"Huh?" said Bardock confused. "You can read my memories like Guru can?"  
  
"Of course," said Goku as he reaches up to Bardock's head with his fractured arm as he winced a bit from the pain.  
  
"Kakarot," said Bardock. "Don't be foolish if you're still injured. I could just tell you if you-"  
  
Bardock stopped talking as Goku's hand touched his head. In moments, Goku got the information from Bardock and then removed his hand from Bardock's head. A minute later, Goku sighed in anger.  
  
"So, Freeza's been revived and he and his father, King Cold are on their way to Earth," said Goku. "Is that right?"  
  
"Yes," said Bardock.  
  
"That bastard," said Goku as his hair flashed blonde and his eyes became aqua again. He transformed as he lost control.  
  
"Son!" cried Bardock. "Don't! You're not healed yet!"  
  
"What's going..." said Irn as he comes into the room. "AHHHH!"  
  
"AHHHH!" cried Goku as the bandages rip off of his body. He starts to thrash around, but was whimpering as he felt the pain from the broken bones he felt.  
  
*Kakarot!* said Bardock's voice inside his mind. *STOP!*  
  
Goku suddenly stopped thrashing and passed out. He reverted to normal as Irn slowly mustered the courage to see to his patient.  
  
"He's getting worse," said Irn. "He's suffering from stress. Let him rest for a few days."  
  
'Great,' thought Bardock. 'The universe is screwed if he doesn't recover.'  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: So, what did you guys think? I know this was a bit different than normal, but heck. I wanted to add some suspense, so I made it so. I had another take on this chapter, but then at the last minute, I came up with this beautiful script. It was much better than the original and I thought about how Goku cannot transform by will yet. So, I added that in.  
  
Scrix: Amature. I was able to transform by will after the battle. He is only relying on his anger from his best friend's death.  
  
CMG: (ignores Scrix) Anyway, review folks. Flames are welcome and I know about the stupid errors I make. I'm using a stupid Notepad since my stupid Microsoft Works program is screwed up. Damn Microsoft Works 2000! Oh well. Bye! 


	14. Meeting Infr Clive and what? Turles? Go...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 13  
  
CMG: Hey peeps! As usual, I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I own Scrix, Karis, Infr (who's making his first appearance in this whole story), and Clive, who are going to make their appearance today in this story again. I'm up a bit late (the clock next to her says 12:45 A.M.), but I'm going to give you this chapter since I'm on a pretty good sugar high! (she has circles in her eyes as Scrix whacks her with his staff)  
  
Scrix: (thinking) She's lost it.  
  
CMG: (recovers quickly) Well, this is to all you Bardock fans out there. Bardock is going to be going on a quest today. (crowd cheers or boos) If you don't like it, fine, but I've warned you.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Bardock was sitting by Goku's side as the restraints that he was in were jerked. The bones cracked as he tries to struggle to get out of whatever was holding him down. Bardock was worried since his son was in a coma-like state and didn't know that he was making his body worse. (A/N: Okay. I know there are comas where you're pretty much braindead, but since Goku's a Saiya-jin, let's say that he's in a pretty average coma for his species, okay? If you don't like it, fine, but remember, this is MY fanfic!)  
  
"Bardock, your son's condition is getting worse," said Ethr after he gave Goku the medicine. "Not even the medicine is helping."  
  
"Damn," said Bardock. "You've got to save my son or the universe is doomed! I want to do something!"  
  
"You can," said Scrix as Bardock turns to see that he and Karis have appeared again. "Remember the temple you've gone to? There's an alter that will heal your son and allow you to help him get better. You can also train there since that place has a calm environment. Of course, the only way you'll be able to save your son is by meditating. He's fighting himself."  
  
"Kakarot?" said Bardock.  
  
"Yes," said Karis. "When he got angry, half of his psyche got rebellious and attacked him. The only way you'll get your son back is by fighting that part of him that is blood thirsty."  
  
"I'd rather have a blood thirsty son than a weakling who lets life go," said Bardock.  
  
"That's not true," said Scrix. "Goku's killed people before, but he didn't like it since he was fighting against his nature. That's why he puts more of his trust in those who are willing to change their ways."  
  
"I see," said Bardock. "Ethr, get Kakarot dressed. I'm going to the temple."  
  
"Right away," said Ethr as he leaves the room.  
  
'*sigh* Kakarot, you have no idea what I have to put up with to help you,' thought Bardock as he gets ready.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About a half hour later, Bardock, carrying the unconscious Goku in his arms, Scrix, and Karis were at the alter. Putting Goku down, Bardock stepped away as Scrix starts chanting in Saiya-go again. A light shines as Bardock sees his son's body vanish. Bardock understood it and repeated it.  
  
"'Heal the first Legendary Super Saiya-jin in over a thousand years and make him strong to conquer the evil threat that puts our world and the other worlds at risk,'" said Bardock as Scrix motions him to the alter.  
  
"Now Bardock," said Scrix, "this journey will take place once I chant this. Are you ready?"  
  
"Before you do, can I ask you where I'm going?" said Bardock.  
  
"You are going to see Infr, the original God of the Saiya-jin," said Scrix. "He'll help both of you and will save your son."  
  
'I hope so,' thought Bardock. 'For the universe's future and for the future of Earth and the entire northern galaxy.'  
  
("Infr, let the father of the Legendary, who is also the Legendary go into your world to help his son, Kakarot,") chanted Scrix as Bardock felt his body becoming lighter than air as he starts to vanish.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Bardock arrived, he saw his son suspended in air. An old man with a white beard, white hair, a red velvet robe around his waist with a golden rope tied around his waist (fancy, I know), and wore matching red velvet slippers on his feet. Stangely enough, even though he looked old, he didn't have wrinkles on his face, arms, or legs. A silver tail hung loosely down his red robe as Bardock noticed that it was longer than an average Saiya-jin's tail by 8 inches, if not a bit longer than that.  
  
"So, you must be Bardock," said the man. "I am Infr. In order to save your son, you must start out by trying to reach into his own mind."  
  
"What?!" said Bardock. "How in the hell do I do that?"  
  
"I'm not finished," said Infr. "You Saiya-jin don't have manners these days, do you?"  
  
"After being kidnapped by a psychopath warlord, frozen for 30 years of my life, and re-entering this world with your son who's almost physically the same age as you isn't reassuring," admitted Bardock. "It's not easy living a life that was taken from you instead of dying with the rest of my people."  
  
"You have a fate and a reason to continue your journey," said Infr. "Right now, you must save your son if you are to save the Earth."  
  
"Right," said Bardock as Infr leads him to a chair. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"Just relax," said Infr. "I'll take care of the rest from here. All you need to do is focus on your son and you should be able to talk to him."  
  
Bardock closed his eyes and started to concentrate. He lost consciousness as he found himself inside of Goku's mind. There, he saw him fighting Freeza alone on Namek burning.  
  
"You cannot win, monkey," said Freeza as he crushes Goku's ribs as he lays there on the ground. "Give up."  
  
"No," said the straggled Goku as he started to have trouble breathing. He wasn't even a Super Saiya-jin as Bardock got worried.  
  
"Kakarot," cried Goku. "You can defeat him. Don't give up, son."  
  
"Dad?" said Goku as he notices him. "I-I can't. I'm not a killer like you. I don't want to be a cold-blooded monster like him."  
  
"Son, he's harmed a lot of people," said Bardock. "He will harm everyone you know and love if you let him go and live. You won't be a monster if you destroy him. It's in your nature to fight and you must be able to defeat him in your dreams in order to save what's important to you right now. Yourself."  
  
Goku somehow powers up into his Super Saiya-jin form as he punches Freeza in his gut and fires an energy blast inside his stomach. In a flash of light, he was destroyed as Goku falls into his father's arms. Bardock felt something inside him that felt warm and comfortable as he held on to Goku's body.  
  
"Thank...you...dad," said Goku as a bright light shines.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bardock wakes up as Infr walks up to him. They looks at Goku as he slowly comes to. For the first time in days, Goku's eyes flutter open as Bardock saw his son give him a weak smile.  
  
"Are you alright?" said Bardock.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you," said Goku.  
  
"Kakarot?" said Bardock.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Goku.  
  
"When you fell into my arms, I felt something," said Bardock. "It felt warm and comforting. Do you know what it is?"  
  
"It's love," said Goku.  
  
"I have to be getting really soft then," said Bardock as he sighs.  
  
"Love doesn't make a person weak," said Goku. "In fact, it can also make a person strong. That's why, I protect those that I care for and that's probably why you became a Super Saiya-jin in the first place. You were caring about me."  
  
"......" said Bardock.  
  
"Well, since you're almost better, I suppose it's time for me to heal the damage the dream did to you," said Infr as he placed his hand upon Goku's forehead and concentrated. A second later, a soft golden glow surrounds Goku as he felt the wounds, bones, and every damaged muscle tissue repaired. When the glow faded, Goku lifted his arms for the first time.  
  
"You look much stronger," said Bardock.  
  
"I feel stronger," said Goku. "I am going to save the Earth."  
  
"Then go and train," said Infr. "You have about five months to train, so do what you must and become stronger. Perfect the power of becoming a Super Saiya-jin until you can do it by will."  
  
"Right," said Goku.  
  
"Farewell," said Infr as Goku and Bardock are returned to Yardrat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scrix and Karis were waiting for them as Bardock and Goku reappear. Goku felt better as Scrix looks at Goku.  
  
"It seems you've gotten stronger after that near-death experience," said Scrix. "The doctor said that you were in pretty bad shape."  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Goku.  
  
"What happened that made you go into a coma?" said Bardock.  
  
"The memories I accidentally took into my mind of Freeza," said Goku. "I picked up the one where you were on his spaceship being crushed by his foot while your tail was squeezed."  
  
Bardock cringed. He remembered that clearly as if it were yesterday. He realized that his son must had dreamed that vision out, which made his bones break in his body again.  
  
"Son, I'm sorry," said Bardock.  
  
"It's alright," said Goku. "What's important right now is that we train and become strong enough to defeat Freeza and his father, King Cold."  
  
"I agree," said Bardock.  
  
"Then you two better get to work," said Scrix.  
  
"We will," said Goku as he and Bardock start to leave the temple.  
  
"STOP!" cried a familiar voice as a woman jumped from the sky and landed on top of Goku.  
  
"What?!" said Goku as two gray hands touched his face.  
  
"Clive!" yelled Bardock. "Get your fucking hands off of my son, you bitch!"  
  
"No Bardock," said Clive as her hands touched Goku's temples. "By the orders of the resurrected Freeza, I am to bring him to the spaceship alive physically, but not able to move an inch so he can torchure him."  
  
"I am not going to let you harm him!" cried Bardock.  
  
"Oh, you're wrong," said another voice as Bardock turns around to see a tall man with a monkey tail like a Saiya-jin. He looked like Goku and Bardock, but had tan skin. He grabs Bardock from behind and keeps him from moving. "What's wrong, Bardock? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"Turles!" said Bardock as he struggles to get free. "What in the hell are you doing siding with a wench like her?"  
  
"Look, I'm being paid by Lord Freeza to stop you, uncle," said Turles. "To be sure she can do that, we would have to practically have to paralyze him, right Clive?"  
  
"Of course," said Clive as her finger tips start to feel warm against Goku's cheeks. "Now don't worry, darling. This will only hurt once."  
  
"Kakarot! Transform!" cried Bardock as he goes Super Saiya-jin.  
  
Goku transforms, but it was too late. Clive's power shoots throughout Goku's whole body, paralyzing him as lays there half-dead. His hair returns to normal as she smirks. Bardock angrily gets out of Turles' grasp as he blasts his own nephew straight to hell. (A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it was just a stupid movie, but work with me. Who else would you think would do something this evil and is actually strong enough to hold Bardock while he's not in his Super Saiya-jin form? Remember, he did have some of that infamous fruit from the Tree of Might, so that's why he could hold Bardock until he transformed.) Clive screams as Bardock grabs her by the throat and hangs her in the air.  
  
"You bitch," yelled Bardock. "Is there a way my son can be restored?"  
  
"No," said Clive. "Once it's done, I am not resposible for undoing that. So, he's like that for the rest of his pitiful life."  
  
Bardock gets angry and chokes Clive to death and throws her body into the air. In a huge blast, her body is destroyed and he falls to the ground in front of his son's limp body. Grabbing his body, he began to pump his energy into Goku's body.  
  
"No Bardock," said Scrix as he tries to stop him. "You can't give him your Super Saiya-jin energy. His body will explode!"  
  
"Shut-up!" yelled Bardock as he continues to transfer the energy. "Damn it, son. Please. You got to come out of this."  
  
*~* Inside Goku's mind *~*  
  
'Dad,' thought Goku as he felt the energy flowing into his body. He couldn't stop taking it since he couldn't do anything with it. He couldn't even move an inch. 'If I could only do something to get out of this! If I don't, then the universe will be at stake.'  
  
Goku thought as he felt the energy in his body continuing to rise. Suddenly, he had an idea. It was risky, including since he couldn't move his arms physically. So, he tried to imagine himself being able to be standing and able to move his arms. Closing his eyes, he began to concentrate.  
  
*Dad,* started Goku as he blocked off any concerns he was going through, *if you can hear me, I'm going to do a Spirit Bomb. It won't be thrown. It will be a special one that will help me be able to get out of this paralysis I'm in.*  
  
*~* Outside Goku's mind *~*  
  
"Huh?!" said Bardock as he heard Goku's voice. "I see."  
  
"What is it?" said Scrix.  
  
"He's going to need me to give him some energy to create a Spirit Bomb," said Bardock.  
  
"How? He can't move?" said Scrix.  
  
"He said that it will break the paralysis he's in and hopefully, he'll be able to move," said Bardock.  
  
"I see," said Scrix.  
  
"Here," said Bardock as he holds Goku's right hand. "Take it."  
  
*~* Goku's mind *~*  
  
Goku felt the energy rushing into his body, but he was focusing it. The light shines in beautiful colors as he felt the paralysis lifting from his mind little by little. In a flash of light, Goku felt his body starting to twitch as he felt the ground beneath his body. He felt the hands of Bardock giving him the energy. He felt Scrix's energy as well as Karis' as he regained his body's control.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bardock felt a small squeeze as Goku began to move. Somehow by some miracle, Goku managed to regain control of himself. Bardock fell out of Super Saiya-jin completely and lost consciousness.  
  
"Dad!" yelled Goku as he caught his father in his arms.  
  
"It's alright," said Scrix. "He's just tired. Let's go back to the village and rest. It's been a long day."  
  
"Right," said Goku as he carries Bardock back to the village on his back. On his way, he thought, 'Thank you dad. You're not like Freeza and I hope that after this, we get to know each other better.'  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: Okay. So it got mushy at the end. Big deal. Stupid sugar high didn't last long enough. Bad ice cream and Pepsi combination. I knew I should have bought a can of Pepsi and made it a cold fusion move, but nooo. I had to buy the warm 2-liter and lose my energy around the time Clive arrived. Oh well.  
  
Clive: YOU are EVIL.  
  
CMG: Yes you are. Bye! (Clive smacks CMG) Ouch!  
  
Scrix: Good. Now hit her with this. (gives Clive his staff)  
  
CMG: No! Anything but the staff! (gets hit by staff and is knocked out cold)  
  
Karis: Review and don't mind CMG. She doesn't mind if she gets flames or not since she's made a few mistakes! 


	15. Space Training The Voyage to Earth

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 14  
  
CMG: (recovering from the pain Clive gave her in the last chapter) Okay... I'm back. This time, I'm not on a sugar high. Anyway, let me just say that I don't own them like usual. I only own Scrix, Karis, Infr, and Clive (who's now dead because of what happened in the last chapter). Please be gentle. I'm just trying to add more each day, but it's very difficult after being up until 3 in the morning the night before. (listening to midi of Saikyou no Fusion) So, here we go once again. This song rocks!  
  
Scrix: You're one crazy kid. (hits CMG)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
In the weeks that followed, Goku and Bardock trained hard to get used to their transformation in their Super Saiya-jin form. When Porunga tried to bring them back to Earth, Goku refused since he was busy trying to learn Instant Transmission that his father, Bardock already learned while he was still injured. After that, he learned it and one day, they decided to go out into space to train on a barren planet far from Yardrat.  
  
"Be careful out there, Goku," said Irn. "Freeza's men are out there somewhere and if you both get caught, the universe will be at stake."  
  
"Don't worry," said Goku. "We'll be fine. There's two of us and two of them, right dad?"  
  
"Yes, but we should be still weary," said Bardock. "King Cold is still a threat to us since he's almost equal in Freeza's power."  
  
The two disappear and land on a barren planet. Immediately, the two charge up and start sparring against each other. Bardock had the upper hand since he had more experience that Goku himself didn't have.  
  
"Ha! You think I'm going down that easy, old man!" said Goku as he lands a punch in Bardock's face.  
  
"You little whelp! I'm about the same age as you," said Bardock as he fires a blast at him. "I'm old enough to be your twin brother!"  
  
"You wish," said Goku as he deflects the blast and suddenly stops fighting.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Bardock. "Are you starting to think I'm right about being your twin brother since I'm about your-?"  
  
"No dad," said Goku. "I sense Vegeta."  
  
"Vegeta?!" said Bardock. "Wasn't he on Earth?"  
  
"Yes, but I think he might have taken one of Bulma's spaceships and decided to train," said Goku.  
  
"Should we go back to Earth with him?" said Bardock.  
  
"No, not today," said Goku. "We still have some training to do and I don't want the Earth to get blown up by our power. Let's go back to Yardrat for now and rest."  
  
"Right," said Bardock. "We better go."  
  
"Wait, I might as well slow Vegeta down a bit," said Goku as he picks up a giant rock and flings it at him and they both teleport away quickly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, did you two enjoy your training?" said Irn. "At least you didn't get hurt as bad as you did the last time you went and trained in the middle of space."  
  
"We almost got caught by Vegeta," said Bardock. "That arrogant bastard would had hauled our asses back to Earth if he caught us somehow." Bardock mentally added as he sneered, 'He's probably still trying to become a Super Saiya-jin. That prick.'  
  
"How come you didn't go back?" said Ethr as he enters the room.  
  
"We aren't ready and we still have some more training to do before we face Freeza and King Cold," said Bardock.  
  
"But first, can I have some food?" said Goku as his stomach started growling very loudly. Bardock and the Yardratians face vault.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, thanks for taking care of us," said Goku as he shakes Ethr's hand  
  
"May you both be successful on your journey and defeat the evil overlords that are threatening our universe," said Ethr as Goku climbs into the repaired spaceship.  
  
"I've already set the coordinates," said Bardock. "We'll be back on Earth in 4 days."  
  
"Great," said Goku. 'I just hope that dad and I can stop Freeza now that he's stronger.'  
  
The spaceships hummed with life as they took off. In seconds, Bardock and Goku were flying through the planet's atmosphere as the life support systems kicked in. Bardock leaned back in his chair as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Kakarot," said Bardock.  
  
"Yes dad?" said Goku.  
  
"After all of this is over, I hope I get to meet your mate," said Bardock. "She has no idea what a hell of a son you've raised."  
  
"Well, to be truthful," said Goku, "I never trained Gohan how to fight. Piccolo did and he's the one you should be thanking."  
  
"Oh," said Bardock. "So, what's Earth like?"  
  
"Earth is a very peaceful planet," said Goku. "There aren't many people who are like us or any of my friends who died when Nappa and Vegeta killed them almost a year ago. Most of them are unaware of the power that is sleeping inside of them. The people on the planet are humans. My son is part-human, part Saiya-jin and I guess that's were my soft nature came from."  
  
"I knew it," said Bardock. "You've been with those humans so long that you've gotten soft."  
  
"Hey," said Goku in a sarcastic voice, "most of my friends are human and I've learned how to fight thanks to them. Plus, we've defended our planet from people who've tried to destroy or conquer it a few times."  
  
"Hm, I guess you're loyal to your planet," said Bardock. "If that's your home and if your friends live on it. I wonder if I'll become as soft as you if I go there?"  
  
"It depends if you're wanting to become soft," said Goku as he chuckles.  
  
"Hey," said Bardock a bit angry. "I am not going to be soft, you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Goku. "Keep telling yourself that."  
  
"Don't make me come over there and kick your sorry ass," said Bardock.  
  
"I'd like to see you try and fit your ass inside this cockpit," said Goku. "I'm squished as it already is and you should know how that feels."  
  
Goku laughs as Bardock curses in Saiya-go. Soon, the two Saiya-jin fall asleep, as the spacepods continue their trip to Earth. Little did they know of the danger that lies ahead when they get back. Will they be strong enough to stop it? Or will fate send another to save the day? Find out next time!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: Hee hee. I hope you enjoyed a bit of humor on the side. I'm going to go ahead and do something next chapter that a fan wanted to see in this fanfic. Until next time, review and I'll get the chapter out soon! 


	16. Bardock's Meets Chichi, Freeza's Demise,...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 15  
  
CMG: I'm starting to get really confused with the numbering system. Can't Fanfiction.net do something? J/K! I've been busy thinking about how I'm going to lay out this chapter and I think I got it together now. Hopefully, it won't turn out bad. Scrix, please don't wave that thing around.  
  
Scrix: (waves staff) What?  
  
CMG: Men. I don't own Dragon Ball. I do own Scrix, Karis, and Infr. Now on with the chapter. And this is to Bardock's Number 1 Fan. He gave me an idea for this story, so here we go!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Bardock has a strange, yet realistic dream. He saw the half-cyborg Freeza getting sliced in half with a metal sword by a blond haired youth. He wore a blue jacket, black tanktop underneath, gray pants, and yellow boots. He charged an energy blast in his hand and vaporized Freeza's body.  
  
*** End Dream ***  
  
Bardock wakes in a cold sweat. He felt an evil energy as he noticed a large spacecraft flying past him. He got really nervous.  
  
'Sorry son, but I have to get to Earth, with or without you,' thought Bardock as he tried to locate anyone's energy on the Earth. He found a very strong energy he recognized and teleports.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan is studying when suddenly, Bardock appears in his bedroom. He screams as Chi-chi runs into the room. She freaks out and starts kissing and hugging Bardock for some strange reason.  
  
'Who is this woman?' thought Bardock as he tries to get out of her arms.  
  
"Mom stop," said Gohan. "That's not my dad."  
  
"Huh?" said Chi-chi as she looks at Bardock. "Gohan! What in the hell is wrong with you? Of course he's your father! Oh Goku! It's been almost a year since you've left for Namek. What happened to you? What's that scar on your face? D-did you get cut by that vicious monster?"  
  
Chi-chi starts to get tear-eyed as Bardock loses his patience. "Listen lady, I'm not Kakarot! I'm his father, Bardock! What possessed you to kiss me and hold me like I'm a prisoner?"  
  
"I told you so," peeped Gohan as Chi-chi gets angry and pulls out her frying pan.  
  
"Alright, buster," said Chi-chi. "You have 10 seconds to tell me where my husband is, so you better tell me, now!"  
  
"Well, you see," said Bardock.  
  
"1... 2... 3..." counted Chi-chi as she waves her frying pan at Bardock.  
  
'What kind of woman did my Kakarot mate with? She has a temper like any female Saiya-jin her age!' thought Bardock.  
  
"...9 ...10!" cried Chi-chi as she whacked Bardock in the head, knocking him out cold. (Sorry Bardock fans. I thought I do something funny here to lighten the mood a bit before the suspense builds.)  
  
"Grandpa!" cried Gohan as he falls to the floor. "Mom, why did you knock out my grandpa!"  
  
"What?!" screamed Chi-chi. "This is Goku's father?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bardock woke up with an ice pack on his head and in bed. Chi-chi was crying as he wakes up.  
  
"What happened?" said Bardock.  
  
"My Gohan's gone out to face some lizard from space," said Chi-chi.  
  
"Freeza," said Bardock as he gets out of bed and puts his boots on as Chi-chi grabs his arm.  
  
"Oh no you don't mister," said Chi-chi as she tries to drag him back to bed. "You're staying right here!"  
  
"I need to stop him," said Bardock as he presses his index and middle fingers on his forehead and vanishes. Chi-chi wasn't holding Bardock anymore as she flails her arms and falls to the ground.  
  
"Who does he think he is?" said Chi-chi to herself as she gets up. "The King of the Earth?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bardock appears outside Freeza's spaceship. He noticed a boy with purple hair wearing the same clothing that the boy with blonde hair in the vision Bardock had earlier in the spacepod. The boy's sword was in his holder as the boy looks at Bardock.  
  
"Ah, Goku, you've shown up," said the boy.  
  
"Gah!" said Bardock. 'Why do these people think I'm Kakarot?!'  
  
"So, it seems like the monkey's returned," said Freeza. "Men, destroy him and the boy."  
  
"Right," said an alien, but in five seconds, all of the soldiers were knocked down by the boy, that was barely considered a threat.  
  
"Ouch!" said Bardock. 'He seems... wait. It can't be-!'  
  
"Excellent," said King Cold. "You seem very crafted with your sword."  
  
"Do you think you have what it takes to face me?" said Freeza.  
  
"Enough kidding around," said the boy. "It's time I show you a real Super Saiya-jin. And I'm not talking about Goku."  
  
"Huh?!" said Bardock. 'He's a Saiya-jin too? Of course! That's what the vision was showing!'  
  
"Goku! Are you ready?" said the boy.  
  
"Right," said Bardock as he and the boy transform into Super Saiya-jins. 'I'll tell him later that I'm not Kakarot. Right now isn't the time.'  
  
"Those eyes," whispered Freeza in shock. "Those are his eyes!"  
  
Freeza has a flashback with Bardock and Goku in it with energy blasts aimed at him before he dies.  
  
"What's wrong?" said the boy.  
  
"Go to HELL!" screamed Freeza as he fires a blast at both Bardock and the boy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nearby on the cliffside, Gohan and the others watch.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Gohan. "My grandfather was in that!"  
  
"He's fine," said Vegeta. "I'm still curious on who's with Bardock."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You got them, now let's kill the rest so we can leave," said King Cold.  
  
"Or not," said Bardock as he and the boy emerge from the smoke just fine.  
  
"What?!" said Freeza. "Die!"  
  
Freeza makes a huge Death Ball, but the boy catches it as Bardock jumps out of the way. Bardock was afraid that the planet would be destroyed, but the boy lifts the Death Ball with only one hand.  
  
'He is really talented,' thought Bardock.  
  
"Why you..." said Freeza.  
  
"Excuse me," said the boy sarcastically, "is this yours?"  
  
Freeza blasts a shot at the Death Ball, which surrounds the boy as it explodes. However, Bardock smirks as he stands his ground and gets ready to fight King Cold.  
  
"Hey Cold," said Bardock. "After that boy's done with your son, let's go ahead and fight."  
  
"I think he is done," said King Cold.  
  
"Hey Freeza!" yelled the boy at the same time Bardock said, "Not yet." The boy fires a blast at both him and Freeza. They barely dodge as Freeza gets pissed off.  
  
"Wait until I-" started Freeza before he heard the boy's scream. In seconds, he saw the boy's sword before he was cut in half.  
  
'Amazing,' thought Bardock. 'He's got skill.'  
  
The boy cuts Freeza in pieces and blows him up. After that, he lands on the ground in front of King Cold.  
  
"Heh, it's my turn," said Bardock as he walks up to King Cold.  
  
"So, are you ready to perish for what you've said to my son?" said King Cold.  
  
"I don't know about me, but you're going down," said Bardock as he fires a blast into his stomach as he goes flying into a cliff. (Sorry all of those out there who wanted to see the scene with Trunks and King Cold. I had to cut that out here.)  
  
"No! Wait! I bring you nothing but... love..." said King Cold as Bardock looks at him and snorts.  
  
"You lie," said Bardock. "You only bring death and destruction upon this planet. So, you shall die."  
  
Bardock blasts King Cold and destroys his body. The boy blows up the spaceship, and after that, both Bardock and the boy power down. The boy smiles as he turns to Bardock. Everyone on the cliff is surprised.  
  
"Nicely done, Goku," said the boy.  
  
"But I..." said Bardock.  
  
"Come on," said the boy. "I've got to tell you something." The boy then looks at the others and yells, "You all remain here. This won't take long."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I want to know who he is," said Vegeta.  
  
"But he's got to talk to my grandfather," said Gohan.  
  
"That boy thinks that your grandfather is Goku," said Piccolo. "I just hope that Goku is coming so that he can tell him instead."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They fly off. When they get about a few miles away, they land on top of a mountain. There, the boy decides to introduce himself as Bardock waits.  
  
"My name is Trunks," said the boy. "I am half-Saiya-jin, half-human."  
  
"You look like Vegeta," said Bardock. "Am I right?"  
  
"Yes," said Trunks. "My father is Vegeta. My mother though is Bulma. Now Goku..."  
  
"I'm not..." started Bardock when suddenly, Goku appears behind Bardock.  
  
"Dad!" said Goku. "Why did you leave your spacepod? I was trying to contact you not to worry about Freeza about an hour ago!"  
  
"Huh?!" said Trunks. "Alright, which one of you is Goku?"  
  
"He is," said Bardock pointing at Goku. "I'm his father, Bardock."  
  
"Oh great," said Trunks as he was shocked by this news. "I accidentally told you who I was. I didn't know that your father looked like you, Goku. Anyway, I guess since you know, you can't repeat anything that I'm about tell both of you after I introduce myself again."  
  
"Don't worry," said Bardock. "I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Same here," said Goku.  
  
"My name is Trunks," said Trunks as he starts explaining everything again to the Saiya-jin men. Goku took the news about him being Vegeta's son a bit more of a shock than Bardock as well as the news about him being Bulma's son. He got the medicine and the coordinates of where the two androids would stike in 3 years. Then, Trunks leaves as Goku and Bardock return to the others to tell them the news.  
  
"So," said Krillin, "what did that boy have to say?"  
  
"It's not important," said Goku, remembering what Trunks said about him not existing in the future.  
  
"It sounded important," said Piccolo.  
  
"You heard it, Piccolo?" said Goku.  
  
"My ears do more than frame my face," said Piccolo. "If you're not going to tell them, I will. Don't worry. I won't talk about anything that will endanger the boy's existance." Goku nodded as Piccolo started to talk. "In about 3 years, on the morning of May 12th, at exactly 10:30 A.M., 9 miles southwest of South City, two killer androids will show up. Everyone will die except for Gohan. Goku, on the other hand would have die from the heart virus 6 months prior to the event, but thanks to the medicine that the boy from the future brought, it will save Goku's life."  
  
"Wait, how do you know if it will save his life?" said Yamcha.  
  
"It will," said Goku. "If he says that I'll die without it, then I wouldn't be able to help you guys."  
  
"Kakarot's right," said Bardock. "We should train for them."  
  
"One question," said Gohan. "How did you get into my room?"  
  
"Well, Kakarot and I learned a new ability called Instant Transmission," said Bardock. "I used it to get to Earth. However, I accidentally teleported into your room, so that's why all that stuff your mother did to me happened."  
  
"I see," said Vegeta. "So, it seems like you've learned a new trick. Care to demostrate, Kakarot?"  
  
"Sure, now everyone watch," said Goku as he vanishes. A few seconds later, he returns.  
  
"Hmph! You've probably flew," said Vegeta.  
  
"Tada! Look at this!" said Goku as he lifts a familiar pair of sunglasses off of his nose. "Do you guys recognize these?"  
  
"T-those are Master Roshi's!" said Krillin.  
  
"Wow! His house is hundreds of miles away," said Bulma as Goku smirks. Bardock laughs at the scene as he teleports. A second later, he appears with Master Roshi's magazine. (Bad, Bardock, bad. x_x)  
  
"And that's his magazine!" said Bulma.  
  
"Here, Krillin," said Goku as he takes off the sunglasses and gives them to Krillin. "Take these back to Master Roshi."  
  
"And this too," said Bardock. "I have no need for a magazine full of women since I'm going to be training."  
  
"So, we'll meet again in three years," said Goku. "Come on dad, son. Piccolo, you can join us if you like."  
  
"Are you serious, daddy?" said Gohan.  
  
"Yep," said Goku.  
  
"Fine, then I'll come," said Piccolo.  
  
"Chou-su and I are going to train in the mountains," said Tien as they leave.  
  
"Who was he?" said Bardock.  
  
"Oh, that's Tien," said Goku. "The little man with him with the white face with dots on his cheeks was Chou-su. And that man with the scars on his face is Yamcha."  
  
"I see," said Bardock.  
  
"Anyway, we better get home," said Goku. "Oh, and Bulma, I hope you have a healthy baby!"  
  
"Kakarot!" yelled Bardock as he flies after his son.  
  
"Weird," said Gohan as he and Piccolo trail behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Goku?!" said Chi-chi tear-eyed as Goku, Bardock, Gohan, and Piccolo land. "Are you really here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm back!" said Goku as Chi-chi runs into his arms. Goku carries her into the house as Bardock and Gohan follow.  
  
"I'll wait out here," said Piccolo. "I don't think your mother's over how I took you away from her when we were training for the Saiya-jin yet and killing your father."  
  
"Wait a second," said Bardock. "He's died before?! Then how is he alive now? And Vegeta's alive again too!"  
  
"You've forgotten about the Dragon Balls, haven't you?" said Piccolo. "Figures. You see, he was brought back to life after he was killed by me when I killed both him and your other son, Radditz."  
  
"Oh," said Bardock. "I owe you some major ass kicking."  
  
"Later," said Piccolo. "Now go in. Your daughter-in-law is waiting for you."  
  
Bardock walks in and barely dodges the book that flies over his head and hits Piccolo's turban off of his head. He picks it up and walks up the hill to keep any flying objects from hitting him.  
  
"YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOU'RE GOING TO TRAIN MY SON TO FIGHT SOME ANDROIDS THAT ARE COMING IN 3 YEARS?!" yelled Chi-chi as Goku winces.  
  
'Damn,' thought Bardock. 'She's really got a temper. I remember how my mate was like when Radditz was born with long hair.'  
  
"Ah, come on, Chi-chi," said Goku. "Gohan's education can wait. He's only a kid."  
  
"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I BOUGHT HIM SOME STUFF TO BECOME A SCHOLAR AND ALL YOU WANT HIM TO DO IS TRAIN? HE'S ONLY 7 YEARS OLD!" yelled Chi-chi. "HE'S GONE TO NAMEK, GOT HURT, AND ALMOST GOT KILLED BY THAT LIZARD!"  
  
"Calm down Chi-chi," said Goku as he 'lightly' hits Chi-chi's shoulder, sending her flying through the wall and into a tree outside. Bardock, Gohan, and Goku wince as he panics. "I'm sorry, Chi-chi. I've forgotten my own strength." Goku nervously laughs.  
  
About a few minutes later, Goku, Bardock and Gohan are all wrapping Chi-chi's injuries up. Bardock found his hands taped together accidentally after that as Goku continues to beg to let Gohan train.  
  
"I'll let you train Gohan for 3 years, but he has to study too so that he doesn't fall behind," said Chi-chi in a demanding voice. "I don't want him to fall behind in his studies."  
  
'Game, set, and match for Chi-chi,' thought Bardock. 'I just hope we'll be ready for the androids. How did I get involved with all of this?'  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: Yay! I'm done for today! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I'm not exact on the script, but heck. I was trying to be accurate. Oh well. Later! 


	17. Tales of the Past Told Karis' Gift to Ba...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Scrix: You are an idiot. (hits CMG in the head) Did you forget that Bardock's Number 1 Fan was a girl?  
  
CMG: Well excuse me, you royal pain in the side, but I'm not the one swinging a staff at a person who's writing this story. Geez! Why in the hell did I give you that thing anyway? It's giving me a headache!  
  
Karis: Maybe you should start adding us into the story again so we can encourage the fans to read more.  
  
CMG: I'm getting to that after I say the disclaimer. Okay. I don't own anyone in Dragon Ball Z. End of the story.  
  
Scrix: (swings staff at CMG, but she ducks) Oh, so you're dodging now, huh?  
  
CMG: Yeah, after all of those hits your staff's been giving me, I wonder why it hasn't been broken yet? (Scrix manages to knock out CMG and the staff gets a dent in it)  
  
Scrix: Karis, you better warm up the fire. It's going to be a long night.  
  
Karis: CMG only owns us and Infr. Let the story begin!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A week after Goku and Bardock returned home, they managed to get to know each other better. Bardock proved that he was slightly stronger than Goku and managed to win several spars with Goku. However, Goku managed to win a few every now and then. One day, the two were calling it a day when a light shines in the sky to the north. Wondering if it was any danger, Bardock and Goku set off to find out what it was.  
  
"I wonder if it's the androids," said Goku.  
  
"After what Trunks said, I think you might be right," said Bardock. "I don't know why they would be early though."  
  
"Wait," said Goku as he felt a familiar presence. "I recogize that energy. It must be Scrix and Karis."  
  
"What are they doing here?" said Bardock.  
  
"I have no idea," said Goku. "Maybe we should find out."  
  
"Right," said Bardock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku and Bardock noticed a house in the middle of the forest. They walk inside and see Scrix and Karis looking at something floating in the air. Goku and Bardock both look up and were shocked.  
  
"Vegeta?!" said Goku as they see him pretty beat up; suspended in the air asleep.  
  
"He's not really here," said Scrix. "We're watching him here. Sorry we frightened both of you. We've been thinking about giving Vegeta help to become a Super Saiya-jin by giving him a vision."  
  
"Why?" said Goku.  
  
"In three years Kakarot, your life will be endanger," said Scrix. "I cannot reveal anymore information than that."  
  
"I understand," said Goku.  
  
"So, how is the Prince going to become a Super Saiya-jin?" said Bardock. "Can you tell us that?"  
  
"Yes," said Scrix. "In about 2 1/2 years in space, he and his spaceship will be endanger. It is when he's about to give up when that power inside him will awaken for the first time."  
  
"Amazing," said Goku. "I won't tell him."  
  
"I doubt you'll be able to since he's not going to be on Earth for much longer," said Scrix. "Anyway, why don't you spend the night here. You seem tired."  
  
"Sure," said Goku as his stomach started to growl. "And can I have something to eat? I'm hungry."  
  
"Huh?" said Bardock as he heard a growl coming from his stomach as well. "I thought I wouldn't need anything to eat anymore!"  
  
"Well, since you're on Earth now, you can eat as much as you want," said Scrix. "Karis, do you mind doing the honors?"  
  
"Very well," said Karis as she raised her hand into the air and slammed it down as a table full of food appeared in front of the two Saiya-jin men. There was food from across the world as the two quickly ate everything in sight within minutes. After that, the table vanished with the scraps on it.  
  
"Talk about your vanishing tables," said Goku.  
  
"That was very nice," said Bardock as he burps. "Excuse me."  
  
"Now, do you wish for a bed?" said Scrix.  
  
"Not yet," said Bardock. "I want to know something."  
  
"What is it?" said Scrix.  
  
"How did you meet your mate?" said Bardock.  
  
"Well, it happened a long time ago," said Scrix.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
On the Planet Zeal, two rampaging Oozarus tore through the hot jungles as the people of that planet ran. The people looked humanoid, but had light purple skin (like the Supreme Kai) with elf ears. After the moon setted, the two Oozarus returned to normal as the village burned to the ground. When the man in normal Saiya-jin armor came to, he found the other person who transformed not far from where he fell asleep. It was a young woman. She wore the remains of some Saiya-jin armor along with a mysterious silver choker around her throat. A beautiful stone that glowed like the moon was inside of the center of the choker as the woman stirred.  
  
/"When I met Karis, I felt something inside me telling me that she was the one for me,"/ said Scrix as he told his story. /"Back then, she didn't have any white streaks in her hair. It came after our a fierce battle on the Planet Wexit..."/  
  
"Watch out men," said a guard as a younger Scrix and Karis fire blasts at the soldiers. They were reptiles that were looked like alligators.  
  
"Whatever you do men, don't give them any ground," said another man. "Those Saiya-jin are ruthless and works for Chiller."  
  
"We do as we please," said Karis as she fires a blast at the guards. "Give up."  
  
/"We didn't know why we were following orders for Chiller,"/ said Scrix. /"However, that day was the last day we did. For what was to happen to Karis drove me to the edge..."/  
  
"Monkeys," said Chiller's cold voice as they turned to see him.  
  
"Lord Chiller," said Scrix. "We thought you were on your planet, my lord."  
  
"Not really," said Chiller as he grabs Karis. "You see, I found out that not so long ago, you've became the golden warrior. I'd like to see it. If not, the girl dies."  
  
"Karis!" cried Scrix as he goes Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"Impressive," said Chiller. "But, since you've violated the rules of becoming stronger than me. After I kill your mate, you'll die."  
  
With one blast, Karis' hair changed a bit as the white streaks appear in her hair. Scrix ran to her side and lifted her up. She had blood running down her forehead as he sneered at Chiller. His mate was dying.  
  
"S-Scrix... please... don't die..." said Karis as she kisses him on the lips for the last time.  
  
"Karis, don't leave me..." said Scrix.  
  
"You... must... avenge me... Sc..." said Karis as she went limp in Scrix's arms. He lowered her back to the ground as his body started to shake violently. His tail snapped in the air as a growl emitted from his throat. Her blood covered his hands as he yelled a fierce cry to the heavens above and was struck down by lighting. However, when the lighting passed, there stood Scrix in his ascended form.  
  
"What?!" said Chiller as Scrix looked at him coldly.  
  
"For my mate," said Scrix in a cold voice. "I will avenge her death by killing you!"  
  
In one punch, Scrix punched through his back as Chiller spat out crimson blood. As Scrix pulled Chiller's body away from his fist, Chiller attacked Scrix for the pain he caused.  
  
/"After many hours,"/ said Scrix as Karis held his hand gently in hers, /"I began to gain the upper hand. Finally, it came down to the final blow..."/  
  
Scrix looked in the red sky as the fire burned around them. Chiller was breathing hard as he felt weakened greatly from the battle that he went though with Scrix. Chiller wiped the blood that lined his mouth as he smirked.  
  
"So, Scrix," said Chiller as he gazed into Scrix's eyes, "I suppose you want fame and fortune after all you've done. If you spare my life, I will give you anything you want."  
  
"Anything?" said Scrix as he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," said Chiller as he coughed up more blood. "You can have anything you want. Just say it and it's yours."  
  
"Your wrong," said Scrix as he grabs Chiller by the neck. "You've taken what I had. You've taken away my mate and for that, I cannot forgive you."  
  
In one final blow, Scrix blasted Chiller's body. After that, he wept for the woman he loved and buried her. Taking the choker off of her neck, he left the planet in the spaceship he came in.  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
"...and that's why Freeza's ancestors were cruel," finished Scrix.  
  
"Scrix," said Karis. "Do you still have my choker after all of this time?"  
  
"No," said Scrix. "I lost it in the battle against his sister, Frost. She blasted it to pieces, but I managed to save the small stone that was within the choker."  
  
Bardock and Goku watched as he pulled out a beautiful stone out of his armor and Goku gasped. He gave it to Karis, who then cried into his chest. Bardock was disgusted by the scene and left the house as Goku followed his father outside. Goku found Bardock sitting on what remains of a stone wall that was built a long time ago.  
  
"Dad?" said Goku. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The way they were acting reminded me of how I was towards your mother, Kakarot," said Bardock. "I miss her so much that I wish she were still alive."  
  
"You miss her?" said Goku.  
  
"Yes," said Bardock. "She means the world to me and the way Scrix told me his tale reminded me of how passionate I was to her when we mated."  
  
"I see," said Goku. "You have to remember that the past is gone. I know right now, she's looking over both of us and hoping that after our life on Earth is over, we would be reunited."  
  
"I doubt that," said Bardock as he throws kicks a loose rock that was on the ground. "You'll both be in heaven while I'll be in hell paying for my crimes."  
  
"Don't say that," said Goku as he tried to reassure his father. "You've changed your ways, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes and no," said Bardock. "I've changed after Freeza, but I'm still a ruthless killer."  
  
"Well, you'll change," said Goku. "Just wait and see."  
  
"I really doubt I will," said Bardock.  
  
"Come on dad," said Goku as he yawns. "We better get some rest. We have another day of training to do tomorrow and we're going to be getting up early."  
  
Bardock nodded his head as the two walked into the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, Bardock wakes up as he noticed Karis standing near the fireplace holding the stone Scrix gave her earlier. She turned towards Bardock, even though he thought she didn't know he was standing there. That made Bardock look at her in shock.  
  
"Bardock," said Karis quietly as she touched his face, "I'm sorry I'm worrying you a bit. I'm alright. It's just that all I've been through in the past made me realize that I cannot go back and change what's happened. I know that you feel the same way about your son, but the fact that Future Trunks came back to the past to save Goku is more of a blessing than a curse. However, he will still die in 3 years."  
  
"What?!" said Bardock as Karis put her finger to his lips.  
  
"Remember Bardock, you cannot change the future," said Karis. "No matter what, it's destined. He will die and there's nothing that you can do to change it. Here."  
  
Karis gave Bardock the stone as she kisses Bardock on the cheek. Then, she leaves the room with Bardock feeling strange. He returns to his room and puts the stone in a small brown pouch that no longer held the Senzu Beans as he falls into dreamless sleep for the first time in months.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: (wakes up slowly) What happened? Is the fanfic over?  
  
Scrix: Yep! We wrote it this time around to fit Bardock's Number 1 Fan's need since she's enjoyed it a lot.  
  
CMG: (reads script) I couldn't have done better myself.  
  
Karis: (burning staff in fire) Scrix, the staff is ready for you to use against CMG again.  
  
CMG: While it's still burning hot?! I don't think so! (runs away)  
  
Scrix: Read and review peeps! (hold the still burning staff) Ah, the comforts of fire. (drools)  
  
Karis: Oh Scrix. (she hugs him) Later! 


	18. Goku's Vision of Fate Cooler's Revenge?

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 17  
  
CMG: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. If I did, then I would be rich and wouldn't be at college right now. I own Scrix, Karis, and Infr. Sorry about the last chapter. You go and satisfy one fan's wishes and you anger someone else. Oy! Here we go again!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Bardock was awakened by Goku as the two find themselves in the middle of the field the next morning. Scrix's house vanished like it never existed. Bardock found the pouch that held the stone Karis gave him the night before as he took it out of the pouch.  
  
"Hey," said Goku. "Didn't that belong to Karis?"  
  
"She gave it to me for some no strange reason," said Bardock. "I wonder what's so important about a lousy rock anyway?"  
  
"Who knows," said Goku as he starts stretching. "Maybe it will come in handy."  
  
"Why do you think that?" said Bardock.  
  
"Well, it does mean a lot to Karis, doesn't it?" said Goku as he starts doing push-ups.  
  
"I suppose," said Bardock.  
  
"Then it's settled," said Goku as he finishes his push-ups and gets up. "Let's keep it and see what happens."  
  
"Fine," said Bardock. "If it doesn't do anything, I'm putting it outside in the garden."  
  
Goku chuckled as he gets into his fighting stance. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Sure am," said Bardock as he also gets into his own fighting stance. They both stare each other down before their feet took off the ground. Bardock tries to kick Goku, but somehow he managed to block it as he counters with a left hook to his mouth. Bardock stumbles back as he noticed Goku wasn't even trying.  
  
"What's wrong, dad?" taunted Goku. "Are you starting to slack off in your training?"  
  
"No, it's nothing," said Bardock as he rubs the back of his neck. "My neck just hurts."  
  
"Maybe you're about to have another vision," said Goku.  
  
"Maybe," said Bardock. "Why didn't I have one while I slept..."  
  
"Huh?" said Goku as Bardock started staring off into space. The rock began to glow as Goku started to feel funny.  
  
*** Bardock's Vision... ***  
  
Bardock found himself in the desert on top of a cliff with Goku's friends, including Trunks, who had longer purple hair. Goku was thinking about something when Bardock noticed a giant green ballooned monster on the ground below with a blonde haired boy.  
  
"What is it Goku?" said Krillin. "Do you have a plan?" Goku smiles as he looks towards everyone.  
  
"Listen, I don't have much time," said Goku. "I can only think of one way we can save Earth now."  
  
"No, don't do it," said Trunks. "I think I know what you're going to..."  
  
"You're going to use Instant Transmission?!" said Bardock. "No!"  
  
"Bye, guys," said Goku as he raised his fingers to his forehead and disappeared.  
  
"NOOOO!" cried Bardock as he tried to grab his son, but it was too late as he saw him down in the canyon with the green ballooned monster. He only saw him for a few seconds before he disappears as he gasped.  
  
*** End vision... ***  
  
When Bardock snapped out of the vision, he found his son knocked out. He tried to wake him up as he began to shake him.  
  
"Wake up, Kakarot," said Bardock.  
  
After a few minutes, Goku wakes up. He had a sad look on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. Getting up, Bardock saw that Goku wasn't acting normal.  
  
"Dad," said Goku. "I think somehow, that stone gave me the ability to see into the future. I saw how I died and I know there's nothing I can do to change fate like Trunks is."  
  
"What?!" yelled Bardock. "You mean you..."  
  
"Yes, but I'm not going to say anything about it to anyone else," said Goku as he held his fist out towards Bardock with his pinky extended. "You have to promise not to tell either, dad."  
  
"What is this?" said Bardock as Goku smiles innocently. Goku wrapped Bardock's pinky around his.  
  
"This is a promise that no matter what happens, you and I have to keep it," said Goku as he shakes Bardock's fist around. "It's a promise that cannot be broken between us."  
  
"I still don't get it," said Bardock. "Why are you making me do this?"  
  
"It's a pinky swear," said Goku. "If you tell, then it wouldn't be a secret and the promise will be broken. You can't tell anyone about it. They'll find out eventually, but right now, only we know about it."  
  
"I see," said Bardock still confused. "Well, I promise not to tell anyone, including your mate."  
  
"Good," said Goku. "Now let's spar! I want to kick your ass for beating me!"  
  
"Heh," said Bardock as he grinned at Goku. "You wish. It will take you a million years to get better than me."  
  
"Yeah right," said Goku as they launched off of the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where have you two been?!" yelled Chi-chi as she smacked Goku with the frying pan as Bardock winced.  
  
"Sorry," said Goku. "Dad and I were camping out last night! Geez!"  
  
"You could have least came home and got your tent instead of sleeping in a cave and getting your clothes all dirty!" said Chi-chi. "Now I expect you two to go outside a take a bath right now."  
  
"Bath?! Outside?" said Bardock as his face turned beet red. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"I am, mister!" yelled Chi-chi as she shoved the two Saiya-jin men outside. "Goku, go get the firewood while you Bardock get the water. I'll get the soap and towels for both of you."  
  
"Where's the bath anyway?" said Bardock.  
  
"Out back," said Goku. "Come on."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How in the bloody hell am I supposed to bathe in that tiny thing?" yelled Bardock as he complains about the giant empty can that sat on the cinder blocks.  
  
"It's easy," said Goku as he put the wood underneath the can. "First, let me start the fire and then, you can jump in and take a bath."  
  
"But..." started Bardock as Chi-chi came out with the soap and towels.  
  
"Why aren't you taking a bath yet?" said Chi-chi.  
  
"Dad's complaining that the can's too small for him to bathe in," said Goku.  
  
"Well, it's better than the one we used to have," said Chi-chi as she remembered how Goku couldn't even get his back into the water. "I think you might be right though. One of these days, I'm going to have Goku build a bath house so we don't need to do this all of the time. Well, after we get more money that is."  
  
"What's money?" said Bardock.  
  
"Man, you've got a lot to learn, don't you?" said Goku as he manages to throw his dad into the can easily. His head spashed out of the water as he looked at Goku with a deadly glare that meant trouble.  
  
"Hey!" said Bardock. "You are going to pay for that!"  
  
Bardock splashed Goku with some water as he got all wet. Chi-chi dropped the towels as Goku splashed his father back.  
  
"Water fight!" said Goku happily as they fought a pretty big fight in the backyard. After the bath, Chi-chi came in soaking wet while the two Saiya-jin smirked and were both clean with the soaked towels around their waists.  
  
"We got to do that more often," said Bardock.  
  
"Not while I'm around though," said Chi-chi coldly as she glare at them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Little did the two Saiya-jins know that on a lone planet out in space, Freeza's brother, Cooler was slowly learning of his brother's death and was plotting revenge on Goku and Bardock. Will they be strong enough to defeat Cooler? Find out next time!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: Well, I know this is pretty slow, but next time, there will be some more action. So, please review! (gets smacked by a stick) Huh?  
  
Yoda: (who I don't own either) Crazy you are. More I want.  
  
CMG: Yeah, yeah, get in the back of the line, mister.  
  
Scrix: (smacks CMG with his staff) Foolish woman. You should know better!  
  
Karis: What's that behind you?  
  
CMG: Oh, that's writer's block. I'm having a bit of a problem with these chapters, so I'm dragging it around.  
  
Scrix/Karis: Oh.  
  
CMG: Later! Please review and give me some ideas if you can! The Android Saga's next, so I'm going to have a story line before I add Bardock in it. After that, I'm on my own! 


	19. Cooler's RevengePart 1 of 2

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 18  
  
CMG: Yeah, yeah, I know that somewhere in the whole timeline, Cooler should appear, so whether or not you peeps actually saw the original movie or not, it's about to get really interesting with another Super Saiya-jin for the fifth movie. If I get enough reviews, I might do the sixth movie and actually have a bit of a spin with Bardock helping Vegeta and Goku destroying the Metal Coolers!  
  
Scrix: (smacks CMG with his staff) You know IT'S only a movie!  
  
CMG: (rubs head) So what? I thought it was cool! Too bad FUNimation did a terrible job with the translations and added a bunch of metal in the movie.  
  
Some Random Punk: Metal rocks!  
  
CMG: Get a life! (takes Scrix's staff and hits the punk far away) Anyway, I don't own Movie 5, AKA Cooler's Revenge or in the Japanese Version, The Strongest VS the Strongest in Battle. I also don't own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own MY very own MOVIE 5! (prances around with her DVD in her hands until Scrix wretches his staff from CMG's hand and smacks her on the head) Fine! I'm writing!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Goku and Bardock both go visit Master Roshi on his little island the next day and at first, Master Roshi was confused on who was Goku since he and Bardock both looked the same. After explaining it about a hundred times who's who, Goku and Bardock both go to the beachside to do some training.  
  
"Dad, this is where I usually train with my Kamehameha," said Goku. "Don't worry. The blast will not hit anything since were hundreds of miles out in the ocean."  
  
"So, you want me to go first?" said Bardock.  
  
"Yeah," said Goku. "I want to see if you can improve so that we can use that on the androids that are coming in 2 1/2 years."  
  
"Very well," said Bardock. "Ka... me... ha... um... what comes after ha?"  
  
Goku face vaults as Master Roshi hits Bardock on the head for being an idiot with his cane.  
  
"You nutcase," said Master Roshi. "I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
"With what?" said Bardock as he burns the magazine out of Master Roshi's hands.  
  
"Ah! I wasn't done looking at it yet!" yelled Master Roshi.  
  
"Sorry about my dad's mood, Master Roshi," said Goku as he apologized for Bardock's immature behavior.  
  
"Hmph, you are so sentimental," said Bardock. "I think I remember now. Ka... me... ha... me... ha!"  
  
Bardock fired a beam the width of a garden hose as it went across the water, causing the waves to barely go high. Bardock wasn't pleased and tried to make it bigger, but it only got smaller.  
  
"Dad," said Goku as he pushed his father aside, "you need to put out more energy if you're going to make it bigger. Here, watch. Ka... me... ha... me... ha!"  
  
Goku fired a blast that made the waves go higher than his head as Master Roshi freaks.  
  
"Goku! You're going to get my magazines wet!" said Master Roshi as he held another magazine in his hand.  
  
"I'm not done yet old man! Ha!" said Goku as he made the waves go even higher.  
  
'Remarkable,' thought Master Roshi. 'Ever since he's gotten back from Planet Namek, all he does is train with his father. I wonder if he's changed in that amount of time?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later, Gohan's studying as his mother came into the room with some punch.  
  
"How's my scholar doing?" said Chi-chi as she sets the glass down on the table and looks out the window to see Icarus there. "You filthy beast! Go away!"  
  
"Icarus, leave Gohan alone," said Goku. "Gohan's trying to do his homework!" Bardock laughs as Chi-chi freaks.  
  
"Goku? Are you feeling alright?" said Chi-chi.  
  
"Of course!" said Goku. "I feel fine!"  
  
"No he's not," said Chi-chi as he picks up the glass that was meant for Gohan and drinks it. "Gohan, I think there's something wrong with your father."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gohan, keep studying," said Goku as he looks in a cabinet. "Hey dad! Can you find the matches?"  
  
"Sure," said Bardock as he looks up in the cupboard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My Goku's probably... oh no! I got to get him in bed!" said Chi-chi. "He's finally lost it. Oh Goku..." Chi-chi tries to grab Goku as he picks up the backpack off of the table. "Goku!"  
  
Chi-chi breaks the table as Bardock laughs at her at her misfortune.  
  
"Gohan! Come on! We're going camping!" said Goku as he looks down on the floor. "What are you doing down there?"  
  
Chi-chi laughs flatly. "You were going camping?!"  
  
"Of course," said Bardock. "What do you think happened to my son? Did you think he turned into a vegetable or something?"  
  
"She would after all of the fighting I did," said Goku as Chi-chi gets up on her feet again. "Come on, Gohan. Everyone's waiting."  
  
"Who's waiting?" said Chi-chi.  
  
"We are," said Krillin's voice as he and Oolong were standing in the doorway.  
  
"Tell me, Goku," said Chi-chi in Goku's face. "What's more important, camping or studying?"  
  
"Everyone should know the answer to that," said Goku as Chi-chi backs away and nods her head in agreement. "It's camping!"  
  
Chi-chi falls to the floor again as Bardock laughs. Chi-chi grabs her frying pan and hits Bardock on the head. Krillin got an ice pack out and gives it to Bardock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, on some desert planet, Cooler and his gang were all sitting as the wind blew dust around them.  
  
"So, my brother Freeza is dead because of two Super Saiya-jin?" said Cooler. "He's weak."  
  
"Sire," said Sauza. "The two Saiya-jin are on Earth right now. We can go there and kill them there."  
  
"Excellent," said Cooler as his tail broke the back of his throne. "I will have my revenge on the Saiya-jin who have tainted our family's name with their blood by killing my brother meaninglessly. We leave to Earth at once."  
  
"Yes sir!" said the men.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the woods, Bardock, Oolong, Icarus, and Krillin were all at the campsite. Goku, on the other hand went fishing. Bardock was stirring one of the pots of stew as he sat upon a rock near the lake. Krillin was helping with another pot as they wait for Goku to return with a fish.  
  
"So Krillin," said Bardock. "How did you get brought back to life?"  
  
"The Namekian Dragon Balls restored my life since they can bring back any person back to life as many times as the Dragon God sees fit," said Krillin. "That's why I'm alive again."  
  
"You know, your son transformed into a Super Saiya-jin because of your death," said Bardock.  
  
"Grandfather," said Gohan. "How did you transform?"  
  
"I transformed when I thought about your father letting go of Freeza and later on killing him in cold blood," said Bardock. "That's how I transformed. Say, when did that grow back?"  
  
"My tail?" said Gohan as his tail waved behind him. "I guess it grew back a few night ago. Why?"  
  
"It's not really a good sign," said Bardock. "Perhaps there's a threat after us."  
  
"What threat?" said Krillin. "The only threat that's after us is the androids."  
  
"Yeah, and I know that Dr. Gero isn't a man who's going to let his grudge on Goku get the best of him," added Oolong. "Goku let him go a long time ago and that was a big mistake on his part. I wonder why he did it?"  
  
"I don't know," said Krillin. "Hey Gohan, go get some firewood. Goku should be back any minute now with that fish."  
  
"Right," said Gohan as he picks up a log, throws it in the air, and starts throwing random punches and kicks at it. He lands upon the ground as the logs stack up perfectly in a pile. Gohan turns around and claps his hands. "All done."  
  
"That was good," said Bardock. "You got quite a skill."  
  
"Bring that here, won't you, Gohan?" said Krillin.  
  
"Right," said Gohan as he grabs about 4 logs before Krillin freaks.  
  
"Gohan! Behind you!" cried Krillin as Dore (the Japanese name for that big guy) grabs Gohan's tail."Go-han..." Neiz (a guy who I remember from the dub since he had that retractable head) manages to knock Gohan out as Sauza (sue me, he's the second guy's name I actually remember since he had a Candian accent to his voice) was eating their stew as Bardock stand there because Oolong was holding on to his leg.  
  
"Let go, you little pork chop," yelled Bardock as he tries to shake Oolong off of his leg. "You should be glad I'm not going to eat you for dinner!"  
  
"No way!" said Oolong as he holds on. "Those guys are tough! And besides, Goku would be angry if you killed me!"  
  
"Do you think that this kid was the one who killed Freeza?" said Dore as he held Gohan with his tail. "He looks pretty weak to me. He's only got a power level of 50!"  
  
"You idiot, you're holding his tail!" said Sauza.  
  
"I killed Freeza," said Bardock. "Along with my son's help."  
  
"What?!" said Sauza as he dropped the pan as Goku appears with the fish in his hand. Dore throws Gohan in the tent as Oolong lets go of Bardock's leg finally and hides behind Icarus. Goku and Bardock both shift into their fighting stances.  
  
"Kakarot!" said Bardock. "These guys are..."  
  
"We are Cooler's Special Fighting Squad," said Dore as the men posed and grunted before they fly at both Goku and Bardock.  
  
"Gohan, take care of Krillin!" said Goku as he and Bardock fly up into the air to battle.  
  
"Hold on dad! Grandpa!" cried Gohan as Goku and Bardock both block Cooler's Special Fighting Squad's (A/N: CSFS for now on since I'm getting really tired of writing out the entire thing) attacks and both blow them away with their energy. Gohan starts smacking Krillin's face as he tried to revive him. "Wake up, Krillin! Wake up!"  
  
"Hmmm... their better than I thought," said Sauza.  
  
Goku and Bardock both fire blasts at the men as the deflected them. Goku fires a blast at Neiz, but his head got pulled into his shell on time and popped out like it was perfectly fine. CSFS was about to continue their attack when suddenly...  
  
"That's enough," said a dark voice as Goku and Bardock look up into the sky. The CSFS stayed put as Goku and Bardock freak out.  
  
"Freeza," said Goku and Bardock, although Bardock was going to say Cooler, but he wasn't sure who he was at first.  
  
"Ah, so these are the two Saiya-jin who killed my brother," said Cooler as Bardock growled at him. Goku tried to ignore his father as he felt himself tense up. "This makes my job easy then."  
  
"Dad!" cried Gohan. "Grandfather!"  
  
"Gohan!" cried Goku.  
  
"Don't come here!" yelled Bardock.  
  
"It's not safe!" said both Bardock and Goku as Cooler shoots at Gohan with his eyes. However, Goku saves his son as he shoots a counter blast at Cooler before falling into the river and going over the waterfall with his son in his arms. Bardock attacks, but Cooler blasts Bardock in the stomach as he falls down the cliff into the water below. Cooler was angry and blasts a shot down into the river below.  
  
"You've got him!" said Sauza.  
  
"Not quite," said Cooler. "They're still alive. They can swim. Go out and bring them to me!"  
  
"Yes sir!" said CSFS as they fly off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not far away, Bardock tries to locate his son's energy as he drags himself out of the water. His stomach bleed as he held it with his left hand. He grabbed a stick that he used to help him walk up the hill to find Goku.  
  
'Kakarot,' thought Bardock. 'Please be alive...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Further down the river, Gohan drags his father on the river bank as they both gasp for breath. Goku passes out as Gohan realized how injured his father was and was worried.  
  
"Dad," cried Gohan as he tried to wake him up. "Please! Wake up, dad!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bardock fell unconscious about a mile from the river as the first wave of energy blasts fell. However, the stone that Bardock carried with him started to glow as his body started to disappear. Seconds after that, the ground where he once laid was blown to pieces.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: (laughs insanely) There's part 1 of 2 of this story! Review if you want more! I know it sounds like the original story line so far, but I'm siding it a little with more suspense. So, if any of you peeps out there are wondering what happened to Bardock, you know what to do. And don't worry. He's going to be helping Goku still. I promise he's not going to die!  
  
Scrix: (smacks CMG) You are so cruel! You've pretty much revealed your master plans before you've actually written the chapter!  
  
CMG: Yeah, yeah. At least I've managed to lock your staff into the closet so you can't use it on me! Now, I'm going to watch my DVD and find out who those other two guys are! (runs off, but returns quickly out of breath) Please... review... flames... are... (passes out)  
  
Scrix: Oy! (drags CMG off to Cooler's Torchure Chamber) 


	20. Cooler's RevengePart 2 of 2 songfic, not...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 19  
  
CMG: Now, I present part 2 of 2 of Cooler's Revenge! As you know I don't own them, so don't sue me! I only own my little Movie 5 and am going with some source that Goku DID fight Cooler before the androids in the original timeline. If you guys don't like it, I'll make it into a fanfic of it's own class.  
  
Scrix: This is going to be a long day...  
  
CMG: Without further delay, here's part 2! Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The sound of a drop falling into the water woke Bardock up as he found himself in a strange shrine. As he got up, he realized that his wound in his cracked armor healed. As he looked around for a way out, he noticed a hallway filled with mist. Deciding to go through the hallway, he got off of the bed a bit woozy as he walked forward. However, he had a strange vision that was occuring right then back in the woods where Gohan and Goku were at.  
  
*** Vision ***  
  
"Icarus! Do you smell Gohan's scent?" said Krillin as the dragon replied with a squawk. "You guys, go tend to the animals!" The dragon ran to a pile of rocks as Krillin moved closer to the rocks. "Gohan! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Gohan's muffled voice. "My dad's injured though."  
  
"Don't worry," said Krillin as he starts moving rocks away. "I'll get you out."  
  
Krillin removed some rocks until Gohan and Goku came into view.  
  
"Ah, fresh air," said Goku. "Krillin, you should be tending to the animals before you take care of me."  
  
"Already being taken care of," said Krillin.  
  
*** End Vision ***  
  
"Kakarot, you are sure a strange one," said Bardock as he shakes his head from the vision he just had. "Caring about the freaking animals over yourself. No wonder you died once already. You sentimental fool, I hope you are going to kill Cooler or else he's going to do more than kill the animals on Earth."  
  
"Go easy on him," said a woman's voice as Bardock noticed a long black haired woman appear in front of him. She was wearing Saiya-jin armor as her brown tail remained uncurled from her waist. Her black hair was tied back as Bardock looked shocked.  
  
"Celpia!" whispered Bardock. "But you're..."  
  
"Dead?!" said Celpia as she points to her halo. "I still am."  
  
"Then that means I'm dead," said Bardock as he looks above his head to expect a halo, but noticed that he didn't have one. "Huh?"  
  
"You're not dead, silly," said Celpia. "You've been saved by Karis. She's healed your wounds and is going to send you back as soon as you recover completely."  
  
"I'm fine," said Bardock as he stretches, but winces in pain as Celpia smirks at him. She starts rubbing Bardock's back.  
  
"No you're not," said Karis as she appears. "You're still physically exhausted from that battle. Your son is alright. He's still alive too."  
  
"I know," said Bardock as Celpia stops rubbing Bardock's back. "Is there any way I can get back to Earth yet?"  
  
"Not yet," said Karis. "Cooler's men are searching for your son and his friends and you're at risk of showing yourself."  
  
"Can you at least tell me where Kakarot's hiding?" said Bardock.  
  
"He's in a cave with Krillin, Oolong, and some animals that were injured," said Karis. "I never met any Saiya-jin who was very sentimental in a very long time. Bardock, I know you think less about your son, but to be truthful, he cares about his planet and that is the real source of his strength."  
  
"Really?" said Bardock.  
  
"Yes, and your source is your son," said Karis. "If you focus more on the planet, you'll become stronger than Kakarot is and perhaps ascend."  
  
"I doubt I'll get too attached to that planet he calls home," said Bardock as he stares down on it. "I know there are billions of lives on that planet, but to protect them all is a very huge resposibility."  
  
"That's why you and Kakarot are the strongest ones alive," said Karis as Bardock sits down. "Rest now. In the morning, you can return to Earth. Right now, you must rest so that you can fight again."  
  
"How did I get here?" said Bardock.  
  
"Remember the rock I gave you?" said Celpia. "That rock is no ordinary rock that Infr gave me when he gave me the choker. It is a Zoi Stone, which is extremely rare since it gives a person special abilities. Of course, it's linked to this world so that if there's ever a chance that you're life is endanger, you are teleported here. However, it won't save you every time from death. Eventually, the stone will break and can never be wished back."  
  
"Oh," said Bardock as he looks at the Zoi Stone. "I hope we defeat Cooler. I want to face those damn androids in three years!"  
  
"You will," said Karis as Bardock lays down and closes his eyes. "Now, just relax. The healing will take place as you sleep, so take it easy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Goku, Goku?" said Krillin as he tries to wake his friend up after a long night. "Goku!"  
  
"I'm alright Krillin," said Goku as he weakly replies.  
  
"That's good," said Krillin. "I thought you were dead for a minute there."  
  
"Nope," said Goku as he winced in pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bardock wakes up as he realized that he felt 100% better and started to stretch. Soon, Karis walks into the room with a plate of food for Bardock to eat. Eating the food, he felt amazingly full as Karis gave Bardock a new set of armor that looked like his old pair.  
  
"Now, it's time for you to go back," said Karis. "Kakarot will need your help against Cooler, so hurry."  
  
"Right," said Bardock as he locates his son's energy in a heartbeat. 'Please don't let me be too late...'  
  
Bardock disappears. Karis stands nearby Celpia, who cried in her hands. Karis walked towards Celpia and comforted her as Karis waited.  
  
'Infr, please let the Saiya-jin defeat the remaining existance of the Cold Family from our universe,' thought Karis.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan rushed out of the cave as Goku started to recover. Bardock appears by his son's side as he helps Goku up. Oolong freaks out and tries to hide deeper in the cave behind the animals, but gets knocked out by a loose rock that hits him on the head.  
  
"Son, we must go out there," said Bardock quietly.  
  
"Right," said Goku. "My son and my best friend are endanger."  
  
The two walk out of the cave as Sauza went balistic. (Okay, in the movie, Piccolo kills all of the side villians, so that's why Dore and Neitz are not around anymore. I'm not going to reveal how they die either, except for Sauza. Keep reading.) Sauza's scouter was broken on the ground as Bardock smirked.  
  
"G-Goku..." said Krillin weakly as he falls to the ground.  
  
"Krillin!" said Goku. "Hang on!"  
  
"F-father..." said Gohan as he falls to the ground. (I'm going with the Japanese version of this scene folks. I'll be alternating a ton since there are some things that don't make much sense in this fic.)  
  
"Well, I suppose one of Cooler's men is still alive," said Bardock.  
  
"Cooler?!" said Goku confused.  
  
"Ah, so the Saiya-jins has finally showed himself," said Cooler. "I have someone you probably know."  
  
"Piccolo!" cried Goku. "Put him down, Freeza!"  
  
"You imbecile," said Sauza. "He's Lord Cooler."  
  
"Kakarot, he's Freeza's brother," said Bardock.  
  
Cooler looked at the two Saiya-jins and recognized one of them. He began to remember something...  
  
*** Cooler's Flashback... ***  
  
Freeza hold a Death Ball on the end of his finger as Bardock taunts him to throw it. However, Freeza throws it over Bardock's head and knocks him out. Not far from the destruction of the Planet Vegeta and Freeza's spaceship, Cooler watches on the bridge the chaos.  
  
"Hmph," said Cooler as he watched on, his back turned towards the screen in front of him. "That idiot spared that one Saiya-jin's life."  
  
"Make that two my lord, look!" said Sauza as the cameras on board Kakarot's spacepod showed him sleeping innocently.  
  
"Should we shoot it down?" said Dore.  
  
"No," said Cooler as the chair rotates and his face is seen for the first time. "Freeza's soft if he's spared 2 Saiya-jin who are only third-class trash to us. Let's get out of here."  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
"Ah, yes, I remember now," said Cooler. "Bardock, isn't it? And this must be your son."  
  
"Damn right you fool!" sneered Bardock.  
  
"Let Piccolo go!" cried Goku.  
  
"As you wish," said Cooler as Goku gets ready to catch Piccolo, but instead, an explosion is seen as he goes flying through the air in front of Goku's eyes. Cooler floats there innocently as though he did nothing wrong.  
  
"Why did you hurt him?" said Goku.  
  
"He's not worth my time," said Cooler. "So Bardock, Kakarot, shall we get started?"  
  
"Fine!" said Bardock and Goku as their energy laced their bodies. They remained out of their Super Saiya-jin forms as Sauza goes flying into a cliff. (Ouch.) Goku and Bardock both charge at Cooler, Goku in his Kaioken mode while Bardock keeping up with Goku's speed without having to use any fancy power-ups, not even Super Saiya-jin. However, Cooler still manages to kick their asses around the field as they are both batted under water by Cooler's fists.  
  
Underwater, Bardock and Goku both dodge Cooler's tail as he fired two strong energy blasts at both men. They barely threw it into the sky as they fly out of the water and land close to the waterfall. Both Goku and Bardock were breathing hard as Cooler lands directly underneath the waterfall.  
  
"That was good, but I have something that my brother doesn't have," said Cooler. "You see, my brother can transform 4 times, but I can transform once more."  
  
"You're bluffing," said Bardock. (A/N: Couldn't resist.)  
  
"Oh, really? You are about to be the first and only ones who've seen my true power," said Cooler as he begins to transform. He grew taller as he grew spikes on his head as the water flowed against them. His arms grew spikes as well as the rocks beneath his feet cracked against the pressure. Goku and Bardock were barely holding their ground as Cooler completed his transformation. "Are you ready?" The mouth guard falls down as he flies at the two shocked Saiya-jin men. He hits Bardock towards the cliff, where he is buried in the cliff.  
  
"Dad!" cried Goku before he's submerged into the lake. The water moved away as Cooler smashes Goku into the floor of the lake as he screams in pain. As the water splashes against the shore, Bardock comes out of the cliff in a deep crimson aura. His armor broken by his right shoulder as Bardock tried to copy his son's Kaioken attack. Cooler comes up as Bardock flies quickly to hit Cooler for trying to drown his son while Goku comes out of the lake, breathing hard and getting ready to fight again.  
  
"What's wrong?" taunted Cooler as he smacks Bardock at Goku. He caught his father as Goku charges up his Kaioken again and flies at Cooler. He smacks Goku, sending him into the ground, creating a huge linear crater in the ground as Bardock comes after Cooler for doing that. He then gets sent flying into the same cliff Goku was in as his body smashed against his chest, causing him to lose breath for a second before Cooler smashed both of them with his foot.  
  
"Ungh!" cried Bardock. "You bast... uh..."  
  
"Hmph," said Cooler. "How pathic. My brother deserved to die if he was defeated by the likes of you." (A/N: Yeah, I changed it a bit, but this is the English version of Cooler's speech since it sounded pretty cool.) "I am the supreme master of the universe!" He clutched his right hand as he made the ground below crumble in pieces. "I am the great destroyer! The taker of life!" He clutched his left hand that made the ground with a house on it break. "It is my will that this planet and everyone on it, be annilated!" Goku and Bardock fall out of the crater while Cooler was talking and fell to the ground next to each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's going on?" said Oolong as he runs around panicking. "We're all going to die!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Oy! I'll make two versions. This one won't have the lyrics to "Change" since there are some fans out there who thought that DBZ and metal don't mix. K?)  
  
A bird flies to the ground as Bardock got annoyed by the bird's futile attempts to fly and got ready to blast it. However, he remembered something that Karis told him.  
  
***"I know you think less about your son, but to be truthful, he cares about his planet and that is the real source of his strength."***  
  
'Karis...' thought Bardock as he tried to think of things that will help him regain his strength. He looked at the bird as Goku picked it up.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Goku. (I'm going with the Japanese version now.) "This is all because of me."  
  
Goku got up as his hair started to flow into the air wildly as Cooler laughed above their heads. Bardock now understood why his son cared about Earth.  
  
***"If you focus more on the planet, you'll become stronger than Kakarot is and perhaps ascend."***  
  
'I need to...' thought Bardock as he, too got up on his feet next to his son as his hair started to waver in the air. The ends of his bandana flowed like a flag as they both transformed at the same time. Cooler freaks out as the rocks fall to the ground. Goku's hand opened as he gave the small bird enough energy to fly. It flew in the sky past Cooler as he stared in amazement.  
  
"What's this? What's going on?" said Cooler in a surprised voice. He looked at the two as they stood there emotionless. "What is this change?" Both Bardock and Goku glared up at Cooler at the same time. "Saiya-jin insects, prepare to be squashed! Ah!" However, his hand was caught by Goku as Bardock stared evilly in Cooler's eyes.  
  
"Why don't you wake up?" said Goku. "You're hurting people! What have they ever do to you?" Cooler wringed his hand out of Goku's grasp as he punched Goku in the stomach, but it didn't hurt Goku one bit as Bardock grabbed Cooler's fist and started to squish it, painfully. "I cannot let you take your unhappiness out on people anymore."  
  
"Kakarot's right," said Bardock as he releases Cooler's hand. "People don't deserve to perish for the things that you try to claim your own. They are not as strong as you."  
  
"What are you talking about," said Cooler as he winces in pain. "I kill what I want! The weak die and the strong survive!"  
  
Goku charges up as Bardock follows suit. "Fine then, Cooler. We'll play by your rules. Let's go!" Cooler gets knocked back by Goku's energy as he flies at Cooler with a punch to his face. Bardock follows by a punch in Cooler's gut as he floats there breathing hard.  
  
*Kakarot,* said Bardock telepathically. *We have to kill him.*  
  
*I know,* said Goku. *After all of the things he's done, I cannot let him live. He's no better than Freeza.*  
  
They were both taken by surprise when Cooler started to laugh. "So, this is you're true power? I love it! You both are strong, however..." Cooler fires a huge blast, but neither Goku or Bardock were phased by it. However, it was too late. Cooler was above their head with a Death Ball. "Unlike my brother, I can charge these up faster than he can. This planet is space dust!"  
  
Cooler sends it at Goku and Bardock as they both power up and go flying into the ground with the Death Ball in their hands. Side by side, they both crashed into the ground as they both tried with all of their power to send it back.  
  
"I... can't... let it hit... Earth..." said Goku and Bardock at the same time.  
  
"Struggle all you want, but the Earth is history!" said Cooler as he laughs evilly. "No more Saiya-jins, no more Earth, and I am the lord of the universe!"  
  
*Dad,* said Goku. *Let's use our Kamehameha's!*  
  
*But I'm not...* said Bardock.  
  
*Don't doubt yourself,* said Goku. *On my lead. 1... 2... 3!*  
  
"Kamehameha!" cried both men as their combined effort sends the Death Ball back at Cooler. Bardock's blast was equal to Goku's as they gave it all they had to defeat Cooler.  
  
"What?! Impossible!" cried Cooler as he flies out in space on the Death Ball. "You miserable Saiya-jin will pay! When I get off of this thing, I'm going to destroy your planet! Huh?" A bright light shines behind Cooler as he looks behind him and smirks. "It's the Earth's sun. Maybe I should blow that up and let them all freeze to death." (A/N: I thought that was pretty funny. lol. *Scrix hits CMG with his staff for interrupting the story.* Ouch!) The smirk suddenly changed to a look of horror. "Wait a second, I'M GOING STRAIGHT TOWARDS IT!" Cooler panics as he goes flying into the sun. "Why didn't I destroy them sooner? Wait, I remember now. I remember now!" (A/N: I couldn't resist putting those lines in my story, peeps! I love when he said it! *Scrix once again beats CMG with his staff and tapes her mouth shut.* Mmph!)  
  
***""No," said Cooler as the chair rotates and his face is seen for the first time. "Freeza's soft if he's spared 2 Saiya-jin who are only third-class trash to us."***  
  
"Maybe I was the one who was too soft..." said Cooler as the flames from the sun engulf him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Grandfather?" said Gohan's voice.  
  
"Dad?" said Goku's voice as Bardock opens his eyes.  
  
"We did it," said Bardock. "I understand now why you guys always protect this planet."  
  
"Of course," said Goku. "It's where we live and all life, no matter how big or small lives on this planet in peace rather than in chaos and death."  
  
"Hey dad," said Gohan. "Have you've seen Piccolo anywhere?"  
  
"Not since he..." said Goku.  
  
"It's alright," said Krillin. "He's fine."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Gohan as a pile of rocks started to shift. "Piccolo?"  
  
Suddenly from out of the rocks shot out Sauza, pissed off and still alive. He laughs insanely as he prepares to fight again. Goku, Bardock, Krillin, Gohan, Oolong, and Icarus are helpless.  
  
"Die!" cried Sauza as a familiar beam came from behind the group that stood before them. "Ungh!" Sauza fell to the ground dead as Gohan smiles.  
  
"Piccolo?" said Gohan as he looks behind him as Goku smiles. "Thank you, Piccolo!"  
  
'I guess I owe you,' thought Bardock as he falls unconscious.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: (tears tape off of her mouth) I'm done! I really need to rest!  
  
Scrix: You are so right.  
  
CMG: (runs away) Bye! 


	21. Androids Arrive Bardock Changes Fate?

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 20  
  
CMG: Okay, I think those of you who wanted to see the next movie will have to wait. Now, we're on to the Android Saga (finally).  
  
Scrix: About damn time!  
  
CMG: (ignores Scrix's remark) Like everyone who's writing these blasted fanfics and posting them on Fanfiction.net, I don't own them, so stop asking! I own Scrix, Karis, and Infr. On with the story!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Three years passed, and the night before May 12th, Bardock sat awake in the guest bedroom looking at the Zoi Stone he held in his hands.  
  
"Kakarot..." said Bardock quietly. "It's only a matter of time before I lose you again, this time, maybe for good."  
  
"Not quite," said a voice as Bardock turned around to see Infr in the room.  
  
"Infr!" cried Bardock as Infr covers Bardock's mouth.  
  
"Hmph! You still have no manners after you've spent nearly 3 years on Earth, don't you, Bardock?" said Infr quietly.  
  
"Sorry," said Bardock in a softer voice.  
  
"Good," said Infr. "Your son will not be permentally dead, my boy."  
  
"Huh?" said Bardock. "I don't follow you."  
  
"You see, in seven years, another villian will appear," said Infr. "This villian will be so deadly that your son will return to life in order to slay this monster."  
  
"He won't let him go?" said Bardock.  
  
"Yes," said Infr. "Kakarot will defeat him with a human's help as well as Prince Vegeta's. You too will play a great role when the time is right."  
  
"How will I help them?" said Bardock.  
  
"You'll see," said Infr as he disappears.  
  
'I wonder what the next threat is?' thought Bardock as he stays up for a couple of hours more until he finally falls into uneasy sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Bardock woke up, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo were already gone. He flies off to find them as he tried despritely to locate their energy. He cletched the Zoi Stone in his hand as he flew faster towards where he felt his son's energy flare up.  
  
'Kakarot,' thought Bardock. 'I hope you aren't...'  
  
Bardock suddenly came to a sudden stop in the sky as he saw his son in front of him on the ground, pinned by a pale-faced chubby man-like clown as Goku thrashed under him. Bardock noticed that he was clutching at his heart as Bardock tried to kick the man off of Goku, but someone else managed to cut #19's head off somehow and blown up by a shadowy figure before the vision ended.  
  
'Huh?' thought Bardock. 'I need to get there, fast!'  
  
Bardock pressed his fingers to his forehead and teleported.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Bardock got there, Goku was surprised.  
  
"Dad," said Goku. "I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"I was," said Bardock. "Why in the hell didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"Because, I heard what you were saying last night," said Goku. *About my return in seven years,* Goku added telepathically.  
  
*You know?* said Bardock.  
  
*Somewhat,* said Goku.  
  
"Hey!" said the old man (#20, AKA Dr. Gero). "You need to get off of the battlefield."  
  
"Who in the hell is that old man?" said Bardock.  
  
"That's Android #20," said Goku. "He's Dr. Gero. The other one is Android #19 and he's one of his creations that he made after I destroyed the Red Ribbon Army when I was a kid. Remember what Tr- I mean the young man said 3 years ago?"  
  
"Yes," said Bardock as he steps off the battlefield. "Good luck, Kakarot."  
  
"Thanks, dad," said Goku as he turned towards #19 and #20 as he shifted into his battle stance.  
  
"Hmph, this should be easy to calculate how strong you've gotten in such a short time," said Dr. Gero/#20. (I'll alternate, so stay with the story, folks since I'll get sidetracked a bit.) "You see, I've collected the data from every battle on Earth, up to Goku's battle with Vegeta. I had small bots gather information about every fight you had and I've estimated your full power."  
  
"You're calculations are inaccurate," said Piccolo. "You didn't send it to Namek because you thought that Goku was going to be weaker than you say."  
  
"No, I'm right," said Dr. Gero. "If there's something I don't know, then prove it."  
  
"Fine," said Piccolo. "Goku is a Super Saiya-jin."  
  
"What?!" said Dr. Gero.  
  
"Allow me to demostrate," said Goku as his eyes became aqua colored as his hair stuck straight up into the air; still black as night as the electricity cracked around his body. Bardock felt the electricity hit his body as Goku's hair became blonde as he became a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"I-impossible!" said a shocked Dr. Gero as he backs away.  
  
"Hmph, that's nothing," said Bardock. "There are 3 more of us. One from the future, Vegeta, and myself."  
  
"B-but how?" said Dr. Gero. "I thought I was..."  
  
"Well, you're wrong," said Bardock as he becomes a Super Saiya-jin as well and quickly decapitates Android #19's head off. (A/N: Okay, now it's going to go A/U, folks.) 'At least I saved him from stealing Kakarot's energy.' He then fires a blast at #19's body as it exploded.  
  
"Bwah!" cried Dr. Gero as he flies away.  
  
"After him!" said Piccolo as he heard a dull thud and turned around to see Goku on the ground. "Huh? Goku?"  
  
Goku was clutching his chest as he reverts to normal. Bardock felt his energy falling rapidly as he tried to talk to his son.  
  
"Kakarot," said Bardock. "What's wrong?"  
  
*M-m-my heart... it feels like... it's on fire...* said Goku weakly through the telepathic link he had with his father.  
  
"Oh shit," said Bardock. "It's the heart virus!"  
  
"What?!" said Piccolo. "Why is it attacking now?"  
  
"It never happened like the boy said it would," said Gohan.  
  
"Guys, I have to take Goku back home," said Bardock as he picks Goku's body up and hauls it on his shoulder. "I'm the only other person who can also perform Instant Transmission, so I'll catch up later. Oh, and be careful. Dr. Gero can absorb energy."  
  
"I already know that," said Yamcha as he winced in pain and rubbed where the hole in his shirt was at. "He's absorbed some of mine. If it wasn't for Goku and the others, I would had been toast."  
  
"Good luck everyone and watch my grandson or I'll come back and kick your ass," said Bardock as he disappears. (A/N: There's the Saiya-jin kink I needed to get out.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Chi-chi," said Bardock as he comes through the door, holding his son in his arms.  
  
"Bardock, what's wrong?" said Chi-chi.  
  
"Kakarot's heart virus is attacking," said Bardock. "Quick, find the medicine!"  
  
"Right," said Chi-chi as she rummaged through the medicine cabinet. "Where did I put that damn thing?"  
  
Bardock puts Goku down on the sofa as he thrashed. Chi-chi runs out of the kitchen with the medicine in her hand. Carefully, she gave Goku a dose as he stopped thrashing. Bardock sighed as he sits down in a chair.  
  
"I think both of us should take a bit too," said Bardock. "Who knows if it's contagious or not."  
  
"You're right," said Chi-chi as she takes a small sip. "Here."  
  
Bardock takes a small sip as well as he gives Chi-chi back the medicine bottle and quietly watches over his son. Chi-chi noticed that Bardock was worried as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Huh?" said Bardock. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to comfort you," said Chi-chi. "He'll make it through this."  
  
"I hope so," said Bardock as they both watched on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elsewhere, Dr. Gero is running through the desert to his secret laboratory as the Z-Fighters try despritely to find him. However, it was too late. Dr. Gero managed to activate #17 and #18. They both betrayed the doctor and killed him. They brought out #16 from his sleep as the three fly off and located the Z-Fighters, who were only a small distance away from the laboratory.  
  
"Damn!" said Tien. "Dr. Gero must had activated the androids! But I thought the boy from the future said that there was only two!"  
  
"Don't worry," said Vegeta as he flies in. "I'm the one who's going to stop them now."  
  
"What? Are you crazy?" said Krillin.  
  
"Shut-up, baldy," said Vegeta. "I am now much stronger than Kakarot is and to prove it, I've finally surpassed him."  
  
Vegeta started to power up as the sky grew dark. Thunder crashed through the sky as rocks flew high in the air. Lighting danced across the desert as the wind started to blow against the Z-Fighters. Suddenly, Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiya-jin as the androids arrived.  
  
"Nice light show," said #17, "but you'll never defeat us."  
  
"How did you become a Super Saiya-jin?" said Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, you have to be as calm and pure as Goku to be able to do that!" added Krillin.  
  
"I am pure," said Vegeta. "Pure evil." (A/N: Original lines from the Japanese episode. I don't know where it falls in, but I don't really care.)  
  
*** Vegeta's Flashback... ***  
  
/"While I trained hard under 450x normal gravity,"/ said Vegeta's narration, /"I was determined to surpass Kakarot and trained my body passed it's limits."/  
  
Vegeta dodges his energy blast as it hits the panels off the robots. He gets hit eventually as he falls to the ground as the blast comes at him. At the last moment, he fires a counterblast that blinds the area and destroys the gravity room.  
  
/"Even though I got injured,"/ continued Vegeta, /"I kept training, trying to continue to strive to become a Super Saiya-jin..."/  
  
Vegeta is shown, training with his body still partually wrapped. Time flashes forward as Vegeta is shown flying faster as the sweat (A/N: *drool* J/K!) flies off of his face.  
  
/"However, no matter how much stronger I became, I didn't break the barrier until I went into space."/  
  
Vegeta is shown on a planet blasting rocks as he keeps them from destroying his spaceship. He then sees a huge one coming towards him.  
  
/"When the mother of all of the meteors came, I had to use everything I had in order to save my ship."/  
  
In seconds, Vegeta blasts the meteor as it came closer until it finally exploded, sending Vegeta crashing through some rocks.  
  
***  
  
"I pretty much saved my ship, but I was terribly spent," said Vegeta as the androids stand there bored listening to Vegeta's space story.  
  
***  
  
"I don't care anymore! I don't want it, damn it!" said Vegeta as he slams his hand into the ground.  
  
/"No longer caring about becoming a Super Saiya-jin," said Vegeta, "I was pretty much assured that I was going to die on a planet where no one knew I was at and wouldn't bother wishing me back. But then..."/  
  
"Argh!" cried Vegeta as his body glowed a golden color and he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
/"...it finally happened,"/ finished Vegeta as the planet was engulfed with a golden light.  
  
***  
  
"So, there you have it," said Vegeta as a sarcastic clapping is heard from behind Vegeta's back.  
  
"Nice," said #17 in a bored voice. "Can we please kill you now?"  
  
"I'd like to see you try," said Vegeta as the golden aura around his body shone brightly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Goku's home, Bardock removed the Zoi Stone from the leather pouch as he tried to concentrate on the only person he knew would save his son's life from the heart virus.  
  
'Scrix...' thought Bardock.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: Yeah, I know. There's no Trunks in this story yet. Don't worry. Next time, he'll make his appearance since the Z-Fighters are going to need his help to fight off the androids until Goku gets better. Later! 


	22. Herb Hunting Again! Escape to the Other ...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 22  
  
CMG: (annoyed) Someone's changed the font on this thing!  
  
Scrix: Hey! It wasn't me!  
  
CMG: Oh well. Anyway, sorry I haven't written in awhile. School and work tend to drag a ton out of me.  
  
Karis: What do you mean?  
  
CMG: (Scrix waves staff) Nothing. Anyway, on with the story. Read the other chapters for the disclaimer since I don't want to talk about it right now.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
'Scrix...' thought Bardock as a glow appears next to the unconscious Goku. Scrix appears, powered up in his SSJ3 form as he hold the staff.  
  
"Bardock, I see," said Scrix.  
  
"Since when did you gain control of that?" said Bardock as he noticed that Scrix's tail was still with him.  
  
"Now is not the time to bring that up," said Scrix. "I know you're worried about your son, Kakarot. If you want, I can heal him."  
  
"Really?" said Bardock.  
  
"For a price though," said Scrix. "He does have the heart virus within his body, does he not?"  
  
"What is it?" said Bardock.  
  
"The medicine that the doctors from the future had made did something that made the medicines have flaws," said Scrix. "I can fix the medicine, but I'm afraid that if I alter it in the least, Kakarot might be out longer than 10 days or even die if it goes wrong."  
  
Bardock sighed. "I don't want to lose him, but he'll be lost anyway when his life's taken by Cell."  
  
"So, you remember the prediction, huh?" said Scrix. "Well, what we need to cure Kakarot from the heart virus is one special element that grows in the mountains. It's called an Agrea Herb and it's very rare. It only grows within the caves and glows with it's own natural green light."  
  
"Will it heal my son?" said Bardock.  
  
"It's power can soothe his body, but the risk is that if it's too powerful, it could make his whole body shut down and kill him naturally," said Scrix. "I'm afraid to tell you where it's at."  
  
"Does it matter?" said Bardock. "Listen Scrix, I'm getting damn tired of you pushing me around like this. I want to save my son's life and I don't care what risks are involved." Bardock grabs Scrix by the collar of his armor. "So, tell me exactly which way to go?! If not, I'm going to shove that staff of yours up your ass." (A/N: Sorry Scrix! *gets hit in the head* Ouch!)  
  
"Very well," said Scrix as he manages to grab Bardock's hands and came close crushing the bones in his with his own power. Bardock gritted his teeth as Scrix held Bardock's hands. "It's 30 miles north of here. If you find it, bring it here." Scrix lets go of Bardock's hands as he rubbed them after the pain he endured.  
  
"Thank you," said Bardock as he manages to bring his nearly broken fingers to his forehead and teleport. (A/N: Flame me if you want, but at least I gave him his moment to shine.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back on the battlefield, Vegeta gets punched into a cliff by #18 as the Z-Fighters flinch. Just then, Trunks arrives and sees his father in trouble. He growls and transforms, but Piccolo caught him by the shoulder.  
  
"Don't Trunks," said Piccolo.  
  
"Huh?" said Tien.  
  
"Trunks?" said Gohan confused. "But he's a baby, isn't he?"  
  
"Not that Trunks," said Piccolo. "This is him as an adult."  
  
"What?!" said Yamcha. "You've got to be kidding!"  
  
"I'm not," said Piccolo.  
  
"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner," said Trunks.  
  
"Vegeta!" cried Krillin as he winced.  
  
Below them, #18 managed to kick Vegeta in the arm (Ouch!) as he held it limply. Trunks then tried to attack #18, but he broke his sword in the process as #17 attacks Trunks from behind and falls to the ground. Tien, Piccolo, and Yamcha go and attack as Gohan and Krillin watch helplessly. Soon, they were face down and hurt as Gohan started to get angry. (Oh shit!)  
  
"Masenko-ha!" cried Gohan as he fires a blast at #17 and manages to blast a hole in his stomach. (Okay. Originally, I was going to make the blast hit #18, but he had the shorter straw since Krillin will eventually marry #18.)  
  
"17!" cried #18 as she knocks out Gohan with a knife blow to his neck.  
  
"Gohan!" cried Krillin.  
  
"We'll be back to deal with you jerks later," said #18. "Come on, 16!"  
  
The three androids left as Krillin distributed the Senzu Beans to the others, including Gohan. A thick silence was heard as the Z-Fighters were left in the darkness.  
  
"We need to think of a way we can stop them," said Tien.  
  
"I wish my daddy were here right now," said Gohan.  
  
"I think I should go visit Kami," said Piccolo as he gets ready to leave.  
  
"Let me come with you," said Gohan.  
  
"You'll only be in the way, Gohan," said Piccolo as he charges up an energy blast in his hand.  
  
"But Piccolo-!" cried Gohan angrily.  
  
"Wait," said a woman's voice as the Z-Fighters find themselves face-to-face with Karis. Piccolo discharges the energy blast as he grunted angerly.  
  
"Who's the babe?" said Yamcha.  
  
"Yamcha!" said Gohan. "She's a Saiya-jin and she's already got a mate."  
  
"What?!" said Yamcha.  
  
"Karis," growled Vegeta. "Why are you here?"  
  
"The androids are going to go after Kakarot while Bardock's finding the herb to save his son's life," said Karis. "The only way you guys will stand a chance against these 'machines' is if you come with me to the other realm and train."  
  
"The other realm?" said Tien.  
  
"Is that the other world?" said Yamcha. "Oh no. I'm not going to die again."  
  
"Don't worry," said Karis. "No one dies."  
  
"Bah, go if you want," said Vegeta. "I plan on training alone." With that, Vegeta takes off.  
  
"Wait father!" cried Trunks as he flies after him.  
  
"So, who's going to come with me?" said Karis as she holds out her hand.  
  
"I will," said Gohan as Yamcha flips.  
  
"But Gohan..." started Yamcha.  
  
"Same here," said Piccolo.  
  
"Me too," said Tien.  
  
"Are you coming?" said Karis.  
  
"Fine," said Yamcha.  
  
"Grab hands," said Karis as the Z-Fighters grab hands and disappear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elsewhere high in the skies, Bardock is flying towards the mountains on his way to find the Agrea Herb to cure his son. However, he suddenly stops flying.  
  
"Wait a second," said Bardock. "Why in the hell am I looking for a damn herb again?"  
  
*Because, your son needs it,* said a familiar voice in Bardock's head.  
  
"Infr?" said Bardock. "Why can't Scrix just heal my son?"  
  
*Because if he did, it wouldn't cure the virus that's attacking his heart,* said Infr. *Not even the Senzu Bean could save him.*  
  
"Damn," said Bardock. "Anyway, where is the herb?"  
  
*Just go down where that rock pile is,* said Infr. *You must dig it out. If you blast it, you can destroy the herb instantly.*  
  
"So let me get this straight," said Bardock as he transforms into a Super Saiya-jin, "I have to dig with my goddamn hands to find some measly plant?"  
  
*That, or just let the rocks fly with your aura,* said Infr. *Your call.*  
  
"Good," said Bardock as his aura flares higher and higher until the first green glow is seen from deep within the cave. Bardock powers down and squeezes into the small hole he made as he started to search the cave. There, in the mass of rocks was the Agrea Herb. Bardock grabbed it. 'I hope you know what I'm doing for you, Kakarot.'  
  
Bardock disappears as he teleports back to Goku's house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the house, Chi-chi screams when she saw Scrix as Goku was struggling against the heart virus. Not wanting to take her screaming or Goku's jerking, Scrix takes the medicine and feeds it to Goku as he quiets down. Then, Scrix reverts to normal.  
  
"Who are you and why are you..." started Chi-chi as Bardock appears.  
  
"I got the herb," said Bardock.  
  
"Good," said Scrix. "Chi-chi, I presume? My name is Scrix and I'm here to take you, your husband, and father-in-law out of harm's way."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Chi-chi.  
  
"The androids will be here soon to try and kill Goku, so we're going to the other realm," said Scrix. "It will give Kakarot, or Goku as you call him, enough time to recover."  
  
"Alright, but I want you to make sure that he gets better," said Chi-chi.  
  
"Come," said Scrix as he lifts Goku's limp body in one of his arms and extends his staff for Bardock and Chi-chi to grab on to. In a flash of light, the four disappear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are we?" said Gohan as he looks around.  
  
"Welcome, son of Kakarot," said Infr as Gohan looks at him.  
  
"Hello sir," said Gohan as he bows his head before lifting it in confusion. "How did you know my name?"  
  
"Boy, I've watched you since Namek," said Infr. "I am Infr, the one who gave Scrix his power in the first place. I can sense a great power within you that you're perhaps afraid to release."  
  
"You can read my soul?" said Gohan.  
  
"Yes," said Infr. "Gohan, I can help you transform into a Super Saiya-jin if you wish."  
  
"Me? A Super Saiya-jin?" said Gohan.  
  
"Vegeta would be angry," said Bardock as he, Scrix, and Chi-chi enter. Goku was still in Scrix's arm.  
  
"Ah, so Kakarot's safe," said Infr. "Good. And you got the Agrea Herb, Bardock?"  
  
"Yes," said Bardock. Scrix took it from him and grinded the herb into a fine power in a bowl before pouring water into it.  
  
"Good," said Infr. "Scrix, go ahead and give the entire dose of the Agrea Herb to Kakarot."  
  
"Very well," said Scrix as he took the liquid to Goku and forced him to drink it. Scrix and the other watched as Goku's energy went dangeriously low. "Shit!"  
  
"Kakarot!" cried Bardock as he shoved Scrix out of the way as the remains of the Agrea Herb in the bowl shattered and went everywhere. Bardock grabbed his son in his arms as he held on to him with worry in his heart. "You have to fight it!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
CMG: (laughs insanely) Another chapter hanging in the balance (changes her voice to Leon off SO2) thanks to me!  
  
Scrix: (bats CMG with the staff) You are evil. You haven't pulled a cliffhanger this evil since chapter 1!  
  
CMG: Well, I'm suffering from writer's block, so there!  
  
Karis: I suppose you want me to get out the hammer, huh?  
  
CMG: (smiles innocently) Yes Karis. You do that.  
  
Karis: (sweatdrops)  
  
CMG: More's come soon, so review! 


	23. The Fourth Super Saiyajin Piccolo's Mist...

Unexpected Fate

Chapter 22

CMG: Yay! The evil virus in the computer is gone! Now I can use the Microsoft Works Word Processor again!

Scrix: And you can catch all of those stupid errors you're making in your stories.

CMG: Ah, go somewhere else! I'm so happy!

Karis: Well, you were the one who messed up the computer in the first place.

CMG: You sound like my brother. (mimic's her brother) You screwed up the computer and blah blah blah...

Scrix: (whacks CMG in the head) Aren't you going to start the fanfic now?

CMG: (rubs her head) Fine. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only own Scrix, Karis, and Infr. (quietly to the readers out there) Anyone who's interested in "borrowing" Scrix can do so if you contact me at my e-mail address and...

Scrix: I heard that! (whacks CMG and drags her off to Cell's Torture Chamber) I just hope that you stop leaving people in suspense...

Karis: On with the fanfic! (follows Scrix)

_____________________________________________________________

"Kakarot!" yelled Bardock as he held his limp son in his arms. "You can't die! Not now!"

Bardock fought off the sobs that were in his throat as he transformed.

"No Bardock!" yelled Infr. "After what you did the last time..."

"Shut-up, old geezer," snapped Bardock as the electricity crackled around his body. (A/N: He's not ascending, yet.)

"Grandfather!" cried Gohan as he began to get angry as well.

"QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" said Infr. "Bardock! Let go of your son! Right now or I'll strip you of your power!"

"I'd like to see you try," said Bardock as he charges up an energy blast at Infr. (A/N: There. Now who says he's not acting like a Saiya-jin?)

"Damn you, Bardock," said Infr. "I really don't want you to hurt your son!"

*D-dad...* said Goku weakly in his father's mind. *Don't do it...*

"K-Kakarot?!" said Bardock as the energy blast faded away and he falls out of his Super Saiya-jin form.

*Dad, this isn't helping,* said Goku. *We're supposed to be training to stop the androids, not kill each other.*

"Grandpa?" said Gohan as Goku's eyes open.

"Gohan," said Goku weakly as Bardock lifted his head to meet his grandson's eyes. He had tears in them as Bardock felt guilt in his heart. "Please guys. You got to try and fight without me until I get better. I know it will be hard, but I'll recover and I'll be much stronger."

"But dad..." said Gohan as Goku slowly raised his hand to ruffle his son's hair, but failed to make his hand up to his neck before it fell upon the bed.

"Please..." said Goku before he passed out.

"Daddy," said Gohan quietly as Chi-chi tried to walk towards her son. "DADDY!"

Gohan felt upset and suddenly, he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin in front of everyone's eyes. Chi-chi fainted as Karis caught her body before it hit the ground. Gohan was angry and felt like killing someone. Before he could act, he started to attack Scrix without knowing it.

"Gohan!" cried Piccolo as Scrix managed to block all of Gohan's blows with his arms and staff.

"He's not in control of this form," said Scrix as he manages to keep blocking without having to try very hard. "I know how he feels and Bardock should train him if he's going to be able to use that against the androids."

"Sounds like a good plan," said Bardock. "After he calms down first anyway."

"Gohan, you need to calm down," said Karis as she grabbed him from behind.

"Karis! No!" cried Scrix as Gohan managed to break out of her grasp and goes flying into a wall where she's knocked out. (A/N: Okay, when Karis died, she wasn't a Super Saiya-jin at all since Scrix was the only one who managed to become one. I'll have to make a story before this one to explain what really happened. But for now, try to stick with the story.)

"Gohan!" yelled Bardock as he manages to knock out the half-insane boy. He fell limply to the ground as Scrix manages to grab his mate.

"Karis," said Scrix.

"Just as I thought," said Infr. "Gohan's emotions are very strong and he'll be the only one strong enough to ascend when the time is right."

"Huh?" said everyone, except Gohan, Goku, Chi-chi and Karis.

"I don't understand, old man," said Piccolo as he walked up to him. "What are you hiding?"

"The fate of the planet," said Infr with a glint in his eye.

Piccolo shuttered as he stepped down. Knowing he didn't have any access to the information that Infr was holding, he didn't think he could pry. Unless...

"Wait a second," said Piccolo boldly, "why is it that you cannot tell me? I am part of..."

"I know you're a part of Kami, but as I said before, I cannot tell you because you'll try to alter fate," said Infr. "Bardock being alive is already altering fate and up until he returned from Namek, time flowed normally. He had to screw it up by killing that damn 'machine' that Dr. Gero made that was supposed to be destroyed by Vegeta himself."

"What?!" said Piccolo.

"It's true," said Infr. "The only difference is that Bardock managed to attack before Vegeta could."

"Damn," said Piccolo as he looked at Bardock with fire in his eyes. "Do you want to fight now so we can settle the score?"

"As you wish," said Bardock as they walk out of the room as Chi-chi comes to.

"Ohh... Gohan?!" said Chi-chi as she noticed her son was unconscious on the floor. "What has my baby boy become?!"

"A Super Saiya-jin," said Scrix as Karis comes to. "Karis!"

"Scrix?" said Karis weakly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever do that again!" said Scrix. "He had more power than you do and because you never became a Super Saiya-jin; you couldn't handle Gohan's power!"

"I know, but I wanted to try and calm him down," said Karis as she got up, but falls back into Scrix's arms.

"You need to rest," said Scrix. "Tomorrow, we'll take everyone back to Earth so they can face the androids."

"Even Gohan?" said Chi-chi sadly.

"No," said Scrix. "He's going to be trained to control his Super Saiya-jin power."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back on Earth, Vegeta is on top of a mountain in the rain as it falls upon his healed body. His eyes were closed as he held his head up in the sky. Moments later, he opened his eyes, clenched his fists and powered up so strong that he made the rocks fly and the clouds ripple like water.

'NO!' thought Vegeta as he screamed in his own mind. 'I CANNOT BE DEFEATED! NOT BY SOME EARTH-SCUM LIKE THAT BITCH! THERE'S ANOTHER LEVEL OF SUPER SAIYA-JIN THAT I KNOW SCRIX HAS ACCESS TO BEFORE HE MANAGED TO REACH THAT LONGHAIRED FORM! I NEED TO EXPERIENCE IT! I MUST HAVE IT!'

Not far away in a cave, Trunks sat watching his father as he sat there wondering what he was doing.

'Father,' thought Trunks. 'Why can't you put your pride aside for once?'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deep in the mountains in Dr. Gero's Lab, 17 wakes to find himself healed up. He remembered how Gohan managed to knock him out with his attack and growled angrily as 18 and 16 appear. (A/N: I'm not putting #'s in front of the android's names anymore except when they're addressed. It's annoying!)

"17, are you all right?" said 18.

"Yeah," said 17. "Where's that brat that blasted my stomach?"

"He's probably dead," said 18. "I just knocked him out with one blow that might have broken his neck in the right place."

"No, I sensed some other forces," said 16. "I never felt a strong force that seemed outclassed."

"In any case, we should just let them run around and ruin our fun, 16? Yeah right!" said 17.

"I need some new clothes," said 18. "If you weren't hurt, I would have had some by now."

"Let's go to Goku's and get some new clothes then," said 17. "We can kill him too!"

"Very well," said 18 as they fly off. (A/N: No road trips! I was bored watching the whole thing!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in the Other Realm, Bardock and Piccolo were having their dangerous sparring match in the giant room. Bardock and Piccolo were exchanging punches and kicks at the speed of light as they kept from firing energy blasts. Just then, Gohan entered the room, rubbing his neck from the blow Bardock gave him earlier.

"Can I join in?" said Gohan.

"Not now," said Bardock. "I have a small grudge I have to get rid of because of Piccolo."

"Is it about Radditz again?" said Gohan.

"No, it's because he's accusing me of shifting time!" said Bardock as he manages to land a blow in Piccolo's gut (if Nameks have one). Piccolo countered with a blow to Bardock's back, which knocked him down hard.

"Grandfather!" cried Gohan as Bardock wiped the blood from his mouth before passing out. "Why Piccolo? Why are you blaming him for something he's done to save my father? Why?!"

"Kid, you need to realize that him being here is a curse," said Piccolo.

"And a blessing!" cried Gohan as tears ran down his face. "If it weren't for Freeza sparing his life over 30 years ago, I wouldn't have been able to save you with his help after Freeza managed to injure you! You could have died again!"

Gohan's hair started to flash blonde as Piccolo stared at him in fear.

"Gohan, please don't!" whispered Piccolo before Gohan transformed again and stared coldly at him.

_____________________________________________________________

CMG: Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I actually thought of it as a "minor" replacement of the original chapter I would of posted if it weren't for the specially enhanced version of the (acting overdramatic) Microsoft Works Word Processor!

Scrix: Yeah, yeah...and I said no more cliffhangers!

CMG: Oh, come on, Scrix! Lighten up! I thought of a good plot for the next chapter and if you don't stop bugging me, I'll make yet another cliffhanger.

Scrix:(sighs) ......

CMG: Well, got to run! Later!


	24. Piccolo vs Gohan! Cell Rises!

Unexpected Fate

Chapter 23

Karis: What's little CMG thinking about? Her boyfriend?

CMG: (blushes) You are so crazy. We're not a couple anymore!

Scrix: (laughs) Or so you think.

CMG: Forget it. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only own Scrix, Karis, and Infr. Now let's not talk about my boy-I mean ex, please!

Karis: Got you!

CMG: (runs off to find a gun)

_____________________________________________________________

Piccolo was staring at Gohan as his tears flowed up the edges of his eyes due to the golden power that surrounded him. It was a tense moment as Piccolo shuttered. Bardock was still unconscious; the blow that Piccolo delivered earlier due to him changing fate accidentally.

Gohan on the other hand was feeling angry and sad. Anger towards his trainer, best friend, and the fact that he had hurt his grandfather moments ago. Sadness for his father and grandfather for having to suffer for the things they themselves didn't deserve to suffer from.

"Why?" said Gohan, trying to fight for control of his transformation as Piccolo gasped.

"Gohan," said Piccolo quietly. "What have you done? Why have you transformed because of my anger?"

"You hurt my grandfather and my daddy told me that we couldn't fight! Not now," said Gohan as his hair started to waver.

"No Gohan!" yelled Piccolo before Gohan started to attack him with fury. Punch after punch, Gohan managed to hit the Namek easily as Piccolo took Gohan's punishment, unable to fight back at all.

"Gohan!" cried a voice as a hand caught Gohan's fist. There standing in front of Gohan, maxed out at Super Saiya-jin and breathing hard was Goku. "Stop this at once!"

*******

Bardock wasn't sure what happened first. The fact that he was knocked out cold or the fact that he found himself on the cliff near the battlefield where he last was when his son died against the monster. He looked around as he saw his son pinned underneath a smaller version of the monster.

'What madness is this?' thought Bardock before his thoughts were drawn away by a small clanking noise on the ground. (A/N: Guess when this takes place? Ah, heck with it. You'll know soon enough, unless you never seen the episode: **_The Children of Cell Attack_** or whatever it was called in the dubbed version.) 'Huh?'

"What?!" said the monster's voice as Bardock saw the head of the decapitated 16 roll upon the battlefield between Gohan and Cell.

"Gohan, let it go," said 16 as Gohan gasped.

'That's Gohan?!' thought Bardock as he angrily remembered Infr's words.

***"Gohan's emotions are very strong and he'll be the only one strong enough to ascend when the time is right."***

"I know how you feel," said 16 as he continued. "You don't need to hold it in anymore. There are those like Cell that words won't be able to reach."

"Ewww..." said the monster known as Cell as he starts to walk towards 16's head. "It's so nice of you to help 16, but I rather do this my way."

'What does that monster think he's doing?!' thought Bardock as he continues to watch the whole thing unfold. 'No. He wouldn't-!'

"Drop your restraints and protect the nature that I love," said 16 as Bardock felt himself tense up. "Just, let it go..."

Suddenly, Cell steps on 16's head as Gohan and Bardock both gasp. Bardock got angry even more as he watched his grandson just staring at the damaged done and the life that was killed before his eyes. Bardock was speechless as he was haunted by images of the past where he killed thousands ruthlessly. Cell only killed one though and he felt angry with him for doing it.

"Yet another life, you could have saved," said Cell with a smirk on his face.

'Somehow, Gohan seems a bit shocked,' thought Bardock as he watched his grandson quietly for a few more seconds. 'What now? Is it over? Has my grandson lost?'

Before Bardock could look away, he was scared half to death when he heard his grandson's cry echo from the valley below as the dust flew and the aura around his body grew. His hair stuck straight up as Bardock gasped.

'He's the boy from the vision I had 2 1/2 years ago!' thought Bardock as he looked at his grandson for the last time before the vision ended.

*******

Bardock started to come to as his grandson shook him awake. No sooner did he open his eyes that he noticed his grandson was in his normal Super Saiya-jin form. No ascended form. No spiky hair. No anger. Behind him out cold was Goku.

"What happened?" said Bardock. "How did you..."

"I just began practicing holding this form after I came close to striking Piccolo down," said Gohan. "He got me so angry that I he left to Kami's a few hours ago to fuse with him. Dad managed to stop me from delivering the final blow, but passed out afterwards and has been like that since."

"What?!" said Bardock in shock. "Dam nit!"

"I woke you up so that we can stop the androids before it's too late," said Gohan. 

"What about your Super Saiya-jin form?" said Bardock.

"Don't worry," said Gohan. "I've gained control of this form, so I should be able to help you out in the battle we're about to go into. Mom's worried though, so we better hurry!"

"Right," said Bardock as they leave. Before he left, he turned to see his son. "Kakarot, you better get better."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the Z-Fighters (A/N: Minus Goku for his disabilities and Piccolo for some business with Kami and I don't mean any Yaoi, folks! Plus, Vegeta's sulking and Trunks is hanging out in a cave by himself.) got to Hope City, they saw the two androids running a muck. The two androids were pleased.

"Well, well," said 17 as he looks at Gohan. "It seems the little brat managed to live."

"Hey, Goku's here too," said 18 as she smirks. "Now we can finish our mission."

'I really hate it when people think I'm Kakarot,' thought Bardock as he shifts into his fighting stance.

"That's not Goku," said 16.

"What do you mean?" said 17.

"Yeah 16," said 18. "What gives?"

"If you guys would scan him, it's not Goku," said 16. "His energy is off and also, he seems a bit more aggressive."

"Aggressive?" said 18.

"How observant," said Bardock. "So, are you two ready to receive some payback?"

"If you want," said 17. "I want the brat that took out my stomach though."

"Fine," said Bardock as he flies at 18 with an upper cut to her jaw.

"Not bad," said 18. "But I'm just getting started!"

18 knocks Bardock into a large skyscraper through some windows, showering glass on the streets below as people fled in horror screaming. Bardock flew out as the blast from 18 blew up the skyscraper and killed hundreds of lives. Bardock transformed into a Super Saiya-jin and he tries to deliver some punches and kicks at 18 with no avail.

"You are pathic, whoever you are," said 18.

"My name is Bardock, bitch," said Bardock. "I'm Goku's father and your end."

"Oh really?" said 18. "Vegeta said that to me too before he got his arm broken. Pity."

"I'll make you pay for the Saiya-jin race!" yelled Bardock as he slammed his fist into 18's ribs, but she didn't jerk back.

"Nice, but it's my turn, old fart," said 18 as she slaps Bardock in the face, sending him into the ground and making a huge crater in the ground. He was unconscious, no longer a Super Saiya-jin as 18 charged a finishing blast at Bardock's unconscious body.

"Grandfather!" cried Gohan transforming into a Super Saiya-jin as he flies at 18 and tries to attack her. However, 17 got in the way. Tien manages to stop 18 from finishing off Bardock momentarily.

"No way I'll let you hurt my sister the same way you hurt me," said 17 as he kicks Gohan in the back. Gohan goes flying and stops before he hits the mountain by kicking off backwards and manages to strike 17 with a right hook to his chin. Growling, 17 manage to strike Gohan down as he reverts to normal.

Tien was in the meantime fighting against 18 again. He manages to land several kicks and punches without any blocking from 18 as she goes flying. However, 18 gets pissed off and rabbit punches Tien from behind. Krillin, the only fighter left was cowering behind a rock.

"Hmph. So much for that," said 17. "Huh?"

Suddenly, Cell appears as Krillin freaks. With barely any time to escape, 17 gets absorbed by Cell and he powers up to his second stage. Bardock comes to as 16 tries to fight against Cell, but gets a portion of his head blown off as 18 screams.

"No!" cried Bardock as he goes Super Saiya-jin and flies at Cell. "You two run away! I'll kill you later!"

"You are a fool," said 18. "But thank you. Come on 16."

"Right," said 16 as they both fly off.

"I ran into your friend," said Cell. "His name was Piccolo, wasn't it?"

"What in the hell did you do to him?" said Bardock as he looked at the tail.

"Oh, don't worry," said Cell. "I managed to let him live, for now. However, I won't spare him next time."

"Bastard," said Bardock as Cell's tail stabs him in the gut.

"Who are you to call me a bastard?" said Cell. "I thought you were Goku."

"Idiot," said Bardock in pain. "I am not Kakarot. I am his father, Bardock."

"I see," said Cell as he started to suck the life force out of Bardock. "In any case, I'll soon have a Saiya-jin within my perfect being."

"Not if I can help it!" said a voice as a sword cut off Cell's tail.

_____________________________________________________________

CMG: Ah, the joys of suspense! And I'm replacing a chapter that I knew wasn't a good idea to write in the first place. Don't worry. I plan on writing another A/U fic later on, so I'll keep that idea as a back-up story in future reference.

Scrix: I'm glad you did. Because, I would have given you a slow and painful death.

CMG: (cringes) Until next time, keep reviewing. Give me 50+ reviews and maybe I'll make the chapters a bit less suspenseful and bit more exciting and longer!


	25. Bardock Reborn The Room of Spirit and Ti...

Unexpected Fate

Chapter 24

CMG: Hee hee... I'm so happy!

Karis: Dear tell us why?

CMG: Because I'm going to be out of school in two more weeks! And I'm going to change my majors!

Scrix: Okay. Are you ready to make up for yet another 'cliffhanger' as you call them?

CMG: Very well. First off, I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I own Scrix, Karis, and Infr. Now, where did I leave off? Oh yes! Bardock getting stabbed by Cell's tail. That's a wicked cliffhanger all right! (Scrix waves his staff around again) Time to add more!

_____________________________________________________________

"In any case, I'll soon have a Saiya-jin within my perfect being," said Cell as he drains the life force out of Bardock's body.

"Not if I can help it!" said a voice as a sword cut off Cell's tail.

"Gah!" said Cell as Bardock falls to the ground in pain as he notices his savior before losing conscious.

"Trunks..." croaked Bardock.

"Bardock?!" said Trunks. "Damn! I was almost too late!"

"Boy!" said Vegeta. "You know that sword is almost worthless to you now since you broke it on that bitch's arm!"

"Well, if you weren't so damn cocky dad, I wouldn't have saved you from her!" said Trunks. "You are as bad as my mother said you were in my time!"

"Keep that woman out of this!" said Vegeta. "Baldy! Get these weaklings out of my sight and let a man do what he has to do to make it clear that I am the best!"

"Vegeta!" said Krillin.

"Do it or I'll kill every last one of them right here, right now!" yelled Vegeta. "After all, I don't see any point in Bardock living when he should had perished over 30 years ago when Freeza killed the others!" (A/N: Whoa!)

"Okay," said Krillin as he grabbed Bardock first. "Bardock. Wake up! You got to use that stone of yours!"

"...Krillin?" said Bardock as he comes to and notices his body. His legs and stomach looked like a raisin. "Cell, the next time I come, you're ass is mine."

"I doubt it," said Cell as he regenerates his tail and aims it at Bardock's body.

The Zoi Stone shines as everyone, except Vegeta and Trunks disappear. Cell's tail missed its target, as Trunks and Vegeta power up to Super Saiya-jins. Vegeta smirked as he motioned his hand at Cell.

"Bring it on," said Vegeta.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in the Other Realm, Karis ran into the room as she noticed that Bardock was hurt badly.

"Krillin, go get Scrix," said Karis.

"Right," said Krillin as he runs off to find him.

"What happened? Is my Gohan all right?" said Chi-chi's voice as she sees her son injured. "Oh my little baby boy!"

"Mom?" said Gohan as he wakes up weakly.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" said Chi-chi as she hugged Gohan as his face goes red. "Bardock!"

"Move," said Scrix as he looks at Bardock's crippled body.

"Is there anything you can do, Scrix?" said Karis.

"No," said Scrix. "This is beyond my ability. Bardock's body is missing most of its cells because of Cell."

"Cell?" said Gohan. "Who's Cell?"

"An android from the future that came to absorb the androids," said Goku as everyone turned to the doorway to see him awake and healthy again.

"Huh?!" said everyone, except Scrix and Karis.

"I have my father's ability to see into the future and I can use it when I need it," said Goku as he rubbed the back of his neck in a serious tone of voice. "That's how I know what's going to happen. There has to be a way that my dad can get his body back."

"There's a way, but you aren't going to like it," said Scrix as he talked to Bardock. "You are going to have to be reborn."

"Reborn?" said Bardock.

"You won't die," said Scrix. "And we need to do this or you will die."

"Then tell me what I have to do," said Bardock.

"Kakarot, pick up your father," said Scrix as Goku did. "Now, I want you to follow me, Kakarot. We are going to go to the Forbidden Springs."

"Forbidden Springs?" said Goku.

"A place where the mortal is reborn," said Scrix. "If I am to bring Bardock back, we must go there. During the whole process Kakarot, you must not interfere! If you do, then you'll be reborn evil and..."

"Okay, okay, I get the idea!" said Goku as they vanish.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Give him to me," said Scrix as Goku gives the badly mutated Bardock to him. "Now, float to that platform and wait."

Goku floats to the platform as Scrix hovers a few inches from the water's surface. It was a gray color as Scrix lightly drops Bardock into the water as Goku watched. There was no splash. No ripples. It was like looking at a glass mirror that was not in the least bit disturbed. Scrix starts chanting in Saiya-go that Goku doesn't understand as the staff Scrix has in his hands starts to glow.

'Dad,' thought Goku as he waited.

Suddenly, a high-pitched sound is heard as Goku fell to his knees. Scrix was unscathed as a bubble emerged on the surface of the water as the sound stopped. Out of the bubble appeared an adult body as Bardock, curled up in a ball, emerged from the water in only some gray spandex covering his body from neck to foot. The bandana he sported was still on his head in its rich crimson color as he opened his eyes. Bardock gasps for breath as he felt something clinging to his waist.

"M-my t-t-tail!" gasped Bardock as he noticed it grew back.

"It seems I accidentally restored your tail," said Scrix. "I cannot let you fight until it's been removed again."

"Can I learn to fight with it?" said Bardock.

"There's no time to learn how," said Scrix. "Cell will find the other android soon and you all will need time to train for the Cell Games. I'll have to remove it."

"Wait. I have another idea," said Goku. "We should all train in the Room of Spirit and Time. Maybe my dad can learn how to fight with his tail attached still." (A/N: The Hyperbolic Time Chamber for you dubbies out there that never seen the Japanese version of Dragon Ball Z. I've seen some episodes and movies, including my very own Movie 5! *Scrix beats CMG up and drags her away*)

"Why?" said Bardock.

"We'll have more time to train in there and while a day passes on the outside, a year passes on the inside," explained Goku.

"Well, are there any limits?" said Bardock.

"Only two people can go in there at a time and you can only go in there for two days," said Goku. "If more than two go in or if you stay in there for longer than 2 years, the door disappears."

"Not really," said Scrix. "Kakarot, take your father and son with you. I will come as well to help you all get stronger. The stone Bardock has will let us stay in there for the entire year without the door disappearing because of the limit of people allowed in there."

"I hope you're right or I'll really raise hell in there," said Bardock.

"Don't worry," said Scrix. "Just get Gohan and we'll begin the yearlong training within the chamber," said Scrix. "Before that, I suppose you will need some new armor since we'll be under some intense gravity."

"We'll worry about that after we get to the lookout," said Goku as they disappear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back on Earth, Vegeta began to power up beyond his normal as he powers up his Final Flash in his hands at Cell. Trunks was amazed his father was stronger than the rumors say as he watches in wonder.

"So, you think I'm going to be defeated that easily, huh?" said Vegeta. "Guess again! **_FINAL FLASH!_**" (A/N: Oh, this word processor rocks! ^_^)

Cell's body is mutilated from the chest up as Vegeta breathed hard from the blast he just gave the imperfect Cell. As he caught his breath, he smiled evil as he gawked at Cell's half-destroyed body.

"That's what you get, you frog-face bastard," said Vegeta.

"Dad! Finish him off, quick!" said Trunks.

However, it was too late. Cell regenerated the top portion of his body as he smacked Vegeta in the face. Pissed off, Vegeta continues his assault on Cell as Cell manages to knock him into the ground. Trunks watched shock as Vegeta reverted to normal.

"No! Father!" cried Trunks as a strong energy flowed around his body and he started to ascend. His hair spiked over his head as his muscles bulged. (A/N: In English, he's in Ultra Super Saiya-jin form where speed is sacrificed for strength or vice-versa. Also, none of them have been in the Room of Spirit and Time and Cell's still imperfect right now.)

"Shit," said Cell as he decides to use the only move he could think of. "**_Solar Flare!_**"

Unable to see, Trunks is unable to find Trunks as Cell escapes to find 18 and become perfect. As the light faded, Trunks regains his sight and curses. Unable to find Cell's energy, he waited.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On Kami's Lookout, Gohan, Goku, Scrix, and Bardock are lead to the door of the Room of Spirit and Time (A/N: I'll call it the RoSaT for now on, okay? It's annoying to write the whole thing out.) As they enter, Gohan, Goku and Bardock are all given new armor. Bardock's armor was like his original, except he had black spandex to his wrists. Goku and Gohan were given armor with strapped armor. (A/N: Like the television show.)

"Are you all ready to train?" said Scrix. "In here, we should be able to make you able to fight with your tail. If not, I'll cut it off before the year is up. Agreed?"

"Fine," said Bardock as they walk deeper in the little room. "So, where do we train?"

"Well as you can see, this is where we'll rest," said Goku as he pointed out the 4 beds, "over there's where we'll eat, the bathhouse is over there, and we train out there."

Bardock followed Goku's finger. "What in the hell is this place? There's nothing out there!"

"That's the point," said Goku. "When I was in this room once when I was a kid, I only lasted a month in here because of that. There are a few reasons we are in here. One, I want you to control your Super Saiya-jin form with your tail. Second, I want Gohan to be able to control Super Saiya-jin perfectly and I want both of you to get stronger than me."

"Are you sure that this is wise, Kakarot?" said Scrix.

"Yes," said Goku. "Now come on. Let's fight!"

_____________________________________________________________

CMG: Is this a little better? No cliffhangers today!

Scrix: You're up to something, are you?

CMG: Maybe and maybe not.

Scrix: *facevaults*

CMG: Anyway, more reviews, more story, less suspense. Got it? Read and review folks! And maybe, I'll throw in another humor story on the side. Remember when I brought up the Tree of Might in one of my humor fics? If you're lucky, I'll make it an Easter gift for you fans!

Scrix: *thinking* What a bitch...

CMG: And if you review now, I'll throw in Scrix dressed in an Easter bunny costume!

Scrix: *beats CMG over the head with his staff and drags her away to Cell's Torture Chamber as Karis comes in*

Karis: Until next time! Bye!


	26. Scrix's Warning: Chamsion! Goku Learns S...

Unexpected Fate

Chapter 25

CMG: You look cute, Scrix!

Scrix: (holding a carrot dressed in a bunny costume instead of his staff) You are too evil!

CMG: Thank you!

Karis: (laughing her ass off) That's too funny! Wait until Gohan sees it!

Scrix: You are so dead, CMG. (whacks CMG and drags her off to the Ultimate Evil Torture Chamber off the screen)

Karis: Ouch. Anyway, CMG doesn't own CMG. She owns Infr, us, and anything else she wishes to add later on. And this chapter is dedicated to Professor Authordude's review and interest in seeing Scrix in the Easter bunny suit!

Scrix: (off-screen) YOUR NEXT, KARIS!

Karis: On to the story! (runs off with Scrix chasing her as well as CMG tied to the back of the rope that Scrix was holding in his right hand)

_____________________________________________________________

The white grounds were trampled on as Goku, Bardock and Gohan started their all-out attack. Goku manages to land a blow to Bardock's gut before he could manage to trip Gohan with his legs. Gohan falls to the ground where he fired an energy blast at Goku, but he effortlessly bats it away.

"Dad, are we about ready to train in our Super Saiya-jin forms?" said Gohan.

"Well, it's been about 6 weeks since we started, but are you sure you can handle it?" said Goku.

"Yeah," said Gohan.

"Dad, how about you?" said Goku.

"Kakarot, you and Gohan better get ready in case I attack," said Bardock.

"I will," said Goku as he and Gohan transform.

Bardock clenched his teeth as he began his effort to transform into a Super Saiya-jin while he still had his tail with him. Ever since the first day, Goku managed to remain normal as they trained hard to try and get used to the gravity and the harsh environment the room brought. At times, Bardock, Gohan, and Goku would either burn in the flames or come close to becoming frozen to death.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Not far away in the sanctuary of the RoSaT's relaxing area, Scrix was watching the entire thing unfold as he gasped.

'No Kakarot,' thought Scrix as his tail lashed out in fury as he gripped his staff until his knuckles became white. 'He won't be in control and...'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The room somehow grew dark as night as Bardock's tail became a darker shade of brown. His hair started to become whitish blonde as his eyes became completely red like an Oozaru's would after a transformation. Electricity rolled all over his body as Goku and Gohan stood there watching in fear.

"Dad?" said Goku.

"Kakarot, ne dar eh whuf," said Bardock speaking in Saiya-go to his son.

"What?!" said Goku before Bardock managed to knock him to the ground and began beating Goku in the face.

"DAD!" cried Gohan as he watched helplessly at the scene as he began to feel himself lose control as he began to ascend.

"Kakarot, Gohan, chamsion!" yelled Scrix in Saiya-go as he manages to get Bardock off of Goku and restrain him.

"Dad, let's go before my grandfather..." Gohan was stopped short as he noticed Goku had a tail like Bardock. "No."

"Gohan, don't worry," said Goku as he retained his sanity unlike Bardock. "I'm not like your grandfather right now, so I need to help him."

"But dad..." said Gohan.

"Gohan, run," said Goku as he walks up to his dad.

"Kakarot, chamsion!" said Scrix as Goku extended his hand towards the thrashing Bardock.

"What are you trying to tell me?" said Goku as Bardock managed to bite Goku's hand, drawing blood. Goku didn't wince as Bardock snarled. Suddenly, Goku felt funny as he began to feel lightheaded. For a moment, he thought he would pass out, but instead...

"Kakarot, O ite..." "...tell you again," said Scrix as Goku began to understand what Scrix and Bardock were saying. "Escape."

"No, Scrix," said Goku as he began to speak in Saiya-go without any knowledge of doing so. "Release my father. Now."

"Kakarot, you're foolish," said Scrix. "You aren't even aware that he's wants you to become more like a Saiya-jin!"

"I already know," said Goku as he brought his tail to Scrix's wrist. "Release him or I'll kill you."

"I'm a God," spat Scrix as Goku remained still, his hand was still bleeding inside of Bardock's mouth. "You cannot kill me."

"You're wrong," said Goku. "All life can live or die depending on how much stronger one species or generation is to another. I can kill you and you know it."

"Very well," said Scrix as he released Bardock. "If you die, then don't say I've warned you."

"Father," said Goku as Bardock began to lick Goku's injured hand. "Please, regain your senses! I beg you!"

Bardock suddenly became aware of everything that was going on as he noticed what he did to Goku.

"Ka-Kakarot?!" said Bardock back in his normal language. "I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry about it," said Goku. "I'm okay."

"You've learned to speak our language?" said Bardock as he began to speak in Saiya-go. "I'm surprised you're doing that after our people were dead for over 30 years."

"I didn't like how you said that I was soft before you attacked me," said Goku. "Why did you say that?"

"I don't remember," said Bardock. "To be honest, any Saiya-jin that was born with a low power level at birth was usually sent into space to purge a planet. Often times, the Saiya-jin wouldn't survive. You on the other hand, managed to not only forget your Saiya-jin ancestry, but also lost your tail eventually."

"Hey! Hey!" said Goku. "I didn't lose it! I got it removed for good before I had to fight Piccolo in the World Martial Arts Tournament. If he had grabbed it, I would have been defeated since he was the son of Piccolo Daimao. He wasn't even fighting on our side until Nappa and Vegeta came to Earth!"

"Oh," said Bardock. "Still, you should had kept it!"

"Yeah, but there's no point unless we want to destroy Earth and everyone on it if we use this in the Cell Games," said Goku. "Let's go back now. After dinner, I'll cut off my tail."

Bardock laughs. "Told you that you were soft."

Right before Goku could retaliate, Bardock grabs Goku's tail as he lost all feeling to his legs and fell to the ground in pain. "Dad! Let go!" Bardock laughed as he let go and Goku regained his balance before falling flat on his face. "It's definitely coming off after dinner!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I don't believe it!" said Scrix as he and Gohan watch from afar as the two Saiya-jins came back to the sanctuary. "He actually managed to help Bardock regain his senses!"

"So is grandpa going to be okay?" said Gohan.

"Yes," said Scrix as Gohan sighed in relief. "He'll be just fine now that they gained control of themselves."

"Hey Scrix!" said Goku. "Get out the food! We're going to need to eat!"

"You always think with your stomach, Kakarot," said Bardock as his stomach growled.

"So do you," said Goku as his growled as well. "Like father, like son, right?"

"Sure, whatever you say," said Bardock as Scrix snapped his finger and food appeared on the table.

"Eat up," said Scrix. "So, are you sure you want to cut off your tail again, Kakarot? I think there are some uses you could put it through if you kept it long enough."

"What uses?" said Goku.

"This," said Scrix as he lightly petted Goku's tail, causing him to purr.

"Stop! Stop it!" said Goku as he tried not to purr.

"What's Scrix doing?" said Gohan.

"He's teasing Kakarot," said Bardock. "A Saiya-jin's tail is not only a sensitive part of the body, but also can bring pleasure to the Saiya-jin."

"Oh, I see," said Gohan.

"You probably never got to keep your tail long enough for you to feel that did you?" said Bardock.

"No, not really," said Gohan.

"Scrix! Stop or I'll kill you!" said Goku as he blushes.

"Okay, okay," said Scrix as he stops rubbing Goku's tail. "I just wanted to show you what you'd be missing if you cut it off!"

"Actually, I guess it's okay to keep it for a little while longer," said Goku.

"Oh, you're planning something with your wife?" said Bardock.

"That's it old man!" said Goku as he throws a steak at Bardock and it hits him in the face.

"You were lucky, punk!" said Bardock as he throws a blueberry pie at Goku. (A/N: Yeah, I know I've been bad at this fic, but this takes the cake! Oh! Bad pun!)

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Goku as Gohan gets into it.

"That's enough!" yelled Scrix as he makes the food disappear.

"Ah, come on," whined Goku.

"If you want to fight, fight with your fists," said Scrix. "Besides, we're not in here to waste our time fighting with food instead of training to fight against Cell."

"You're right!" said Bardock as he punches Goku through one of the pillars into the white void.

"Dad!" cried Gohan.

"I'm okay, but you're grandfather won't be!" said Goku as he punches Bardock in the gut into a pillar of ice.

"Oy!" said Scrix. "I better get the First Aid Kit out so that those two won't be sore in the morning!"

"Come on, Gohan!" said Goku as he dodges Bardock's fists easily.

"Coming," said Gohan.

'That boy better not take after his father and grandfather in the future,' thought Scrix. 'Then again, he's not even aware of the fate that lies ahead of him.'

_____________________________________________________________

CMG: (still in the chair, no longer tied up) Wee! (spins around in it) Another chapter finally done!

Scrix: You know I'm still angry at you for dressing me up like the Easter Bunny!

Karis: (walks out in a beautiful Cinderella-like gown as Scrix facevaults) Hey! I think what the dress she gave me is pretty!

Scrix: (mumbles in Saiya-go) CMG is crazy!

CMG: (speaks in Saiya-go) Thank you.

Scrix: (leaves)

CMG: Ah, come back! I was teasing!

Karis: Here is the translation to what Bardock and Scrix were saying before Kakarot learned the language:

Bardock-"Kakarot, ne dar eh whuf!"="Kakarot, you are too weak!"

Scrix-"Kakarot, Gohan, chamsion!"="Kakarot, Gohan, escape!"

Scrix-"Kakarot, O ite..."="Kakarot, I won't..."

CMG: _"Chamsion" _was something I came up with through a dream when I was watching a guy with a sword doing some kick ass moves with his sword. Then, he fell to the ground in exhaustion and the word _"Chamsion" _came up. At first, I thought it was champion, until I heard someone say escape. So, that's where the word came from. The rest came from just thinking about the storyline. So now, Goku can talk in Saiya-go, which will come in handy later on.

Karis: Until next time, read and review! (runs off)

CMG: Later.


	27. Scrix vs 3 Super Saiyajins Bardock Gets ...

Unexpected Fate

Chapter 26

CMG: Yeah, it's been awhile. As usual, I don't own them, so get off my case!

Scrix: Is she going to ever be okay?

Karis: Probably not.

CMG: Without any more delay, let's get on with the story since I haven't updated in awhile!

________________________________________________________________________

Outside the RoSaT, Trunks is fighting Cell with everything they have as he manages to barely dodge his punches and kicks. He found 18 and 16, but Trunks refused to let him absorb 18. However, Trunks refused to let him, as Vegeta wanted him to become complete. Not far away, Karis drops off Krillin from the Other Realm and disappears again. He had a few potions just in case there was any trouble.

"Baldy," said Vegeta. "Give me one of those potions of Scrix's and get lost. I need to be at perfect health to take this cocky bastard down after he absorbs the woman."

"No," said Krillin as Cell manages to knock Trunks out of the way and snatch 18 by his tail and absorb her. "Damnit! I'm too late!"

Cell began to glow in a green light as he began to evolve into his perfect form. Vegeta managed to land a blow to Krillin's head and steal all of the potions from him as he drank one and returned to perfect health. After that, he threw both of the bottles to Trunks, who didn't drink one drop from either bottle.

"Son, what's wrong?" said Vegeta mimicking Bulma's voice. "Does my little Trunks even going to drink a swig of Scrix's nice potion?"

"I don't need it dad," said Trunks as the glow around Cell's body ebbs and he appears in his perfect form. (A/N: As usual, from the television show.)

"It's time for someone to die," said Vegeta.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, 5 months have passed as Goku and Bardock start to do some extra training in their Super Saiya-jin forms. Goku and Gohan started to make their forms last longer as they slept. Bardock though, was unable to keep his form very long, even when he fell asleep. Scrix monitored their progress.

"Excellent," said Scrix. "Now that you've done well against each other, why don't you face me now?"

"What?!" said Bardock in shock. "But I thought you couldn't fight us!"

"I can't fight against the villains, but that doesn't mean I can't fight you guys," said Scrix as he removes his heavy golden chest plate. He drops it on the ground as the Goku, Bardock and Gohan cringe from the heavy clang it made on the ground. Underneath the armor, Scrix had the same royal crest that appeared on his armor back on Namek when Vegeta questioned him about being a Saiya-jin God.

"You're of royal blood?" said Bardock.

"I thought you saw the crest back on Namek," said Scrix.

"No, I didn't," said Bardock. "I was worried about the Ginyu Force jumping us while we weren't on our guard."

"Like they would have with their idiotic poses," said Scrix. "So, are you ready?"

"I am," said Goku as he powers up.

"Me too," said Gohan as he too powers up.

"Dad?" said Goku as Bardock stared out past Scrix. He felt something as he too began to stare out deep in the RoSaT.

*******

"Who are you going to send now, Goku?" said Cell's voice as Bardock looks down towards his son on the battlefield.

'I'm back at the Cell Games again!' thought Bardock as he felt a hand on his shoulders to find his son there. "Kakarot?"

"What's going on?" said Goku as he looks down. "Man, now this is freaky."

"No, it's your turn now, son," said the Goku in the sky above them.

"What?!" said Bardock. "You're sending your own son?!"

"I was going to," said Goku.

"Dad, you weren't trying," said Gohan.

"I don't know about you, Gohan," said the Goku in the vision as he rested his hands on the shoulder pads of Gohan's cape, "but I was giving it everything I had. You were just comparing my power to yours, weren't you?"

"Is this true, Gohan?" said Piccolo as Gohan nods his head.

"Now," said the Goku in the vision, "win this one so we can all go home."

"Kakarot, you've put all of your trust into your own son?" said Bardock.

"Of course," said Goku.

"You are foolish," said Bardock as the vision ends.

*******

"Dad?" said Gohan. "Hello?"

"Huh?" said Goku as he and Bardock both come out of the shared vision. "Sorry about that."

"We just had another vision," said Bardock.

"What was it about?" said Gohan.

"It was about..." started Bardock before Goku interrupted.

"Cell and how I was fighting against him," said Goku as he tried to hide the truth from his son. *"Dad, not now. He can't learn about this or he'll try to alter fate like you did."*

*"Fine, but you're going to have to tell sometime,"* said Bardock in Saiya-go through telepathy.

"Are you all ready now?" said Scrix as he crouches into his fighting stance.

"Very well," said Bardock as he finally powers up.

"All of you come at me," said Scrix as they fly at him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bardock woke up, barely remembering anything that happened. The only things he remembered was that Scrix moved so fast that he couldn't even detect his movement easily before he got knocked out. He found himself in bed with Goku and Gohan in the other two beds across from him still out and not even in their Super Saiya-jin forms. Just then, he heard footsteps as Scrix comes in with a glowing potion in his hand.

"Drink this," said Scrix. "The time's almost come for you to ascend."

"What do you mean?" said Bardock confused. "Isn't Gohan going to ascend?"

"Yes," said Scrix. "But you'll follow soon after he does."

"How will I ascend?" said Bardock.

"The visions will tell you in time," said Scrix as he starts to walk away.

'I need to get used to being like them,' thought Bardock as he transformed and began to try and catch up to their progress in their Super Saiya-jin forms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back outside the RoSaT, the other Z-Fighters are transported to Kami's Lookout thanks to Karis' power as Chi-chi waits patiently for Goku, Bardock, Gohan, and Scrix to come out of the RoSaT.

"Has it been 24 hours yet?" said Chi-chi.

"Not yet," said Mr. Popo. "I'm still amazed that they've lasted this long in there."

"I got Trunks and Vegeta," said Krillin as he carries them on his shoulders. Their bodies were both beaten as they breathed hard.

"What happened?" said Chi-chi as Karis gives both of them the potions.

"Cell wanted to have a tournament in 10 days," said Krillin. "I told him that Goku, Bardock, and Gohan were training in the Room of Spirit and Time to get stronger and he wanted to hold a tournament that will have all of us fight him. If we don't defeat him, the Earth will be destroyed."

"Shit, this is bad," said Tien.

"What should we do?" said Yamcha.

"Our only hope is that Goku gets stronger in there," said Krillin.

"Huh?" said Mr. Popo as he looks into the chambers. "It shouldn't be time yet!"

"What do you mean?" said Krillin.

"I think they're coming out!" said Yamcha as they all wait.

Out of the shadows, Gohan comes out first. His hair was cut shorter since it grew much longer inside the RoSaT. Goku comes out as Bardock comes out and Scrix. All of them were in their Super Saiya-jin forms. Bardock and Goku's tails were both around their waists as Chi-chi faints in shock.

"Chi-chi!" cried Goku as he catches his wife quickly before she hit the ground.

"So, are you guys really stronger now?" said Yamcha.

"Yeah," said Goku as he senses Cell's power. "What happened while we were in there?"

"A lot's happened," said Krillin.

"Explain," said Goku before a chorus of stomachs started to growl in unison, except for Scrix's. "But first, Mr. Popo, can we have something to eat?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone watched in shock and horror as Gohan, Goku, and Bardock eat quickly. Scrix was just meditating nearby without really doing much.

"So, why did you guys come out so early?" said Krillin.

"Whll, Ghn han I cn't cok whll," mumbled Goku with his mouth full of noodles.

"Goku, repeat what you said without the noodles in your mouth, that's disgusting," spat Piccolo angrily.

Goku slurped the noodles in his mouth. "Well, Gohan and I can't cook well. We usually have Scrix cook us something to eat and one time, I let Gohan cook a piece of meat with his energy blast and it exploded."

"Well, are you guys ready to find out what's going on?" said Trunks, still a bit disturbed on the three hungry Saiya-jin's appetites.

"Shoot," said Goku.

A few minutes later, Goku learned everything that was going on as he put down his last empty bowl on the ground. He found out about the Cell Games that were going to take place in 10 day and how Cell would destroy Earth if they failed. Goku smiled.

"Is that all?" said Goku.

"Yeah," said Trunks.

"Well, you can still go in the Room of Spirit and Time once more," said Mr. Popo.

"No thanks," said Goku. "We're done. Oh, and Scrix?"

"Yes, Kakarot?" said Scrix.

"Can I have my old clothes back?" said Goku.

"Sure," said Scrix as he waves his staff over Goku's head and gives him back his old orange outfit with the navy blue shirt underneath his vest. "Here Bardock." Scrix gives Bardock a new outfit as well. He had his old strapped armor, black spandex pants, black fingerless gloves (A/N: (drools) I thought about it while I was at work the other day) and black boots that reflected the light from the sun dimmily.

"Hey Piccolo," said Gohan. "Do you think I can wear your style of clothing? You were my first teacher and all."

"Sure kid," said Piccolo as he holds his hand over Gohan's head. With a yell, Gohan's body glowed as he got the same type of clothing Piccolo wears, except for the turban as Chi-chi regains consciousness.

"Gohan?" said Chi-chi as Goku gently picks her up. "Goku? What happened to your hair?"

"I..." started Chi-chi as Bardock winced.

"Why did you dye it blonde?!" screamed Chi-chi. "And Gohan's taking after you? Bardock's even got it! Wahhh!"

"Chi-chi! I can explain!" said Goku as Vegeta laughs.

"Woman, those three are only in their Super Saiya-jin forms," said Vegeta. "However, they managed to remain in it without even needing to power up. Interesting."

"Yeah, we've practiced that in the Room of Spirit and Time," said Goku.

"I see," said Chi-chi as she ran her hand in Goku's hair. "Oh, and you grew back your tail."

"Yeah, it just happened," said Goku.

"Imbecile!" said Vegeta. "You should cut it off."

"I will," said Goku. "Aren't you going to go train in the Room of Spirit and Time? You got 9 days to prepare."

"In that case, I'll take the room for 9 days," said Vegeta.

"You can't," said Piccolo. "You can only use the room for two days. After that, the door will disappear and you'll be stuck inside the room forever."

"Fine, two days, but I want first dibs," said Vegeta.

"Wait for me father," said Trunks.

"Then hurry up, boy," said Vegeta.

"You guys might need these," said Scrix as he gives them a spare pair of armored clothing.

"Thank you," said Trunks.

"Bah, thanks old fart," said Vegeta as they walk in.

"He's such a bastard," said Goku in Saiya-go.

"Hey dad," said Gohan. "What are we going to do until the Cell Games?"

"Well we'll relax for three days, train for three, and relax for the last three days," said Goku.

"So, we're going back home, huh?" said Bardock.

"Yep," said Goku as he picks up his wife in his arms and took off. Gohan and Bardock follow as Krillin nervously left trailing behind them.

(A/N: I know I skipped the part where Goku and Gohan originally see Korin after they are done, but with Chi-chi with them, it would be hard for him to not blow her off Korin's Tower. Also, Goku doesn't see Cell's perfect body until the day of the fight in my version. So there!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ah, this is relaxing," said Goku as the three Super Saiya-jins sit down in the grass near the lake.

"Um Goku?" said Krillin.

"What is it, Krillin?" said Goku.

"Remember the promise we made before you went to fight Vegeta?" said Krillin as he extended his hand towards Goku.

**__**

*** Flashback ***

__

"Hey," said Krillin as he held his hand out to Goku. "We grew up together, so, let's make sure we grow old together."

"Sure," said Goku as he took Krillin's hand. Then, he turned to the five year old Gohan and ruffled his hair. "Gohan, go back to Master Roshi's and give your mom a big hug for me."

"I will," said Gohan.

**__**

*** End Flashback ***

"I remember," said Goku as he took Krillin's hand. Then, he pats Krillin on the back as he goes flying into the lake.

"Help! I can't swim!" mocked Krillin as Goku freaks out.

"Krillin!" cried Goku as he reaches out to Krillin. "Grab my hand!"

Krillin grabs Goku's hand, but drags him into the lake. He gets wet as Bardock and Gohan start laughing.

"You little sneak!" said Goku as he gets into a splashing fight with Krillin.

"Hey! You started it!" said Krillin as he splashes back.

A bit later, Goku and Krillin dry off and walk up to the field where Goku, Bardock, and Gohan lay down in the grass and fall asleep. Krillin was watching them curiously since they didn't revert to normal.

'Amazing! Super Saiya-jin even when they're asleep!' thought Krillin as he picks up a rock. 'I bet if I threw this rock at Goku, he'd vaporize it instantly.' Throwing the rock, it hits Goku in the head as he wakes up angry.

"KRILLIN! IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE, YOU'VE LOST IT!" yelled Goku as Krillin cringes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night, Bardock and Goku eat like crazy as Gohan goes off to do his homework. Krillin was still confused on how they manage to keep their forms.

"So Kakarot," said Bardock. "What should we do tomorrow?"

"I think we should go out for a picnic," said Goku. "It's been a long time since I've taken Chi-chi anywhere since I've been dead, training, or on Namek."

"Mind if I join you?" said Krillin.

"Not at all," said Goku. "We'll have plenty of food!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lying down for the night in the guestroom, Bardock starts to fall asleep when his acute hearing heard the purring coming from Goku and Chi-chi's bedroom. He heard Chi-chi cry out as Goku growled madly.

'Why did I tell my son to keep his tail?' thought Bardock as he leaned forward to look at his tail. 'Maybe I should get rid of mine for keeps. I'll worry about it in the morning though.' As the noises from the other room finally stopped, Bardock falls asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: Well, another chapter done. Of course in the next chapter, we'll go ahead and get on with the Cell Games.

Scrix: About damn time.

CMG: Shut-up.

Karis: Will Goku be able to fight without his tail though?

CMG: Good question. Find out next time when I update and we'll see!

Scrix: I owe you this, don't I? (smacks CMG in the head, knocking her unconscious)

Karis: Bye everybody! Until next time!


	28. Let The Cell Games Begin Gohan Goes SSJ2

Unexpected Fate

Chapter 27

CMG: Ah, here's another chapter.

Karis: You seem angry.

CMG: Heck yeah. The new loading system is annoying!

Scrix: Live with it.

CMG: Anyway, I'm going to go straight to the Cell Games in this chapter. 

Scrix: Well, at least say the disclaimers before you begin.

CMG: I'm getting there. Yo! Gogeta! Come here for a second!

Gogeta: (appears out of nowhere) You called?

CMG: Say the disclaimer I wrote for you on this card.

Gogeta: (reading card) I am neither Akira Toriyama or Funimation for I am just a crazy fan of Dragon Ball Z.

CMG: Yay!

Scrix: Okay. Get on with the story! (raises staff above CMG's head)

CMG: Yes sir! (runs off to write)

________________________________________________________________________

The remaining days until the fate of the planet soon passed as Bardock spent time with Goku's family along with Krillin. Goku also journeyed to New Namek to bring back a guardian for Earth who turned out to be Dende, one of Gohan's old friends. The night before the Cell Games, he sat near the lake where it sparkled with the stars that reflected off the surface of the lake.

'I guess tomorrow's the day my son dies,' mused Bardock as he picked up a russling in the bushes. Bardock pounced and pinned the figure to the ground. Before he could land a blow to it's face, he noticed that he was about to punch Goku in the face.

"Dad!" cried Goku.

"Oops!" said Bardock as he got off of Goku. "Kakarot, why were you sneaking up on me?"

"I just wanted to know why you're not asleep yet," said Goku. "Are you thinking about the visions again?"

"Yes, and I'm still trying to find out what Scrix told me about me ascending," said Bardock.

"Ascending?" said Goku.

"Yes," said Bardock. "Remember when Gohan did it for a brief moment back in the Room of Spirit and Time?"

"Yeah, I remember," said Goku.

"Kakarot, why are you bothering your father?" said Infr as he appears out of thin air.

"I want to spend time with my dad before I die tomorrow," said Goku.

"So, you know your own fate," said Infr as he makes a knife appear in his hand. "Then I want you to do something."

"IF IT'S ANOTHER DAMN HERB QUEST, I REFUSE TO DO IT, INFR!" yelled Bardock in Infr's face.

"NO! IT'S NOT ANOTHER DAMN HERB QUEST, YOU RUDE AND FUCKING SAIYA-JIN WITH NO TASTE IN CLOTHING AND HAS BAD MEMORY!" yelled Infr back at Bardock in his face. 

(A/N: Stole that whole plot off of a Magic Knight Rayearth comic I read once. I thought it was funny. Of course, they were arguing on armor, not the quest Bardock had to do twice.)

"I think I'll be going back to bed now..." squeaked Goku as he slowly began to back away.

"Not yet, boy," said Infr. "It's time you cut off your tail."

"My tail?" said Goku.

"Infr's right," said Bardock as he took the knife from Infr's hand and cuts his tail off. "Well?"

"For the fate of Earth and because it's a weakness," said Goku as he got the knife from Bardock and cut his own tail off.

"It's done then," said Infr as the tails vanish. "Now it's time I bid you two farewell. Oh, and get plenty of sleep."

"Bah, you aren't my old man," said Bardock.

"Your old man was killed by Freeza's father," said Infr before he disappears.

"That bastard," said Bardock as he hissed.

"Hey! Dad! It's alright," said Goku.

"No, it's not alright!" yelled Bardock as he felt himself losing control. "King Cold lied to me about him dying on a mission!"

Bardock began to feel lightheaded as he felt the power starting to overtake him. Before he could ascend, he lost consciousness as Goku caught his father in his arms. Bardock maintained his Super Saiya-jin form though as Goku carried his father back to his room and went off to bed. Little did Goku know the vision that his father was having.

*******

"Bardock," said an unfamiliar voice in the shadows of a cell. "I know one day, you and the other Saiya-jins will perish before Freeza. Even your twin brother, Sparig."

Bardock saw his father, alive, yet beaten. He seemed so tired as he struggled to stay awake longer. Even his tail hung limp behind him. He looked like him, but with scars, some of which were bleeding, on his face.

"Monkey," said a guard as King Cold came into the room. "You are to die for betraying King Cold's orders for not killing one of the twins. How do you plead?"

"My father did this for me?" said Bardock as he watched the old Saiya-jin lift his eyes towards King Cold.

"I plead to spare both of them and kill me," said the man as he began to pray in Saiya-go. "Infr, creator of our worlds, please grant me freedom and spare my son if it's possib..."

His words were cut off as King Cold grabbed the man by his neck. Bardock was horrified as his neck was snapped and he fell limply to the floor.

"Well, he begged me to spare them, so I did," said King Cold. "For now. Guard!"

"Yes sire," said the guard.

"Take this Saiya-jin off this spaceship," said King Cold. "He smells like shit."

"Right away," said the guard as Bardock tries to hit King Cold in the head, but passes right through him.

"Damn you!" screamed Bardock as the scene changes. "What?"

"You should know not to think that I'm dead!" said Cell as he comes out and bitch-slaps Vegeta to the ground hard. (A/N: I am up at 2 in the morning, so bear with me people.) "Now you die a great death!"

"No!" cried Gohan as he zooms towards Vegeta's body and blocks as much of the blast as he could.

"Why?!" cried Krillin. "Vegeta! Why did you have to fly off the handle?"

"First, my son, and then..." said Bardock as the vision ends.

*******

Bardock wakes as he hears the birds singing. He finds a capsule by the table beside him. Along with it a note as Bardock reads it:

--------------------

Dad,

I've gone out to get some food for Chi-chi. Be back soon. Oh and Bulma came by earlier and brought you a replica of the armor you used to wear while serving Freeza. I hope you wear it today.

Your son,

Goku.

---------------------

'You wrote in perfect Saiya-go, yet you still use your Earth name,' thought Bardock angrily as he crumbled the letter. 'I wonder how you've learned that?'

Bardock opens the capsule and finds the armor sprawled out before him. It was the exact same thing, except for the scouter. Putting it on, he remembered the visions he had as he growled, but surpressed his anger as he walked downstairs. There, he saw a big breakfast on the table as Goku comes in with some apples in a basket.

"Morning dad," said Goku as he gives the basket to Chi-chi as well as a kiss on her cheek. "Aren't you hungry?"

On cue, Bardock's stomach started to growl. "You jinxed me!"

"Did not!" said Goku.

"Did too!" said Bardock as the two walked over to the table to eat.

"You two stop arguing!" yelled Chi-chi as she pulled out her frying pan.

"Okay!" said both men as they started to eat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh Goku," said Chi-chi. "Please promise that you won't let Gohan fight."

"Well, I..." said Goku as Bardock stops.

'I think she knows,' thought Bardock.

"Please," said Chi-chi before both Goku and Bardock sighed.

"Bye!" said both of them as they disappear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Twenty minutes later, they arrive at the Cell Games. Cell was standing there in the middle of the ring, ignoring Mr. Satan's taunts (Mr. Satan = Hercule). Just then, Mr. Satan freaks out when he sees them all land.

"I guess a lot of people know that trick today," mumbled Mr. Satan.

"Welcome to the Cell Games," said Cell. "As you all know, I want you to send your best warriors. If all of them fail, the Earth gets destroyed."

"Right, then I'll go..." started Goku.

"No! I want him!" said Mr. Satan.

"Suit yourself," said Bardock.

"Dad!" said Goku in Saiya-go which freaked out Vegeta. "That man isn't strong enough to face Cell!"

"Kakarot, when in the hell did you learn how to speak in our native tongue?" said Vegeta, still not completely over the surprise. Mr. Satan's fans fight against Cell in the background and lose.

"While I was in the Room of Spirit and Time, my dad attacked me and bit my hand," said Goku, lifting his lightly scarred hand. At the moment, Mr. Satan starts fighting against Cell by himself.

"I guess when he bit you, he made you remember everything there is to be a Saiya-jin, correct?" said Vegeta as he gives Bardock a cold stare. "Or did you just remember our language?"

"Just the language and the writing that I somehow learned through several visions that went through my head from his schooling in the past," said Goku as Mr. Satan flies out of the ring.

"Kakarot, you are so hopeless," said Bardock.

"If you three are done talking, I want the next challenger," said Cell as Goku, Bardock, and Vegeta were taken by surprise.

"Oh. Sorry," said Goku as he steps up into the ring.

"Grandfather?" said Gohan.

"What is it?" said Bardock.

"What language were you speaking in?" said Gohan. "I've been trying to figure out what you've been saying."

"It's Saiya-go," said Bardock. "Only our people know this language."

"Oh," said Gohan. "How come my dad does?"

"Because I made him remember," said Bardock. "Don't worry, he's still pure-hearted."

Then, they all watched as Goku and Cell fought as they tore up the ring with their slams, blasts, and blows. Each time, either one of them would come close to flying out of the ring, they would stop inches from the ground. Eventually, Cell destroys the ring and Goku gives up after some more fighting.

'I guess it's time,' thought Bardock.

"What did you say?" said Cell.

"I said you win," said Goku. "I give up."

"What?!" yelled Piccolo in rage.

"You coward!" said Vegeta angrily.

"Goku never gives up!" said Yamcha.

"Who else is going to fight him after this and beat him?" said Krillin.

"So, who are you going to send next?" said Cell. "None of these men can't defeat me."

"I know," said Goku. "That's why I'm going to announce the last fighter you're going to face right now." Goku looks down at everyone. "I'm sending you in, son."

"Me?!" said Gohan as Goku lands. "You weren't trying dad!"

"I don't know about you," said Goku as he puts his hands on Gohan's shoulders, "but I was giving it everything I had. You were just comparing my power to yours, weren't you?"

"Is this true, Gohan?" said Piccolo as Gohan confirms it with a head nod.

"Now win this one so we can go home," said Goku as Gohan flies down the cliff.

"Kakarot, I hope you know what you're doing," said Bardock.

"After the visions we shared, I know Gohan's going to win," said Goku.

They watched as Gohan and Cell fought as Cell proved to be more than what he seemed and Gohan resisted against fighting Cell at his full power. Everyone was nervous as Cell crushed the young demi-Saiya-jin in his arms before 16 managed to grab him from behind and get destroyed by Cell. Then, Cell did the unthinkable. He took the Senzu Beans from Krillin and then smiled at the Z-Fighters.

"I'll make you unleash your power," said Cell as he counted the warriors on the cliff. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! Okay!"

Cell then made 8 Cell Juniors as he commanded them to attack the Z-Fighters on the cliff, as well as Bardock. As they flew at them standing on the cliff, Bardock's mind blanked out.

*******

"First my son, then..." said Bardock as he felt the energy rise around him. "CELL!"

"What?!" cried Cell as Bardock saw himself ascend.

'No, I need this power now!' thought Bardock as the vision ends.

*******

As Bardock recovers, the 7 Cell Juniors were only a few feet away as Bardock is knocked out from behind by the 8th.

"Dad!" cried Goku. "I should have eaten the Senzu Bean earlier!"

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: Sorry I called this chapter short from all of the action.

Scrix: (growls and knocks out CMG) This continues now!

________________________________________________________________________

When Bardock awoke, his head ached as he looked down below. He saw Gohan standing there with the severed head of 16 laying there between him and Cell. Then, he remembered what was to happen next.

"Gohan," said 16 as the startled Gohan gasped. "Let it go. Don't hold back against Cell for he does not cherish life like you and I do. Fighting is not a sin."

"Ungh," said Cell. "It's so nice of you to help #16, but I rather do this my way."

"Gohan, do it for the life I love," said 16. "Drop your restraints and let it go."

Cell then stepped on 16's head as Bardock and Gohan both gasp as the fragments of 16 went flying upon the battlefield. Gohan was speechless as Cell smirked.

"Yet another life, you could have saved," said Cell as Bardock began to hear Gohan's thoughts in his head.

*16, you loved life so much,* thought Gohan, *you did everything to protect it. And you were just an android. I let you die. I can't do this! I won't watch anymore! I-I feel it slipping!*

Bardock was suprised. Was this really what was going through his own grandson's head? He couldn't believe that he was fighting against himself as Cell looked at him with a grunt.

*And I won't watch this anymore!!!!!* thought Gohan as his screams made Bardock cringe.

The power inside Gohan was unleashed as Bardock felt Gohan's power jump very high. He knew that Gohan had ascended like what the vision brought out as Bardock heard Piccolo say Gohan's name. The fighting ceased the moment Gohan cried, but it soon began again as Cell stood there near the storm.

________________________________________________________________________

Scrix: (finishes typing a few hours later) There. Much better.

CMG: (wakes up and pushes Scrix aside to read the story) Next time, I'm writing. It's getting late.

Scrix: Whatever.

Karis: I guess the Cell Saga's getting wrapped up quickly.

Scrix: I want us both to be in the next chapter.

CMG: So be it. I got to go to sleep first! Later!


	29. The End of Cell Goku Refusal to Return t...

Unexpected Fate

Chapter 28

CMG: Cranking out another chapter. This is my latest chapter posted for awhile since I have to deal with school recently.

Scrix: You are really going to post this?

CMG: Yes. It's going to be the longest chapter yet. I just wanted to get the Cell Saga done so I can get on with the Buu Saga!

Scrix: About damn time.

CMG: (holds eraser over Scrix's head) Watch it, Scrix. I created you and I can destroy you.

Scrix: (sweatdrops) .......

CMG: Here we go! I don't own them. I only own Scrix, Karis, and Infr. Enjoy the fic!

________________________________________________________________________

Gohan looked at Cell with death in his eyes. Cell shrank back as Bardock watched in amazement. His own grandson, becoming an ascended Super Saiya-jin. He couldn't move at all as he tried to get up. Then, he realized that when the Cell Jr. knocked him out, his body was paralyzed from the neck down. (A/N: Yeah, you can flame me all you want, but this is my story, so there!)

'Damn,' thought Bardock. 'I can't move!'

*Bardock,* said Goku's voice inside his head. *Are you okay?*

*Am I okay?* said Bardock with sarcasm. *Does it look like I'm okay from where you're at?*

*Well, now that you mention it...* said Goku.

*You are a fucking idiot,* said Bardock as a shadow appears above him. "Huh?"

"Drink this," said Karis' voice as the flask was put up to his lips. At first, he nearly choked from the potion, but then, he felt it go down as the wounds began to heal. He began to feel his neck mending and began to feel the rest of his body. Trying to get out of Karis' arms, he nearly falls as Karis catches him. "Easy. Your body will need to get used to being able to move again."

"I have no time," said Bardock as he pushes Karis away. "I need to see what's going on!"

"Bardock," said Karis. "Not yet!"

However, the moment Bardock tried to ascend, his body felt pain so immense that he collapsed to the ground. His skin burned as another hand was stretched in front of his face. Looking up, Bardock saw Scrix angry.

"You cannot mess with fate any longer," said Scrix as he held his staff behind Bardock's neck.

"What do you mean?" said Bardock.

"From this moment on, you are not allowed to see into the future and alter it," said Scrix as the staff hit the back of his neck. Every nerve of Bardock's body hurt worse as Goku got up, still hurt. Bardock's vision was blurry. "The visions that you'll have will only be of the future you cannot control!"

"Scrix, why?" said Goku angrily as he went Super Saiya-jin 2. (A/N: Yeah, yeah, it's early, so sue me! Wait. Bad idea. *gets sued by hundreds and thousands of flamers* NO!)

"Kakarot," said Vegeta. "Damn you!"

"You didn't deserve to do that, Scrix," said Goku as Gohan smiles.

"Dad, I managed to get all of the Cell Jr.'s off of everyone's backs," said Gohan.

"Good," said Goku. "Now go defeat Cell so we can go home."

"Right," said Gohan as he flies off.

"Kakarot," said Bardock as he hissed in pain. "Do you have anymore Senzu Beans?"

"Hold on," said Goku as he finds the small brown pouch and gives Bardock the last Senzu Bean inside. "Here you go."

"Thank you," said Bardock as the pain subsided and he was able to see more clearly and was shocked. "You've ascended?!"

"What?!" said Goku as he was shocked.

"See for yourself," said Krillin as he pointed at a small pool of water. Goku peered into the water and saw his hair was a bit more spiky than usual. Powering up, he saw the lighting spark in his aura as Vegeta got pissed off.

"Kakarot," screamed Vegeta in rage. "How in the hell did you ascend before me again after your son?!"

"Hey!" said Goku angrily. "I ascended because Scrix stole my father's power to foresee into the future so he could try and alter it."

"Bah," said Vegeta. "Now, our seer can't see into the future so that he can tell me if I'll ever defeat you!"

"You might," said Scrix slyly as Vegeta gleams. (A/N: Yeah, as Majin Vegeta and cheated to defeat Goku! *Scrix comes out and drags CMG to the torture chamber again as she cries* YOU KNOCKED HIM OUT!)

"Enough," said Piccolo. "Gohan's got Cell right where he wants him."

"Whoa!" said Bardock and Goku as they watch as he pukes out 18.

"Is that #18?!" said Krillin.

"Yeah," said Tien.

"It's over," said Vegeta.

"Not yet," said Bardock.

"What?!" said Goku.

"Look, he's only going to be weaker," said Bardock. "He can still win if he's given the chance."

"That's enough," said Scrix. "You be quiet before you give away too much!"

"No," said Bardock as Cell balloons. "Oh shit! I'm too late!"

"I'm sorry dad," said Goku.

"Kakarot, you can't!" yelled Bardock.

"What is it, Goku?" said Krillin. "Do you have a plan?" Goku smiles innocently as he looks towards the others with a sad look in his eyes. "What? What do you want us to do?"

"Listen, I don't have much time left and I can only think of one way to save the Earth now," said Goku.

"What are you talking about?" said Piccolo as Trunks figures out what it is.

"No, don't Goku," said Trunks. "I know what you got planned and you don't have to do this!"

"Goodbye, friends," said Goku as he raises his hand to say goodbye and places his two fingers to his forehead to get ready to teleport.

"No Kakarot!" screamed Bardock. "You cannot die!"

Bardock decided to change fate and teleported instead. He landed in front of Cell's body as Gohan looked up. Goku was angry.

"No dad!" cried Goku angrily. "Damnit!"

"What?! Grandfather?!" said Gohan before Goku managed to teleport in front of Bardock, knocking him to the ground. "Daddy!"

"Listen dad," said Goku. "It was fate that brought us together, please take care of Chi-chi for me. Gohan, I'm proud of you my son. Goodbye."

Goku teleported Cell away as Bardock curses. "Why? Damn you! Why didn't you let me take your place to kill that bastard!"

"DADDY!" cried Gohan. "NO!"

Bardock was angry as he took Gohan into his arms. He heard his grandson crying in his chest as the tears rolled down his hands. Looking up in the sky, he felt Goku's energy as well as Cell's disappear. Looking down at the boy in his arms, the tears came down his face as well, but didn't even try to stop.

"Bardock," said Scrix. "You aren't the one who had control over fate. The gods are."

"Gohan, I'm sorry," said Bardock as Gohan looked up at his grandfather.

"Grandpa, why?" said Gohan.

"He cared about this planet, and us" said Bardock as he remembered the stories that he told during their times together. "He did it to save all of us. But the threat isn't over."

"Huh?" said Gohan.

"Listen, I know I'm going against the Gods and they can punish me for it when I die, but Cell's still alive," whispered Bardock as Gohan gasped.

No sooner did the words escape Bardock's lips, a cloud of dust kicked up in the desert and a beam of light flew at Trunks as it hit him. He went flying back as he laid there, half-dead. Vegeta was freaked out as well as the rest of the Z-Fighters as they turned towards the center of the dust.

"Who did I kill?" said Cell's voice. "Trunks?" (A/N: Once again, original Japanese dialogue that had to be added in.)

The Z-Fighters watched in horror as the smoke cleared and there stood Cell, somehow in his perfect form again as Gohan grew angry and jerked out of Bardock's arms. Gohan stood up as Cell smirked.

"Well, are you ready to die?" said Cell. "Wait, I think it would be better first off to tell you how I survived. You see, when I exploded, I managed to survive off of a small cell that was in my head. I spawned and after the effort, I found out that not only was I back in my perfect form, but I also picked up your father's Instant Transmission technique. So, that's how I got back here."

"You monster!" yelled Bardock as he tried to hit Cell, but missed as he punched Bardock in the gut as he flies into a cliff. (A/N: Ouchies!)

"My fight is with the boy," said Cell as Bardock came out of the rubble with his armor scratched up. "Goku said that he would be the last opponent I would face, remember?"

"Damn you, demon," said Bardock. "Damn you to the seven layers of hell!" (A/N: My only defense is that it's around midnight when I wrote this.)

"Been there, done that," said Cell as Gohan slid into a fighting stance. "Are you ready to die boy?"

"Trunks!" said Yamcha. "Hang in there, buddy!"

'Trunks?' thought Vegeta as he saw his son cough up blood and died in front of his eyes. 'Kakarot, this is all your fault. I hate you, you son of a bitch! Why!'

Vegeta yelled and everyone was taken by surprise as he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin and attacked Cell with everything he had with his energy blasts. A heavy smoke hung where everyone thought Vegeta destroyed Cell, but he came out of the smoke and knocked Vegeta to the ground as they all stared in horror as Cell was about to finish him off. Gohan however managed to fly to save Vegeta. Unfortunately, the blast hit Gohan's left arm, as Bardock grew angry.

"First my son, then..." said Bardock as he felt the energy rise around him. "CELL!"

"What?!" cried Cell as Bardock finally ascended.

"I-I did it!" said Bardock as the power flowed through his veins.. "You will die for killing my son, you bastard!"

"Grandfather!" said Gohan as he got up. His left arm was bloody. "Stay out of this! This is my fight!"

"Gohan, let's fight him together," said Bardock.

"But my dad..." said Gohan as Bardock looked in his eyes.

"We will avenge him," said Bardock. "Together."

"Right," said Gohan.

"Oh not," said Cell. "I am a god and I am going to destroy this planet."

"Bardock, stand down," said Scrix.

"No," said Bardock. "I can't let anyone else die. I must help my grandson."

"Very well," said Karis. "Good luck."

Cell began to charge up the Kamehameha Wave as the Z-Fighters gasp in horror. He laughs as he retells his story (A/N: That I'm sure **everyone **is tired of listening to. I am, so I'm going to save you all from falling asleep at the computer as Cell tells his story for the umpteenth time and if you want it, I'll add it when I got the time.) as he gloats about his victory. Gohan and Bardock both start to have doubts.

'We can't lose,' thought Bardock.

'Dad, I'm sorry,' thought Gohan.

*You've got to be joking! Giving up already?* said a familiar voice as the two warriors listened. *That's nothing like the Gohan and Bardock I know.*

"Kakarot?!" said Bardock.

"Dad! Where are you?!" said Gohan as they both listened.

*In the Other World and thanks to King Kai, I can talk to both of you telepathically,* said Goku's voice. *Listen, I know you both have the power to defeat Cell. Now, give them your best Kamehameha Waves you got. I know you both can do this. I promise.*

"But Gohan's..." started Bardock.

"My left arm is broken and my energy's been cut in half!" said Gohan as Bardock heard some comments.

"Hey! What's going on?" said Krillin.

"Look! They both gone insane from their own fear!" said Cell.

*Remember what you've learned in our training and trust yourselves,* said Goku's reassuring voice. *It may seem like seem like Cell has weakened you, but what's really draining your strength is your own doubts. Don't listen to him, okay?*

"Right," said Gohan with confidence in his voice. "I have one arm left, but that's all I need!"

*And don't even feel sorry for me because King Kai and I couldn't be having anymore fun up here if we tried!* said Goku.

*Speak for yourself, home wrecker!* said King Kai's voice as Bardock smirked at the thought.

'I wonder what he's the king of?' thought Bardock.

"But dad, it's my fault that you've died," said Gohan. "I got so carried away. If I had only finished off Cell sooner, I would have..."

*Hey!* said Goku. *Who knows what would have happened? For what we know, what you did was the best move.*

"Yeah, but..." said Gohan and Bardock at the same time.

*If you want to blame anyone for this, blame Cell,* said Goku. *Make him pay for what he's done.*

"I will," said Gohan.

"Same here," said Bardock as they both powered up.

"What?" said Cell.

"They're finally ready to face him!" said Krillin.

"Ka... me..." said Gohan and Bardock, as their voices were in sync and they drew their hands back. Well, Gohan drew his hand back, while Bardock drew both of his back. "Ha... Me..."

"Ah, now that's more like it," said Cell in malice as he prepared to fire.

"Me..." Gohan and Bardock's cry was heard as they prepared themselves for the showdown.

"NOW... YOU... DIE!" yelled Cell as he releases his blast first.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" cried Gohan and Bardock as they both threw their blasts at Cell's.

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: And so ends another... (Scrix appears) or not.

Scrix: Keep writing, woman.

CMG: I am not your woman. What would Karis think?

Scrix: *whacks CMG and drags her off* It's okay folks. The story's not over yet.

Karis: My turn to write! I'll make it longer than Scrix's though!

________________________________________________________________________

The blasts met in the center, but Cell's was slightly stronger as Gohan and Bardock's efforts seem like a struggle. The Z-Fighters flew off before the blasts connected as Vegeta managed to regain consciousness and fly off to a nearby cliff. They felt defeated as Gohan falls to one knee.

*Come on, Gohan, dad,* said Goku's voice. *I know you can both do this!*

"We're trying," said Bardock. "But I've murdered many before. How will I be judged?"

"I'm not as strong as you! I'm still a crybaby! I haven't changed at all!" said Gohan.

*Both of you!* yelled Goku's voice. *Stop making up excuses! You've both changed and you are going to save Earth! Now give it everything you have and don't hold back anymore!*

Bardock and Gohan both cry as the blasts manage to go towards Cell a bit more, but he smirks and adds more of his power to the blast as it heads towards Gohan and Bardock again. He laughs.

"Oh no!" said Gohan.

"What should we do now, Kakarot?" said Bardock in a worried voice.

*Gohan, dad, forget about the Earth,* said Goku's voice after a few moments.

"Are you crazy?!" said Bardock.

*The dragon can reverse all of the damage done to the planet later, now keep going!* said Goku's voice as they both screamed and added more power to the blast again.

Suddenly, Piccolo flies into the sky and hits Cell with a Masenko-ha. However, that didn't faze him a bit and he ended up knocking Piccolo out of the sky with a blast from his back as he fell to the ground with lighting bolts around his body.

"No! Piccolo!" said Gohan.

*"Piccolo!"* yelled Bardock and Goku as Gohan and Bardock increase their power to blast Cell's Kamehameha Wave back even further. However, it didn't last long for Cell managed to power up again as Piccolo got ready to fire his Special Beam Cannon ( A/N: I really like the Japanese version of the attack better. Sorry I don't have the translation. The next thing Funi will do is call it the Corkscrew-U-Cannon! *Scrix knocks out CMG again for the comment*)

As Piccolo fired his blast, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha come and start to help try to lower Cell's guard long enough to help Bardock and Gohan defeat Cell. However, they get blasted back by Cell's wings as they fall to the ground again. When Tien and Yamcha fell, Piccolo and Krillin got back up and started fighting again.

"Be careful!" cried Gohan.

*They'll be fine, Gohan,* said Goku's voice. *Just concentrate!*

"I'm trying daddy!" said Gohan.

"Chanting a little prayer before you both die?" said Cell. 

"No, your death wish," sneered Bardock as the back up was blown away.

"Ah!" cried Gohan as the blast grows closer. "No!"

*Don't give up! Give it everything you have!* said Goku as his spirit appeared behind both Bardock and Gohan. *You can do this!*

"Now die with this planet!" yelled Cell.

Up in the sky, another glow appeared. At first, one would think that it was the sun coming closer to the planet, but then, it crashed into Cell's back as he looked up into the sky. There, he saw a figure, panting out of breath as he recognized the Saiya-jin Prince...

"Vegeta!" yelled Cell.

*Now's your chance!* yelled Goku's voice.

"HAAAAA!!!!!!!!" screamed Bardock and Gohan as the combined power slams into's Cell's blast and starts to overtake it. Cell was starting to disintegrate.

"NOOOooooo..." cried Cell's voice as his whole body and each cell was destroyed as the blasts fly out of the atmosphere. After the blasts end, both Gohan and Bardock were floating in the air as they both fall completely out of Super Saiya-jin. Bardock saw his grandson starting to fall and caught him in the arms before he too fell. They fell, exhausted as the Z-Fighters stared in all.

"We did it, grandfather!" said Gohan's voice as he breathed hard.

"Yes!" said Bardock. "Thank you, Kakarot, my son!"

*I'm proud of both of you...* said Goku's voice before it disappears.

So, the evil Cell was defeated. Thanks to Bardock and Gohan, the Earth is saved, and Goku's death was avenged. The Z-Fighters, except for Vegeta, went to Kami's Lookout and Dende healed Gohan. They managed to summon Shenlong and revived everyone who died. However, when the Z-Fighters tried to wish back Goku, Shenlong couldn't do so since Goku was once revived.

"What do you mean?" yelled Bardock. "Why can't you revive my son, you stupid lizard!"

****

"IT IS BEYOND MY POWER TO DO SO," said Shenlong **"He has already been brought back to life once."**

"When?!" said Bardock.

"After I killed him and Radditz," said Piccolo. "That means there's no way we can bring him back."

"Unless you use the Namekian Dragon Balls," said Karis.

"That's right! Porunga can bring back as many times necessary someone as long as they didn't die of any natural causes!" said Dende.

"Then we'll wish ourselves to Namek and..." said Krillin before he was cut off.

*Hey! Don't I get a say in this?* said Goku's voice. *Hi everyone it's me!*

"Goku?" said Krillin.

"Daddy?" said Gohan as Bardock got angry.

"Kakarot, what in the hell do you want now?" said Bardock. "Don't you want to get wished back?"

*Well that's why I'm talking to all of you,* said Goku. *I don't want to get wished back this time around.*

"And why not?!" said Bardock. "You have a pregnant woman at home, a son who needs you, and a father who's about to go up to the Other World and kick your sorry ass home if you don't tell me why you don't want to get wished back!" (A/N: O_o)

*Don't you remember when I was sent to Earth in the first place?* said Goku as Bardock gasped. *I was sent here as a baby to destroy it, and even though I've tried to do the opposite all my life, more people were trying to destroy it. The Saiya-jins, Freeza, Cell... you know.*

"Is that why?" said Bardock.

*Yep!* said Goku. *Listen, I want you all to live your lives to the fullest, because when you die, I want to hear about it. Until then, bye.*

Goku's voice no longer was heard as Bardock began to remember the times he spent with his son.

****** Bardock's Flashbacks... *******

(A/N: Most of these flashbacks are from the chapters that were written. They're just sections, so don't be confused. You'll get the idea when there's one of these things below: ____)

_____________________________

"AH! A NEEDLE!" cried Goku as he struggles to get out of Krillin's arms. "NO! I DON'T NEED A NEEDLE! GET OFF OF ME KRILLIN! I DON'T WANT A SHOT!"

"You fucking idiot," said Vegeta. "That is not for you. Damn fool."

Goku stops struggling. "Oh, sorry."

"......" said Krillin as he looks at Goku in an embarrassed mood.

'Dad, why do you embarrass me so?' thought Gohan.

Bardock laughs as well as Scrix and Karis at the scene as Vegeta gets angry.

"My son's afraid of a flimsy needle?" said Bardock. "That's hilarious!"

"Nice first impression, Goku," said Krillin.

_____________________________

"Dad!" said Goku. "I'm glad to see you! How did you get better?"

"I found the healer," said Bardock. "In exchange, I got the potion before I found him and am partually healed for now."

"You look better than I am," said Goku.

"Well, mostly, I'm still a bit bruised," said Bardock.

_____________________________

"You cannot win, monkey," said Freeza as he crushes Goku's ribs as he lays there on the ground. "Give up."

"No," said the straggled Goku as he started to have trouble breathing. He wasn't even a Super Saiya-jin as Bardock got worried.

"Kakarot," cried Goku. "You can defeat him. Don't give up, son."

"Dad?" said Goku as he notices him. "I-I can't. I'm not a killer like you. I don't want to be a cold-blooded monster like him."

"Son, he's harmed a lot of people," said Bardock. "He will harm everyone you know and love if you let him go and live. You won't be a monster if you destroy him. It's in your nature to fight and you must be able to defeat him in your dreams in order to save what's important to you right now. Yourself."

_____________________________

"What's this? What's going on?" said Cooler in a surprised voice. He looked at the two as they stood there emotionless. "What is this change?" Both Bardock and Goku glared up at Cooler at the same time. "Saiya-jin insects, prepare to be squashed! Ah!" However, his hand was caught by Goku as Bardock stared evilly in Cooler's eyes.

"Why don't you wake up?" said Goku. "You're hurting people! What have they ever do to you?" Cooler wringed his hand out of Goku's grasp as he punched Goku in the stomach, but it didn't hurt Goku one bit as Bardock grabbed Cooler's fist and started to squish it, painfully. "I cannot let you take your unhappiness out on people anymore."

"Kakarot's right," said Bardock as he releases Cooler's hand. "People don't deserve to perish for the things that you try to claim your own. They are not as strong as you."

"What are you talking about," said Cooler as he winces in pain. "I kill what I want! The weak die and the strong survive!"

Goku charges up as Bardock follows suit. "Fine then, Cooler. We'll play by your rules. Let's go!" Cooler gets knocked back by Goku's energy as he flies at Cooler with a punch to his face. Bardock follows by a punch in Cooler's gut as he floats there breathing hard.

*Kakarot,* said Bardock telepathically. *We have to kill him.*

*I know,* said Goku. *After all of the things he's done, I cannot let him live. He's no better than Freeza.*

_____________________________

"Damn you, Bardock," said Infr. "I really don't want you to hurt your son!"

*D-dad...* said Goku weakly in his father's mind. *Don't do it...*

"K-Kakarot?!" said Bardock as the energy blast faded away and he falls out of his Super Saiya-jin form.

*Dad, this isn't helping,* said Goku. *We're supposed to be training to stop the androids, not kill each other.*

"Grandpa?" said Gohan as Goku's eyes open.

"Gohan," said Goku weakly as Bardock lifted his head to meet his grandson's eyes. He had tears in them as Bardock felt guilt in his heart. "Please guys. You got to try and fight without me until I get better. I know it will be hard, but I'll recover and I'll be much stronger."

_____________________________

(A/N: Last one, I promise.)

"Ka-Kakarot?!" said Bardock back in his normal language. "I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry about it," said Goku. "I'm okay."

"You've learned to speak our language?" said Bardock as he began to speak in Saiya-go. "I'm surprised you're doing that after our people were dead for over 30 years."

"I didn't like how you said that I was soft before you attacked me," said Goku. "Why did you say that?"

"I don't remember," said Bardock. "To be honest, any Saiya-jin that was born with a low power level at birth was usually sent into space to purge a planet. Often times, the Saiya-jin wouldn't survive. You on the other hand, managed to not only forget your Saiya-jin ancestry, but also lost your tail eventually."

"Hey! Hey!" said Goku. "I didn't lose it! I got it removed for good before I had to fight Piccolo in the World Martial Arts Tournament. If he had grabbed it, I would have been defeated since he was the son of Piccolo Daimao. He wasn't even fighting on our side until Nappa and Vegeta came to Earth!"

"Oh," said Bardock. "Still, you should had kept it!"

"Yeah, but there's no point unless we want to destroy Earth and everyone on it if we use this in the Cell Games," said Goku. "Let's go back now. After dinner, I'll cut off my tail."

Bardock laughs. "Told you that you were soft."

******* End Flashbacks... *******

'You still amaze me, son,' thought Bardock as Shenlong's voice brought him off of memory lane.

****

"EXCUSE ME, I REALLY WANT TO REST NOW," said Shenlong. **"DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER WISH?"**

"I wish for 17 and 18 to become human!" said Krillin's voice.

****

"THAT IS BEYOND MY POWER," boomed Shenlong's voice.

"Then remove the bombs that are inside the androids," said Krillin.

****

"VERY WELL," said Shenlong as his eyes glowed a brighter red. **"I HAVE GRANTED YOUR WISHES. FAREWELL."**

The Dragon Balls flew up into the sky and went their separate ways as everyone relaxed. 18 and Krillin had their moment and everyone left Kami's Lookout.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow Trunks!" said Bardock.

"Yeah, I'll go back to the future after the memorial service," said Trunks as the fighters fly off into separate directions.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Weeks passed as Bardock managed to sneak out of the house with his grandson every now and then to spar with him. When they got back, Bardock would usually get yelled at. However, they didn't keep it up for long until Chi-chi gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

"Let me see my second grandson," said Bardock as Chi-chi gave the bundle to Bardock and he gasped. "Kakarot?"

________________________________________________________________________

Karis: I'm finished!

CMG: *tied up* YOU LITTLE DEVILS! I WISH I STILL HAD ALFRED TO HELP ME KICK YOUR SORRY ASSES INTO THE NEAREST FANFIC CHARACTER STORE!

Scrix: Well, at least you're still not in the Cell Saga. Now you should think about how you're going to write the Buu Saga.

CMG: *pouts* I will. After I get some more reviews. Come on! I know you all want to review! Look at the shiny review button! Yes! That's right!

Karis: *in Saiya-go* She's lost it.

Scrix: Yep!

CMG: REVIEW PLEASE! *chair falls over as the screen goes black*


	30. An Angel from Heaven? The Warning of Ear...

Unexpected Fate

Chapter 29

CMG: Yeah, yeah. Blame me for working too much lately. I wasn't able to go to Prom, so instead, I bring you another chapter out of boredom.

Scrix/Karis: (both sleeping)

CMG: So, without anymore delays, let this chapter begin. As usual, don't own Dragon Ball Z. I own Scrix, Karis, and Infr. Enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

Bardock stared at the little child in his arms as the boy's appearances brought back painful memories to Bardock. He handed the child back to Chi-chi as Bardock flew out the window of the building. She almost fainted, but she screamed instead as the baby's cries brought Gohan into the room.

"Mom!" cried Gohan. "What's wrong?"

"Your grandfather was acting strange and flew out the window!" cried Chi-chi hysterically.

'Grandfather,' thought Gohan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bardock flew farther and farther as he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin and flew off towards a small island far out in the ocean. The island had an active volcano on it as Bardock flew up to it. Staring down into the fiery pits, Bardock reverted to normal.

'I need to get rid of this pain inside my heart,' thought Bardock as he jumped in.

However, a figure with wings caught Bardock as he lost consciousness from the heat. The figure's white wings flapped powerfully as it flies out of the volcano with Bardock safe in it's arms. Bardock was set down softly as the figure stood up. The figure had long blonde hair as Bardock slowly came to. He was surprised to see an angel in front of him, but he couldn't see the angel's face.

"W-who are you?" said Bardock before he passed out again and the angel vanished.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Grandpa!" cried Gohan as Bardock woke up weeks after Chi-chi gave birth.

"What happened?" said Bardock. "Where's the angel?"

"Angel?" said Gohan.

"LISTEN BUSTER!" yelled Chi-chi. "YOU WERE MUMBLING MY GOKU'S NAME BEFORE YOU LOST IT! FOR NOW ON, YOU WILL NOT REFER TO MY HUSBAND BY THAT NAME AROUND ME WHILE HE'S DEAD! GOT IT?"

"Y-yes mam," said Bardock. (A/N: Don't worry. It will lift eventually.) 'Still, I wonder who that angel was?'

******* 7 Years Later... *******

Bardock tossed in his bed as images of the planet's destruction played through his head. It was happening for weeks now and each time, he would see a giant demon blowing up the planet as he saw the angel from his dreams fighting against it, but the wings were missing. Strange. Then, he saw Vegeta's death as well as Gohan's.

"NO!" cried Bardock one night as he felt himself transform into a Super Saiya-jin 2. "I won't let anyone kill my grandson!"

Bardock screamed as his hair started to grow down his back. Gohan ran into Bardock's room and he was shocked to see a longhaired figure sitting up in bed with no eyebrows. Before he could say anything, Bardock passes out as Gohan stood there in surprise. (A/N: Yes, Bardock does go SSJ3, so stop asking!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A week before Goku was supposed to come back, Scrix pays a visit to Bardock. He couldn't say anything in front of everyone, so Scrix and Bardock went outside in the woods. There, Scrix began to speak:

"Bardock, your son will need your help against the latest threat," said Scrix as he hands Bardock a strange looking vial.

"What is it?" said Bardock.

"That will be needed later on after what happens to Vegeta," said Scrix. "I cannot tell you this since you'll learn too much about his fate."

"He dies, right?" said Bardock.

"Yes, and so do you," said Scrix. "That vial I gave you is the only way you'll come back to life to play a key role in helping Kakarot. He's learned something useful during the Other World during the past 7 years as well as ascending beyond the beyond like myself as well as you."

"Whoa!" said Bardock.

"Now remember, don't tell anyone about Vegeta's fate," said Scrix. "And by the way, Gohan will not die until Buu destroys Earth. Farewell..."

"Wait!" said Bardock as Scrix disappears. "If Earth is destroyed..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, I don't see him," said Gohan. "I thought he would be here."

"Don't worry," said Krillin. "Goku always likes to make his entrance."

Suddenly, winds kick up behind the whole gang as Bardock feels a familiar soft energy he felt when the angel came. He turned around and saw Goku standing there with an old witch.

'My son...' thought Bardock as he felt his heart filled with pride.

"Hey! Aren't you guys going to say hello?" said Goku dumbfounded.

Everyone, except a few, rushed over to greet Goku. Bardock, Goten, and Vegeta stood back. Then, Goku looked behind Chi-chi's right leg to see a tiny little boy.

"Hey Chi-chi," said Goku innocently, "who's the mini-me behind your leg?" (A/N: Goku: "I shall call him... Mini-me!" *Scrix wakes up and ties CMG's mouth shut*)

"I'm Goten," said the little boy as Goku smiled softly.

"It's okay, Goten," said Chi-chi reassuringly. "That's your daddy."

"D-daddy!" cried Goten as he threw himself into Goku's arms. (A/N: *pulls gag off mouth* I loved that moment.)

'I wish I could have been this chance with my son,' thought Bardock. 'Then again, all of the other Saiya-jin were cruel towards their children and sent them in space as infants to destroy worlds upon worlds.'

Goku played with Goten as Baba reminded Goku of the time he had left on Earth before she left. Then, everyone went their separate ways. The fighters signed up while the non-fighters joined the crowd. Bardock tries to write his name clearly in English.

"Need any help?" said Goten as he shows Bardock how to write correctly.

"Thanks," said Bardock.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Damn, my grandson lost," said Bardock after Trunks managed to throw an energy blast at Goten, and he went flying out of the ring and hit the stands between the crowd of people.

"Goten lost," said Goku.

"Ha, ha, Kakarot," said Vegeta. "There's always next year."

Goku smiled funny as Bardock suddenly felt funny. Goku touched Bardock's back and he too felt funny.

*******

"What is that?" said Bardock as he and Goku both see Piccolo in the ring with a mysterious purple-skinned white haired man. (A/N: Shin?)

"I don't know, but his energy seems so mysterious," said Goku

Suddenly, the scene changes as Goku notices his body battered and beaten on the ground as a huge shadowy figure laughs in a high-pitched voice.

*******

"Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta. "If you don't stop daydreaming, I'll fight you right here, right now!"

"Huh?" said Goku as he and Bardock come to. "Sorry. I just had a shared vision with my dad."

"Mind spilling?" said Krillin.

"Nothing much," said Goku. "There's a mysterious fighter we'll meet soon."

"Really Kakarot," said Vegeta. "Who is it? Cell? I really doubt it."

"Enough," said Scrix's voice as they saw him standing there with Karis. "Don't tell them anymore. Both of you."

"Right," said Goku and Bardock.

"So, what are you doing here, Mr. God of the Saiya-jin?" said Vegeta sarcastically.

"Don't act cocky, Vegeta," said Scrix. "That will only influence the enemies more than the rest of us want."

"So what?" said Vegeta. "I am looking forward to challenging Kakarot only and the new enemy will die before I let Kakarot get away."

'And that's your downfall,' thought Bardock.

"Heed my words or you'll lose what's the most important to you," said Scrix as he and Karis walk away.

"Damn gods," said Vegeta as he walks away.

'Vegeta,' thought Goku. 'I hope Scrix's wrong.'

They left to sign up, not knowing that two other figures were watching and waiting for the adult division to begin.

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: Yeah, it's short, but heck. You guys haven't been reviewing lately, so my chapters are getting shorter again until further notice. Also, I'd like some feedback.

Scrix: Story's getting harder for you to write?

CMG: Somewhat. Also, review! I might be more motivated if you do. Later. J


	31. Who Will Win? Bardock vs Mr Satan!

Unexpected Fate

Chapter 30

CMG: It's been awhile, eh? Well, I was plotting this chapter's outcome, so we'll get to see some action today! Expect some revenge on Mr. Satan! As usual, I don't own DBZ. I own only my characters: Karis, Scrix, and Infr. Let the story finally continue!

________________________________________________________________________

"Ouch!" winced Goku as Trunks punches Mr. Satan out of the ring.

"That's gotta hurt folks!" said the announcer as he rushes to Mr. Satan's side. "Mr. Satan! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I let that kid win," said Mr. Satan as he gets up faking as the crowd cheers.

"Uh huh," said Bardock. "It was more like he won against you without even breaking a sweat. I swear. If I get to fight him, I'm going to reveal what kind of ass he really is." (A/N: Dare me too? ^_-)

"Yeah right," said Vegeta as they all start leaving the stands. "I would let that fat ass suffer for awhile then make him confess who really saved Earth 7 years ago."

"Ah, come on you guys," said Goku. "He's not that bad. Besides, who knows what would have happened to Gohan if he gained all of the fame?"

"Well, I never thought about that," said Krillin. "I bet that they would make him into some experiment."

"What are you guys talking about? I thought my dad was the one who won the Cell Games," said Videl.

"YOU GUYS!" yelled Gohan. "You just told her everything!"

"So what?" said Vegeta. "It's not like anyone's going to say anything about us being aliens."

"Aliens?" said Videl as her face goes white as a sheet. (A/N: Creepy!)

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Kakarot's spawns and my brat are half-breeds," said Vegeta with a proud smirk on his face. "Bardock, Kakarot, and I are the full-blooded aliens."

Videl screams as Gohan goes Super Saiya-jin and tries to attack Vegeta, but he easily evades his punches. Eventually, Bardock and Goku both had to go and restrain Gohan without transforming just to calm Gohan down as he reverts to normal. Afterwards, Piccolo growls.

"Nice job, Vegeta," said Piccolo. "We were trying to keep our cover, but your fat mouth had to say something to blow it."

"Shove it, Namek," said Vegeta. "Once the tournament begins, I will defeat Kakarot, Bardock, and the boy before I torture his girlfriend's father." (A/N: What in the hell was I on when I wrote this? Oh yeah! The mystic powers of Pepsi! *Scrix's staff yanks her Pepsi away as she starts crying* I want that back!)

"Huh?" said Goku, as everyone suddenly became quiet. In front of them stood two mysterious figures with Scrix and Karis talking in a mysterious language. As they came closer, the purple-skinned man with a white Mohawk and was wearing strange clothing turns to face them. The man was no taller than Vegeta was. The other man was taller, with pink skin, long white hair, and was wearing similar clothes to the smaller man.

"Are you by any chance Goku?" said the purple-skinned man.

"Yes," said Goku.

"Can I have the honor of shaking your hand?" said the man as Goku hesitated before shaking his hand. It was an eerie silence as they watched. "You're as brave as they say."

'He seems so powerful,' thought Bardock.

"Wait, I didn't get your name," said Goku as they began to walk away with Scrix and Karis.

"I guess they didn't hear you," said Bardock. "Let's go to the drawings for the tournament."

"Right," said Goku.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The drawing was decided and here are the following matches:

1. Krillin vs. 2. Pintar (dubbed name?)

3. Bardockvs.4. Mr. Satan (everyone except Goku and Vegeta are back 1 bracket because of this. ^_-)

5. Ma Juniorvs.6. Shin (Piccolo = Ma Junior)

7. Videlvs.8. Spopovich

9. Saiya-manvs.10. Kibito (If you don't know who Saiya-man is, don't ask!)

11. Gokuvs.12. Vegeta (fight cancelled)

13. Mighty Maskvs.14. #18 (never paired originally)

15. Yamuvs.16. Jewel (original and fight cancelled)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Krillin kicks Pintar out of the ring easily as he goes flying.

'Oops!' thought Krillin. 'I think I overdid it a bit!'

"And Krillin goes on to the next round!" said the announcer as the crowd cheers. "Now, it's time for the previous champion Mr. Satan to fight the newest fighter never before seen in the past World Martial Arts Tournaments, Bardock!"

Bardock comes out into the ring. He is wearing black spandex with some red wristbands and leg bands over his boots. His red bandana is shown gloriously around his forehead as he steps into the ring.

"Before we get started, are you by any chance related to Goku?" said the announcer as he inches closer to Bardock.

"Yes," said Bardock. "He's my son."

"I see," said the announcer. "If both of you advance, who do you think will win between the two of you?"

"Well, that's will be for you to find out," said Bardock with a glint in his eyes as everyone gasped. "That is, if we aren't interrupted." (A/N: Bardock's plotting something!)

"Let the match begin!" said the announcer as the scene fades in white.

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: Yeah, it's short, but I want your guys' opinion. Who should win? Bardock or Mr. Satan in the match?

Scrix: (facevaults) YOU WERE GOING TO LET (CENSOR) WIN, WEREN'T YOU?

CMG: True, but it's now up to the fans to decide. Should Bardock win or Mr. Satan? And should Bardock make Mr. Satan confess?

Scrix: You are evil.

CMG: Thank you! Until next time, review, review, review!


	32. Bardock vs Mr Satan Forced Confession!

Unexpected Fate

Chapter 31

CMG: Here are the votes: 2 vote for Bardock and 0 votes for Mr. Satan. And 2 vote for forced confession and 0 votes without it. So, any fans of Mr. Satan (or Hercule in the dub) should make their way to the nearest exit now. Do it now or you will probably flame me later on for this chapter (that I spent a whole 2 hours on just to get my own personal revenge (as well as many others revenge with it) on him)!

Scrix: You are really going to go along with this? You have officially lost your mind!

CMG: In the words of Porunga, the dragon of Namek: **_"It shall be done." _**As usual, I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only own Scrix, Karis, and Infr. Let the fanfic continue!

________________________________________________________________________

Bardock smirked as Mr. Satan began to taunt him. From patting his butt to insulting his youngest kin, Mr. Satan was dancing around in the ring waiting for Bardock to throw the first punch. However, Bardock stood there for awhile just wondering the eternal question: should he defeat Mr. Satan and make him suffer?

'How pathetic,' thought Bardock as the crowd starts to grow restless. 'Maybe I should put him out of his misery once and for all.'

*Go ahead and do it then,* said Vegeta's voice inside Bardock's head as he turns to face the Saiya-jin Prince himself. He was nodding his head as he agreed with Bardock's thoughts.

*For my Prince,* said Bardock as he turns and gently punches Mr. Satan (A/N: Which is more like a normal punch, folks) out of the ring. Mr. Satan crashes into the wall right next to the place where Trunks' punch made him hit the wall earlier as the crowd gasped.

"Waste of time..." said Bardock as he walks off. (A/N: Guess which game I got that quote from? See chapter 22 for the game I "borrowed" it from. ^_^)

"And our reigning champ has been defeated easily by Bardock!" said the announcer as the crowd cheers. Some start booing as Videl runs out to see her dad.

"Daddy! Are you alright!" said Videl as Mr. Satan had little stars circling his head.

"I'm a real boy..." groaned Mr. Satan in a daze as Bardock steals the microphone from the announcer.

"Hey!" said the announcer.

"Listen, this man before you didn't kill Cell," said Bardock in anger as Goku groaned.

"No dad! Don't!" said Goku in Saiya-go as he's held back by Gohan and Vegeta from reaching the ring in rage. They both were almost blown away when Goku went Super Saiya-jin, but Gohan and Vegeta both matched it instantly to keep Goku under control.

"The Golden Fighters were the ones that saved your world," said Bardock as the Videl faints and the announcer catches her in his arms. "You see 7 years ago, Cell came close to destroying this planet, but my grandson and I managed to save Earth through a final showdown. It took everything in our power to defeat him and after the battle, this lazy slob stole our credit for saving the world. I don't blame that bastard for taking the glory because my grandson was only 11 years old and..."

"Okay..." said the announcer. "You've totally lost it."

"Or have I?" said Bardock as his eyes became jaded as his hair spiked up.

"Damn!" said Goku as he goes ascended Super Saiya-jin. (A/N: SSJ2 for you folks who've seen the Buu Saga until FUNi cut the action. They won't show Goku going SSJ3 until September on Cartoon Network! *screams* NOOOOOO! However, I do own a "copy" on the computer. Yes. *everyone stares at CMG* Okay! I downloaded an undubbed sub somewhere off the Internet. Happy? *daydreams of Goku going SSJ3 again and kicking Buu's sorry ass around before Scrix drags her off to lock her in the closet* )

"Ah! It's him! The Golden Fighter that defeated Cell!" cried Mr. Satan as he panics. "Ah dammit!"

"For disgracing our name, you shall forever be branded coward to the world," said Bardock as he disappears using Instant Transmission as garbage is thrown at Mr. Satan.

At that moment, Vegeta and Gohan were now holding a very pissed off Goku as his hair starts growing down his back. Lighting was starting to fill the hallways, as the others had to put up their energy shields to avoid getting electrocuted. (A/N: Mmm... fried Piccolo...)

'Damn,' thought Vegeta as Goku's hair starts getting in his eyes. 'He's much stronger than he was 7 years ago! He must have found a level beyond the ascended Super Saiya-jin.'

'Has Goku ascended beyond the ascended Super Saiya-jin?' thought Piccolo. 'His power is enormous!'

*Stop Goku!* said King Kai's voice inside his head. *You'll use up all of your time on Earth!*

*So what?* said Goku. *My father didn't need to hurt those who cannot fight back. I don't care about fame!*

'My life is over,' thought Gohan as Videl regains consciousness.

"Daddy?" said Videl as she sees him cowering like the wuss he really is.

"V-Videl!" said Mr. Satan as a glass bottle falls inches from his head and smashes into the wall behind him. "Let's go home!"

"Huh?" said Videl. "Why?"

"T-the G-Golden Fighters are- are..." started Mr. Satan.

"They're here?" said Videl as she grew excited. "This is great! I want to know who they are!"

"What?!" said Mr. Satan as he grew worried.

"Daddy, I'm 18; I'm old enough to take care of myself!" said Videl as she looks up. "What's going on anyway? Why are they throwing stuff at you?"

"Um Videl," said the announcer, "Mr. Satan didn't defeat Cell. Bardock and his grandson did."

"What?!" said Videl in shock.

On the sidelines, Gohan freaks and nearly lets go of Goku, whom was now in his Super Saiya-jin 3 state. (A/N: In case you never seen it, think of Radditz's hair dyed blonde on Goku's head, minus eyebrows, and looking rather scary! O.O) In one final jerk, Goku pulls away from the ascended Super Saiya-jins behind him and storms out to find his father on the other side of the arena laughing his ass off. In one fluid movement, Goku punched his own father in the face.

"You bastard!" screamed Goku. "Why in the hell did you tell them?"

"I was tired of seeing that lying jerk get his ways," said Bardock. "After all, the people had the right to know who really killed Cell."

"You are going to make it so that our world can be attacked more often when all I want is for our world is peace!" growled Goku as Scrix appears.

"Enough Kakarot!" said Scrix. "You cannot control that form 100%, so I suggest you drop it before you use up all of your time in this world."

Goku sighs as he reverts completely to normal. Beads of sweat line his face as he breathed heavily. Little did Goku know that Spopovich and Yamu were cursing in the shadows after their machine broke. They both flew away.

"And now let's get on with the tournament," said the announcer as the crowd cheers. "Next up is Ma Junior (Piccolo) vs. Shin. Ma Junior was runner up in the 23rd tournament years ago when he fought against Goku."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, you lied and took the credit?" said Videl.

"Yes," said Mr. Satan. "I know we didn't have enough money from the previous tournament after I managed to buy all of those things for you, but I wanted the best for you."

"If that's what you really want for me, then you can have it dad!" yelled Videl. "At least tell me whom the poor little boy was that got hurt!"

"I didn't get his name," said Mr. Satan. "The boy was with some guy named Goku and..."

"Goku?" said Videl. "Wait! It can't be--Gohan's the boy who defeated Cell? Incredible!"

Videl runs out of the room as Mr. Satan moans.

"I wish that guy didn't make me reveal the truth!" said Mr. Satan as he picks the tinsel out of his hair.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Man, it's like the vision," said Bardock.

"I know," said Goku. "Piccolo forfeited."

"And it seems like Spopovich has forfeited his fight to Videl," said the announcer. "He said that something was wrong and left before the fight with Piccolo. Videl will now advance to the next round. Now, it's time for Gohan vs. Kibito."

"Good luck son," said Goku, hunched over, as a hand with a bottle of water appears in front of his face. Looking up, Goku noticed Shin was offering some water to Goku.

"Thirsty?" said Shin as Goku smiles.

"Thanks," said Goku as he downs the water in one big gulp. Shin was disgusted, but was still freaked out about Goku's power.

'He's truly the strongest in the world,' thought Shin. 'Babadi must be plotting to steal his energy!'

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: This is for the fans that hated the fight with #18 forfeiting the fight just to win some money from Mr. Satan!

Scrix: What's up with money being such a big deal in this world today anyway?

CMG: It's a big deal if you're going to college and having to pay for a class you have to repeat just to co-op next term!

Scrix: Human wealth is pathetic!

CMG: Oh, and check out the fanfic that has a bit more Mr. Satan bashing that I wrote before I started this series:

(copy and paste text below in the little window above. ^_^;)

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=572052

Scrix: That's your humor fic!

CMG: Yeah, so?

Scrix: Why in the world are you bringing that trash up? I'm not even in it!

CMG: *glares at Scrix as he cowers* Because some people would probably want to see some more bashing, including if I'm bringing it! Anyway, until next time, review!


	33. Determined Reporters, Super Saiyajins, a...

Unexpected Fate

Chapter 32

CMG: *laughs insanely* Now I command you Mr. Satan to confess your love to Pokemon!

Karis: She's lost it.

Scrix: I knew I should have taken the ice cream away from her!

CMG: *eating her umpteenth bowl of ice cream* Behold the power of ice cream! Bow down to my glory and be free! *gets tied up* Hey!

Scrix: Geez! Now what should we do?

Karis: I don't know. Maybe we should write again!

Scrix: Karis, we aren't writers. She is.

Karis: Fine. *unties CMG* Write or die!

CMG: Yay! *starts writing again* I don't own them. 'Nuff said. I only own Scrix, Karis, and Infr. And for you fans out there who still want some more revenge on Mr. Satan, it will happen in this chapter!

Karis and Scrix: Here we go again!

________________________________________________________________________

Gohan and Kibito fought against each other as Gohan easily kept up with Kibito without really needing to transform into a Super Saiya-jin. That, or Kibito wasn't even trying. The crowd cheered as Gohan manages to knock Kibito out of the ring as he lands on the ground.

"And the winner is Saiya-man!" said the announcer as the crowd cheers.

"Good job, Gohan!" said Krillin.

"Bah," said Vegeta. "I would have blasted him out easily."

"Enough," said Goku. "You can't kill anyone, remember?"

"Hmph," said Vegeta. "On Vegeta, you could either knock out the person in a match or kill them. I don't see why we let these fighters live."

"Life isn't like that," said Goku as Kibito comes back.

"Nice match," said Kibito as he and Gohan shake hands.

"Next up, it's Goku vs. Vegeta!" said the announcer as the crowd cheers. "Goku was the runner up in the 21st and 22nd tournaments. He's won the 23rd against Ma Junior and managed to give us a good show in the past. Vegeta is a new competitor this year. I just have one question for you two before you start."

"What is it, human?" snapped Vegeta.

"Were you also at the Cell Games?" said the announcer.

"In matter of fact, I was," said Vegeta as he walks off with a smirk.

"Incredible!" said the announcer. "I can tell that this is going to be an interesting match! Let the fight begin!"

Goku and Vegeta stared each other down. It was like the first battle, except Goku was now far stronger than Vegeta was. Goku made the first move; like he did when he first fought Vegeta over a decade ago. Goku threw a punch as Vegeta dodged gracefully.

"Why don't we give these people a show and become the Golden Warriors they so eager to meet? said Vegeta in Saiya-go.

"Alright," said Goku as they fly up into the air and transformed in front of everybody.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, so much for being undercover," mumbled Gohan as Goku and Vegeta traded punches and kicks in the air.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Is something wrong, Kakarot?" said Vegeta.

"Yeah," said Goku. "I just feel a bit winded still from going Super Saiya-jin 3. I'm not used to being in that form too much."

"Well, today's your lucky day," said Vegeta as he pulled a Sensu Bean from his spandex part of his shirt. (A/N: *drools*) "I had this in case of an emergency and was going to give it to you after I kicked your sorry ass."

"And you're using it to help me, huh?" said Goku sarcastically. "Well, that's a pity."

"I'm planning on sending you back to the Other World with a bang!" said Vegeta as Goku ate the bean. In seconds, Goku was at full strength.

"Ready when you are!" said Goku as the two charged at each other again. The crowd watched in amazement as the two flew with no difficulty at all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in the locker room, reporters were in front of Mr. Satan's door as he hid under a desk. A sound was coming from the air vent, as the screen covering the vent was kicked out and out of it appeared a short brown-haired reporter. She was wearing a rather stunning black velvet dress and had high heels on as she dusted herself off. On her back was a blue backpack as she looks around the office.

"I know you're hear, Mr. Satan," said the woman as she pulled the desk back from where Mr. Satan was hiding. (A/N: Never underestimate the opposite sex!)

"Gah!" screamed Mr. Satan as the woman smirked evilly. "What do you want?"

"I am the famous Chigi Oreta," said the woman. "I always get my stories! Now tell me, is it true that you weren't the person who defeated Cell?"

"I wasn't!" said Mr. Satan as Chigi smirks.

"Next question," said Chigi as Mr. Satan winces. "Is it true that you did it for the fame and took the credit from not only a better fighter than you are, but a young boy as well?"

"Yes!" said Mr. Satan.

"Tell me," said Chigi as she picks up a rare-looking antique off of the table and slams it into the ground. Glass flew everywhere as Mr. Satan freaks. "I want to know whatever happened to that boy. If he's been killed, I swear I will make you the most wanted criminal in this world."

"I-I don't know!" said Mr. Satan as the Chigi grew angry.

"And why the hell don't you know?" yelled Chigi.

"I was unconscious when those fighters left," said Mr. Satan as Chigi facevaults.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in the ring, Goku and Vegeta are still floating in the air as they lock wrists with their hands and start trying to overpower each other. However, Vegeta cheats and knees Goku in the stomach as he gets knocked close to the edge of the ring. Goku teleports and smacks Vegeta from behind as he goes flying towards the edge and falls out of bounds, making a crater in the ground.

"And Goku advances!" said the announcer as the crowd cheers. Vegeta gets out of the crater back to normal as Goku (also back to normal) holds out his hand to help Vegeta up. Vegeta swats Goku's hand away as he makes his way back to the others.

'I thought he's changed,' thought Goku as he walks to where the others were.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the fights continue, 18 beats Mighty Mask (not Goten/Trunks in this fic). Jewel automatically advanced due to Yamu leaving with Spopovich. Now, it was the second round.

"Ladies and gentleman, it's Krillin vs. Shin!" said the announcer as Krillin freaks.

"I forfeit!" said Krillin.

"Krillin forfeits," said the announcer. "Now it's Bardock vs. Videl!" (A/N: "Uh-oh! You found the princess! Ank! She's in another house. Go away!" ~ **Super Twins **flash movie. Check it out at Newgrounds.com after the fic.)

"This should be interesting," said Videl. "Your grandson's kind of cute!"

"He gets it from his father," said Bardock as Gohan blushes madly. 'Gohan's found himself a nice mate! I really should let him fight her, but I rather fight my grandson in the finals right now so...'

"Beg..." cried the announcer, but was cut off as Bardock blasts Videl out of the ring with a large gust of wind that didn't throw her too far like Mr. Satan. "And the winner by a ring out is... Bardock? Huh? How did you do it? Goku did that back in the 23rd against the mysterious fighter before he got married to her!" 

(A/N: In case you didn't know, Chi-chi entered the tournament to fight Goku since she thought Goku forgotten the promise to marry him. Goku did a lot of dodging though before he managed to knock her out of the ring with only a gust of wind and after that, he went on to defeat Tien and Ma Junior (or Piccolo) to win the championship. So, a bit of a Dragon Ball spoiler there!)

"Are you okay Videl?" said Gohan as he helps her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Videl as she stands up a bit shaky as Gohan blushes again as she grabs his hand and looks up in his eyes. 'Oh, he looks so good!'

'Videl, you're pretty!' thought Gohan before Vegeta interrupted them.

"Get a room you two," said Vegeta as they both get angry at him.

"Mind your own business!" yelled Gohan and Videl as Vegeta flinched. (A/N: The power of love!)

"And now, it's time for Saiya-man to face Goku!" said the announcer as they fly to the ring.

*Dad, whatever you do, don't transform,* said Gohan telepathically.

*I won't right now,* said Goku. "Ready when you are, son."

Gohan and Goku fly at each other and managed to match their blows perfectly as Gohan surprises his dad with a kick to his legs and nearly trips Goku, but he uses Instant Transmission to get behind Gohan and knocks him out of the ring. However, Gohan manages to stop himself as dust flies in the air and he flies back into the ring with a vicious upper cut to Goku's jaw.

"Hey!" said Chi-chi. "You better calm your sorry butt down, young man!"

"Relax Chi-chi," said Bulma. "You know Son-Kun can take it!" (A/N: I love the nickname Bulma gave Goku, so I added it in.)

Goku and Gohan broke out of their little battle and stared each other as sweat rolled down their faces. Finally, Goku smirked.

"I guess you haven't been training in the past 7 years, haven't you?" said Goku.

"Well, mom made me study a whole lot and I'm a bit rusty..." said Gohan.

"Since Videl's already lost, why don't you just give up?" said Goku.

"No," said Gohan as he gets angry.

"What's Kakarot doing?" said Vegeta.

"He's making him transform," said Bardock.

Unable to control his rage, Gohan transforms into a Super Saiya-jin, blowing off his whole costume as everyone gasps. Goku follows suit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What's that noise?" said Chigi as she runs to the window and looks out. "What in the world?!"

"It's a trick!" said Mr. Satan. "They are using those moves those guys did in the Cell Games 7 years ago!"

Chigi grabs Mr. Satan by the collar of his cloak and throws him against the wall. Cringing in pain, Chigi smirks as she too, powers up.

"What are you?" said Mr. Satan.

"Not an average human," said Chigi as she starts to float with Mr. Satan in tow.

"Gah!" said Mr. Satan.

"Now, tell me the truth or I'll have my ex-boyfriend, Yamcha kick your sorry ass!" said Chigi. (A/N: What? You thought Goku or Gohan trained her? You wish!)

"Okay! It's real!" said Mr. Satan.

"Well, time to go, ex-hero of the world, and make this front page news," said Chigi as she throws Mr. Satan in his comfy chair and flies through the vent that she came in.

"My life is ruined," said Mr. Satan as he buries his face in his hands.

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: Muhahahaha! The ultimate revenge brought to you by some writer that's totally emerged in ice cream as we speak! *eats another bite of vanilla ice cream as Scrix and Karis roll their eyes* However, the battle between Goku and Gohan is not over. I am just wondering whether you want to see Goku fight his dad in the final round, but it's the fan's choice!

Scrix: You're going to let (censor) win and fight Bardock, aren't you?

Karis: It's no use, She's censoring out (censor)'s name.

CMG: I really want to see some more reviews. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll bring back the plot in the next chapter after the tournament. So please review and maybe I'll bring it to you much sooner than expected! *looks at bowl of ice cream to see that it's empty* Oh Scrix-chan...

Scrix: Oh no...

CMG: Can you be a dear and go to Kroger to buy some more ice cream?

Karis: I think you had enough.

CMG: Or better yet, I want the fans to *bribe* me. Muhahahahaha!

Karis: Should we stop her?

Scrix: Yes. (knocks out CMG)

Karis: Until next time!

Review please!

|

|

|

|

V


	34. Legendary Super Saiyajin 3 Shin vs Bardo...

Unexpected Fate

Chapter 33

CMG: *laughs at King Kai's Planet's latest comic* How does my brother come up with that stunt?

Scrix: *looks at computer screen* Damn. Now that's really screwed up! Aren't you going to write a chapter today?

CMG: Yes sir! I had a ton of writer's block *mumbles* not to mention pressure *normal voice* with everything that's gone on lately.

Karis: *looks at computer screen again* Will you start by closing that window to that edited manga already! It's disturbing!

CMG: Fine. *closes window* Happy?

Scrix: For now. Just don't...

CMG: If any of you want to visit this site, go to http://www.geocities.com/kaioworld/. That's my little brother's website. His comic is located under the edited mangas section and it's called "Piccolo's Secret". Damn. I wish I could have came up with that plot!

Scrix: Your plot is about to be destroyed if you don't stop rambling and get passed the disclaimer!

CMG: *pouts* Fine. *clears throat* I do not own Dragon Ball Z for the umpteenth time! Quit asking! I only own Scrix, Karis, and Infr. Oh, and in advance, I am going to throw some twists in Goku and Gohan's fight, k? Here we go! Oh, and I got some more ice cream! Yay! *eats ice cream as Karis and Scrix facevaults*

Scrix: *gets up painfully* About time!

________________________________________________________________________

Dust flies as Gohan ascends into his Super Saiya-jin form. The cape flies off his body as well as the shades as everyone who was wondering who the Golden Fighter was. Videl freaked out on the sidelines as Vegeta smirked.

"About time we see some action," said Vegeta. "I bet Kakarot will wipe his son's ass on the ground, smear it against the wall, and..."

"That's enough!" said Videl as she yells at Vegeta. "I know he's stronger than that!"

"You wish," said Vegeta. "Kakarot has defeated me easily and I wasn't even at his level yet." (A/N: Too used to writing lvl this way from playing Rune Scape so freaking much!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in the ring, Goku transforms into his ascended form as Gohan gasps. He too follows suit and then they stare each other down in the ring. Suddenly, they vanish in thin air as the crowd gasps. What they don't see is the battle against father and son up in the air as they attacked each other with multiple punches and kicks against each other. Videl lost sight of them as the others follow.

"You're really rusty," said Goku. "I bet you Chi-chi made you hit the books for a long time!"

"Well, I'm getting high grades and I'm already getting applications for college..." said Gohan as Goku catches him off guard for a moment. However, Gohan managed to see this in time and feinted off a punch. "Hey! No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war," said Goku as he makes a double fist and smacks Gohan into the ground of the ring, leaving a crater in it."

"Ooohhh! That's gotta hurt!" said the announcer.

"Pay up, girl!" said Vegeta.

"It's not over yet," said Videl as Gohan takes up to the skies again.

"Damn," said Vegeta.

Back in the air, Gohan was powering up as Goku saw Gohan's hair starting to grow a bit longer. Goku was a bit surprised, but he didn't stop with his taunts.

"I bet you are really going to hurt me, are you?" said Goku. "I doubt Chi-chi's let you go out much and made you study all day 24/7/365!" (A/N: That would suck. I would lose my sanity if that ever happened! O.o)

Gohan was angry. 'No! I won't!'

In a bright flash of light, Gohan began to ascend again. His hair grew down his back as the others stared in shock. Vegeta was really getting pissed off seeing Gohan surpass him yet again and mumbled something in Saiya-go about killing Goku and his half-breeds when he gets stronger and so on. After the light faded, Gohan was at Super Saiya-jin 3! His once short hair was down to the back of his knees in locks that looked like a Super Saiya-jin 2, except layered while he no longer possessed eyebrows.

(A/N: All those who wanted to see Gohan go SSJ3, cheer. *crickets chirp* Fine! Be that way! I was giving you all a break.)

"Dad," said Gohan as he noticed how much deeper his voice was. "Prepare."

Goku nodded as he powered up to his max in Super Saiya-jin 2. He wasn't going to go to the third level again unless it was needed. Gohan made his first move as Goku waited.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"...and the winner is..." said the announcer as everyone looked in shock. "Goku!" (A/N: Flame me all you want. This is MY fanfic!)

"Gohan!" said Chi-chi as she faints. Yamcha catches her in his arms as he stares in awe.

"Man! Goku's still one bad ass!" said Yamcha.

"Man dad!" said Gohan. "How did you know I was going to get weaker?"

"I had the same trouble you did," said Goku. "At least you calmed down from it!"

"Yeah, we went a whole hour fighting and almost destroyed the ring!" said Gohan as they look at all of the craters in the ring, including the one outside the ring that Gohan made when Goku caught him off guard after he lost his transformation. "You could have hit my back a bit easier next time!"

"Oops! Sorry!" said Goku as he helps Gohan to the sidelines where Scrix had a potion ready for Gohan to drink. "Thanks, Scrix."

"Your quite welcome," said Scrix.

"No human should possess much power!" said Kibito.

"Pay up, girly!" said Vegeta.

"For the last time, no Vegeta," said Videl.

"Fine, I'll kill your father after the tournament then," said Vegeta.

"We'll wish him back with the Dragon... mph!" said Goku before Gohan covered his mouth with his hand.

"I wish I knew what you guys are trying to hide from me," said Videl as she waits for the next match. "Either way, nice job destroying the ring."

"Oops! Sorry!" said Goku as he does his usual hand-behind-his-head nervous laugh. "I'll be right back."

Goku vanishes and suddenly, the ring is destroyed as new tiles of rock fall on the ground out of nowhere as everyone watches in shock. Before Videl's eyes, Goku reappears out of thin air as the Z Fighters facevault.

"How was the ring restored that quickly?" said Videl.

"I repaired it," said Goku as the announcer adjusts his glasses.

"Well, I guess we can continue the matches," said the announcer. "Somehow, the ring was repaired."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

18 easily defeated Jewel and advanced to the next round. Bardock was now up against Shin in the semi-finals match. As they walk into the ring, Shin noted that Bardock was rather strong and decided not to underestimate him.

"Well, Bardock," said Shin, "I won't pull any tricks to make you face Goku. I want to see your strength. All of it."

"With pleasure," said Bardock. (A/N: I'm not going for an YAOI fic!)

The winds kicked up as Bardock transformed into a Super Saiya-jin and started to go beyond it. Shin smiled as he waited. Suddenly, Bardock felt strange as he noticed Shin too was starting to power up. Holding his hands out in front of him, Shin began to create a mysterious white ball of light as the crowd gasps. Shin fires the ball with no effort as it flies into Bardock as he tried to block it. Instead, he caught it as it started to push him towards the edge of the ring slowly.

"That ball of light will gage how strong you are," said Shin. "It would be wise if you surrender now."

"Never!" said Bardock as the ball he was struggling to throw it up. It was very powerful as he looked over at the sidelines and saw his son. Before his eyes, he saw a flash of light as he saw the longhaired figure fight against a strange pink blob. 'The angel that saved me...'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dad!" cried Goku in Saiya-go. "Don't give up! I know you have the power!"

"Huh?" said Gohan. "What's my dad saying?"

"He's encouraging Bardock," said Scrix. "Kakarot knows his father's as strong as he is. Bardock doesn't know that he's ascended beyond the ascended Saiya-jin again."

"Whoa!" said Gohan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kakarot..." whispered Bardock as the vision ends and he finds himself almost a foot away from the edge of the ring as the sphere in his hands pushed him back further. He growled as he felt something inside of him urging him not to give up.

"Not much longer now," said Shin as he smiles in pure ecstasy.

"No!" cried Bardock as he began to feel the mysterious power within him starting to rise out of him.

His hair started to grow down his back as the ball of energy in his hands wavered. Shin gasped as Bardock stopped moving to the edge of the ring with the ball in his hands as his feet dug into the ground. Memories of how Freeza and Cell made his life miserable haunted him as the light around his body blinded everyone in the stadium. When the light faded, Shin lowered his left arm from shielding his eyes as he gasped in disbelief. Bardock stood there at Super Saiya-jin 3. (A/N: *with ice cream* Yes! Now finish him! *Scrix grabs CMG and throws her inside the closet*)

"It can't be-!" said Shin as Bardock managed to throw the sphere into the air in annoyance and began to walk towards Shin with hate burning in his eyes. With one punch, Bardock managed to knock out Shin as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"The winner is Bardock!" said the announcer as Bardock powers down, carried the unconscious Shin off the floor, and back towards the area where the fighters were.

"Sorry I knocked out your friend," said Bardock. "I know he's the Supreme Kai, but he had no right to tell me to surrender."

"He's the Supreme Kai?" said Krillin.

"Yes," said Goku. "I saw the visions as well. He's here to stop someone, I believe."

"That's correct, but how?" said Kibito.

"Bardock and I both have the ability to see into the future since we had some sort of problem a long time ago when he..." Goku started to explain.

"Now on to our last semi-finals' match," said the announcer. "It's Goku vs. 18!"

"Damn," said Kibito. "You owe me an explanation!"

"Right," said Goku as he runs off.

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: *comes out of the closet with a bucket on her head* Another chapter down, another to go. *pulls bucket off of her head as a sponge remains on her head*

Karis: *laughs* That was pretty funny.

CMG: *fumes* With the power invested in me Scrix, I shall make you do the Macarena!

Scrix: *dances* NOOOO!!!

CMG: Got to go! Bye! *Scrix regains control of himself and chases CMG*


	35. Final RoundBardock vs Goku The Angel is ...

Unexpected Fate

Chapter 34

CMG: I got some inspiration today! Well, okay. I know if any of you fans have read the last chapter ignoring my protests, you know Gohan lost, correct? Don't worry. I'm going to make up for it.

Scrix: You really have been busy thinking of this plot, haven't you?

CMG: At first, it was going to be Bardock who was... hey! You were trying to make me give away the plot, weren't you!

Scrix: Oops! 

*five minutes later...*

CMG: =^_^=

Scrix: *tied up on puppet strings on a makeshift stage* Chibi Mirai Gogeta! Let me off of these things!

CMG: No way!

Karis: This is a whole new low for you.

CMG: I know. I'm tired of saying the disclaimer. Since this is a fanfic, I don't own anyone but Scrix, Karis, or Infr. Let the story begin!

Scrix: *get off strings and trashes stage as CMG uses Instant Transmission to disappear for the whole episode* Get back here!

Karis: Oy! The people I get stuck with...

________________________________________________________________________

The final round. Goku faced 18 and won hands down. Now, it was down to the last fight: The former champion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament against his own father.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you okay?" said Kibito as Shin regains consciousness.

"Yeah, that wasn't a normal punch," said Shin. "I doubt he's even human."

"Of course not, you fool," said Vegeta as Shin looks at him. "We are Saiya-jin. Bardock; his son, Kakarot, whom you call Goku; and myself are the last full-blooded Saiya-jin. Then, his two brats and my brat are hybrids."

Shin was shocked. Kibito stared beyond disbelief at Vegeta's words.

"There's no way you can be the last of the Saiya-jins!" said Kibito. "I thought a meteor destroyed your planet!"

"Liar!" said Vegeta. "Freeza destroyed it! He killed my people, he killed my father, and he killed me at one point."

"How do you live then?" said Shin.

"The Dragon Balls brought me back," said Vegeta. "Now shut-up. The match is about to begin and I want to see which person wins."

"Fine," said Shin as everyone settled down.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"...and now, let the final match, BEGIN!" said the announcer as both of them transformed into Super Saiya-jins.

Disappearing, they reappear in the sky trading a barrier of punches and kicks against each other as the crowd gasps. Shockwaves fill the sky as they moved quickly. Soon, no one could keep up with them. Suddenly, Goku appears out of thin air as he hits the ground outside of the ring and creates a huge creator. The announcer and everyone were speechless.

"What happened?" said the announcer.

*Let's show them,* said Goku as they took their place up in the sky to re-enact the entire fight.

"First, we started trading punches and kicks," said Bardock as they demonstrated. "Then, we fired blasts at each other."

"After that, he hit me from behind with a double-fist blow to my back and managed to knock me into the ground below where I made that creator," said Goku as he falls the same way back into the creator he made in the ground on impact.

"Then the new champion is Bardock!" said the announcer as the crowd cheers wildly and Goku hugs his dad. Bardock hesitated before returning the hug as Spopovich and Yamu chose that moment to strike. Goku sensed the danger and threw his father aside as the needle pierced Goku's stomach and his energy was drained from his body.

"No! Kakarot!" cried Bardock as he tried to move. "I can't move! What's going on?!"

*Please, don't try to interfere,* said Shin's voice inside his head.

*I need to save my son!* said Bardock. *He's only got a day on this planet and...*

*I'm sorry,* said Shin's voice. *It's him or the planet.*

Goku soon fell to the ground back to normal and unconscious as Bardock ran to his son's side. Goku's face was pale as he began to vanish. Lifting his weakened body in his arms, Bardock yelled in rage as he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin 2 and powered up to Super Saiya-jin 3 instantly. The stadium shaked as the people panicked.

"No!" said Scrix as he ran into the ring and knocked out Bardock.

*******

What Bardock saw next, he found his son was gone as he curses silently. He noticed that he wasn't at the tournament anymore, but was in the desert as he heard Vegeta's voice. Looking for the source of the voice, he saw him on the ground below talking to Trunks.

"Come here, my son," said Vegeta as his arms encircled Trunks' shoulders.

"Why are you doing this dad?" said Trunks. "Come on. Cut it out."

Goten innocently sucks his thumb as Bardock realized that Vegeta was saying goodbye to his son before he died. He noticed the pink blob creature was starting to recover as Vegeta was finally doing the right thing.

"No, he couldn't be..." said Goku's voice as Bardock noticed his son behind him.

"Kakarot, how?" said Bardock.

"I don't know," said Goku. "I think it's another vision."

"Trunks, I want to tell you that," said Vegeta as he paused for a moment, "you make me proud, my son."

Trunks looked up to Vegeta in shock and in one fluid motion, he knocked Trunks out with a chop to the side of his neck as he reverts to normal.

"Why did you do that to Trunks?" said Goten. "Why did you hurt your son?! He could be dead! Why, why, why? Your his father! Fathers aren't supposed to do bad things to their sons! Why did you do it?!"

Vegeta then punched Goten in the gut as Goku growled in anger. Bardock was surprised as Goten fell to the ground, fainting out of Super Saiya-jin and losing consciousness. Piccolo came down as Vegeta commended the Namek to take the kids to safety. Piccolo picked up both Trunks and Goten's bodies as Vegeta stopped him from leaving for the moment.

"Tell me something," said Vegeta. "Do you think that I'll see that clown, Kakarot in the Other World?"

"I doubt it," said Piccolo. "Goku has done good things while you have killed millions of innocent lives. You will be sent to hell for what you've done."

"Oh well," said Vegeta as Piccolo flew away.

"He was looking forward to the battle," said Goku. "I should have given him a better one earlier..."

*******

Bardock slowly regained consciousness as he noticed that his son was still in his arms. Of course, he noticed something wasn't right. The halo that was over his head was gone somehow as he looked over his head.

"No," said Bardock as he got off of his son's body. "He's alive!"

"You used up your life energy," said Scrix as Bardock turned around to see him standing there. "When you charged up to your max, all of your energy went into him before I managed to knock you out. However, it still killed you and now, he's alive again."

"I see," said Bardock as he noticed the halo over his head. "Why isn't he waking up though?"

"Since your life energy was all you gave him, he still hasn't recovered consciousness," said Scrix. "The others are after Baba-di."

"Baba-di?" said Bardock. "Who's he?"

"He's the one who's resurrecting Buu..." said Goku as he moaned in his sleep.

"Huh?" said Bardock as he tries to wake up his son. "Kakarot! Wake up!"

"Leave him alone," said Scrix. "He's going to need his rest if he's going to stall Buu soon."

"What do you mean?" said Bardock.

"I think you know," said Scrix as he transforms into a Super Saiya-jin 3 and waves his staff in a circle.

"What's going..." said Bardock as a white light blinds him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"...On?" finished Bardock as he noticed he was in a palace. He instantly knew everyone's name strangely enough.

__

"What?!" said Grand Kai. "You want to train him?"

"If that's all right with you," said Scrix. "He seems to have so much untapped potential and I am the God over his kind after all."

"His kind?" said Bardock as he continues to watch.

__

"I suppose that be a good plan," said Grand Kai. "Yo, Goku!"

"Huh?" said Goku as he lands.

"What's up Grand Kai?" said King Kai as he bows politely as Goku stands there looking blank as a sheet of paper.

"The God of your people says he's willin' to train you," said Grand Kai. "Maybe you should since you need to be ready for my trainin' in 200 years."

"Correction, 199 years and... ," said King Kai.

__

"Same difference," said Grand Kai. "Begone."

"Now what?" said Bardock as the scene changes.

*******

Bardock found himself in the other realm as he noticed that Goku and Scrix were talking alone near the training grounds where he once fought Piccolo before losing consciousness.

__

"So, why am I here?" said Goku.

"Kakarot," said Scrix as he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin 3. "I want to make you ascend again, but only if you're willing to train hard."

**__**

*******

Time passed as Bardock saw Goku getting stronger and stronger. Karis would often times have to help with healing and creating new clothes to keep training him. Each time he came close to ascending to the third level, he would lose consciousness or come close to destroying himself. 

__

"Come on," said Scrix as he blocked another punch from Goku, who was struggling to keep up with Scrix in his Super Saiya-jin 2 form. "You can do this!"

__

"Easy for you to say," said Goku in a sour voice that made Scrix look up at Goku in shock. "I know that despite what you tell me, I won't be able to ascend unless I work for it, am I right?"

"You know that's true," said Scrix. "However, you don't do it because you believe that if you do ascend again, you are afraid of what the power will bring. Am I right?"

"No!" said Goku as he grew angrier and the electricity bounced on his body. "I am not going to be weak either!"

__

"Then what are you going to do?" said Scrix.

"This," said Goku and he screamed loud to the heavens above as he began to feel the raw power in his body.

Goku screamed as his hair grew down his back and the lighting danced around his body. Bardock was surprised. The golden light blinded Scrix and Bardock as they barely stood their ground. When the light faded, Scrix and Bardock were both shocked to see Goku standing there, a Super Saiya-jin 3. Before Scrix could block, Goku struck out at Scrix and managed to punch him in the face very hard as he went flying into a wall and looked up. Instead of blue eyes, Goku's eyes were completely blood red. Bardock remembered how his son told him what happened in the RoSaT and gasped.

__

"Kakarot!" said Scrix. "Control it! Don't let the power corrupt you!"

*******

Scrix was battered and bloody as Goku stood over him about to deliver the final blow. (A/N: Okay. That was a bit lame, but this is MY fanfic!) Bardock tried to reach Goku to snap him out of it, but he went right through Goku. Before Goku could hurt Scrix though, Karis enters and screams as Kakarot turned his attention to her. Before he could strike Karis down, Scrix found the last remaining strength to summon an energy attack.

**__**

"ENERGY DRAIN!" cried Scrix as a blue aura wrapped Goku's body up and drained Goku's body of his power and he reverted to normal. Karis was scared as Scrix comforted her.

__

"Scrix, you should have been more careful!" said Karis.

"I'm sorry," said Scrix as Karis smiles. She gives Scrix the potion and Infr enters.

"The boy will need more training if he's to use the form properly," said Infr. "You had some slight trouble with it at first, but you adjusted since you didn't deny what you were. The boy denies what he is still and if he's to fully control it; he must accept every bit of what he is."

"Is that why he has trouble adjusting to the power?" said Bardock as the scene changes again.

*******

Suddenly, Bardock sees Goku was training in his Super Saiya-jin 2 form with his wings on his back. Goku suddenly sees something that Scrix or Bardock himself couldn't and panicked. Yelling, Goku ascends and teleports out.

__

"No Goku! You can't!" cried Scrix's voice.

*******

"What?" said Bardock as he realizes that he was near the volcano where he tried to commit suicide when Goten was born.

Goku sees his father falling deeper in the volcano as he forces himself to plummet into the volcano as fast as he could and catch Bardock's unconscious body. Then, he flaps his wings as he flies gracefully out of the volcano and sets his father down on the ground as he regains consciousness. However, it doesn't last long as Goku senses Gohan coming and disappears.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the vision ended, Scrix lowered his staff as he fell to his knees in exhaustion. Bardock now knew everything. The angel who saved his life was his own son!

"Kakarot, why?" said Bardock as he looked at Goku's unconscious form. "Why did you save me?"

Bardock suddenly remembered the Zoi Stone as he opened the pouch and turned it upside down. All that came out was ashes as he freaked out. Karis entered the room at that moment and noticed what was going on.

"I told you that once you die, the Zoi Stone would be broken," said Karis. "It seems that when you channeled your energy into Kakarot, you burned the stone to dust."

"So, that's why you brought me here," said Bardock as he addressed Scrix. "You knew that I was going to die."

"Yes," said Scrix. "The others were afraid that you went crazy, so I brought you here to learn everything that happened and to find out whom the angel was that saved you."

Scrix weakly got up as Karis helped him to a nearby chair to sit down. The staff disappeared as he reverted to normal. Bardock was shocked by the news.

"Of course, Kakarot has learned about the past as well," said Karis. "During his last 7 years here, we began to tell him the history of our people and restored some of his memories of his mission. At first, Infr was against the idea, but Scrix and I insisted after what happened when Kakarot went nearly insane with the transformation a few times to revive his memories."

"Did he..." said Bardock becoming fearful that his son had became a monster.

"No," said Scrix. "He took what he learned rather well. At first, he was afraid, but after we told him of the history of our people, he began to slowly, yet surely embrace what he was. He still didn't have the strength though to ascend though since he wore himself out doing it out of rage and almost kill my mate."

"So, he knows, huh?" said Bardock.

"Yes," said Karis. "Bardock, please do me a favor."

"What is it?" said Bardock.

"Go back to Earth," said Karis.

"But I'm..." said Bardock.

"Don't you remember the vial?" said Scrix. "Once Vegeta dies, you must take the vial and drink it if you are to be resurrected."

"Huh?" said Bardock. "Why?"

"So that the Dragon Balls resurrect you," said Scrix.

Behind Bardock, Goku starts to slowly come to as he slowly regains consciousness. Karis slowly helps up Goku as he saw his father was dead.

"Huh?" said Goku as he freaks out. "How did you die? Did Buu destroy Earth? Wait a second, am I alive?"

Bardock and Karis facevault as Scrix sighs.

"Kakarot, you are alive, you idiot," said Scrix as Goku notice that his halo was gone.

"What?!" said Goku.

________________________________________________________________________

CMG: Yeah, it was evil, but I had to do something!

Karis: Um, aren't you supposed to be in Germany?

  
CMG: Oh shi...

Scrix: I found you!

CMG: Guess again! *Instant Transmissions away*

Scrix: Damn!

*In Australia...*

CMG: Dang it! I had to teleport to Australia! Oh well. At least Scrix won't kill me for awhile! Later!


	36. Majin Vegeta's Birth The Fused Warrior's...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 35  
  
CMG: Argh! Again, the evil virus thingy has sapped my Microsoft Word away! No! I cannot upload another chapter using the same things I normally use! Damn viruses! *nukes computer*  
  
Scrix: Ummm... you could have tried reinstalling the program.  
  
CMG: Shit! *about 4 hours later* Have you found the hard drive yet, Karis?  
  
Karis: You mean this thing? *holds up a giant computer chip*  
  
CMG: At last! Okay Scrix. Use your powers and restore the computer, prono!  
  
Scrix: How?  
  
CMG: *facevaults* You wave your staff thingy!  
  
Scrix: Can't. I'm still too weakened from the last chapter!  
  
CMG: Stupid Saiya-jin! *finds another computer and starts typing*  
  
Scrix: What's happening? *Scrix finds himself at Kroger with a bunch of teenagers in a Kroger uniform* YOU ARROGANT BRAT! I REFUSE TO DO THIS JOB!  
  
*Miles away...*  
  
CMG: I better go somewhere other than Australia this time! *starts to fade when she remembers something important* Before I go, I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only own Scrix (who's going to kill me), Karis, and Infr. I hope I don't end up in Antarctica! *successfully flees somewhere*  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Goku was still looking himself over in shock. He didn't take the news of himself being alive very well since he knew that in the past, people like Freeza, Dr. Gero, Cell, and many others have tried to kill him to destroy the planet. Bardock sighed as he slowly got used to being dead. At least he could be with his mate at long last.  
  
"Enough," said Scrix as Goku bolts up. "There's a reason why you're alive."  
  
"To save Earth, correct?" said Goku.  
  
"That, and teach someone Fusion," said Scrix.  
  
"Fusion? You mean fuse into one?" said Bardock.  
  
"That's right," said Goku. "I would feel weird if I fused with you though."  
  
"Same here," said Bardock, "but what difference does it make?"  
  
"You really want to try out fusion?" said Goku. "It will take a while to learn."  
  
"Not necessarily," said Scrix as Bardock felt funny.  
  
"Huh?" said Bardock as he saw mentally how the dance is done. "So, that's it huh?"  
  
"Do you want to give it a try?" said Goku.  
  
"I suppose," said Bardock.  
  
"Okay!" said Goku as he and Bardock stand close together and start the process.  
  
"FUSION! HA!" they cried as a blinding light shone in the realm. As the light faded, Scrix was suprised of what he saw. The man had the star-shaped scar on the side of his face as the red bandana swayed in the breeze with no difficulty. His eyes had the innocence, yet roughness of a warrior as the familiar fused outfit was worn. Half of a halo was over their head since Bardock was dead while Goku was alive.  
  
"So, what is your name?" said Karis.  
  
"My name," said the fused warrior as both Goku and Bardock's voices were heard from this man, "is Barrot." (A/N: *readers stare at name* What?! It's better than Godock, Bardock-ku (that I would have used), or Kakadock!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Shin was fighting against Pui-pui, Vegeta was fighting Dabura, and Gohan was fighting Yakon. They were not fairing well as the energy was absorbed from their bodies. Suddenly, Gohan got angry enough that he went Super Saiya-jin 3 again and blasted Yakon's head off with one blow. Then, he took down Pui-pui with no effort before going after the demon king. However, Dabura disappeared in a cloud of dust as Gohan cursed and slammed his fists into the ground.  
  
"You brat," said Vegeta angrily. "Even if you have that form, you are weak!"  
  
"Shut-up!" said Gohan as he nearly takes off Vegeta's head with a blast before Shin stops him.  
  
"Enough you two! Something's not right," said Shin as they wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Something's wrong," said Barrot as he teleports.  
  
"Don't!" said Scrix.  
  
"He'll return once 30 minutes is up," said Infr. "Same for Kakarot."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta fell to his knees as Barrot appears out of nowhere before Gohan and Shin.  
  
"Did I miss much?" said Barrot as Gohan and Shin look at him quizzically. "What is it? Is it the entrance?"  
  
"Who are you?" said Shin. "You look like Bardock and Goku!"  
  
"That's because we fused," said Barrot. "Vegeta!"  
  
On the ground before them, Vegeta was hissing in pain as Gohan tried to approach him to try to snap him out of it. However, a bolt of red lighting threw him into the wall painfully as Barrot dared to walk to Vegeta to knock him out. The lighting stung Barrot's skin as he managed to get close enough to knock out Vegeta and does so. Vegeta passes out as Barrot lifts up Vegeta's body. However, it was already too late. Vegeta was a Majin!  
  
"We're too late," said Shin.  
  
*Of course you fools,* said Baba-di's voice in their heads. *You managed to knock out my soldier though, so you will have to pay!*  
  
Suddenly, the scene changed and everyone was teleported to the middle of the Tournament. Vegeta began to stir as Barrot felt funny. He looked up and noticed that the halo was a bit bigger than it was about before he left the Other Realm.  
  
"Is it me, or has my halo grown bigger?" said Barrot.  
  
"Who's supposed to be dead?" said Gohan.  
  
"Bardock's half is dead, but Kakarot's half is alive," said Barrot as the light surrounds them. Vegeta's body falls to the ground as Goku and Bardock split in half. When they looked at each other, Bardock's halo was normal while Goku was suddenly transparent. Vegeta regained consciousness as he smirks.  
  
"I guess today's my lucky day to send Kakarot to the Other World with a bang after all!" said Vegeta as he charges a blast in his hand. However, when he fired it, it went right through Goku's body. "That's impossible!"  
  
"What in the hell?" said Bardock.  
  
"I guess you sapped some of my life force," said Goku. "Unless we return to the Other Realm, I'll probably will die again for the third time and..."  
  
"No!" said Bardock as he yelled at Baba-di. "We fight at our own grounds, you old raisin-like wizard!"  
  
*Fine, but I do see another subject who needs to learn not to mess with me,* said Baba-di's voice as Bardock felt something starting to make his head ache.  
  
The five suddenly teleport to the Other Realm where Karis and Scrix were waiting in the throne room as Goku noticed that his father was hissing in pain. Reaching up to him, he tried to put his hand on his shoulder, but it passes right through. He curses as Scrix noticed that Goku was transparent.  
  
"Come over here," said Scrix as he summons his energy again to transform into a Super Saiya-jin 3 as his staff appears in his hands. "This will feel funny, but it's because Bardock's dead form drained your life force a bit."  
  
Goku nodded as a bright silver light surrounds him. When it fades, Goku is no longer transparent as he finally rushes over to his father. Bolts of red lighting tried to phase Goku, but he stands his ground.  
  
"Dad, fight this! You're not the same as you were over 30 years ago!" said Goku as his vision gets blurry.  
  
*******  
  
"What?" said Goku. "Dad!"  
  
"Kakarot," said Bardock weakly as Goku noticed something around Bardock's spirit. "Please, don't worry about me. You need to stop Baba-di from reviving Majin Buu or else this universe is doomed. I know that you're trying to help, but it's too late..."  
  
"NO!" yelled Goku as he transforms and a white aura surrounds his own soul as he grabs his father's body. "I won't let Baba-di have you!"  
  
"What is this power?!" said Bardock as the darkness is blown away in a bright light.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What?!" said Baba-di as a strong force surrounds Bardock's body. "I can't possess him! It's like someone's interfering! Damn!"  
  
"It's probably that other mortal who was trying to save his father," said Dabura.  
  
"Blast! I can't believe that we didn't get him!" said Baba-di. "Oh well, at least we got the other one."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dad?" said Gohan as Goku passes out as Bardock opened his eyes. The M on his forehead faded away as he noticed that his son's energy was spent. Angrily, he got up as he transformed into his ascended Super Saiya-jin form.  
  
"Vegeta, your fight is with me, not my son," said Bardock. "He's saved me from falling into the dark abyss of Baba-di's magic and I promise upon my soul that I will do everything within my power to stop him from reviving Buu! Even if I have to kill you." (A/N: You're pretty harsh, Bardock! I love that in a man!)  
  
"Fine, but Kakarot's mine after I defeat you," said Vegeta.  
  
"Please do your fighting in the other room," said Karis. "We just made it so you guys could have a decent battle in there."  
  
"Fine, bitch," said Vegeta as he and Bardock walk to the room where they saw that it looked like...  
  
"Vegeta," said Bardock. "Our home planet!"  
  
"I wonder if Kakarot's trained in here," said Vegeta as he looks around the desert-like scene. The sand was red as blood while the sky was tinted a pinkish color. Two orange suns were over their heads as the wind blew threw their hair. "It's time, Bardock. I will defeat you and when I do, your son is next, and then Buu."  
  
"You shouldn't have let Baba-di possess you!" said Bardock as he flew at Vegeta and threw a punch in his face.  
  
"I did it for power," said Vegeta as he kicks Bardock in the stomach as he flies into a sanddune. "I was always jealous about you and Kakarot always being one step before me. I let him possess me so that I could have the power!"  
  
"You bastard!" said Bardock as he spat out some sand that got into his mouth. "Power does not come from anyone other than yourself! The power I have is my own and I use it to protect this planet!"  
  
"Pathetic," said Vegeta. "You're soft. I want you to fight me with your full power."  
  
"Very well, my Prince," spat Bardock as he transforms into a Super Saiya-jin 3 and literally begins beating Vegeta around like a beach ball.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dad, wake up!" said Gohan as he tries to wake Goku.  
  
"Your father was able to stop Baba-di from possessing Bardock," said Shin. "Amazing..."  
  
"We should stop Majin Buu's revival," said Gohan as he became serious.  
  
"Right," said Shin as they disappear.  
  
"Kakarot," said Karis as she looked at his unconscious form on the ground. "If it's true that you were able to stop Baba-di from possessing your own father, then why aren't you able to stop Vegeta right now?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's wrong?" said Vegeta as he gives Bardock a swift kick from behind followed by an upper cut to his jaw.  
  
"I felt something strange," said Bardock as he noticed that his aura became whitish gold.  
  
"It can't be-!" said Vegeta as he saw the transparent part of Goku floating above Bardock's head. "Kakarot is with you!"  
  
"Wha-?" said Bardock as he heard someone's voice inside his head.  
  
*Dad, stop him,* said Goku's voice. *He's going to drain your energy.*  
  
*How do you know this?* said Bardock.  
  
*I had a vision,* said Goku. *Anyway, don't let Baba-di possess you. Keep your mind and heart both pure or else you'll be lost like Vegeta is...*  
  
Bardock nodded as the aura returned to normal and he knocked out Vegeta again. Lifting him up, he carried him out of the fighting room and back into the chambers where Goku was slowly regaining consciousness. As Goku woke up, Karis rushed over to him to find out what happened. Bardock lowered Vegeta's body to the ground next to Goku as he grew serious.  
  
"Dad, I'm going to try to help Vegeta fight himself," said Goku. "Scrix, restrain Vegeta's body while I try to undo Baba-di's magic on him. The last thing we need is for Majin Buu to be revived. We have enough to worry about."  
  
"Right," said Scrix as Goku silently bowed his head and started the process of cleansing Vegeta's body of any evil intentions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the desert, Shin and Gohan find themselves at the control station where Buu's prison hung in place. The two obsticles that stood in Gohan and Shin's way was Baba-di and Dabura himself as Baba-di smirked in pure bliss.  
  
"It's too late," said Baba-di. "Vegeta got the much needed energy from the other warrior I tried to possess. You can't stop Majin Buu's resurrection now!"  
  
"Maybe not," said Gohan as he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin 3, "but I'll kill all of you who get in my way!" (A/N: Oh yeah! Go Gohan! Kill that arrogant prick!)  
  
Baba-di flees like the little worm he was as Dabura launched himself towards Gohan. However, it was futile as Gohan fired his strongest Kamehame Wave at Dabura, completely vaporizing him and the prison that Buu was in behind him directly aligned in the blast's path. Baba-di freaks out as the prison itself was destroyed. Yelling insults towards Gohan, he smirked evilly.  
  
"You fool!" said Baba-di. "You destroyed Buu!"  
  
"That was for my father and grandfather," said Gohan. "Now it's your turn, you bastard."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
CMG: *on a planet light years away from Earth* Man! I had no idea that I could be this creative without Microsoft Word! I hope you Gohan fans enjoyed today's little make-up for him losing to his father about 2 chapters ago! I was pretty much inspired to make him the hero for a bit to stall Baba-di and kill Dabura instead of getting eaten by Buu himself! Oh, and Barrot is (Bar)dock + Kaka(rot), so you won't get confused. I had other names, but they sounded kind of corny. One was so bad that I had to edit it out of the story since I'm trying to keep it PG-13 (even though it's going towards R already)!  
  
Scrix: *finally finds CMG* YOU LITTLE BRAT!  
  
CMG: Oh shi- *gets smacked in the head with the staff as Scrix drags CMG off to yet another torchure chamber*  
  
*Back on Earth*  
  
Karis: I hope you guys come back again! Now I wonder where the first aid kit is at... 


	37. Vegeta's Past Revealed Babadi's Latest P...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 36  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, thanks to Gohan going Super Saiya-jin 3, the Earth was saved from Buu's giant ass. Vegeta regained his sanity thanks to Goku, Bardock was dead forever, and no one knows what happened to Baba-di since no one found his remains. However, you can hear his banshee cries deep in the ruins of his destroyed spaceship as the Z Warriors finally regained peace within the universe...|   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scrix: What in flying fuck?! *smacks CMG on the head with enough force to nearly knock her unconscious*  
  
CMG: What? Can't you take a practical joke? I wasn't serious about that whole paragraph a bit! Besides, if that really happened, that would had sucked!  
  
Karis: Man! And I thought your brother was bad with his so-called fan mangas!  
  
CMG: As I was saying, I was joking, okay? End of discussion! See? I didn't even say a disclaimer yet!  
  
Scrix: Fine. Get on with it then.  
  
CMG: Thank you. As usual, I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I own Scrix, Karis, and Infr. There will be some spoilers in this chapter, so if you don't want to wait for the fall episodes, go right ahead and read them (since I know the rest of the plot). Let the real chapter now start!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Darkness. All Goku, the pure-hearted Saiya-jin could see as he strenched his mental presence into Vegeta's mind to try and reverse the spell placed upon the fallen prince. He was trying to find Vegeta's soul in the darkness as tenticles of black mist tried to break the light shield around his body. Stretching his senses, Goku sighed in uneasiness as he remembered his father's warning before trying to save Vegeta.  
  
***"He's probably been raped or worse by Freeza! After all, he hasn't changed as much as I have and he seems to have let the darkness claim him to destroy you!"***  
  
'No,' thought Goku. 'He's upset. He's afraid to show how much he's changed in the last decade after Freeza's death. I have to save his soul or else Majin Buu will be reborn.'  
  
Suddenly, he saw a figure into the darkness as Goku slowly approached with his guard up. It was Vegeta and he was there cowering in a corner like a scared child. Looking at Vegeta, Goku noticed that he was just a little boy and not a full-grown man he was used to seeing. Sobs came from the tiny frame as Goku crouched down to Vegeta's height to try and comfort him.  
  
"Vegeta," said Goku as he tried to coax the young prince to lift his head. "My prince, what happened?"  
  
The pale face looked up from the arms that held his head as Goku saw that Vegeta's tail was broken and sagged behind the boy's body. Tears ran down his face as Goku saw the shame in his eyes and the shattered innocence he once had. Was Goku seeing Vegeta for who he really was?  
  
"Freeza, he broke my tail today after he destroyed Planet Vegeta and he brutally raped me," sobbed Vegeta. "I hate him and I want him to die!"  
  
Goku snarled. Here in front of him was Vegeta at a young age and Freeza had molested him and caused him a great deal of pain physically, mentally, and emotionally. Goku realized that he was seeing Vegeta's past that made him into the cold-blooded killer he was up until 10 years ago before he killed again that day. Feeling another presence, Goku whipped around and saw Vegeta a grown man standing there before their first fight on Earth.  
  
"What's going on?" said Goku.  
  
"You are going to come with me, Kakarot," said Vegeta. "I don't care how strong you are, but once we destroy Earth, we will become immortal and destroy Freeza."  
  
"No, I defeated you," said Goku as Vegeta vanished. Then, he saw Vegeta's dead body on the ground like it was on Namek after Freeza blasted a thin beam through Vegeta's armor. The tears that lined his eyes were wiped away by his glove as he opened his eyes.  
  
"I shedded the tears I held in for so long to show you why you needed to stop Freeza," said Vegeta. "He has ruined my life and has beaten me and raped me. I had to show that you weren't a human, but a Saiya-jin. The last of our race at the time."  
  
"But why?" said Goku. "I knew nothing about being a Saiya-jin until my father, Karis, Scrix, and Infr showed me the roots of my heritage. I wanted to learn it, but you denied me of it."  
  
Suddenly, the true form of Vegeta appeared where his near-dead battered body once laid. Tenticles of darkness held the once-proud prince secure as Goku noticed that he was trapped. His head was bowed down in defeat.  
  
"Kakarot," said Vegeta as he weakly looked up to see Goku. "The only way you are to learn all there is to be a Saiya-jin is to let go of all that's making you human. Feelings of love, kindness, and joy have to be spared to understand what we truly are. Will you be willing to give that up?"  
  
"Is this why I know nothing about you?!" said Goku. "Did I not promise revenge on Freeza when you were dying? Did I not accept all of my heritage?"  
  
"No," said Vegeta. "You are still considering yourself to save the world by risking your ass again, and again, and again." (A/N: And got it kicked, again, and again, and again, and... *Scrix sighs and beats CMG with his staff again before dragging her away still mumbling on* again, and again...)  
  
"I have to or else everyone I care about would die!" said Goku. "Plus, the Saiya-jin race would be wiped out completely!"  
  
Vegeta stared coldly at Goku as his eyes became red like blood. "I wouldn't have spared you long ago if you have came with us. I wanted you to join us, but you became too soft." A chill ran up Goku's spine as the darkness started to wrap its tenticles upon Goku's spirit body. "I wanted nothing but revenge on Freeza and I ordered you to destroy him. Yet you let him go!" The tenticles were finally noticed too late as Goku struggled to break free. "I will let you know all there is to be a Saiya-jin! Even if I have to let Baba-di possess you to gain it!"  
  
"What?!" cried Goku as he felt something invading his mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry that turned out to be a long Goku/Vegeta conversation! I am trying to get out as much of the dialogue as possible! Don't worry. It gets better.)  
  
Buu somehow managed to survive the blast and attacked Gohan and Shin. (Like the show. By the way, Gohan lost the Super Saiya-jin 3 transformation shortly after doing the Kamehameha.) Shin tried to save Gohan after Buu managed to get him in a strong blast that would take the young man out. However, Shin sacrificed his own life to save Gohan by destroying the blast.  
  
'I'm sorry Gohan,' thought Shin. 'I hope I wasn't too late to save you.'  
  
"Finish him, Buu," said Baba-di. "While you're doing that, I'll see how my newest possession is doing."  
  
"Buu eat! Buu eat!" said Buu. (A/N: Buu: Buu need to go on diet! Buu needs to kill Baba-di! Buu must blast hole in head like Goldilock-like man said! Oops! Bad spoiler! Bad!)  
  
His joyous cry was interrupted however when someone attacked from behind. It seemed that somehow, Bardock, in his Super Saiya-jin 2 form, managed to teleport out of the Other Realm to save Shin's life. Scrix was not far away as Bardock's fist was in Buu's back. Kicking Buu's side, Bardock sent Buu flying into a rocky cliff as he leaned down to save Shin's life.  
  
"Scrix, take Shin away from here," said Bardock. "He'll get hurt."  
  
"Right," said Scrix as he left with Shin in his arms. Buu emerged from the rubble of the cliff as he seemed pissed off for being attacked before eating Shin. However, he was interrupted when Baba-di cried in delight.  
  
"Yes! I managed to possess the other one!" said Baba-di.  
  
'Other one?' thought Bardock as he realized that his son was trying to save Vegeta. 'Oh shit! Kakarot! But how was Baba-di able to possess him?' (A/N: Goku: I am evil! Yes I am!)  
  
"Buu have new playmate?" said Buu.  
  
"Yes, and he's the strongest one," said Baba-di as he cackled in delight.  
  
"Wrong," said a familiar voice as a large explosion destroyed Baba-di's spaceship.  
  
"What?!" said Baba-di as he saw his spaceship destroyed. Then, he saw who was responsible. "Vegeta! How dare you! I never told you to destroy my spaceship! Now I'm stranded here on this cursed mudball!" (A/N: Sucker!)  
  
"Yes, but I didn't like where it was parked, so I decided to blow it up," said Vegeta. "So, this is Buu, huh? What a fat ugly bastard."  
  
"Ogly? What's ogly?" said Buu.  
  
"He means that you scare children," said Baba-di. (A/N: So true. He does. Baba-di is scary! *shutters*) "Destroy the traitor."  
  
"Seer! Leave me and go tend to your brat! He's under Baba-di's control and I don't think it's a good idea to leave him alone while he's fighting against Baba-di's power. He's going to be dangerous, so hurry and get him before he destroys the Other Realm!"  
  
"Right," said Bardock as he disappears.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CMG: Ahhhh! I think the suspense of Writer's Block has finally passed! *pauses* Wait. No it didn't. Ahhhh!  
  
Scrix: You are so lazy!  
  
CMG: I don't see you trying to balance two jobs! I nearly died last week alone trying to handle both of them the same day!  
  
Karis: Poor little Gogeta. *rubs shoulders*  
  
CMG: *sticks tongue out at Scrix who starts cursing*  
  
Infr: You made this chapter too short! *whacks CMG with a mysterious-looking crest thingy*  
  
CMG: Hey! What's that?  
  
Infr: Oh shit! I didn't just hit you with this! I hate my life!  
  
CMG: What is it? *accidentally goes Super Saiya-jin 3 without any knowledge and nukes Kroger about a mile away* Oops! I better go fix that with the Dragon Balls! *runs off still in the form as Karis and Scrix sweat drop*  
  
Scrix: Remind me never to piss her off.  
  
Karis: I will.  
  
Infr: Someone get the tape! I broke it!  
  
Karis: Later. *mutters* I better go find some duct tape or it will break again. 


	38. Fate Defied Again? Goku's Possessed!

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 37  
  
CMG: Okay. That by far was the longest I've gone without writing another chapter with several deadends.  
  
Scrix: Are you ready to start yet another chapter?  
  
CMG: Yeah, after I wish for Kroger back after -=accidentally=- nuking it in my pissed off state.  
  
Karis: *body looking rather burned* Here's the last Dragon Ball  
  
CMG: What happened to you?  
  
Karis: The last Dragon Ball was close to a volcano and I got burned by the lava.  
  
CMG: Well, I'll give you a day off. Now leave!  
  
Karis: *telepathy* Torchure her. Please!  
  
Scrix: *nods head* Just make the damn wish already.  
  
CMG: *looks down at Dragon Balls* Fine. Arise Great Snizlong and grant me my wishes! *dragon comes out*  
  
Shenlong: That's Shenlong! *bolt of lighting hits CMG* You have two wishes.  
  
CMG: *recovers instantly* Sorry. Anyway, I wish for Kroger to be restored from -=accidentally=- nuking it.  
  
Shenlong: Your wish will be granted. What's your last wish?  
  
CMG: I wish for the rights of Dragon Ball/Z/GT! *starts fantizing of tormenting the characters in more humor fics*  
  
Shenlong: I cannot grant that wish. It is beyond my power due to copyrights.  
  
CMG: Fine! At least give me Vegetto to run the rest of the opening disclaimers! *Vegetto appears as the Dragon Balls fly away*  
  
Vegetto: *looks around and grins* The woman here only owns Scrix, Karis, and Infr. *CMG catches Vegetto in a net that appeared out of nowhere*  
  
CMG: *smiling innocently and speaks in a cute child-like voice* Mine.  
  
Vegetto: *loses smirk and sweatdrops*  
  
/.../ means Saiya-go because I'm stuck using Notepad yet again! *cries*  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Blood. All Bardock could see as he could see as he ran down the halls. He felt his blood rushing to his head as he heard screams. No matter what, he had to stop Goku. He had to stop him before it was too late. As he ran into the room, he saw his son in an uproar of energy of his Super Saiya-jin 3 form fighting against his mate, Celpia. She was bloody as she fought with pride.  
  
/Celpia! Are you insane?/ yelled Bardock. /He's stronger than you!/  
  
/I know, but it's either Infr or me,/ said Celpia. /After all, he was about to kill him when I managed to get here and buy him and Karis time to escape./  
  
/Move,/ said Bardock as he goes Super Saiya-jin 3. /I'll take care of this. It's my fault he's like this now./  
  
Bardock quickly flew at Goku and sent him flying into a wall. Celpia ran off, limping as the dust lingered in the air around where Goku hit the wall. As Bardock waited, he suddenly felt something.  
  
/Not now!/ said Bardock.  
  
*******  
  
Bardock saw Vegeta no longer a Majin. He was alive somehow as he leaned against the wall. Somehow, he seemed confident for some strange reason as he noticed his son's unconscious body on the ground in some strange white circle. Vegeta began to speak to Scrix, but Bardock realized that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hear his voice at all.  
  
'He must be talking telepathy, but how is he alive when he was supposed to die?' thought Bardock.  
  
*******  
  
The vision suddenly ends as Bardock goes flying to the ground. He recovers moments later to see his son growling and what surprised him even more was that behind him, he had...  
  
"Oh shit! Shit! Shit! His tail!" cursed Bardock as he backed away. Goku's eyes were glowing red as the tail snapped in the air like a whip. Hatred emitted from his sould as Bardock became afraid.  
  
/What's wrong?/ said Goku in a voice dripped in venom. (A/N: Think of when Goku's speaking in his deep voice after becoming a Super Saiya-jin 3 with more pain in it.) /I thought you would be glad that I'm like the other Saiya-jins and actually wish to kill those that are weaker to us./  
  
/You are a sick bastard,/ spat Bardock as he regained his confidence and remembered what would happen if he were to die. /You don't realize that if you kill Infr, our race would die out and whatsmore, you'll be a weak bitchy human like Yamcha./ (A/N: Point for Bardock.)  
  
/Yes, but I planned to take his place after that so that Baba-di and Buu could use this to their advantage and destroy the heavens as well,/ said Goku. /So you see, I plan on becoming the God of Death./  
  
/God of Death? Yeah right, Kakarot,/ said a familiar voice as Goku is knocked out from behind.  
  
/Vegeta?!/ said Bardock. /But why? How did.../  
  
/To answer the first question, Baba-di's dying as we speak,/ said Vegeta as he smirked. The M on his forehead was starting to fade. /Then, while Kakarot was invading my mind to try and "purify" me, I took advantage of the situation and decided to learn a few new tricks.../  
  
*** Flashback... ***  
  
Goku was trapped in the black tenticles of mist as he struggled. Vegeta walked towards him as the tenticles around his body remained somewhat whole.  
  
/So, this is how I defeat you,/ said Vegeta as Goku weakly looked up at him. /I wonder if I can penetrate your mind while Baba-di tries to possess you.../  
  
/Please,/ said Goku as Vegeta placed his hand on Goku's head. /Don't cause anymore damage. I know deep inside that you've changed./  
  
/I doubt it,/ said Vegeta as he concentrated. Suddenly, Vegeta was overwhelmed with memories as he gasped. The tenticles tightened around his body as he refused to let them sufficate him. As he shifted through them, he began to pick through Goku's mind to find some good information.  
  
/No... Vegeta.../ moaned Goku as Vegeta found something that made him growl. /You weren't supposed to.../  
  
/Quiet clown!/ said Vegeta. /So, I gave it all I have huh? I suppose that will be interesting. Now it's my turn to change fate./  
  
Vegeta pushed Goku away as the scene ends.  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
/...So thanks to Kakarot's ability to foresee into the future, I was able to beat Majin Buu just enough so that I could make Baba-di pay,/ finished Vegeta as he leaned up against the wall. /I know the Gods would punish me, but I had no other choice but to alter fate so that your son may be saved./  
  
/What do you mean?/ said Bardock.  
  
/Right now, he's suffering from Baba-di's spell,/ said Vegeta. /He was pure, so when he became evil, he became so strong that his body was overtaxed with energy. I managed to train my body and mind enough so that any new surge of energy wouldn't destroy me, but Kakarot's a different story. Since he was pure, he didn't do as much training as I did, so he almost burned himself out being at that strange level and all. After we save Earth, remind me to kick his ass for holding back eariler in the stadium./  
  
/That pretty much explains the vision I had,/ said Bardock. /You cheated death./  
  
/Vegeta!/ said Scrix. /I already know what happened, but doing what you had to do, I know you've came up with something else./  
  
/Yes,/ said Vegeta. /We need to purify Kakarot's soul. His human instincts are holding him back from his true power and it would be only a burden if he relied on that too much./  
  
/Even so, he's still raised on those emotions,/ said Scrix. /Vegeta, he's a Saiya-jin, but with a human's heart./  
  
/Bah! Love is for the weak!/ snapped Vegeta.  
  
/Even so, I want to help him,/ said Bardock. /He's already done the ultimate sacrifice to bring me back from Baba-di's evil spell, so if I have to, I'll save him again./  
  
/Very well,/ said Scrix. /Bring Kakarot to the sanctuary down the hall. I'll make Karis get the oils needed for the lamps./  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Buu recovered as he saw his master weakly breathing in his little hole. (A/N: Damn! Doesn't that prick die? *gets knocked out by Vegetto for the interruption*) Buu brought him back close to death as Baba-di cursed.  
  
"Damn! Those two warriors are no longer under my control," said Baba-di. "To make matters worse, he's prevented me from killing those intruders."  
  
"Buu find man who hurt Baba-di!" said Buu.  
  
"Then let's go!" said Baba-di.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the forest, Gohan was injured. He was unconscious as the animals looked at him innocently. Suddenly, the animals ran away as a figure appeared transparent as a hand touched Gohan's face.  
  
"Gohan, I'm sorry. It's my fault and I wish I could have been able to save you..." said the figure as a tear fell upon Gohan's right hand. (A/N: You'll know who decided to visit Gohan later. For now, it's a mystery! Muhahaha!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/Lay Kakarot in the circle,/ said Scrix as Bardock placed his son's unconscious body down. Backing away, Karis arrived with the oil as well as a bag full of orbs. /Help Karis light the lamps, Bardock./  
  
Bardock easily lit the lamps as Scrix began talking to Vegeta telepathically. Bardock didn't know what they were saying and realized that this was the vision he had eariler happening.  
  
/Now, lay the orbs in the small grooves in the ground,/ said Scrix. /The orbs are used for healing. Once Kakarot begins to recover, all 18 orbs will heal him spiritually and hopefully, he'll be stronger./  
  
/What now?/ said Bardock.  
  
/Now, it's time for you to help your son,/ said Scrix. /You mustn't let him defeat you. He's going through a rough mental battle and it's up to you to make him realize that he's not weak./  
  
/Right,/ said Bardock as he stepped into the circle and sat down next to his son's body. Lifting his head into his lap, Bardock saw the stones starting to glow dimly as the light flickered in the sanctuary. Soon, Bardock felt something happen as he sank deeper into Goku's unconscious mind...  
  
*******  
  
Darkness. Bardock realized what it was as the aura around his body flared to life, banishing the darkness away. He was cautious as he ventured carefully through the darkness. The black tenticles of mist remained at bay as Bardock found a small figure in the darkness. The figure looked like Goku, but something was different. He was a boy!  
  
"Grandpa," said Goku as he cried. "Why don't you wake up?"  
  
'I had no idea what he did as a child,' thought Bardock as he watched. 'No! Kakarot's life is in the balance!'  
  
The vision fades as he sees Goku with a mysterious cup in his hands. He drinks the liquid and a strange paralyzing pain went through his body. He screams.  
  
"Goku! Spit it out!" said the cat.  
  
"No! I won't!" said Goku.  
  
"But you'll die!" said the younger version of Yajarobi.  
  
"I won't die!" cried Goku.  
  
'Was this a test?' thought Bardock. 'No. I have to find him.'  
  
The vision fades as Bardock closed his eyes. *Kakarot! Please! Answer me and come out!* Suddenly, Bardock felt something as Goku appeared. He was wearing dark armor and his aura was a dark flame around him as Bardock gasped.  
  
"Kakarot!" said Bardock.  
  
"You're too late," said Goku. "I have taken over his body."  
  
"Who are you?" said Bardock.  
  
"I am the demon that was born in his heart whenever he went Oozaru," said Goku in an unnatural voice that sounded dark and sinister. "I am that part that made him go insane and nearly killed the Gods, but you and that woman interfered! I will not let you have your son back!"  
  
"And I won't let you get away with this!" roared Bardock as he transformed.  
  
"We'll see," said the demon as he sneered at Bardock. Goku/Demon went Super Saiya-jin 3 as Bardock decided to follow suit. However, Bardock felt something wrong as he tried to transform. He felt something cold as he gasped in pain. "You don't get it do you. The Super Saiya-jin form is a form made of anger and hate. If you are to use it, you have to use the darkness inside your heart."  
  
Bardock gasped. Suddenly, he heard a distant voice that sounded both mysterious, yet familiar.  
  
/You can transform. I know you can. Just rely on the love you have inside of you towards him and you'll ascend.../  
  
"Demon..." hissed Bardock as he began to focus. "I won't let you get away with this!" (A/N: Who knew Bardock would use the same comeback line Goku used against Freeza twice in this fanfic?)  
  
"I'd like to see you stop me," said the demon as Bardock began to glow in a golden aura.  
  
'For my son,' thought Bardock as his eyes began to change and his hair started to spike up. 'I can't let him down again!!!!'  
  
With a roar, Bardock transformed into a Super Saiya-jin and continued to ascend until he went Super Saiya-jin 3. He smirked as Goku/Demon became afraid. Bardock stepped forward as the dark tenticles were destroyed on impact and the darkness slowly faded away around them.  
  
"Impossible!" said Goku/Demon. "How are you doing this?"  
  
"I'm relying on my son's love towards others to defeat the darkness around him," said Bardock in a calm voice. "I will save him. I've let him down before, but I promised that I would never do that again!"  
  
Bardock and Goku/Demon began to circle each other. The first to attack was Goku/Demon as Bardock moved out of the way just in time. He threw a punch at Goku/Demon's chest, which left a strange glow on him.  
  
"Huh?" said Bardock.  
  
"You bastard," said Goku/Demon. "You cannot have your son back!"  
  
"I will have him back," said Bardock. "I know what I have to do now."  
  
Bardock moved so fast that Goku/Demon couldn't land a punch, but Bardock left punches all over Goku/Demon's body as the light continued to smother the darkness. Finally, Goku/Demon sank to his knees in defeat as the demon separated himself from Goku's body and disintergrated. Bardock caught his son's body in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Kakarot," said Bardock. "I know that I had to save you."  
  
/It's okay dad./ said the voice as Bardock saw Goku's spirit in front of him. He had pure white wings on his back as Bardock gasped in surprise.  
  
/How are you here, yet in my arms?/ said Bardock.  
  
/I was forced out of my body, so I came close to death again, but I'm still alive as long as I return to my body,/ said Goku. /Right now, I'm in a coma trying to wake up. When I do, we'll defeat Majin Buu. I promise.../  
  
The last thing Bardock saw was Goku floating to his body as the light flashed.  
  
*******  
  
Bardock opened his eyes. He saw all the orbs glowing as he felt Goku stir in his arms. As he opened his eyes, Vegeta gasped as Bardock looked at his son. He had blue eyes for some strange reason.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Goku.  
  
"Why are your eyes blue?" said Bardock.  
  
"Oh, I guess while I was possessed, my body got stronger, so now, I can transform into a Super Saiya-jin 3 easily without much delays," said Goku as his eyes returned to it's normal color.  
  
Vegeta walked into the circle, but no sooner did that happen, he fell to his knees as a demon emerged from his body and dissolved into nothing. He remained there, breathing hard as Goku ran to him and touched his shoulder, but Vegeta immediately slapped it away.  
  
"Don't touch me!" said Vegeta.  
  
"I guess you too have a demon inside of you," said Bardock. "Funny it dissolved the moment you set foot in here."  
  
"That was the remains of Baba-di's spell, you flaming idiot," said Vegeta. "I am still evil."  
  
"Yeah right," said Goku as Vegeta growled.  
  
"Well, I see you're back to full strength," said Infr. "Now then, it's time for Prince Vegeta to start his training."  
  
"Training?" said Goku.  
  
"What kind of training, you old fart?" said Vegeta.  
  
"If you are to defeat Majin Buu, you must ascend once more, correct?" said Infr. "My plan is working on ascending while Barrot helps you."  
  
"Barrot?" said Vegeta confused. "Who in the fuck is he?"  
  
"Well Vegeta, remember that man who came before Baba-di possessed you?" said Goku. "That was dad and I fused together."  
  
"Hn," said Vegeta. "How you managed to do that without remaining that way is a mystery to me."  
  
"We'll show you later," said Bardock with a sweatdrop behind his head.  
  
"Right!" said Goku before his stomach started to growl. "But first, can we have something to eat?"  
  
Everyone except Goku facevaulted as he placed his hand behind his head.  
  
"You are always hungry," mumbled Vegeta as they leave the room to get some food.  
  
"What can I say?" said Bardock. "He's a growing boy!"  
  
"After we eat, we start training for 6 hours, no excuses!" growled Vegeta.  
  
"Well, that will be a problem since dad and I can only be fused for 30 minutes," said Goku.  
  
Vegeta facevaults again.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CMG: Whew! Now I'm getting a better idea of what to write!  
  
Scrix: Umm... aren't you done cuddling Vegetto yet? Funimation called and said that they need him to fight Majin Buu.  
  
CMG: Vegetto is mine! I wished for him to arrive! *cuddles Vegetto as he goes beat red* Besides, they can't have him because he's in my fanfic!  
  
Scrix: *facevaults* Then how in the hell is he going to save Gohan, Piccolo, and Gotenks?  
  
CMG: *thinks* Damn. *releases Vegetto* Go save the world and defuse into Goku and Vegeta while you're at it.  
  
Vegetto: *evil glare* Or kill you. *prepares a blast with one hand*  
  
CMG: *wide-eyed* OH SHIT! *runs away*  
  
Vegetto: Big Bang Attack!  
  
CMG: *screams* SHIIIIIIITTTT! *explosion rocks the planet*  
  
Karis: *still injured* Oy! I better get the first aid kit! 


	39. The Trial of the Saiyajin Goku's Oozaru ...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 38  
  
Scrix: *looking around for CMG after what Vegetto did last chapter* Did you find her yet?  
  
Karis: *watching Vegetto kicking Buu's ass on a portable television* What did you say?  
  
Infr: I swear! You two aren't looking hard enough. She's probably dead for all we know.  
  
Scrix: If she's dead, then pray tell why in the hell are we searching for her?  
  
Infr: So that you guys can be in the story longer than me again!  
  
Karis: It's not our fault CMG doesn't include you in the story much. Besides, we're not looking hard enough. We need to split into groups and find her.  
  
Scrix: I'll go with Karis.  
  
Infr: *facevaults* YOU TWO NEED TO GET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER AND SEARCH BEFORE...  
  
*moaning is heard*  
  
??????: Will you three keep it down?  
  
Scrix/Karis/Infr: Huh?  
  
??????: I'm tired. Please be quiet.  
  
Scrix: *lifts rock to find an old lady under it* You're not CMG!  
  
??????: The hell I'm not! *beats Scrix with a stick she has as he tries to escape*  
  
Karis: ROTFLMAO!  
  
Infr: I think we'll find her soon. *Scrix cries on the ground, withering in pain* Well, let's go ahead and start the story since we cannot find her.  
  
??????: What story are you talking about?  
  
Karis: Unexpected Fate by Chibi Mirai Gogeta. You see, Vegetto kind of nuked her to...  
  
Scrix: *covers Karis' mouth* This area here.  
  
??????: I see. Well, get on with it then. I might like this story if you put me in it.  
  
Infr: Alright, what's your name so we can say it in the disclaimers?  
  
??????: Saria.  
  
Infr: Saria eh? Then without further adieu, we'll begin this story.  
  
Scrix: Originally, CMG doesn't own Dragon Ball Z at all. Please don't flame her for not starting this story since she's missing. She only owns us and Saria. Now on with the show.  
  
(A/N: A lot of Saiya-go in this chapter. Remember that it's now in /....../ because of Notepad.)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vegeta and Goku were sparring fiercely against each other as Bardock seemed flush after eating a full course meal fit for a kingdom. He seemed pale as sweat ran down his face. Scrix noticed this and walked to him.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" said Scrix.  
  
"I think something's happening," said Bardock. "I don't know what it is."  
  
Scrix concentrated on Bardock as he noticed the halo over his head flickering. "It's time."  
  
"Huh?" said Bardock.  
  
"Don't you remember?" said Scrix. "You're being revived. Drink the vial before it's too late."  
  
"Right," said Bardock as he opened the vial and drank the contents. As it flowed through his system, the halo stopped flickering and faded away as Bardock gasped. "I'm alive."  
  
"Of course," said Scrix. "The Dragon Balls have revived you. It's time you help Vegeta with his training."  
  
"Wait," said Infr as he enters the room. "We have a guest."  
  
"Who?" said Bardock.  
  
"Her name is Saria," said Karis as a woman enters the room. She had long white hair as Bardock noticed a snowy white tail around her waist. She looked very old as Bardock noticed that her eyes were a very pale blue. She wore a brown cloak made of a mesh-like substance and had slippers of the same fabric on her feet.  
  
/I've come to see Prince Vegeta,/ said Saria. /He is to come with me./  
  
/Huh?/ said Goku.  
  
/Why do you want Vegeta?/ said Bardock.  
  
/He is to go through a trial,/ said Saria. /The Trial of the Saiya-jin./  
  
/What?!/ said Vegeta. /Why do I need to go through that now? The Saiya-jin race is dead!/  
  
/Perhaps, but you seem too cocky for a prince and need to learn some respect,/ said Saria. (A/N: Point for the old hag.)  
  
/Listen old wench,/ said Vegeta as he grabbed the collar of her cloak, /I cannot go through the trials right now! I need to defeat a bloated bastard and an old prick to save Earth. I am not going and that's.../  
  
/You will,/ said Saria as she glared deep into Vegeta's eyes. /Say what you want, but this trial has a great deal of potential for you to ascend. Kakarot, if you wish, you can accompany the prince to keep him out of trouble./  
  
/I will not let a third-class moron babysit me through the trials!/ yelled Vegeta as Goku flinched.  
  
/Why do I have to go?/ said Goku.  
  
/Because you have not gone through them either,/ said Saria. /Pretty much, you both are overdue to go through the trials since Vegeta's been destroyed about 40 years ago. (A/N: I think that's about right...) You go or you die against Buu. Your choice./  
  
/Fine,/ said Vegeta.  
  
/Be careful,/ said Bardock. /The Trial of the Saiya-jin is dangerous./  
  
/How do you know?/ said Scrix. /You didn't participate either./  
  
/Why in the hell are you reading my mind?!/ hissed Bardock as he nearly beat Scrix to a pulp, if Goku haven't of grabbed him at the last instant.  
  
/Calm down!/ said Goku. /I guess we'll all have to go through the trials!/  
  
/Before you go, there's a small issue I'd like to address,/ said Saria. /WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOUR TAILS?! KAKAROT'S GOT HIS, BUT YOU TWO HAVE LOST IT! OY! I MUST BE GOING INSANE TRYING TO GET THE PRINCE JUST TO GO THROUGH THE TRIALS HIMSELF!/  
  
/Okay lady,/ said Bardock. /You're scaring us now./ (A/N: A bit late for that.)  
  
/For now, I'll restore their tails,/ said Infr. /Hold still. This will feel a bit uncomfortable since you're not in the Forbidden Springs./  
  
Vegeta and Bardock moaned in slight discomfort as their tails were regrown. Goku, Vegeta, and Bardock then left with Saria to the Trial of the Saiya-jin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Buu's on a rampage as Baba-di's evil cackling was heard.  
  
"That's it Buu!" said Baba-di. "Soon, those traitors will come out of hiding and then we'll destroy them!"  
  
"Buu have fun!" said Buu. "Buu want some chocolate!"  
  
"Then change those humans down there into treats!" said Baba-di.  
  
"Yay!" cried Buu as the scene fades. (A/N: I'm not going any further in that part since we all know what happens.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the Other Realm, Goku, Vegeta, and Bardock reach a giant wooden door with Saria.  
  
/Once you go in, there's no turning back until you face the trials ahead,/ said Saria. /They will be difficult for you three, but you must have strong determination./  
  
/I understand,/ said Goku.  
  
/Just open the damn door!/ yelled Vegeta.  
  
/I wish you men good luck,/ said Saria as the door opens.  
  
They walk in as it slams behind them. All they saw in front of them was a galaxy full of stars as they realized that they were in space somehow. Goku, Vegeta, and Bardock were still standing on firm ground though as they noticed a platform beneath them. As they stepped off, they found themselves floating in space without the need of breathing any air.  
  
/How are we alive?/ said Goku. /Wouldn't we die?/  
  
/I have no idea,/ said Bardock. /This must be part of the trial itself./  
  
The three floated around as they saw nothing but stars and planets in the universe. Soon, a bright light engulfed all of them as they found themselves in a forest. The trees looked tropical as they looked around.  
  
/Creepy!/ said Goku.  
  
/Quiet Kakarot!/ said Vegeta.  
  
/Vegeta please stop fighting,/ said Bardock as the two turn away and pouted with their arms crossed. /We need to find out what we need to do next./  
  
/Fine,/ said Vegeta as he walked with Bardock and Goku down the hill to a lake with a beautiful waterfall. Sunlight hit the waterfall as the look up into the sky.  
  
/It looks like we're on.../ said Bardock.  
  
/Vegeta,/ finished Goku. /But why are we here? I thought it was destroyed./  
  
/Maybe this is the past or an alternate universe,/ said Bardock.  
  
/Like that's the case,/ said Vegeta. /Either way, let's get something to eat and set up camp for tonight. I think I remember some of the trial being at night./  
  
/What are we going to eat though?/ said Goku.  
  
/Guess,/ said Vegeta. /We're going hunting for erik./  
  
/Erik?/ said Goku.  
  
/It's a deer found in the forests of Vegeta that we catch and eat,/ said Bardock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night, the fires burned down as Goku tossed and turned against the ground, his tail flailing in discomfort as something he remembered through the Demon's ordeal haunted him. The other two Saiya-jins were sound asleep; not knowing anything about what Goku was going through. Goku sat up and sighed.  
  
'I can't sleep,' thought Goku. 'I used to sleep on the grounds back on Earth easier than this. But something's wrong...'  
  
Looking up into the sky, stars twinkled as Goku remembered the flight they took earlier. As he looked, he heard a sound in the bushes as decided to find out what it was. Trying to sense the life force from the creature, Goku ran through the woods after whatever was stalking them back at camp. As he reached a clearing, he noticed the figure stopped as well.  
  
/Kakarot,/ said the figure. /It's time for the first part of the trial./  
  
/What about the others?/ said Goku.  
  
/They will come as well once they find you missing,/ said the figure. /Look up./  
  
/Huh?!/ said Goku as he saw the moon and instantly shut his eyes. /NO! If I look, I'll become an Oozaru!/  
  
/This is part of the trial,/ said the figure. /You are to regain your Saiya-jin senses by tranformation. If not, then you will be deemed a coward and dishonor your father./  
  
/What dishonor is it not to take part in this twisted trial you put me up to?/ said Goku as the figure moved closer to him slowly.  
  
/You have no idea,/ said the figure. /The Oozaru transformation is the strongest transformation any normal Saiya-jin has achieved under the full moon. You should be lucky to have the privilege to witness Vegeta's moon giving you the power to transform./ The figure grabbed Goku from behind and forced his eyes open. /Just look and let go of everything.../  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bardock felt something wrong as he woke up. Shaking Vegeta, he mumbled.  
  
/Vegeta,/ said Bardock. /Kakarot's missing!/  
  
/What?!/ said Vegeta. /Strange. Let's find him!/  
  
A loud roar is heard as the two men gasped and cried, /He transformed!/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku felt himself change as he lost all conscious thought as he usually did when he transformed. Somehow, the moon felt welcoming to him as the figure's voice was heard in his mind.  
  
*That's it. Accept this. This is the calling of the Saiya-jin. Don't let anyone or anything ruin it for you. You are superior to all creatures in the universe!*  
  
*Kakarot!* cried Bardock's voice as Goku snorted and heard footsteps through the forest below.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/It's too late,/ said Vegeta. /He's gone Oozaru!/  
  
/Then cut off his tail!/ said Bardock.  
  
/Are you out of your mind?!/ said Vegeta. /We can't! Saria let us have our tails back for a reason./  
  
/To have Kakarot transform and kill us,/ said Bardock flatly. /Unless we look at the moon too!/  
  
/Why should we?!/ said Vegeta. /You'll lose control and I'll barely have any since I haven't used it for a long time!/  
  
/Still, we should try it,/ said Bardock as they both look up at the moon. /I won't lose control./  
  
/Shut-up,/ growled Vegeta as they both transform.  
  
Bardock struggles to stay in control as Vegeta grabbed Goku in a headlock.  
  
/Kakarot!/ roared Vegeta. /Come on! Regain control now!/  
  
*He cannot do that,* said the figure's voice. *He lost control once he transformed. Only he's able to regain his sanity...*  
  
/Who are you?/ said Bardock in Saiya-go. The figure appeared on the cliffside as Bardock saw that it was Saria. /Huh?/  
  
/Bardock and Vegeta, you both must leave him alone,/ said Saria. /If he's opposed in anyway, he'll become more blood thirsty and probably ascend while he's in that form./  
  
/You mean?!/ said Vegeta as he remembered the tale his father once told him. /Shit!/  
  
/What are we supposed to do then?/ said Bardock.  
  
/Let him adjust,/ said Saria as she vanishes.  
  
/Damn woman!/ yelled Bardock as Goku gets out of the headlock and charges at Bardock, knocking him into a mountain.  
  
/Bardock!/ roared Vegeta.  
  
/Kakarot!/ yelled Bardock as Goku's growled in a warning.  
  
/Vegeta! We might have to cut off Kakarot's tail!/ yelled Bardock. /This trial is insane!/  
  
/No! We can't! The Saiya-jin's tail is a part of this trial. If it's cut off, then the Saiya-jins responsible will fail and die under the Royal Code,/ said Vegeta. /We've got to get through to Kakarot or he'll destroy this planet./  
  
/How will we do that?/ said Bardock.  
  
/We'll have to restrain him,/ said Vegeta as he grabs Goku off of Bardock. /Kakarot! Fight it!/  
  
Goku struggled as Vegeta tried to maintain his grasp on Goku. Unfortunately, Vegeta was thrown off as Goku once again was fighting Bardock. Angry, Bardock's fur began to change.  
  
/No!/ roared Vegeta as Bardock transformed into a Golden Oozaru. (A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming.)  
  
/Don't worry,/ said Bardock. /I'm still under control. I needed to do this so that I can try to keep him from throwing me into a mountain again. Besides, he didn't have the proper training we did./  
  
/I see your point,/ said Vegeta. /He's too savage./  
  
Vegeta went Golden Oozaru as he and Bardock both restrained Goku. Growing, Goku tried to get out of the grip as Bardock suddenly remembered how he regained control the first time after he transformed.  
  
/Vegeta!/ said Bardock. /The moon./  
  
/The moon?!/ said Vegeta as he turned around. /Of course. I remember now. When I first transformed, it took the moon's rays to bring me out of my insane state and wreck a planet for Freeza. I forgotten all about it./  
  
*Kakarot, look up at the moon,* said Bardock as he lifted Goku's head up to look at the moon. Goku felt Bardock's hand under his chin and suddenly opened his mouth and bit down on Bardock's hand. He roared in pain as Goku drew blood and suddenly stopped struggling. He began to relax in Bardock's grasp as he purred.  
  
/What in the hell?!/ said Vegeta as Goku's red eyes became less blood thristy and Bardock easily withdrew his hand from Goku's mouth. /No way!/  
  
/Vegeta.../ purred Goku. /Father. I'm sorry for what I've done. I didn't have any control./  
  
/I know,/ said Vegeta. /We all went through it the first transformation. Now pay attention, Kakarot. You can use the moon to revert back to normal as well./  
  
/How?/ said Goku.  
  
/Like this,/ said Vegeta as he shut his eyes and began to revert back to normal.  
  
/I see,/ said Goku as he and Bardock follow suit. When Goku fully returned to normal, he passed out as Bardock grabbed his now nude son in his arms.  
  
/You passed the first part of the trials,/ said Saria as she appears.  
  
/Umm... do you have anything for Kakarot to wear?/ said Bardock.  
  
/Of course,/ said Saria as she placed her hand on his head and concentrated. A few seconds later, Goku was dressed in blue spandex clothing with white boots and gloves. Goku's eyes fluttered open as Bardock easily let his son down from his arms.  
  
/Whoa!/ said Goku. /That was exhausting!/  
  
/It was,/ said Saria. /Are you feeling better, Kakarot?/  
  
/Yeah,/ said Goku. /So what's the next challenge?/  
  
/The next challenge is to battle against the false Legendary,/ said Saria.  
  
/False Legendary?/ said Bardock. /Who's that?/  
  
/Brolly,/ said Saria.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Infr: *nighttime* Man! Where is she? It's getting late!  
  
Scrix: I guess she really is dead. Oh well. I didn't like her Super Bitchin' 3 anyway.  
  
Karis: Super Bitchin' 3?  
  
Scrix: Yeah. That Super Saiya-jin 3 form and a female. Super Bitchin' 3.  
  
*a giant explosion is heard and rocks were blown up into the sky*  
  
Saria: *looks down in hole and the sweat drop grows behind her head as she turns to the group very afraid for her own life* Um... run.  
  
Scrix: Why? What's wrong?  
  
CMG: *pissed off as she flies slowly and menacing out of the crater with glowing red eyes and a tail lashing behind her glowing a golden color* Super Bitchin' 3, you say?! I'LL SHOW YOU A SUPER BITCHIN' 3, SCRIX!!!!! PREPARE TO DIE, IMMORTALS!!!!!  
  
Scrix: *shocked and screams like a little girl* RUN FOR IT! SHE'S GONE ULTRA POWERFUL SUPER BITCHIN' 3!!!  
  
*Gods and Goddesses of the remains of the Saiya-jin race run away as CMG chases after them through the mountains as they were destroyed with energy blasts*  
  
CMG: REVIEW FOR I AM THE ULTRA POWERFUL SUPER BITCHIN' 3 SENT TO DESTROY SCRIX FOR HIS COMMENTS! *'camera' suddenly breaks as the scene ends there* 


	40. Vegeta's Ascends, The Vision of Fate

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 39  
  
CMG: *still pissed off and flying around* DAMMIT! WHERE DID THOSE PESTS GO?  
  
*Under a tiny rock, the Gods and Goddesses sigh in relief after CMG flies in another direction*  
  
Karis: Unbelieveable! We found her, but now she's pissed off at us.  
  
Infr: You had to call her a Super Bitchin' 3, didn't you?  
  
Scrix: I wasn't serious!  
  
Saria: How in the world will she calm down now?  
  
Scrix: Easy. She's got a tail, right?  
  
Saria: So?  
  
Scrix: Let's grab it and...  
  
CMG: *finds them* EXCUSE ME? YOU WANT TO GRAB WHAT?!  
  
Scrix: *eyes grow tiny* Nothing!  
  
CMG: YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LIVE!  
  
Infr: *thinking* Might as well give it a try. *grabs CMG's tail as she hissed*  
  
CMG: MADE A HUGE MISTAKE, INFR. AFTER GETTING BLASTED BY VEGETTO...  
  
Vegetto: Did I hear someone call my name?  
  
CMG: *suddenly reverts to normal and grabs Vegetto who looks at her wide-eyed* Yay! My Vegetto-chan has returned at last!  
  
Vegetto: Mommy?  
  
CMG: Oh I feel so much better with you around. *starts to purr as she falls unconscious in his arms*  
  
Scrix: That was probably the strangest thing I've seen yet...  
  
Saria: Since CMG's out, we'll run the usual disclaimers. As you all should know, this is a fucking fanfic! She doesn't fucking own Dragon Ball Z or fucking Vegetto! I don't even know why the fuck he's here when he should be fucking fighting Majin Buu right now! FOR FUCKING SAKES! SHE ONLY OWNS US FOUR WHO ARE DOING NOTHING BUT FUCKING UP HER LIFE AND HER FUCKING OPENING CREDITS! *breathes hard as the others stare wide-eyed at Saria*  
  
Karis: Who knew she read one of Babyshiro's fanfics a while back and decided to try for the 'say fuck in a fucking' sentence structure easily?  
  
Infr: I guess I've underestimated the word fuck.  
  
Scrix: We better start the story before anything else happens.  
  
Vegetto: I want to go home now! Get her off of me!  
  
Karis: *tries pulling off CMG* Sorry. She's stuck on you good. You're fucked.  
  
Vegetto: NOOOO!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Royal Castle. Vegeta was amazed that it still existed. He saw servants walking around and saw all of the things that he remembered as a boy. Goku was amazed as Bardock sensed someone coming.  
  
/Someone's coming,/ said Bardock.  
  
/Huh?/ said a man who looked like Vegeta, except with a beard and mustache. (A/N: King Vegeta, ladies and gentleman.) /Who are you three and why are you in my presence?/  
  
/I am Prince Vegeta,/ said Vegeta as he bowed.  
  
/I am Bardock, third class,/ said Bardock as he too bowed.  
  
/And I'm Goku!/ said Goku as Vegeta and Bardock both facevault. (A/N: Couldn't resist!)  
  
/Goku?!/ said King Vegeta. /What's a Goku?/  
  
/Forgive us, your highness,/ said Bardock. /That was is Earth-given name. His Saiya-jin name is Kakarot and.../  
  
/Kakarot?/ said King Vegeta as he rubbed his chin. /Ah yes, Kakarot. I thought the technicians gave him the heart virus to be activated when he was older because he seemed to powerful at birth./  
  
/Heart virus?!/ said Bardock. /My son?!/  
  
/He was too powerful, but fortunately, he posed no threat unlike Brolly,/ said King Vegeta. /He wouldn't have lived past his prime, but somehow he's alive. Interesting./  
  
Bardock was pissed off and grabbed the king by his cloak. /You bastard! My son had stopped Freeza and because of that fucking virus, he nearly died 7 years ago in our universe! You aren't deemed to be a Saiya-jin king if you act like a coward!/  
  
/Calm down, Bardock!/ said Vegeta as Bardock tensed and let the king go.  
  
/You had no idea that that virus would cause us to lose to the androids!/ yelled Bardock as he went Super Saiya-jin before King Vegeta's eyes.  
  
/What is this power?/ said King Vegeta as Goku and Vegeta had to restrain Bardock. He reverted to normal as if nothing happened.  
  
/Dad!/ said Goku. /We didn't have any idea that it was them that gave me the heart virus in the first place! For all we know, the heart virus was a good thing since I went through a near-death experience and returned stronger than ever!/  
  
/Still,/ said Bardock, /he's nothing but a coward!/  
  
/Kakarot was born the same day Brolly was,/ said King Vegeta. /The reason he posed as a threat was because both of their power levels were dangerously high for infants./  
  
/Dangerously high?/ said Goku.  
  
/You were crying and when you angered Brolly, both of you nearly destroyed Vegeta,/ said King Vegeta. /When scientist ran tests on both of you, Brolly's test came out differently than Kakarot's. Brolly was born a bit different and we found out that illegal steroids were given to the mother before birth. The mother died after giving birth and we had no other alternative but to destroy Brolly. If he were alive today, then Vegeta would have been destroyed along with the galaxy!/  
  
/King Vegeta is correct,/ said a man as the three warriors turned around to see a tanned skin man with a scar on his face and his left eye was closed with a rather nasty scar over it. He wore a long white cape and a rather poorly set of clothing. His hair was short and spiked up as he seemed to have a grudge on King Vegeta.  
  
/Paragus!/ roared King Vegeta. /I thought I sentenced you to death with your son 30 years ago!/  
  
/30 years ago?!/ said Goku and Vegeta in shock.  
  
/Remember what Kakarot said?/ said Bardock quietly as he switched to telepathy. *This is an alternate universe. We are pretty much 10 years ahead in the other timeline, so we're not sure what's going on now!*  
  
/Oh,/ said Vegeta.  
  
/Anyway,/ said Paragus as he brought the others back to their attention, /I plan on exterminating the House of Vegeta and rule this planet as my own!/  
  
/What?!/ said King Vegeta as he growled at Paragus. /What gives you the right to challenge me?/  
  
/I dare,/ said Paragus. /Because of the steroids I've given my unborn son, he's managed to transform into a Super Saiya-jin!/  
  
It was Goku's turn to growl. /Why did you corrupt your son at an early age to get what you want?/  
  
/I don't think you'd understand, son of Bardock,/ said Paragus. /Thousands of years ago, the Legendary Super Saiya-jin had showed itself. Since then, the chances of another Super Saiya-jin were 1 to a million. After surviving, I trained my son until he poked out my eye. One night, I devised a collar to control him since he was becoming too powerful. Eventually, he became the Super Saiya-jin and we travelled back to extract our revenge. It is time for the House of Vegeta to be rightfully mine after all these years!/  
  
A loud rumble is heard as a tall man with wild blonde hair crashed through the wall, showering rock and debris all over the ground. The walls that had decorations on them ripped off the wall as they were shredded by the energy from the glowing figure that stood before Goku, Bardock, and Vegeta. Servants were either killed or wounded as the man stood there in all of his glory. King Vegeta was speechless as he backed away slowly from the other three warriors who seemed rather pissed off. (A/N: I would be pissed off too if some guy who claims to be the Legendary Super Saiya-jin comes in and destroys shit.)  
  
/Behold, my son, Brolly,/ said Paragus. /The Legendary Super Saiya-jin./  
  
Goku began to laugh. Bardock and Vegeta both look at him in confusion, thinking Goku has gone mad before the sight. As Goku regained his composure, he smirked.  
  
/He is the Legendary?!/ gasped Goku as he tried not to laugh anymore. /You're wrong. The Legendary isn't him at all, Paragus. Infr didn't bless him for the crimes that you have committed long ago./  
  
/Have you gone mad?/ said King Vegeta as he was about to pound some sense into Goku when Vegeta held his own father back. /Why are you keeping me from having him no longer preach a dead God's name?/  
  
/Kakarot may say things that are not logical at times, but right now, he's actually speaking the truth,/ said Vegeta. /I have seen Infr myself!/  
  
/And so have I,/ said Bardock. /You have no right to consider him the Legendary. The Legendary stands before you, Paragus and in the name of the House of Vegeta, we will make sure that you pay for your crimes./  
  
Quietness settled before Paragus began to laugh evilly. /I doubt that what you've just said was actually true. I refuse to believe that Infr has appeared before you and refuse to believe that the Legendary is not any of you who stand before me. You have pretty much placed yourselves to death preaching so much nonsense that I'm sure if he was alive, he would be here at this moment before all of us./ (A/N: You better take back your words!)  
  
/He is,/ said Infr's voice as Goku's power suddenly skyrocketted and he suddenly grew wings before everyone and started to float. /I have blessed Kakarot with this power that you see before you. He has been called the Legendary because of his bravery and strength./ Infr suddenly appears as Goku falls to the ground without his wings. /The punishment for neglicting to believe is death./  
  
/So, you're Infr, huh?/ said Paragus. /Brolly! Kill him./  
  
/NO!/ cried Goku as Brolly ran towards Infr. Goku got in between Brolly and Infr and flared up into a Super Saiya-jin to protect the God of the Saiya-jin race. Ripples of light shine against the floor as Goku's aura sparkled with a golden light. (A/N: The author of the story then kidnaps Goku and makes out with him for hours and... *Scrix grabs CMG and locks her in the closet for writing that interruption* Fine! I was being poetic!) Blue-green eyes burned a hole inside Paragus' soul as the orbs burned with fire and ice. Brolly swung his fist and Goku caught it with barely little effort.  
  
/Kakarotto!/ roared Brolly as Vegeta and Bardock both look with confusion.  
  
/Kakarotto?!/ said both Vegeta and Bardock as they turn to face King Vegeta.  
  
/Why does Brolly call him Kakarotto?/ said Bardock.  
  
/When your mate gave birth, she named her son Kakarotto, but to make it sound less rounded, we renamed him Kakarot,/ said King Vegeta.  
  
Goku was holding the fist as a vision suddenly interrupted his concentration.  
  
*******  
  
Darkness was all Goku could see as he saw a figure out in the distance that looked like him, but in Saiya-jin armor...  
  
/Father?/ said Goku as he ran towards the figure to find himself in a village that burned in ruin. The sky was blood red as screams of women and children were heard. The last thing he saw was a figure with a dark aura that he couldn't tell who it was.  
  
*******  
  
No sooner than the vision ended, Goku found himself on the ground in pain as Brolly jumped down on his chest and made him puke up blood. Spots danced before Goku's eyes as he began to lose consciousness. Not far away, Bardock and Vegeta were recovering as well from something they saw.  
  
/Who was that figure?/ said Vegeta.  
  
/You had the same vision?/ said Bardock.  
  
/What are you two talking about?/ said King Vegeta.  
  
/Vegeta and I had a vision of a man that looked like my son,/ said Bardock. 'That doesn't mean that...'  
  
/No time to think about that now!/ cried Vegeta as he pointed towards the battle with Brolly and Goku. /Kakarot's in trouble!/  
  
/Let's go!/ cried Bardock as he and Vegeta flare into their Super Saiya-jin forms, leaving a confused King Vegeta behind.  
  
/My son is the Legendary as well,/ said King Vegeta quietly. /I understand now.../  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth at Kami's Lookout, Goten and Trunks wake up in a bedroom and sneak down the hallway to get a bite to eat. Afterwards, they heard Piccolo and Krillin talking and they over heard...  
  
"So Goku, Bardock, Vegeta, and Gohan are dead, huh?" said Krillin. "We're screwed!"  
  
"....." said Piccolo.  
  
"Did you hear that?!" said Goten with puppy-dog eyes. "My brother and grandfather are dead!"  
  
"My father is, too!" said Trunks. "This isn't fair!"  
  
"Wait, what if they're not dead?" said Goten.  
  
"Huh?" said Trunks. "What do you... Oh! I get it! Maybe that one guy named Scrix might know!"  
  
"I wonder how we'll be able to find him?" said Goten. "My daddy told me that he came from the Other Realm and we don't know where that is!"  
  
"Maybe we should go on a quest to find him!" said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah!" said Goten happily. "The quest to find the Saiya-jin God!"  
  
"We better pack up!" said Trunks as he tags Goten in the back of the head. "YOU'RE IT!"  
  
"Hey!" cried Goten as he chased after Trunks. "That wasn't fair!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back on Planet Vegeta about 10 years ago in an alternate universe, Paragus ran to aid his insane son. (A/N: Once again, this is MY fanfic! If I want to make King Vegeta dress up like a princess, fine! Then I get to!)  
  
/Brolly,/ said Paragus. /Back away and keep those other two distracted while I go ahead and make Kakarotto suffer. I want to make sure that he doesn't live./  
  
Brolly flew away as Paragus loomed over Goku's crippled body. Goku hissed in pain as he tried to find the strength to stand up. Paragus withdrew a dagger as he looked evilly at Goku.  
  
/Now, you will die for defying all logic and claiming to be the Legendary!/ yelled Paragus as Vegeta suddenly felt something snap.  
  
/KAKAROT!/ yelled Vegeta as he suddenly teleports over and kicks Paragus out of Goku's way. Goku was looking at Vegeta with a small smile as Vegeta looked at Goku confused. He began to snicker, which then became laughter that rang throughout the castle. /What's so funny?/  
  
/You saved me, Vegeta,/ said Goku as he painfully laughed. /And you don't want to believe this, but you did it! You finally ascended again!/  
  
/What?!/ said Vegeta as his hand touched a lock of hair that reached his hand. Gasping, Vegeta gave it a yank and felt the pain as he looked down at Goku. /I swear, after this, you'll die./  
  
/Yeah, keep telling yourself that,/ said Goku as he suddenly passes out.  
  
/Damn!/ said Vegeta as he picked up Goku's body and ran down the halls with King Vegeta looking in shock at his son's appearance.  
  
/What the hell is going on?/ said King Vegeta. /What is Kakarot talking about when he said that Vegeta ascended?/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bardock had his hands full with Brolly. He was rather quick, but with Instant Transmission, he was able to dodge several lethal blows that would have killed him right there. Having no other choice, Bardock upped his power to the next level and continued the brawl with Brolly as Paragus slowly recovered.  
  
/Damn Vegeta,/ said Paragus as he rubbed his head. He ran down the hallway to stop Vegeta from having Goku healing in the medical room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Speaking of which, after several twists and turns, Vegeta found the medical room as Goku slowly came around. He suddenly became alert as the doors opened. Inside the medical room, Vegeta saw what he considered a terrible hoax as Goku weakly moaned in defeat. All of the healing pods were damaged as Paragus smirked in pure malace.  
  
/I figured that you'd come here, so I beat you to it,/ said Paragus as Vegeta growled. /Just hand over Kakarotto and I'll spare your life./  
  
/No fucking way, you bastard!/ said Vegeta as his energy burned Goku's wounds. He whined in discomfort.  
  
/You can't fight without having to babysit him,/ said Paragus as he licked his lips with delight. /He is done for now./  
  
/Infr.../ moaned Goku weakly as Vegeta looked down in his arms at Goku. He looked fragile to Vegeta as he felt pity and sorrow towards Goku.  
  
'Why am I feeling sorry for Kakarot for?' thought Vegeta. 'I should be glad that he'll die at my hands, but at the same time, I feel as though if I do kill him, then...'  
  
Vegeta set the warrior down very carefully and Goku's blood on his gloves dripped from his fingertips as he clenched his fist in rage.  
  
/You will die,/ said Vegeta as he fired a strong blast to decapitate Paragus' head off. (A/N: *flatly* Yay.)  
  
/So, you do care,/ said Goku as he laughed in pure delight weakly.  
  
/You better not say a word to anyone about this or I swear I'll find someway to kill you,/ said Vegeta as he suddenly remembered... /Bardock./  
  
/Huh?/ said Goku confused as he suddenly felt his father's life force drop like a rock. /Dad!/  
  
A bright golden light surrounds Goku's taxed out body as Vegeta saw how much blood Goku lost.  
  
/No Kakarot!/ yelled Vegeta as Goku flew towards where doom awaits.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CMG: To write or not to write a cliffy? That is the question. *fans protest* Fine. I won't write a cliffy. Geez! I was only joking around!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bardock was on his hands and knees as the tower-like Brolly moved ever closer to the injured Saiya-jin. King Vegeta was pissed off that Brolly had defeated Bardock as Brolly prepared to deliver the final blow. As it almost seemed death was coming to claim Bardock, a battle-cry that sounded so primative was heard as Brolly went flying with a gaping hole in his stomach. As Brolly fell to the ground with an earth-shattering boom, he saw Goku panting out of breath with his hands in a Kamehame Wave pose as smoke wisped through his fingers. Suddenly, Goku reverted to normal as Bardock quickly reacted and caught his son's injured body.  
  
/Ka... ka... rotto.../ said Brolly's voice as Bardock saw a demon over Brolly's body slowly dissolving. With one final breath, Brolly died as Bardock stared in shock.  
  
'Was that the...' thought Bardock before Vegeta's voice interrupted his thoughts for the second time that day.  
  
/Bardock!/ said Vegeta. /Hurry! We must save Kakarot before it's too late!/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On another part of Earth, Kibito and Shin find Gohan's unconscious body and leave to Shin's planet in the Other World. Healing the warrior, Gohan was confused as he was told of the Legendary Z-Sword that he could pull out to use against Majin Buu. (A/N: Like the storyline.) So, Gohan agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/Do you think that Kakarot will live?/ said Bardock as they watch from an emergency healing pod that King Vegeta allowed the warriors to use.  
  
/I have no idea,/ said Vegeta as he closed his eyes. /He seemed concerned about you more than about his own wounds that he had no other choice but to defeat Brolly to save you./  
  
/He did it out of love,/ said Bardock as he felt pain in his heart. /I know because he's feeling that too./  
  
/How do you know?/ said Vegeta as Bardock held up his hand.  
  
/About 7 years ago in the Room of Spirit and Time, I bit Kakarot's hand,/ said Bardock. /Last night when he bit my hand, he had no idea that we created a bond. This bond allowed me to feel his Earth-raised emotions and he picked up some of my Saiya-jin emotions through the link as well. What I feel right now comfirms it./  
  
/A Saiya-jin Father/Son Bond,/ said King Vegeta as he overheard the conversation. /It's very rare. Only one out of 50,000 Saiya-jin fathers rarely complete a bond like that. If one dies though, the other won't die unless the bond's so deep that you are pact to each other's souls as well./  
  
/Damn,/ said Bardock. /I wonder if that's why Kakarot knew that I was in trouble?/  
  
/It probably was,/ said King Vegeta as they looked at Goku. /He's special somehow. I don't know why, but he seems like an incredible warrior when a battle arises./  
  
/All the other times, he acts like an idiot,/ said Vegeta as he stretches. /I'm off to bed. Call me if you need anything./  
  
/Maybe you should retire too, Bardock,/ said King Vegeta.  
  
/No,/ said Bardock. /I'm staying./  
  
/But you're hur.../ said King Vegeta as Bardock lashed out at him.  
  
/I said I'M STAYING!/ yelled Bardock as his anger mounted.  
  
/Very well,/ said King Vegeta as he hasted his exit from the room as Bardock sat down on the ground. His tail lashed as he looked up at his son's face in the tank.  
  
'Please recover...' thought Bardock as he stayed up all night to watch over his son's unconscious body.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CMG: Will Goku recover to face the next trial? Will the dark figure ever show itself again? And will I ever get my Vegetto back?!  
  
Saria: Umm... you're scaring us...  
  
CMG: Find out next time as... *Scrix knocks out CMG again*  
  
Infr: You know, you're always knocking her out. Why don't you do something more constructive?  
  
Scrix: You're right. *thinks of other ways to knock out CMG*  
  
Karis: Until next time, read and review! 


	41. Goku's Struggle, DemiSaiyajins in Hell, ...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 40  
  
CMG: We'll skip along to the storyline since I'm not in the mood to...  
  
Scrix: You're going to do what? Go Super Bitchin' 3 again?  
  
CMG: *goes Super Bitchin' 3 and nukes Scrix to Mexico* What I SAID was that I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO PLAY AROUND TODAY AND I WILL GET STRAIGHT TO THE POINT! *reverts to normal as she realizes that Scrix is gone. *sighs* Not again. *runs to car to go to Mexico as Karis nervously walks out with some guns in her hands*  
  
Karis: As usual, CMG doesn't own Dragon Ball Z. She only own a beautiful and old haggy goddess, a hunky and old fart god...  
  
Infr/Saria: What?! *chases Karis with knives as she runs away*  
  
Saria: I'm not an old hag!  
  
Infr: And I'm not an old fart! Just read the damn story already!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Morning sunlight poured into the King's Special Medical Room as Bardock woke from only a few hours of sleep and looked around. The difference with this room compared to the other Medical Room was that there was a smaller cupboard with a medical table that was mounted on the wall. (A/N: Not one of those flimsy ones that look like they'll fall apart if you jump on it too hard.) On the ceiling was a hand-painted stain glass window with pictures of the moons of Vegeta along with it's sun hanging in the sky. A celestrial-like being was painted with a whitish aura with wings like a dove on it's back was battling against a being that was surrounded with darkness with wings of a bat. Bardock was so mesmorized with the window's decoration that he thought back to the vision.  
  
'I remember a being doused with darkness as I watched the villages burn,' thought Bardock. 'If that's the next challenge, then what will happen to my son?'  
  
The doors fly open as he's distracted from the picture and sees Vegeta walk inside.  
  
/What were you looking at?/ said Vegeta.  
  
/I was looking at that.../ said Bardock as he noticed that the stain glass window vanished. /...window. Okay. I must be going insane./  
  
/You're probably exhausted,/ said Vegeta. /Go get some rest./  
  
/Not until my son's life signs improve!/ said Bardock with fierce anger in his voice.  
  
/It's too soon to know if he'll recover in a day or a week,/ said Vegeta. /You'll be too tired for the other trials if you worry yourself over Kakarot!/  
  
*Dad,* said Goku's voice mentally as bubbles from the tank are heard, *Vegeta's right. You need to rest or you'll be too exhausted. Besides, we're on this for a reason. Remember Majin Buu?*  
  
Bardock was surrounded in darkness as he suddenly remembers the pink chubby blob and the old prick he vowed to kill for possessing Goku as a growl emitted from his throat. /I remember Majin Buu and that bastard, Baba-di! I will blast that bastard's head off!/  
  
/And I'll dance on Majin Buu's grave after I kill him!/ growled Vegeta as he too remembered the real reason they were on Vegeta in the first place. /But first, we must finish these damn trials!/  
  
/What trials?/ said King Vegeta as Vegeta and Bardock suddenly realize who overheard the conversation at a very bad time.  
  
/Damn,/ said Vegeta. /You weren't supposed to know that we.../  
  
/That you were on the Trial of the Saiya-jin?/ said King Vegeta. /Saria had visited me in a dream and told me the reason you were here in the first place./  
  
/So you know?!/ said Vegeta.  
  
/Of course,/ said King Vegeta. /Why else did you think you could hide it from me that you were here because of that reason?/  
  
*King Vegeta,* said Goku's voice as he was a bit surprised at first. *It's a long story how we've ended up here and it's hard to explain it to you since in the universe we came from, you and the other Saiya-jin were killed, all except us three.*  
  
/What happened to Radditz and Nappa?/ butted Vegeta as he overheard the conversation.  
  
*Sorry Vegeta,* said Goku. *Anyway, Piccolo killed me and Radditz and Vegeta later on killed Nappa before I had our first battle on Earth.*  
  
/How are you alive?/ said King Vegeta.  
  
*As I said before, long story,* said Goku. *After that battle, I was injured and had to recover before I resumed my training and went to Namek to save my friends. The Ginyu Force gave us some trouble and after we barely defeated them, I was reunited with my father and he watched over me as I recovered from the fight. Scrix and Karis also came and tried to convince me that I was a Saiya-jin, but I refused to accept it at first. However, Vegeta reminded me twice, once when he was dying at my feet and another time in a vision that I was a Saiya-jin.*  
  
/It was so that Kakarot wouldn't lose hope,/ said Vegeta as Bardock stared at him in surprise.  
  
*Once I thought I killed Freeza, Scrix blessed me with the power that healed my injuries, but not my energy as he and Karis disappear into the heavens,* continued Goku. *Then, Freeza showed up and killed by best friend, Krillin, and my ally, Piccolo. I told my father, best friend, and son to leave with Piccolo, but he killed Krillin and I felt something inside of me snap. I was unsure of what it was that made me transform into a Super Saiya-jin, but I remember that I was so angry at Freeza that I...*  
  
Goku suddenly felt something as Bardock saw a dark aura around his son's body. Wires snapped as electricity shocked Goku's body underwater. Vegeta slammed his fist into the tank and pulled the door off it's hinges as Bardock and King Vegeta reached for Goku's body. As Bardock ripped the mask off, Goku's body spasmed as he seemed to thrash around.  
  
/He's having a seisure!/ said King Vegeta.  
  
/No, the demon's attack him!/ said Bardock as he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin and pumped his energy into Goku's body.  
  
/Stop!/ said Vegeta. /You'll strengthen the demon!/  
  
/He's not listening,/ said King Vegeta. /He's acting out of instinct./  
  
/Then how are we supposed to help?/ said Vegeta as Goku suddenly stopped thrashing and Bardock passed out over his son's unconscious body completely spent. /Is he-?/  
  
/No, but he's too weak,/ said King Vegeta. /It's like something drained Kakarot's strength./  
  
/Demon... / moaned Bardock. /He has... Kakarot.../  
  
/What?!/ said Vegeta.  
  
/This must be the third trial!/ said King Vegeta. /You're the only one to stop the demon./  
  
/Me?!/ said Vegeta surprised before he became rather serious. /Of course. I'll destroy that demon and make him pay for what he's done./  
  
/You've grown soft,/ said King Vegeta as Vegeta face vaults.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bardock looked around as he saw nothing but darkness all around him. He didn't know where he was as he saw Goku's lifeless body on the ground.  
  
/Kakarot!/ yelled Bardock as he lifts his head on to his lap.  
  
//Fool!// said a voice that seemed to echo all around him. //You are not able to save your son from what he truely is deep inside...//  
  
/What are you talking about?/ growled Bardock as he saw the figure appear in front of him. It was his son, even though he was in his arms. /What kind of trickery is this?/  
  
//Brolly has done well feeding me his evil to return,// said the demon. //Once I defeat Goku, who lays in your arms, his mind, body, and soul will be mine forever!//  
  
/NO!/ cried Bardock as he cried out in rage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sweat drenched Bardock's hair as he woke up in a bed. Not far from him laid Goku's body, pale as a sheet as Bardock felt his life force very weakly. As he got out of bed, he didn't make it far when he fell to the ground and couldn't find the strength to stand.  
  
'My body must be still exhausted from giving Kakarot... Goku my energy,' thought Bardock as he dragged himself to Goku's bedside and used the edge of the bed to stand again. 'Goku... please get better. I pray to Infr that you recover!'  
  
Bardock fell upon the bed as he weakly climbed on to it to keep himself from falling to the floor again. He looked at Goku as he seemed so helpless and weak. Tears flowed freely as he curled up next to Goku's body as a small sparkle shines above Goku's body. Bardock felt energy as he opened his eyes and saw more sparkles appear as a figure emerged from the light. It was...  
  
/Saria!/ said Bardock. /Where have you been?/  
  
/Infr has sent me to help you,/ said Saria. /Because of Kakarot's condition, I have brought something that might help both of you out greatly./  
  
Saria took Bardock's palm and placed a piece of fruit in his hand. Bardock looked at it confused as it seemed to glimmer with a golden color.  
  
/What is it?/ said Bardock.  
  
/That is the fruit from the Tree of Might that has grown upon a planet that has long ago been destroyed,/ said Saria as she takes another out. /It will increase your strength, but it won't be by much. Unfortunately, these are the last two fruits that were sacred to Turles when he purged his last planet using the tree./  
  
Bardock took a bite. He was surprised as his strength increased that he ate the rest of the fruit in seconds. He then looked down at his son.  
  
/Give me the fruit so I can feed him,/ said Bardock as he cut the fruit carefully and gave him slices at a time. Slowly, the color returned to Goku's face as he seemed to become stronger. As Goku opened his eyes, the last bit of the fruit passed his lips as he munched down the fruit. (A/N: Flame me for all I care for that scene, but I write this fanfic for a reason.)  
  
/Dad,/ said Goku as he weakly got up. /What did you feed me?/  
  
/It was the last of a forgotten fruit from a tree Turles used to destroy planets,/ said Bardock. /Saria gave us the last two to fight the demon that's after you./  
  
/I know who the demon is,/ said Goku sadly as he looked away from Bardock. /It's Kakarotto./  
  
/Kakarotto!/ gasped Bardock. /You mean that... /  
  
/In this world, Kakarotto has killed everyone,/ said Goku. /He's after me to gain my power and if he gets it, he'll destroy the universe since it will merge both his and mine to bring his power level to over a billion. He showed me visions of death and destruction. He's also stolen some of my strength and if Vegeta haven't of interferred, he would have gotten more. To make matters worse, I can't transform into a Super Saiya-jin 3 anymore./  
  
/You can't be weakened by that much!/ said Bardock.  
  
/I can barely go ascended Super Saiya-jin. I can't fight against him because I'm too weak,/ said Goku as Bardock growled. Before he knew what he was doing, he slapped his son in the face. (A/N: CHILD ABUSE! Bardock's finally slapped Goku in the face?! Nooo!)  
  
/Stop assuming what your strength may be and grow up!/ said Bardock. /Kakarotto may have your strength, but he doesn't have your fighting spirit! You may be weakened, but you're still flesh and blood./ Bardock embraces his son as Goku cried against Bardock's shoulder in sadness. /We'll find a way to defeat him. I promise./  
  
/You should take Kakarot away from here, Bardock,/ said Saria. /It's too dangerous./  
  
/I know,/ said Bardock as he focused on any random energy signal out in the wild. /I'm going to fly blind, but hopefully, we'll be far enough to evade Kakarotto./  
  
Bardock teleported out with his son in his arm. /Good luck,/ said Saria as she vanishes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten were flying around in the sky towards a grassy clearing with backpacks on their backs. As they see a suitable place, Trunks and Goten start gathering logs to start a fire. Then, they go catch some fish to offer to the Saiya-jin God as a peace offering.  
  
"Do you think this will work?" said Goten as he places the fish on the logs.  
  
"I don't know," said Trunks. "I read this in a book one time and I heard that if you give the God a suitable offering, he would do something."  
  
"I hope this works!" said Goten. "Should we offer the prayer in Saiya-go?"  
  
"I don't know many words!" said Trunks. "My dad would call me a 'brat' or a 'son of a bitch' in Saiya-go."  
  
"Hey!" said Goten. "Maybe I should say the prayer since my grandfather taught me the language secretly behind my mommy's back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elsewhere, Chi-chi sneezed.  
  
"Are you okay?" said Yamcha.  
  
"I'm fine," said Chi-chi as she blew her nose. "I guess I'm just worried about my boys and father-in-law."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay Goten," said Trunks. "Say 'O Saiya-jin God, let us travel to your world.'"  
  
"That's easy," said Goten as he began to speak in Saiya-go. /O Saiya-jin God, grant us passage to hell./ (A/N: Uhh... that's not good.)  
  
Suddenly, the ground beneath the boys opened up and dumped them into a pit of fire as their screams were heard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's this?" said a figure as a brown tail swayed. "One looks like Kakarot..."  
  
"Ungh..." said Goten as he comes to. The figure turned out to be a female Saiya-jin. "Who are you?"  
  
"Huh?" said the woman. "You look like Bardock's kid alright. But I thought you would be older."  
  
"You mean my grandpa?" said Goten.  
  
"I didn't know he had grandchildren," said the woman. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Goten," said Goten as Trunks moans. "Trunks! Are you okay?"  
  
'Strange names,' thought the woman. "Pleased to meet you, Goten. My name is Celpia. I'm Bardock's mate."  
  
"You mean you're my grandma?!" said Goten. "Cool!"  
  
"Celpia! Who are you speaking to?" said a man who appeared and looked like King Vegeta from the other timeline in the alternate universe. (A/N: Where Goku, Bardock, and Vegeta are at.) "Your son's a boy? And he's down here? I thought he was in Heaven!"  
  
"This is my grandson, King Vegeta," said Celpia. "And if I'm not mistaken, that purple-haired kid is yours."  
  
King Vegeta passed out in shock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bardock appeared in a forest as he let go of his son and looked around. As they walked through the forest, they found a village as natives surrounded them and took them into the village. Deciding not to try to escape, they surrendered peacefully and were lead into a hut made of erik (deer-like creature) hide and were kept watch by two native guards. Hours later, a man walked in as both Bardock and Goku were both surprised at what this man looked like before them. He had ivory white wings upon his back, a rather strange gray-furred robe, and the red mask that looked like one from Princess Mononoke. (A/N: Well, use your imaginations!)  
  
/Who are you?/ said Goku as the masked man looked at Goku and Bardock.  
  
/My name is Wingdof,/ said the man as he gestured the guards to leave them in peace. After they left, Wingdof sat down on the ground before and started a fire. /You two are here because you're in need of guidance. Both of you have no idea how strong you truly are./  
  
/How are we strong?/ said Goku as he remembers the demon.  
  
/If you stop thinking of the things that make you seem weaker, then your true strength will show,/ said Wingdof as if he was reading Goku's mind. /I know everything you've gone through and I am reading your mind, Goku. Or Kakarot as some call you since it's your Saiya-jin name./  
  
Goku was speechless. /You know of my son, so you know of his ordeal,/ said Bardock.  
  
/Of course, and I know of you as well, Bardock,/ said Wingdof as Bardock felt a chill run down his spine. /You have nothing to fear of me. I will help you if you trust me. I know Kakarot's willing, but you Bardock need convincing./  
  
Wingdof's wings opened as he placed his hands on Goku's shoulders. /What are you-?!/ started Goku as he seemed rather tense.  
  
/Relax,/ said Wingdof as Goku took a deep, slow breath as he closed his eyes. /Now this will feel rather enjoyable, but just feel it.../  
  
Wingdof then grabbed Goku's tail as he softly rubbed it as Goku suddenly opened his eyes in surprise. His body felt so relaxed as Wingdof continued to rub Goku's tail gently as Goku closed his eyes again to enjoy it. Goku lost himself in pleasure as he began to feel himself purring deeply in his chest. Bardock was only getting pissed off.  
  
/Excuse me,/ said Bardock. /Why in the hell are you rubbing my son's tail?/  
  
/He's too tense,/ said Wingdof. /He needs to relax quickly so that I can help him tap into the power he has deep within himself. You too will have to relax after I'm done./  
  
/Still, you're.../ said Bardock as Goku became limp and nearly fell over. If Bardock haven't of caught him in time, Goku's hair would have been on fire.  
  
/There,/ said Wingdof as he released Goku's tail. /Now watch./  
  
Wingdof's wings begin to glow in a white light as Goku's body seemed to radiate with a calm, peaceful glow. He arched his back as if a huge jolt went through him and suddenly transformed into an ascended Super Saiya-jin.  
  
/He's ascended!/ gasped Bardock in surprise.  
  
/That's not all,/ said Wingdof as he began to purr gently into Goku's ears. Goku began to purr again as he felt so much power, that he wasn't sure he had, ripple through his body as the golden mane began to grow out down to the small of his back. /Now for the heart virus' damage that's keeping him from his full potential./  
  
/His full potential?/ said Bardock as he saw a rather dark gray surrounding his body starting to lighten to a beautiful whitish gray. As Goku opened his eyes, Bardock saw that they were golden orbs as Wingdof's wings stopped glowing and Goku reverted to normal.  
  
/How do you feel?/ said Wingdof as Goku looked at his body.  
  
/That was great!/ said Goku. /Dad! You should have it done to you! I felt so calm that I felt my strength pumping through every fiber!/  
  
/Is this true?/ said Bardock as Wingdof nodded his head.  
  
/It's your turn./ Bardock didn't have time to prepare as the gentle rubbing started at the end of his tail as he tried to resist it at first. /Don't resist. Just let go so that you can find the power deep inside of you.../ The rubbing went further down as Bardock moaned/purred in pleasure as he let go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/Gone?!/ roared Vegeta. /What do you mean?/  
  
/We can't find Kakarot or Bardock, Prince Vegeta,/ said a guard.  
  
/Those two better be alive or so help me I'll go to the Other World and make it into hell for both of them!/ yelled Vegeta as he slammed the door, knocking a rather nice large painting over onto the stair posts where it was punctured in two places. King Vegeta growled.  
  
/I wish I could be a Super Saiya-jin so I can kick my son's ass!/ said King Vegeta as the other servants looked in shock and confusion. /Well don't just stand there, clean up this place!/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ripples of energy flowed through Bardock's body as he underwent the same treatment Goku had a few minutes before as Wingdof's wings glowed. He felt so much power that he thought that the world was destroyed and was rebuilt around him. It was like Goku had described it as Bardock felt his strength growing much stronger with every breath he breathed before it suddenly ended. He opened his eyes and got up rather surprised.  
  
/You two are now evenly matched,/ said Wingdof. /Before you leave, I want Kakarot to see what's become of the counterpart that lost to Kakarotto.../  
  
Wingdof's wings spreaded as Goku saw a spirit with wings on his back. The spirit's intangable form touched Goku's face as he felt it.  
  
/Are you really me?/ said Goku.  
  
/Yes,/ said the spirit. /I am what's left after Kakarotto took over my body. That's why it's up to you to defeat Kakarotto and set me free./  
  
The spirit faded as Goku stood there quiet for a few minutes. Then, he looked at Bardock as he clenched his fist. /I want to thank you dad. And you too, Wingdof. I promise that I'll stop Kakarotto and let my counterpart rest in peace. But first, can we have lunch?/  
  
Wingdof and Bardock both face vault.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CMG: *finds Scrix inside of a crater that was next to a few other craters* I warned you to stop pissing me off, but nooo! You had to call me a Super Bitchin' 3!  
  
Scrix: Well excuse me for living!  
  
Karis: *running with Infr/Saria chasing her* HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!!!!  
  
CMG: *face vault* Until next time, read and review! And remember... *transforms into Super Bitchin' 3* IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, THEN YOU WON'T GET ANYMORE OF THIS SERIES AND I'LL DESTROY THE UNIV-  
  
Goku: *in SSJ3* You'll what, CMG?  
  
CMG: *sweat drops* I'll grope you until you're sore! *chases after Goku with a cage* And I'll kidnap Vegeta and make you my Goggie again!  
  
Goku: MOMMY! *scene suddenly ends and a toilet sound is heard* 


	42. Clash of Alternate Worlds! Who Will Surv...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 41  
  
CMG: Okay. *completes tying up Scrix, Karis, Infr, and Saria* Now without ANY interruptions, I will like to skip since I'm running out of ideas for a bit of humor before the drama and suspense kicks in. Now let's see. *starts writing down disclaimer* Read the disclaimer I always write.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN DRAGON BALL Z! AND GOGETA TOO! MUHAHAHAHA!  
  
Scrix: *uses his feet to throw a rock at CMG as he destroys the rope and ungags his mouth* You do not! Now stop lying or it's back to the closet!  
  
CMG: *pouts* Fine. I don't own them. Happy? I wish I did so I can own Gogeta! *cries*  
  
Scrix: This is going to be a LONG fanfic!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Destruction. Vegeta saw from the balcony of the castle as the village below the castle on fire as the Saiya-jins run away. Some are dying or wounded as King Vegeta hissed in anger as Vegeta grabbed his armor and put it on. He picked up the cape and decided to himself whether or not to wear it in battle. In the end, he ended up tossing it aside and turned to his father with anger in his eyes.  
  
/We cannot let everyone die!/ said Vegeta. /With or without Kakarot or Bardock, I plan on taking that arrogant bastard down!/  
  
/There's nothing you can do,/ said King Vegeta. /He's too powerful./  
  
/Your highness,/ said a soldier as he brings another wounded person to the castle, /Kakarotto's killed half of our troops. We should do as Prince Vegeta says and let him handle it./  
  
/...../ said King Vegeta.  
  
/If you don't let me go, I promise to do more than let Kakarotto destroy this planet,/ yelled Vegeta as he transforms into a Super Saiya-jin 3 and flies off. King Vegeta watched as his only son flew off to stop the demon known as Kakarotto as he prayed silently to Infr for a miracle.  
  
Outside the castle, Vegeta saw and smelled death as he hissed when he saw the figure standing before him in a dark golden aura of his Super Saiya-jin 3 mode. He wore black spandex with onyx armor that reflected the red flames light that almost seemed to burn the sky. It was...  
  
/Kakarotto,/ hissed Vegeta as he got into a fighting pose.  
  
/Ah, Prince Vegeta of the Saiya-jin race,/ said Kakarotto as he mock-bowed to the prince. /I see that you're alive and well./  
  
/Cut the bull shit,/ growled Vegeta. /Why are you killing our people?/  
  
/They are weak like you,/ said Kakarotto. /I have a plan to breed and raise stronger Saiya-jins so that they can destroy and rule other worlds throughout this universe!/  
  
/You monster,/ said Vegeta angrily as he slipped into a fighting pose. /Where's your pride?/  
  
/It was destroyed when Brolly made me what I am,/ said Kakarotto as he too slide into his fighting pose. /If it wasn't for him, I would have never found my Saiya-jin side./  
  
/You're not a Saiya-jin!/ roared Vegeta as he took off from the ground towards Kakarotto as everything vanished in a bright light.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku woke up suddenly as he felt something wrong. His father was still asleep as he moaned quietly. Silently, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin got up and quickly got into his armor. As he left the small hut, he saw Wingdof outside near the fire.  
  
/How did you.../ said Goku quietly as Wingdof touched his nose.  
  
/I can smell your concerns,/ said Wingdof. /I know that you must go, but if you are able, bring Vegeta here so I can take care of his wounds and try to help him let go of his pride./  
  
/I will,/ said Goku as he teleports out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta was on the ground, bleeding as Kakarotto grabbed the once proud prince and spat in his face. No longer caring about anything, Vegeta didn't bother to wipe it away as his eyes remained closed.  
  
/You aren't worthy to be alive, but I will spare you for now, my prince,/ said Kakarotto. /I have better plans for you./  
  
/...What do... you mean?/ moaned Vegeta weakly.  
  
/I plan on making you my servant,/ said Kakarotto.  
  
Vegeta laughed. It hurt horribly, but he laughed. /You fucking idiot. I rather die... *cough* than serve... you.../  
  
/Pity,/ said Kakarotto as he prepared to give Vegeta the final blow. Vegeta was prepared.  
  
'Infr, tell my son and my mate that I love them,' thought Vegeta as he bravely awaited death's hand. It never came as he felt himself flying in the air and landing in familiar arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku arrived as he saw Kakarotto holding Vegeta. He was close to death.  
  
'Vegeta!' thought Goku. 'I'm almost too late!'  
  
/Pity,/ said Kakarotto as Goku quickly flew at Kakarotto, transforming into a Super Saiya-jin 3 on the way and kicked Kakarotto in the dirt. Vegeta went flying out of Kakarotto's hands as Goku caught the Saiya-jin prince in his strong arms.  
  
/Vegeta!/ said Goku. /Hang on!/  
  
Concentrating, Goku successfully teleported away from the city as Kakarotto lied on the ground unconscious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku reappeared as Bardock looked rather pissed off. (A/N: I would be too if my child left without leaving a note or telling me where they went!)  
  
/Why in the hell did you leave without telling me were you were going?!/ yelled Bardock as Goku tried to answer his angered father's question.  
  
/No time for that now!/ said Wingdof as he grabbed the fallen prince out of Goku's arms and gave him a strange glowing flask of liquid. It healed Vegeta's wounds instantly as he regained consciousness.  
  
/Kakarot?/ said Vegeta. /Bardock? How did I.../  
  
/Vegeta, there's no time,/ said Wingdof as he grabbed Vegeta's tail and started rubbing it. Vegeta suddenly went crazy and tried to resist.  
  
/No!/ hissed/purred Vegeta as he tried not to feel pleasure. /I have to stop Kakarotto! He'll kill my father!/  
  
/Vegeta!/ said Goku. /Don't resist! It's supposed to help you relax!/  
  
/RELAX!/ growled Vegeta. /I can't relax right now! My father's life is in danger and if he dies, then.../  
  
/Prince Vegeta.../ purred Wingdof. /For once, let go of everything. Let go of your status and your pride and listen to my voice.../  
  
/Shut-up old man and get off my fucking tail!/ said Vegeta as he tried to grab Wingdof's hands, but felt a jerk of pleasure that nearly made him moan out in bliss.  
  
/Just listen.../ encouraged Wingdof as his purring became more hypotizing and Vegeta stopped struggling. Goku and Bardock heard Vegeta begin to purr as he glared at them before it faded in his eyes. The sensation deeped suddenly for Vegeta as he felt it grow stronger. His tail felt like putty in Wingdof's hands as he no longer cared and fell limp completely in his arms. /Now it's time you feel your true potential, Prince Vegeta./  
  
Wingdof let go of Vegta's tail and Wingdof's wings opened as the tips shone like raindrops on leaves after a rain shower in the moonlight. Vegeta's body began to glow as he cried out as energy shot through his entire body. He ascended easily as his tail lashed against the ground. No sooner did it start that it stopped as Wingdof let his wings lower and Vegeta reverted to normal against the ground. He opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
/Are you alright, my prince?/ said Bardock.  
  
/You better not say anything about this to anyone!/ yelled Vegeta as he turned on Wingdof. /HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY TAIL AND FORCE ME TO.../  
  
Goku grabbed Vegeta's tail and began to rub it the same way Wingdof did to calm Vegeta down. About 5 minutes later, Vegeta learned what happened while Wingdof rubbed his tail.  
  
/So, you were trying to tap into my hidden power?/ said Vegeta. /I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier./  
  
Goku and Bardock both face vault. /Did I actually hear you say sorry, Vegeta?/  
  
/It's not going to be a habit, Kakarot,/ snapped Vegeta.  
  
/You three should leave,/ said Wingdof. /Kakarotto will recover and be pissed off at you./  
  
/I understand,/ said Goku. /Before we leave, do you think we should.../  
  
/We're not eating again!/ said Bardock angrilly.  
  
/I wasn't going to ask for food,/ said Goku. /What I was going to say is do you think we should kill Kakarotto?/  
  
/It's too late to save him,/ said Wingdof. /Kakarot, don't let him go./  
  
/I won't,/ said Goku. /I promise./  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in Hell, the present timeline King Vegeta woke up as Goten, Trunks, and Celpia looked at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" said Celpia.  
  
"I'm fine, woman," said King Vegeta. "But I refuse to believe that this 'boy' is my grandson!" (A/N: You've always wondered where Vegeta got his attitude from.)  
  
"It's true," said Trunks. "My daddy is the Prince of all Saiya-jins and he's a Super Saiya-jin."  
  
"What?!" said King Vegeta. "How did he-?!"  
  
"I don't know, but did he die?" said Trunks.  
  
"Funny," said King Vegeta. "The last time he came down here was ten years ago. He was cursing about Freeza kicking his ass and told me that he put his trust in a third-class warrior to defeat Freeza."  
  
"That was my daddy!" said Goten proudly. "And he did beat Freeza!"  
  
"Amazing," said King Vegeta. "One question though. Why are you two down here? Aren't you alive?"  
  
"Yeah," said Goten. "We said that we wanted to meet the Saiya-jin God, but we ended up here."  
  
"Figures," said King Vegeta. "Follow me."  
  
"How are we getting there?" said Goten.  
  
"Our race is permitted to go talk to Scrix whenever needed to find out what's going on in the universe," said King Vegeta. "Let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kakarotto regained consciousness. He saw three figures floating in the air with long wild manes running down their backs; their golden eyes fixated on their target.  
  
/Well, well,/ said Kakarotto with an evil smirk that rivaled Vegeta's. /What do we have here?/  
  
Goku, Bardock, and Vegeta decended as the burning buildings seemed to pale in the light and wind of the three warriors auras. Goku stood in front with Bardock and Vegeta at his sides a bit behind him.  
  
/Kakarotto, I will not fall again,/ said Vegeta. /This time, you will be defeated!/  
  
/I doubt it,/ said Kakarotto as he slid into his battle pose. The other three warriors followed. /I will have what's mine, even by force!/  
  
Kakarotto leapt off the ground as he flipped over the three Saiya-jin's heads and landed several feet away from them as his right foot dug a small trench on the ground before he shot forward to knock out Vegeta and Bardock from behind with his arms out. He grabbed Goku in a choking hug as he tried to break out of the choke.  
  
/Kakarot!/ growled Vegeta as a dark aura surrounded Kakarotto and Goku.  
  
/Give in!/ said Kakarotto as Goku's cry was heard. Blood squirted from his mouth as he felt lightheaded. /Why fight it when you know it's the right thing to do?/  
  
/I... I refuse to become a part of you!/ gasped Goku.  
  
/You will!/ hissed Kakarotto as tenticles of darkness wrap around Goku's body. /Don't deny what's in your Saiya-jin blood!/  
  
/And become a monster?/ said Goku weakly as he consciousness began to waver. As he began to feel his strength leave him, he suddenly remembered his promise to Wingdof and the innocent part of Kakarotto that was stripped away from him. As Goku fought to remain conscious, he felt the blood from his mouth running down his neck as Kakarotto laughed.  
  
/Trying not to die, are you?/ said Kakarotto. /You will eventually give in./  
  
/I was wondering,/ said Goku. /Why do you want my power if you have so much already?/  
  
/Because, you have the power that's keeping me away from being the supreme master of this universe,/ said Kakarotto. /The power your body possesses will make me much stronger and make me into a God!/  
  
/Haven't you forgotten everything you once were?/ said Goku. /The Savior of Earth? The World's Strongest?/  
  
/Those names don't suit me anymore,/ said Kakarotto as he leaned closer to Goku's ear. /I destroyed Earth and everyone. Even that harpy mate you love so dearly./  
  
Goku blinked. /Why? They were helpless.../  
  
/They aren't Saiya-jins,/ hissed Kakarotto as his hot breath felt like fire on Goku's ear. /They are weak and aren't worth protecting since they don't do anything for you in return. All they want is more petty items and shit that a Saiya-jin doesn't need. All they're good for is food and slaves./  
  
/You monster,/ whispered Goku as he felt the last threads of his consciousness leaving him as the tenticles almost fully consumed his body. The fight that Goku was losing was draining what was left of his strength as he reverted back to his normal form and closed his eyes. Kakarotto grinned.  
  
/You give in?/ said Kakarotto as the tenticles absorb Goku's body. /Excellent. You made it so much easier for me to absorb you.../  
  
A bright glow suddenly emerged from the gaps inside the tenticles. Kakarotto hissed as the tenticles shattered like glass and he looked away from the light. As the barrier dropped around Kakarotto, Vegeta and Bardock instantly decked him. (A/N: Take that, you prick!)  
  
/What have you done to my son?/ said Bardock as he grabbed the collar of the evil Saiya-jin's armor.  
  
/You son is no more,/ said Kakarotto. /He probably is too weak and was destroyed from my attack./  
  
/That is a crime you shall pay with your life!/ roared Vegeta as his fist slammed into Kakarotto's face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wingdof saw Goku fall from the sky exhausted as he seemed ghostly pale. As Wingdof held the Earth-raised Saiya-jin, Wingdof noticed that Goku's body was like ice. His heartbeat was very slow as his hair and tail were completely limp.  
  
Quickly, Wingdof dragged Goku near the fire as he grabbed some herbs from his satchel and began to grind it into a fine powder. As Goku laid there, he saw visions of death and destruction as Wingdof finishes creating the unknown substance and gives it to Goku. The fire burned on as minutes seemed like hours. As the color in Goku's face slowly returned, Wingdof looked towards the west where the battle took place.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bardock and Vegeta both teamed up and started beating the shit out of Kakarotto. He was having trouble with the two Ultimate Super Saiya-jin 3's as he did his best to dodge and block punches. However, the tables for him have turned as he slowly realized that he didn't have much power left. Unless...  
  
/What are you smiling about?/ said Vegeta as Kakarotto's mysterious smile began to look evil. Suddenly, Vegeta and Bardock were wrapped in the same tenticles as Goku and they both screamed in pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku's eyes snapped open and were red with fury as Wingdof realized that Goku had recovered. Suddenly, Goku disappeared as he reappeared in the ruins of the city where his father and ally, Vegeta were. Kakarotto's laughter rang through the air as he floated there in luxary of his power. Feeling the bonds of those who were close to him being broken, Goku cried as he suddenly transformed.  
  
/What?/ said Kakarotto as Goku's power skyrocketed beyond his own and dark blood red fur began to grow over Goku's body. It wasn't the Oozaru transformation, but something completely different. When it was over, Kakarotto saw that Goku's eyes still had the same red color in them as before as it was fixed on him alone. Before he knew what happened next, he was slammed into the ground by an unseeable punch in the chin. The tenticles around Bardock and Vegeta dissolved as they were freed from the bonds. Rubbing his chin, he was suddenly kicked into a burning building as rubble collapsed on top of him, injuring him. As Goku began to regain consciousness, the fur disappeared from his body as he suddenly fell to the ground breathing hard.  
  
/Vegeta, are you alright?/ said Bardock as he crawled over to his side. Vegeta was breathing hard as he opened his eyes weakly.  
  
/I'm fine,/ Vegeta lied. /What's happened? Where's Kakarotto?/  
  
/Over there!/ said Bardock as he saw Goku's limp body. /Let's kill him!/  
  
As Bardock lifted Goku, he suddenly caught a whiff of the Saiya-jin's scent. Unlike Kakarotto's, the scent had a rather peaceful, yet calming aroma as Vegeta stood there confused. Inhaling another scent, he sighed.  
  
/This isn't Kakarotto,/ said Bardock.  
  
/Then where.../ said Vegeta before the pile around where Kakarotto fell exploded. The two Saiya-jins backed up as Kakarotto emerged from the rubble, extremely pissed off. Blood ran from his forehead as he stepped ever nearer to the two. Bardock's grip on his real son was noticed by Kakarotto, who grinned evilly.  
  
/Since you two are practically weakened from my attack, I'll make you a deal,/ said Kakarotto as he stared hungrily at Goku's limp body cradled in Bardock's arms. /Give my counterpart up and I'll let you live./  
  
/Are you insane?/ said Bardock. /I would never do that to my son!/  
  
/Why?/ said Kakarotto. /Are you ashamed that you call him your son? He's no Saiya-jin! He's a weak human./  
  
/Liar,/ hissed Bardock as he breathed heavily. /He is a Saiya-jin with a pure heart. Unlike you, he cares about everyone!/  
  
/How about my prince?/ said Bardock. /Does he care about this... disgrace?/  
  
/He's no disgrace, you fucking bastard,/ growled Vegeta. /He's the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. The first in thousands of years and he has pride unlike you./  
  
/You stick up to this 'third-class' then?/ said Kakarotto, saying third-class as if it were a disease or curse.  
  
/If you have a problem with it, then say that to my Big Bang Attack,/ said Vegeta. (A/N: I don't think many people know, but whenever Vegeta holds out his one palm flat, he uses that attack. He does it when he was going to try to destroy Metal Cooler, but he and Goku get out of the way before the attack hits both of them. So Vegeta's Big Bang Attack is pretty cool in my opinion. Back to the story. Scrix is swinging around a pair of handcuffs. O.o;)  
  
/So, you side with the one you both once consider too soft for your tastes, huh?/ said Kakarotto as he snarled. /Then you all will perish!/  
  
Kakarotto thrusted both hands into the air as Vegeta and Bardock suddenly realize what he was doing.  
  
/No!/ cried Vegeta. /The Spirit Bomb can be only summoned with one with a pure heart! You're heart is full of evil!/  
  
/I know, but this isn't the Spirit Bomb I learned from that fat Kai in the other world,/ said Kakarotto as winds kick up and blow against the fighters. /This is the Dark Nebula, the ultimate attack I use only in desparation. Once I create the Dark Nebula, this world will be destroyed as well as the universe! I used this to destroy Earth and the solar system, but now, I'll destroy all of us!/  
  
/No,/ moaned Goku as a white aura surrounds his body. /I won't let you.../  
  
/Kakarot?/ said Bardock as Goku's eyes glowed red again and the power circled around their bodies. The fur grew back as Bardock suddenly became afraid and let his son down gently and backed away with Vegeta.  
  
/What has he become?/ said Vegeta.  
  
/I have no idea,/ said Bardock.  
  
Goku flew at Kakarotto and stopped him from making Dark Nebula to destroy what's left of the universe. As Goku beat his counterpart with furious rage, Kakarotto didn't fight back as blood ran down his face. In ten minutes, the dark counterpart was breathing hard as Goku's body suddenly reverted to normal. He fell to the ground on his knees again as Bardock ran up to his son.  
  
/Bardock!/ roared Vegeta. /Have you lost your sanity? He's already become the demon!/  
  
/No,/ hissed Bardock as he grabbed his son's body and was shocked by lighting that threw him three meters away from him and closer to Vegeta. /He can't be.../ Bardock got up and walked towards his son's body again as the lighting flickered all around him.  
  
/Ha!/ wheezed Kakarotto as he chucked painfully. /You're too late. Even if I die now, he'll become evil after my death and finish what I've started. No matter how hard you tried to destroy the demon within his body, it came back after Brolly's death. He will be the end of your pathetic lives. Unless you kill him now, he'll destroy everything you wanted or hold dear in your little humanized hearts./  
  
/I won't kill him,/ growled Bardock. /There's got to be something I can do to snap him out of it!/  
  
/Whatever you do won't work,/ said Kakarotto. /Paragus tried the same thing and Brolly poked his eye out before he put on a device that would make him control his own son's power. He would have done the same to me, but I warned him that if he did, I would find a way to break the control and kill him with my bare hands./ (A/N: Oooh! How violent!)  
  
/Monster,/ growled Bardock as he prepared to blast the evil part of his son to hell and back.  
  
/Go ahead,/ said Kakarotto. /Do it. I don't care if I die anymore. It's what I've wanted for so long after what happened to my father.../  
  
/Your father?/ said Bardock as he moved closer to Kakarotto.  
  
/You idiot,/ said Kakarotto as he went into a coughing fit. /You should have figured it out by now. His scent lingers on your tail./  
  
/You mean... Wingdof?/ said Bardock as he remembered the masked man.  
  
/Yes,/ said Kakarotto as his breathing suddenly became choking gasps of air. /I... will... live on.../  
  
Kakarotto went limp as the wind suddenly began to blow around them. As Bardock sat there in daze of what was just confessed, a hand rested upon his shouder as he looked up at Vegeta. With anger, he slapped away Vegeta's hand and glared at the Saiya-jin Prince.  
  
/So, what's wrong?/ said Vegeta. /Did you learn more than you should have?/  
  
/Of course,/ said Bardock. /If what Kakarotto says is true, then Kakarot.../  
  
/Will become evil,/ said Saria as the two Saiya-jins suddenly turn around to see Saria at Kakarot's body. /There's a way to stop it from happening./  
  
/Tell us!/ said Bardock as he lifted his pleading, yet harsh eyes to face her.  
  
/You both must go and seek the Guardian of Planet Vegeta,/ said Saria.  
  
/The Guardian of Planet Vegeta?/ said Bardock.  
  
/Woman, if this is another planet, then why would the guardian be here?/ said Vegeta.  
  
/I am,/ said a deep voice as a transparent figure floated over Goku's body. /I know of the trials you are on and if you are to seek my help, I'll do what's in my power to save him.../  
  
No sooner did the guardian appear that he disappeared.  
  
/That settles it,/ said Vegeta. /But we need a guide to help us find this "guardian" so that we can help Kakarot./  
  
/Perhaps I could be of some assistance,/ said Wingdof as Bardock glared at him. /What?/  
  
/Wingdof, or should I say, Bardock,/ said Bardock as Vegeta looked like he was going to have a heart attack. /Why didn't you stop your son?/  
  
/His power was beyond my own,/ said Wingdof. /Now that you know my true identity, I still wish to keep the name Wingdof for the one who sacrificed his life to save mine./  
  
/I see,/ said Bardock. /Plus it will save us from confusion./  
  
/Do you know this land well?/ said Vegeta.  
  
/I've lived here with my tribes for years after Freeza's death,/ said Wingdof. /To seek the Guardian of Planet Vegeta will be a difficult task, but we'll have to do whatever's in our power to prevail./  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CMG: As the three warriors took flight with Goku's unconscious body in tow, will they find the Guardian of Planet Vegeta? Or will the evil inside Goku take over? Find out next time!  
  
Scrix: Okay. That was disturbing.  
  
Saria: At least there's some action!  
  
Infr: I'm still wondering where Karis went?  
  
Karis: *appears* Sorry. I had to water the plants.  
  
CMG: What plants?  
  
Karis: Oh, the man-eating plants that are... oh shit.  
  
CMG: *one of the plant's leaves circles CMG's legs* Ah! *dragged off to the other room where screams are heard*  
  
Infr: You idiot!  
  
Saria: Now the author is in deep trouble.  
  
Karis: I better find the first aid kit. *runs off*  
  
Scrix: Until next time, we're going to have to... *a cry is heard from the other room as a blinding flash is seen before the scene ends* 


	43. Aftermath of Battle, Goten and Trunks' M...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapte 42  
  
*camera comes on as Scrix's eyes are seen*  
  
Scrix: I guess we're on.  
  
Karis: Good. I was hoping that the camera wasn't broken. I swear. That's the 15th camera this week!  
  
CMG: *tail twitching as Karis wraps her arms together while still unconscious*  
  
Saria: At least that plant was still a baby.  
  
Infr: They're still dangerous.  
  
Karis: *finishes job with a smile on her face : )* There. That will keep her busy. Like the first chapter ever written and repeated about 41 more times or so, she doesn't own Dragon Ball Z. She only owns us Gods and Goddesses that are babysitting her, even though she's technically an adult and...  
  
Scrix: Okay. We get the idea.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The three warriors fly over the landscape as it blurred beneath them. Goku was stirring as Bardock held him closer to his body to try and reassure the Earth-raised Saiya-jin that everything will be alright. As they flew, they saw a mountain ahead of them as Wingdof flies down near the summit of the mountain and into the clearing. Vegeta and Bardock followed suit as they too land.  
  
/It's getting late,/ said Wingdof. /You two are still tired from the battle and you'll need to conserve your strength./  
  
/Right,/ said Bardock as he yawned. /How much farther do we have to go?/  
  
/Hopefully, it's not much farther,/ said Wingdof as Vegeta goes and cuts down a young tree using energy blasts and hauling the wood back to the makeshift camp site. Bardock went and fished several giant silver fish from the water while Wingdof made shelter for the unconscious Goku in the cave they were to spend the night in. In an hour, a roaring fire was outside the cave entrance as fish were slung from a spear-like stick over the fire to cook. The warriors ate in silence as Goku came to.  
  
/Huh?/ said Goku as he opened his eyes. Bardock saw a red glare in them and tried to hide the shock. /What happened? Where are we?/  
  
/We're on another quest,/ said Bardock. /Right now, we're camping out./  
  
/Oh,/ said Goku.  
  
/Are you hungry?/ said Wingdof as Goku nodded his head. Goku was handfed by Bardock since he was too weak to get up from using all of his power. As the fires die down later that night, the four warriors slept as Goku tossed and turned. Bardock was awakened by this and walked up to his ill son.  
  
'Kakarot, hang on,' thought Bardock as he stood watch over his son that night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, King Vegeta took Goten and Trunks to see Scrix. After a brief explaination to King Yemma, he allowed the Saiya-jins to continue their quest. As they reached the entrance of the place, Goten and Trunks were nervous like two kids waiting for Santa Claus to hear what they want for Christmas. (A/N: Figure of speech. Go figure.)  
  
"Is Scrix really powerful?" said Goten.  
  
"Yeah!" said Trunks.  
  
"He is," said King Vegeta. "You two must treat him with respect."  
  
"Right!" said both boys. Little did King Vegeta know, the boys crossed their fingers behind their backs.  
  
"Then let's go find him so we can find out what happened to your fathers," said King Vegeta.  
  
"Do you think he knows where my grandpa is too?" said Goten.  
  
"Of course!" said King Vegeta.  
  
The trio walk inside and walked into the throne room where Infr was sitting. King Vegeta bowed as the two boys stared in awe at the sights around them. King Vegeta cleared his throat to get the boys attention and make them bow as well for respect of the Saiya-jin God himself.  
  
"King Vegeta," said Infr, "I see you brought some children from hell with you. But why, may I ask, are these two still breathing the breaths of life?"  
  
"We're not dead, you old idiot!" said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah!" said Goten.  
  
"Quiet you two!" yelled King Vegeta as he scolded the boys. With a lighter voice, King Vegeta continued, "My apologies, Lord Infr. These two boys were wanting to see Scrix himself to see him of their fathers fates."  
  
"Don't forget Goten's grandpa, Bardock!" said Trunks as Goten agreed with him.  
  
"Very well," said Infr as he sat there quiet for a few minutes. Both boys were growing impatient as silence hung in the air like a think fog. Finally, Goten spoke up.  
  
"Well?" said Goten. "Where is he?"  
  
"Goten!" said Trunks quietly. "Don't you get it?"  
  
"What?" whispered Goten.  
  
"He's summoning him," said Trunks.  
  
"What does summoning mean?" said Goten as Trunks face vaults.  
  
"That means that any minute now, Scrix will appear and tell us where our dads and your grandfather is!" said Trunks.  
  
"Oh!" said Goten as he smiled. "I wonder what his entrance will be like!"  
  
"Maybe there will be lighting and thunder clashing outside this place, lighting up the windows while fire burns on the walls," said Trunks. "He'll be glowing with unearthly power with a kick-ass staff made of the strongest gold in the universe! He'll have so much power that it will make even Yajarobi shutter and wet his pants since he's a giant coward!!" (A/N: *smacks Trunks for cursing and thinks about the other stuff Trunks said* Hmm... that would be cool though if I did make him like that...)  
  
"Whoa!" said Goten. "What else will happen?"  
  
"Then, he'll be surrounded by a lot of women that will worship the ground he walks on as he strides around with long flowing hair toward the three of us!" said Trunks. "He'll probably make it so that our fathers and your grandfather were able to help us defeat Majin Buu and give them some weapons made of the finest silver that looks like..."  
  
"Quiet!" said King Vegeta as he grew annoyed with Trunks' ranting. "Scrix will not make any cool appearances at all. He'll just walk in and ask what's going on."  
  
As King Vegeta predicted a few moments later, Scrix walked in. Trunks was angry that Scrix didn't make the cool entrance he was talking about. (A/N: While the author continues to bitch about his entrance and appearance being so bland. 'Nuff said!)  
  
"What's going on?" said Scrix. "I see two demi-Saiya-jins and King Vegeta."  
  
"King Vegeta has a request," said Infr as Scrix looked into King Vegeta's eyes for a moment.  
  
"I see," said Scrix. "Right now, Kakarot, Vegeta, and Bardock are busy with the Trials of the Saiya-jin. They should be done soon."  
  
"Wow!" said Trunks. "I wish we could have gone!"  
  
"Yeah!" said Goten.  
  
"Are you two hungry?" said Scrix.  
  
At once, the boys stomaches started to growl. "Man! You jinxed us!" said Trunks.  
  
"Don't worry," said Karis as she brought in a large plater of food. "You can eat and then, we'll start your training."  
  
"Training?" said Trunks.  
  
"I plan on making you both stronger than you are currently," said Scrix, "so you can stop Majin Buu."  
  
"Wow!" said Goten. "This is going to be cool!"  
  
"We're going to be trained by the Saiya-jin God himself!" said Trunks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning sunlight made Bardock close his eyes tighter as he realized that his son was missing. Rushing out of the cave, he saw trees burned as he saw the bodies of Vegeta and Wingdof laying there in pools of their own blood dead with their eyes glazed and tails limp against the ground. Laughter rang through the air as Bardock saw Kakarotto with fur all over his body ready to throw Dark Nebula at him.  
  
*******  
  
Bardock woke from the dream with sweat running down his pale face. (A/N: Sucker!) He saw his son laying there as he felt the darkness starting to eat away at his body like fire. (A/N: *pulls a Beavis and Butt-head joke and imimates Beavis first* FIRE! FIRE! *immitates Butt-head* Fire rules. *dumb laughter is heard as Scrix drags her off the set with a sound enhancer in her hands*)   
  
As Bardock looked around, he decided not to wait until morning to seek the Guardian of Planet Vegeta. So quietly, he lifted his son's body and took off into the night. The pale moonlight made his blood boil as Goku stirred in discomfort in Bardock's arms. Resisting the urge to go Oozaru, he kept running as he felt something guiding him with each step he took. The burning grew stronger as he reached a clearing where he saw a figure standing there in the moonlight with a black hooded cloak on as Bardock's tail lashed.  
  
/Welcome,/ said the figure. /I see that your instincts have guided you well./  
  
/Who are you?/ said Bardock in a deeper voice.  
  
/I am the Guardian of Planet Vegeta,/ said the figure as it drew closer to Bardock and his son. /You've done well, Bardock, in getting here./  
  
/How do you know.../ started Bardock as the guardian's power seemed to answer his question.  
  
/I know all,/ said the guardian. /I know of what's inside your son and you will have to use the moonlight to help him regain his sanity./  
  
/The moonlight?/ said Bardock.  
  
/Unlike the attack Vegeta used long ago in your timeline against Goku, the pure moonlight has the power to help the person infected by darkness find themselves,/ said the guardian as Bardock looked up at the moon and his breath froze as he saw visions of the past. He saw his son's fate if he didn't trust the guardian and broke the gaze.  
  
/Wake up, Kakarot,/ said Bardock as he shook his son. Goku's eyes fluttered open as Bardock saw the redness in his eyes almost completely take over. /Look at the moon./  
  
With a quick thrust, Goku pushed Bardock back as he growled. /You're too late,/ said Goku. /I cannot be saved./  
  
/No!/ cried Wingdof as he appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Goku. /Look! It's the only way to regain your sanity!/  
  
/My sanity is gone!/ said Goku as he elbowed Wingdof and Vegeta punched Goku in the jaw. As Goku's body flew back, he saw the moon for a brief instant as his tail reacted. Without any idea what was about to happen, Vegeta grabbed Goku as he began to transform into an Oozaru. (A/N: You got to wonder how they're supposed to stop him now.)  
  
/If he destroys Planet Vegeta, then I will die along with the remains of this race,/ said the guardian as blue eyes sparkled from beneath the hooded figure's hood as Bardock felt energy flowing what seemed endless to him as his body began to charge up. /Bardock, I bestow the forbidden power to aid you in saving your son./  
  
Bardock screamed what sounded like a primative roar as the same blood red fur surrounded his body and his black hair grew down his back. The spandex part of his clothing and armor ripped as he was left in rugged spandex pants. The green eyes Bardock had were threatening, yet peaceful as Bardock stood there in his new power. (A/N: *drools all over the keyboard* I created a cute Bardock-chan Densetsu no (Legendary) Super Saiya-jin 4! Beat that, peeps!)  
  
/Oh shit,/ said Vegeta. /Now he's going to destroy this planet too!/  
  
/No,/ said Wingdof. /The guardian blessed Bardock with this power to stop Kakarot!/  
  
//Kakarot,// said Bardock as his voice seemed to echo as he flew up to face the Oozaru Goku. //Look inside yourself! You aren't Kakarotto!//  
  
/Shut-up, geezer!/ roared Goku as his giant hand swatted at Bardock, but it went through an after-image. /What?/  
  
//I won't be defeated that easily, boy!// said Bardock as he slams his foot into the side of his left ankle to trip him. The giant Oozaru fell on his back with a roar that shook the planet and caused the planet to quake with the rush and pressure of the fight. It seemed to be barely hold together on its own as Bardock stood there in the power forbidden to all Saiya-jin over Goku's giant body.  
  
/Don't do that again,/ growled Goku as he got up to his feet.  
  
//You have a disadvantage when it comes to size since I have an advantage with speed,// said Bardock. //Why don't you just listen and stop fighting me?//  
  
/Because I told you already that it's too late to save me,/ said Goku.  
  
/Not quite,/ said the Guardian as Goku looked at him. /You are only doing this because the demon's forcing you to do so. If you are to revert to normal, look at the moonlight and use it to fight him./  
  
/What would the moon do for me other than transform me into this... beast?!/ spat Goku saying 'beast' like a curse.  
  
/Kakarot,/ said Vegeta. /You have the power. Don't resist the Saiya-jin urges inside of you. That's what's making you resist Kakarotto./  
  
//Use the urges that are making you a beast...// said Bardock.  
  
Goku roared as he looked at the moon. Bardock felt through the father-son bond with Goku that he was fighting for his life as well as the lives of million others. As he slowly shrunk, he collapsed in the nude. (A/N: Then, the auther runs out and tries to kidnap Goku to put in her cage, but the guardian zaps her and she mopes away with a limp tail.)  
  
/Is he...?/ said Vegeta as the guardian zapped some clothing on Goku's nude body. It was his regular fighting outfit as Vegeta wondered why the guardian decided to clothe him in the strange Earth clothes.  
  
/No, stay back,/ said the guardian. /Bardock, you must stay by his side. It will be hours before he's conscious again and it will make a difference if Kakarot has his father by his side throughout the rest of the night./  
  
//My son...// sighed Bardock as he stood there trying to calm down. //Why do I have to risk my ass all the time to pull you out of the fire. You are going to owe me a very good fight after we defeat Buu and finish these damn trials!//  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning light shines down as Bardock wakes up and realizes that he reverted to normal. Quickly, he looked around as he feared that his son was evil. As he looked around for the others, he noticed Vegeta was sleeping in a tree with his tail curled around the giant branch supporting his body and sucking his thumb. (A/N: MUHAHAHA!) Confused, he looked for Wingdof and the Guardian of Planet Vegeta, but they weren't around at all. Suddenly, Bardock felt a familiar power level being surpressed as he ran towards the source. The long grass seemed to be alive as Bardock ran and kept his power level surpressed, in case Kakarotto was around so he could get the jump on him. As he neared a lake, he saw a figure sitting on the ground looking out towards the water.  
  
'Kakakot?' thought Bardock as he slowed down and crept up carefully and with extreme caution as he drew slowly near the warrior. As Bardock crept closer, he noticed that the tail Goku had was swinging around lazily. 'It could be a trick, or Kakarot doesn't really know that it's stupid for him to leave his tail unwound from his waist. Anyone could grab it.'  
  
/I know you won't grab it,/ said Goku's voice as Bardock suddenly stopped in his tracks, afraid for his life. His face became pale as Goku turned to face his father, with blue eyes.  
  
/How-?/ gasped Bardock.  
  
/I can feel you in my heart,/ said Goku. /I heard what you were thinking. And I know you are a bit frightened about my eyesight. To be honest, I had no idea that I would become blind after fighting Kakarotto. He told me before I defeated him that he would keep me from seeing daylight again. I thought I would have died, but instead, I woke to find that I couldn't see. So, I'm just trying to adapt to it./  
  
/No way, you can't be blind,/ said Bardock, but he felt a stinging ache in his heart.  
  
/Dad, stop lying to yourself, I am blind,/ said Goku sadly.  
  
/Kakarot! There's got to be a way to reverse it!/ shouted Bardock as he grabbed his son and carried him back to where Vegeta was at. 'I can't accept it! I can't! My son's a warrior! He doesn't deserve this!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saria bowed before Infr as she came with news about the trials.  
  
/Well?/ said Infr.  
  
/Kakarot's blind due to the recent battle with Kakarotto,/ said Saria. /They have passed the trials, but now that one warrior's no longer able to see, what should we do?/  
  
/Bring the three warriors here,/ said Infr. /Scrix can take Kakarot to the Forbidden Springs to cure his eyesight there and bring him back well./  
  
/Very well, I shall fetch them,/ said Saria as she vanishes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/Vegeta, wake up!/ said Bardock.  
  
Bardock shook the stubborn prince as his face became a scowl and he crunched his eyes tightly. /Why in the hell are you waking me this early, seer?/  
  
/We need to get going,/ said Bardock. /We need to.../  
  
/Bardock, Vegeta, and Kakarot,/ said Saria's voice as the planet suddenly disappeared. They appeared in a white void where Vegeta fell on his ass as he growls and curses under his breath. /You have passed the Saiya-jin trials, with a price./  
  
/Yeah, my blindness,/ said Goku as he remained sitting on the ground that seemed to move beneath him.  
  
Saria appeared as she held out her hands. /Take my hands and we shall travel back to Lord Infr's chambers./  
  
The three warriors did what was said as they faded out.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CMG: *wakes up weakly* Mommy?  
  
Saria: I'm not your fucking mommy! *bashes CMG in the head as she cries out in pain*  
  
Karis: Saria! She's already hurt! I mean every bone in her body is pretty much broken and you had to make it worse!  
  
Saria: Well excuse me for living!  
  
Scrix: You know, I like the author all tied up like this.  
  
CMG: *mock-pouting seriously* Very funny, Scrix. *becomes cross* GET ME MY FUCKING MYSTIC PEPSI SO I CAN GET OUT OF THESE DAMN BANDAGES BEFORE I GO SUPER BITCHIN' 3 AND NUKE THIS WHOLE PLANET TO HELL, BROKEN BODY OR NOT!  
  
Scrix/Karis/Saria:......  
  
CMG: *eye-twitching* WELL?  
  
Scrix: How are you going to nuke Earth in that condition?  
  
CMG: I have my ways. Now GO! *fires blast from her mouth as Scrix, Karis, and Saria flee* Review or die! *camera is destroyed in random blast* 


	44. Goku's Rebirth and A Brief Look on More ...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 43  
  
CMG: *grumbling in bed as she watches helplessly with swirls in her eyes* I am SLOWLY going insane...  
  
*television shows the evilly dubbed DBZ that another company (A/N: Worse than the horrors of Funi!) done that made it sound very gay*  
  
Goku: *mouth not moving in sync with his voice* Oh no! Frigid killed Krillin!  
  
Gohan: *sounds like Dagget off Angry Beavers* We are doom-ed!  
  
Freeza: *dumb laugh, but cool voice speaking* BWHAHAHA! You are no match for me! The almighty Frigid!  
  
*CMG mouth-blasts television*  
  
CMG: Must... get out... of bed... and kill!  
  
*rolls off the bed on to the floor and starts moving like a worm (like Goku after the 100x gravity ordeal he went through the first time before getting used to it) to the door when suddenly, it swings open, crushing the author's already broken body behind the door*  
  
Scrix: CMG? Where'd ya go?  
  
CMG: Ouch! *door shuts as the author is pissed off for more than one reason as tears flow like rivers from her eyes anime style* Why me...  
  
Scrix: Come on! *slaps face lightly* I got you that Mystic Pepsi you've asked for.  
  
CMG: *stares blankly as the television suddenly returns to life and starts playing the show where it left off*  
  
Goku: *still talking idiotically (A/N: If that's a word...) and imitating Captain Kirk* No! There's got to be... someway... to save the universe! *suddenly starts moving around strangely with the voice as Scrix screams like a little school girl*  
  
Scrix: The evils of another company that dubbed this episode! I condemn thee show to hell! *nukes television, but it returns as Scrix facevaults* There's no fucking way...  
  
Infr: *walks in* I was wondering where that television went to. GAH! The horror! Did you try to destroy it?  
  
CMG: *weakly* Nuked it to hell twice... *passes out*  
  
*the television mocks them with evil laughter as it suddenly showed an dark outline of a devil's face with firey eyes*  
  
Scrix: I swear. This is evil. As usual, CMG (who now is deemed insane) doesn't own Dragon Ball Z. She only owns us Gods and... hey! Where are Karis and Saria?  
  
Infr: Beats me. We have a demonic television to deal with!  
  
*on the moon looking through a crystal ball*  
  
Saria: Should we keep up this torture?  
  
Karis: Of course! No one would expect us!  
  
(A/N: Too bad I already wrote a humor fic on the Freeza Saga. Oh well. I'll make something funny up soon that will make that look like yesterday's news.)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The three warriors appear in Infr's room as Saria bows in respect.  
  
/Here are the warriors you requested,/ said Saria.  
  
/Good,/ said Infr. /You may go./  
  
/As you wish,/ said Saria as she vanishes.  
  
/What now?/ said Vegeta.  
  
/We wait,/ said Infr.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm tired!" said Goten.  
  
"Yeah Scrix," said Trunks. "Can we stop trying the fusion dance now?"  
  
"I suppose," said Scrix as he and Karis stop demostrating. "Karis, take these two to the resting chambers."  
  
"Alright," said Karis as she picks up the two demi-Saiya-jins and carries them off.  
  
*Scrix, come to the throne room right away,* said Infr.  
  
*I will,* said Scrix as he walks out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three warriors wait calmly until Scrix came in. One look at Goku gave all the information he needed to know. As he looked at the other two warriors, he saw that they were perfectly healthy, but were still healing from minor wounds from the previous battles. He then turned to Goku again.  
  
/Kakarot, I know of your blindness and the battle with Kakarotto,/ said Scrix. /He might have torn away your eyesight, but it can be restored./  
  
/No,/ said Goku. /It won't. Kakarotto said that not even the power of Infr could do so./  
  
/I'm not talking about the power,/ said Scrix as Goku lifted his head. /I'm talking about you being reborn./  
  
Vegeta gasped. /If he's reborn, then he'll tear apart this universe if his memories are.../  
  
/No,/ interrupted Bardock. /He won't destroy anything! When I was reborn, I was healed through the body. The mind and soul remain the same./  
  
/I will need to go alone,/ said Goku. /If my dad and Vegeta come, they will not like hearing that sound I heard./  
  
/What sound?/ said Bardock.  
  
/While you were in the springs, I heard this high-pitched noise that almost made my ears bleed,/ said Goku.  
  
/That's only because of the sensitivity of your ears,/ said Scrix. /It doesn't bother other Saiya-jin since their hearing allows them to hear what they wish to hear./  
  
/Then why didn't I learn that?/ said Goku.  
  
/You still aren't fully accepting yourself as a Saiya-jin,/ said Scrix. /You say you're one, but you don't follow your instincts all the time. If you did, then you wouldn't have fallen./  
  
/Then I want to learn!/ said Goku suddenly as the words blurred out.  
  
/Once you are reborn, I will teach you,/ said Scrix. /For now, let us depart./  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bardock and Vegeta wait on the platform as Goku waits in the air as Scrix watches carefully. As Goku slowly decends, the Forbidden Springs did something different as the watery substance seemed to come alive and drag Goku underneath its surface. Time passed. Whether it was minutes or days, Bardock did not know as he watched for a sign for his son to reappear reborn. After what seemed to be an eternity, a dull ring was heard in Bardock's ears as he waited in anticipation. Out of the murky water, a bubble that held Goku inside emerged. His eyes were shut as he seemed lifeless inside the bubble. As Scrix grabbed Goku as the bubble broke, Scrix carried Goku to where the others were and landed on the platform.  
  
/Is he alright?/ said Bardock as he looked at the pale face of Goku.  
  
/He'll be fine,/ said Scrix. /The Forbidden Springs had to do more healing physically./  
  
/Huh?/ said Bardock as he noticed something a bit different about Goku's body. It didn't seem so muscular as his tail seemed a bit duller brown than normal. /Is he alright?/  
  
/He's fine,/ said Scrix. /He'll recover his strength after he eats./  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks and Goten wake up a few hours later from their nap as they feel some familiar energies. Excited, they run down the halls to see Bardock and Vegeta around the rather large table eating a banquet of food. The boys ran to them and were excited.  
  
"Grandpa!" cried Goten.  
  
"Father!" cried Trunks.  
  
"Where were you!" cried both boys at once.  
  
"We were training, brat," said Vegeta as he put his cold mask on. (A/N: Jerk.)  
  
"Grandpa, I was worried about you," said Goten as tears lined his eyes.  
  
"Goten I'm sorry I made you worry, my boy," said Bardock. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Uh-huh," said Goten as he smiled. "Can we eat?"  
  
"Dig in," said Bardock as the boys grabbed for the rolls on the table and stepped on the other meats and veggies.  
  
After dinner, the four stuffed Saiya-jin had a belching contest. (A/N: Okay. I was up late typing this yet again, so don't mess with me!) Not bothering to excuse themselves, the four seemed in bliss as Bardock suddenly remembered his son.  
  
"Vegeta, I need to check on Kakarot," said Bardock.  
  
"You mean my daddy?" said Goten. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's not feeling well," said Bardock.  
  
"Can I go see him?" said Goten.  
  
"Yes, but you must not get too close to him," said Bardock. 'Or he might attack you.' he added as an afterthought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a dark room, Goku stirred as Karis lifted his head gently. Opening his eyes, Saria smiled gently at the warrior.  
  
/Are you alright?/ said Karis.  
  
/Yeah,/ said Goku weakly. /Just hungry./  
  
/Here,/ said Karis as she lifts a bowl of broth to his mouth as he drinks from it. As he drinks, Bardock and Goten walk in.  
  
"Daddy!" said Goten as he runs up to Goku, but coming within a few feet, Goten heard a growl in Goku' s throat and slowly backed away.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' thought Goku. 'Why did I feel uneasy around my own son?'  
  
"Daddy?" said Goten afraid.  
  
"Goten, I don't know why I..." said Goku.  
  
"Come on," said Bardock. "Your father needs to get more rest. Besides, I want to have a decent spar with you as a fused warrior!"  
  
"Your right," said Goten as he runs out of the room before Bardock leaves.  
  
/Dad, what's wrong with me?/ said Goku.  
  
/You're having trouble adjusting to your instincts,/ said Bardock. /When you get better, maybe Scrix could help./  
  
/I hope so,/ said Goku as Bardock leaves the room to find his grandson.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: For your entertainment, a humorous Goten/Trunks side-adventure to make this story look a bit less dramatic for a few minutes.)  
  
"Come on Trunks!" said Goten as Trunks kept his distance from Goten. "I want to try Scrix's staff out first!" (A/N: I guess some boys took Scrix's staff while he wasn't looking!)  
  
"No way, Goten!" said Truks. "I want to try it first since you were a baby trying to get it from the throne room while he was talking to Infr!"  
  
"You don't even know Saiya-go!" said Goten.  
  
"At least I wasn't the one who used the offering to send us to hell!" said Trunks. "I want to try it first!"  
  
"Fine," said Goten. "What are you going to use it for?"  
  
"Good point," said Trunks as he sat there in thought. "I know! I'll use it to make us a bunch of candy!"  
  
"Candy?" said Goten.  
  
"Yeah! We can have all the candy in the world!" said Trunks. "Now how does this thing work? I wish we had the instructions."  
  
"How about you swing it around and say something like, 'Give us candy!' so we can have it?" said Goten.  
  
"That sounds lame," said Trunks. "I have a better one!"  
  
"Really?" said Goten.  
  
"Yeah," said Trunks as he became suddenly serious. "Oh holy staff of Scrix, I command thee to give us candy!"  
  
As Trunks swung it around in circles, he became dizzy that he fell on his rear. Then the boys waited. After ten minutes, Goten became bored.  
  
"Well?" said Goten.  
  
"It must be broken," said Trunks as he put down the staff.  
  
"My turn!" cried Goten in delight. "Oh holy staff of Scrix, give me some candy!"  
  
Suddenly, candy rained down on the two demi-Saiya-jins as Trunks looked at Goten in surprise.  
  
"How come it didn't work for me?" said Trunks.  
  
"Because you were swinging it around," said Goten. "All I did was hold it still."  
  
"I wonder," said Trunks, "what if we used the staff to get tails like our dads!" (A/N: Uh-oh.)  
  
"Tails?" said Goten as he thought about it. "Okay! Oh holy staff of Scrix, make it so that we both have tails!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Screams were heard as Bardock ran down the hallway. When he got there, he saw Goten holding Scrix's staff on the ground with Trunks. Confused, Bardock didn't know what happened until he saw a brown tail behind Trunks' body and flipped. (A/N: I know from all kinds of other fanfics, Trunks has a purple tail, but I saw a pic once that showed him with a brown tail. So, I'm just trying to be original.) He saw that Goten also had a tail and nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"You both have tails!" gasped Bardock as Scrix came in.  
  
"I was wondering what happened to my staff," said Scrix as Goten weakly let the staff go.  
  
"My back hurts!" said Trunks painfully.  
  
"So does mine!" cried Goten with tears in his eyes.  
  
"You both had yours removed at birth, so that's why you are suffering from the effects," said Scrix as he noticed the candy littered on the ground. "My staff is not a toy either, Trunks. If you would have used it wrong, it could bring destruction to the universe."  
  
"Well I didn't know," said Trunks as the pain ebbed as he tried to stand. Unfortunately, he fell over due to the new balance he had with his tail. "Ouch!"  
  
"Are you alright, Trunks?" said Goten as he too tried to stand, but fell down. "Ah!"  
  
For about ten minutes, the two boys had trouble gaining their balance, but eventually, the boys learned that their tails pretty much had a mind of its own and...  
  
"Trunks! Let go of my tail!" cried Goten as Trunks grabbed it to keep himself from falling backwards.  
  
"Sorry!" said Trunks. "I didn't know your tail was sensitive!"  
  
"Yours is probably sensative too!" cried Goten as Trunks regains his balance and lets go of Goten's tail.  
  
"I suppose you two will have to learn the basics of balancing with your tails," said Scrix. *Bardock, go check up on Kakarot.*  
  
*Right,* said Bardock telepathy as he said outloud, "I'm going to take a nap."  
  
"See you later, grandpa!" said Trunks as Bardock walked down the halls to Goku's room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku was asleep as sweat poured down his face. He was having a nightmare as an unusual fight between Kakarotto and himself. He felt his doppleganger's power stronger than his as ember flames surrounded the two Saiya-jins. Both of them were bloody and exhausted from their recent battle.  
  
/You cannot win, Goku,/ said Kakarotto. /You are slowly losing yourself to the darkness inside of you./  
  
/No!/ cried Goku as his energy flared up. He attacked Kakarotto, but he vanished in thin air as Kakarotto appeared behind him and kicked him into the ground, followed by a painful grip on his tail as Goku screamed in the burning air around him.  
  
/Give in,/ said Kakarotto as the grip tightened.  
  
/And become a monster,/ hissed Goku. /I'll never... betray my... planet and everyone I... care about.../  
  
/You are a Saiya-jin!/ said Kakarotto. /The strongest fighters in the universe! And you... me... we're both the Legendary./  
  
/Then why are you killing everyone?/ said Goku as his consciousness began to waver.  
  
/Don't you see?/ said Kakarotto as Goku felt the grip loosen. /You have no idea why you're acting this way. Acting so different after what happened during the trials./  
  
/What?/ said Goku as the grip fully was released and Kakarotto disappeared. In his place stood the Guardian of Planet Vegeta as Goku became surprised. He didn't really know what transpired during the fight, but he remembered bits of it.  
  
/Kakarot, Goku,/ said the guardian as Goku stood there confused, /you are denying who you are. The reason I wasn't with you after the battle was because I was making sure that you were able to learn to trust your instincts./  
  
/My instincts?/ said Goku. /Is that why I snapped at Goten earlier?/  
  
/Yes,/ said the guardian. /If you are to accept who you are, you must trust your instincts. Scrix will teach you how to control them, but for now, I am here to restore your strength./  
  
The guardian's eyes flashed as Goku's body glowed in a pale white light. After the light faded, Goku felt his energy increase. Then, the guardian disappeared as Goku regained true consciousness.  
  
*******  
  
/Kakarot,/ said Karis as Goku's eyes fluttered open. /I'm glad you're awake. I heard you growling in your sleep and if it weren't for your father, you would have lashed out at me./  
  
/Huh?/ said Goku.  
  
/Your instincts are out of whack,/ said Bardock.  
  
/I know,/ said Goku. /If I'm going to fight Majin Buu, the first thing I need to do is control these urges./ Goku got out of bed. /I'm going to talk to Scrix and I'm going to get this settled once and for all./  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CMG: Whoo! That was a bit boring after the trials! Don't worry! It will get better. I did it to set the mood for the next chapter!  
  
Scrix: At least that chapter's done. But what will we do with this possessed television?!  
  
CMG: You right. *shutters*  
  
*television shows Piccolo falling over constantly*  
  
Gohan: Piccolo! What in the fuck possessed you?  
  
Piccolo: I have an idea that Baba-di possessed me. I thought I was turned to stone! Baba-di! Possess Vegeta already!  
  
Vegeta: Why do I have to be possessed?  
  
Goku: Because your evil, dumbass.  
  
CMG: Give me the Mystic Pepsi. Now!  
  
Scrix: Yes mam! *CMG drinks Mystic Pepsi and breaks binds*  
  
Infr: Will a Super Bitchin' 3 be able to end this madness?  
  
CMG: If I can't do this, then I know two goddesses who are going to die! *goes Super Bitchin' 3* Later peeps! 


	45. Goku vs Scrix! Will Earth's Heroes Be Re...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 44  
  
CMG: If I can't do this, then I know two goddesses who are going to die! *goes Super Bitchin' 3* Move.  
  
Infr: Okay. *hobbles to a fallout shelter that appeared out of nowhere*  
  
CMG: It's just you and me, television. I've been working on an attack for awhile that will destroy it. It's one of my pretty amazing tricks.  
  
Scrix: *cries from door of the fallout shelter* Just nuke it to hell already!  
  
CMG: Fine. *thrusts her hands out like Vegeta's Final Flash pose, but with Goku's Kamehameha hands* Super Bitchin' 3 Special...  
  
*television suddenly explodes*  
  
CMG: Damn. *reverts to normal*  
  
Scrix: *he and Infr come out* Did you destroy it?  
  
CMG: It destroyed itself. Dammit! Now I can't do my special attack!  
  
Scrix: Good.  
  
CMG: Oh well. Anyway, I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Wow. I haven't said that for awhile. Anyway, I only own some gods and a couple of goddesses who probably possessed the television.  
  
Infr: How do you know?  
  
CMG: I'm the author, you idiot. Who else would know what those two are plotting right now?  
  
*on the moon*  
  
Saria: We're fucked.  
  
Karis: Yeah. Dammit! Now what?  
  
Saria: Bribe her with ice cream?  
  
Karis: Can't hurt! *disappears*  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Goku stretched as he walked down the hallways of the Other Realm to the training room where Goten and Trunks were practicing the fusion dance. Under Vegeta's watchful eye, he was horrified beyond speech of the dance his son and Goku's was doing as he mused in disgust.  
  
"Why in the fuck did Scrix teach them that?" said Vegeta.  
  
"Hey! It won't hurt!" said Goku. "Besides, it's only temporary."  
  
"Still, it's stupid and I will not do that dance with you," said Vegeta. "Dead or alive." (A/N: And he did the dance in Movie 12-Rebirth of Fusion: Goku and Vegeta to kill Janemba and Dragon Ball GT #60 to fight some evil dragon known as Il Shenlong and did good until he wasted his time and... *Scrix shoves CMG in a sound-proof room*)  
  
"Dad, the fusion dance isn't stupid!" said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah!" said Goten. "I heard that if you do it, both of us will become one warrior and kick Majin Buu's sorry little pudgy behind around the world!"  
  
"Really?" said Vegeta. "I'd like you both to perform a fusion. Now."  
  
"But we haven't learned it well enough yet!" said Goten.  
  
"And besides, Goten moves too slow!" said Trunks.  
  
"You move too fast!" said Goten.  
  
"It's not my fault you move like you've never taken a dance lesson before!" said Trunks as he and Goten begin to fight. Goku and Vegeta both grabbed their sons as they tried to get out of their father's grasps and continue the fight.  
  
"That's enough!" barked Bardock. "You two are supposed to work as one, not fight each other like you're two separate people!"  
  
"Fine," said Goten. "Let's continue practicing."  
  
"Yeah," said Trunks. "The sooner we learn this, the sooner we'll go Super Saiya-jin 3."  
  
"What?!" said Goku as he falls over.  
  
"You two are insane!" said Vegeta. "Going Super Saiya-jin 3 is suicide when you have that tail attached to your ass! It can drive you insane!"  
  
"Really?" said Goten. "Then why did my grandfather not go insane when he transformed the first time?"  
  
"Good point," said Vegeta.  
  
"I was asleep at the time," said Bardock. "Since the visions kept me from attacking, I guess I stayed sane."  
  
"For the most part," muttered Vegeta.  
  
"Anyway, where's Scrix at?" said Goku.  
  
"Oh, he went to a strange room at the end of the hallway," said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah," said Goten. "It had some strange writing and a floating fire thingy in the center of the room."  
  
"I see," said Goku. "Thanks."  
  
"Daddy," said Goten as he ran up to him. "Will you spar with me when you come back?"  
  
"Of course!" said Goku as he and Bardock left the room to the room where Scrix was at. There was an alter where it was covered in some sort of strange moss. Scrix was standing there as he motioned Goku to slowly come closer to him.  
  
/Kakarot,/ said Scrix in Saiya-go. /To better understand the Saiya-jins, you have to first open your mind completely to what I'm about to teach you. First, we'll start at your antomy./  
  
Goku blushed as Scrix held up his staff and a high pitch noise pierced his ears. Bardock was uneffected as Goku cringed. /That was painful!/ whined Goku.  
  
/That's the point!/ said Scrix. /Now, this time, concentrate on your hearing and make the sounds around you seem duller than they already are. The reason you're hearing is good is because you're putting more of your energy into it./  
  
The noise was sounded again, but Goku didn't get phased by it. /It didn't hurt!/  
  
/See?/ said Scrix. /Now for the tail./  
  
/Wha-?/ said Goku before he felt a painful crushing sensation on his tail. /Let go! I'll pass out!/  
  
/Next lesson: Try to escape my grasp,/ said Scrix.  
  
/You are a sick bastard.../ groaned Goku. /I mean come on! What's the point in grabbing my tail and telling me to escape when I'm paralyzed!/  
  
/There's a way,/ said Scrix.  
  
Goku groaned in pain as he tried to struggle out of the grasp. For a half-hour, he seemed to be trying to win a never-winning battle. Bardock just watched uninterested as he came up with an idea. Grinning like crazy, he sent a mental image to Goku that showed a buffet of food in front of him. That made him perk up as he ignored the pain and suddenly race forward as his tail slid out of Scrix's tight grasp. The vision suddenly faded as Goku looked around and then pouted.  
  
/Aw! I thought I saw food!/ said Goku with a sad face.  
  
/Bardock, you shouldn't interfere,/ said Scrix as Bardock grinned.  
  
/Why not?/ said Bardock.  
  
/Because this is what Kakarot has to do alone,/ said Scrix. /Now try again./  
  
/Okay,/ said Goku. The struggle lasted longer as Goku did what he could to escape. He tried to power up, but his energy was drained. Suddenly, he had an idea. Going limp, he fell to the ground as Bardock thought his son passed out. Scrix did too as he let go of Goku's tail. Suddenly, Goku jumped Scrix and had him pinned to the ground.  
  
/Good,/ said Scrix. /I see you've trusted your instincts to pull that one off!/  
  
/My instincts?/ said Goku.  
  
/A Saiya-jin trusts his instincts like you would trust your ability to sense energy to find anyone in the universe,/ said Scrix. /You are only starting to trust them, so I'll try to make you aware of it a bit more./  
  
/How?/ said Goku.  
  
/By having a fight with me,/ said Scrix. /A life or death battle. Right now./  
  
/Are you insane?/ said Bardock. /My son's instincts are like hormones and you're challenging him to a fight? Don't you know what transpired on Planet Vegeta and how my son and I have reached the forbidden level?/  
  
/I know all about that, but the forbidden level has been stripped from both of you when you set foot inside this place,/ said Scrix. /Go ahead and try to activate it./  
  
Bardock groaned, but he only went to Super Saiya-jin 3 before he found that he indeed couldn't go to the next level at all. Reverting to normal, Scrix smirked.  
  
/Amazing,/ said Bardock. /Does that mean it's gone for good?/  
  
/Yes,/ said Scrix. /It's a one-time thing you both shall have unless something bad happens. Then, if it's summoned again by will alone, it will probably be uncontrollable due to the lack of a moon being on Earth./  
  
/The moon's a part of the transformation?/ said Bardock.  
  
/It actually could be achieved by either the moon or by anger, but the moon keeps your urges under control,/ said Scrix as he throws his staff over against the wall along with his red cloak. /Kakarot, during battle, don't rely on your Earth-raised techniques. Go by the instincts you were born with. Don't show any mercy either./  
  
Goku nodded as the two flew at each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Huh?" said Vegeta as he suddenly felt Goku's energy flare up. "Brats! Come on!"  
  
"What's going on?" said Trunks.  
  
"I have no idea, but Kakarot's about to fight someone!" said Vegeta as the three run down the hallway into the room where they saw Goku and Scrix fighting against each other. "No way!"  
  
"Wow! My daddy's fighting against the Saiya-jin God himself!" said Goten.  
  
"Cool," said Trunks. "I hope we get the chance!"  
  
Goku was feeling his blood rush as he blocked and feinted blows from his body. Scrix did the same as they seemed equal against each other. Bardock was watching with interest as Goku seemed more focused.  
  
"Kakarot, you're still denying a part of yourself," said Scrix as he flares into Super Saiya-jin 2 as he landed a heavy blow into Goku's face. Goku quickly recovered and matched Scrix's level and kicked his legs from beneath him, which nearly knocked the Saiya-jin God on his ass and tail. (A/N: Sugar high! @.@)  
  
"I know," said Goku as he felt something telling him to strike from behind. As Goku disappeared, Scrix suddenly turned around too late as Goku landed a punch in Scrix's chest. Landing on the ground, the two stared at each other out of breath.  
  
"Not bad," said Scrix. "Now get ready. This next round will be a bit more intense."  
  
'Intense?' thought Bardock as Scrix goes Super Saiya-jin 3 as Goku remained at Super Saiya-jin 2. In a blur, Goku and Scrix disappear as the sound of fighting was heard all over the temple. Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Bardock watched as they traded blows against each other. At one point, Goku became visable, but suddenly disappeared as he continued the fight against Scrix.  
  
"They're both moving fast!" said Goten.  
  
"That's the point!" said Trunks as he started to have trouble keeping up with the two fighters. Eventually, both of them reappeared. Scrix was out of breath as Goku now stood in his half ascended Super Saiya-jin 3 form. The long hair didn't really grow down his back completely as everyone wondered why he didn't just break to the next level and get it over with.  
  
"Good, just a bit more," said Scrix as he suddenly disappeared and grabbed Goku by the tail with one hand and got him in a choking hold with another as Goku's power suddenly dropped back to normal.  
  
"Damn!" said Vegeta. "Kakarot! Get out of that hold!"  
  
"Shit!" yelled Bardock. "Scrix, you're supposed to be..."  
  
"I said this is supposed to be a battle of life and death," said Scrix. "If Kakarot can't get out of this, then his instincts will hinder him later and he'll probably destroy Earth!"  
  
Goku was trying to tear off Scrix's arm from around his neck, but it was too painful to the Earth-raised Saiya-jin as he whined a bit like a wounded animal. He started to feel his consciousness waver as he saw Kakarotto laughing and his father and prince once again in pain in his mind. Suddenly, Goku's powered up beyond the pain as he fully ascended to Super Saiya-jin 3 and broke the hold Scrix had on him and attacked Scrix by throwing him into a wall. He was then pulled out rather painfully as Goku continued his violent attack on him. Finally, Scrix was on the ground in so much pain that he seemed to be dying. As Goku was about to finish him off, Bardock grabbed his son from behind and pinned his arms in a bear hug.  
  
/Let go!/ growled Goku.  
  
/No,/ said Bardock. /Kakarot, you need to control yourself! You're about to kill Scrix and if he dies, then you will lose your power!/  
  
Goku suddenly regained all of his senses as he looked down at Scrix's body. "Scrix! Oh shit! This is my fault!" Out of an unknown instinct, Goku suddenly thrusts his hands out before the fallen Saiya-jin God as an orb white as snow formed in his hands and decended into the broken, injured body beneath him. After that, Goku passed out as Scrix's wounds were magically healed by the strange power Goku used. As Scrix opened his eyes to see that he was alive, he looked over at Goku and was confused.  
  
"What happened?" said Scrix.  
  
"Kakarot managed to heal you somehow," said Infr from the doorway. "He's displayed a rare power that hasn't been used since Vegeta's explosion." (A/N: The planet for those of you who are confused.)  
  
"You mean the Healing Sphere?" said Scrix.  
  
"Only the Saiya-jin outcasts knew of this technique and try not to use it unless it's a life or death situation," said Infr.  
  
"Meaning?" said Bardock.  
  
"Meaning while Kakarot was with Wingdof during the trials, he must have learned this technique from him due to the father-son bond you have with him here," said Scrix.  
  
"Daddy!" cried Goten as he ran up to his father's unconscious body.  
  
"Goten! Stay away from him!" yelled Bardock as Goten came close to his father's unconscious body.  
  
"No! I want my daddy!" cried Goten as he hugged the unconscious Goku.  
  
*******  
  
/Where am I?/  
  
Goku looked around as he saw a pink being with a giant sphere in his hands. Goku was confused.  
  
/Is that Majin Buu? What is he.../  
  
Suddenly, the Earth exploded in a violent light as Goku hissed.  
  
/No! All of those people! My home! It's destroyed!/  
  
~Not permentally...~  
  
/?/  
  
~You are Goku, correct?~  
  
/Who are you?/  
  
~I am someone you know so well when you were growing up, yet have no idea how I'm communicating with you at this moment. I know of your life story and your real name, Kakarot after my death. When you fell on your head a long time ago, you lost the part of yourself that made you whole.~  
  
/Made me whole?/  
  
Goku didn't know what the voice was talking about when he suddenly felt a flood of energy emit through his body and almost made him fall over. He felt different as he stood up straight again.  
  
~Your instincts have been restored completely. Farewell my boy...~  
  
*******  
  
Goku stirred as Bardock became suddenly tense. Looking down on his chest was Goten clinging to him with his eyes tightly shut as Goku gently touched the top of the demi-Saiya-jin's head to ruffle his hair. A bit surprised by this, Goku purred as Goten opened his eyes in confusion.  
  
"Daddy?" said Goten in shock. "Are you purring?"  
  
Bardock face vaulted when he heard Goten say that outloud. "What?" 'My son's instincts are really fucked up! He's going to do something bad to Goten!'  
  
"Your dad purrs too?" said Trunks. "I thought he only did it around mommy!"  
  
"Yeah son," said Goku as he stopped purring. "What's wrong with you all keeping your distance?"  
  
"For one, your son's a half-breed and two, you were fighting your instincts," said Bardock.  
  
"Oh, that?" said Goku as Goten got off of his chest and stood by his side. "Someone in a vision told me that I now have control over them."  
  
"Huh?" said Vegeta. "Who was it?"  
  
"He sounded rather nice, but at the same time, strangely familiar," said Goku. "I can't remember who it was."  
  
As Goku got up, he felt dizzy as he got to his feet. His eyesight and sense of smell felt slightly stronger as he looked around. Suddenly, he felt something that made him jump.  
  
"I can feel Gohan!" said Goku. "He's alive!"  
  
"What?!" said Bardock. "But I thought he was killed!"  
  
"No, he's alive!" said Goku.  
  
"My big brother's alive!" cried Goten as he became happy.  
  
"Can you sense Majin Buu?" said Bardock.  
  
"Yes, and Baba-di too," said Goku. "I know what you're planning dad and I agree that we have to stop Baba-di before the Earth is destroyed."  
  
"You also know how I want to kill that son of a bitch too," said Bardock as Goku groaned.  
  
"Pretty much, you have about 57 Saiya-jin death moves you want to perform and you're trying to think of a suitable way for him to die," said Goku. "Why don't you just blast his head off?"  
  
"Because, I want him to suffer," said Bardock.  
  
"Why don't you use number #34," grinned Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, the classic "Dance of Death"," said Bardock. "That's a good one. I could use my energy blasts to make him into swiss cheese with both of my fingers." (A/N: Like when those cowboys shoot bullets to make you dance. It's something like that.)  
  
"Um... Mr. Bardock, sir?" said Trunks.  
  
"What is it?" said Bardock.  
  
"Why don't my daddy and Mr. Goku fuse and take him down himself?" said Trunks as it became Vegeta's turn to face vault before getting really pissed off.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES WILL I SAY THAT I'LL NEVER FUSE WITH THAT THIRD-CLASS CLOWN?" roared Vegeta as his voice hurt practically every demi- and full-blooded Saiya-jin's ears.  
  
"I have an idea," said Trunks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back on Earth, Baba-di rides on Buu's back. Their never-ending destruction of the world continued when suddenly, a boot hits Buu in the face as he goes flying back. Regaining his composure, Buu and Baba-di were face to face with a rather angry Super Saiya-jin 2 Gohan dressed in the garbs of the Kaioshin. In his hands was the Z-Sword as he looked evil.  
  
"I thought Buu killed you!" said Baba-di.  
  
"You wish," said Gohan coldly. "Now it's time for me to get my revenge on you, Baba-di. Then, I'll destroy your little friend."  
  
"Buu play?" said Buu.  
  
"Go ahead," said Baba-di as Buu prepares to fight Gohan yet again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't believe it!" said Piccolo. "Gohan's alive! He's much stronger than he was originally as well!"  
  
"Amazing!" said Videl. "Can he defeat Baba-di?"  
  
"He's the only one left we can rely on," said Piccolo. "If he goes down, so do the rest of our chances of saving Earth."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CMG: Well, that ended with quite a twist in the plot. Next time: Gohan and Buu fight; Trunks and Goten fuse; and Gogeta makes his first appearance ever! *squeals with joy*  
  
Scrix: What's up with you being obsessed with Gogeta anyway?  
  
CMG: Easy. No shirt on means no taking off. So, I can grope his fine chest easy!  
  
Infr: *sweatdrops* You're disturbing.  
  
CMG: Thank you.  
  
Scrix: What about Saria and Karis?  
  
CMG: Oh yeah. I forgot about those two. I'll have to hunt them down. Until next time, read and review!  
  
Infr: And what else? *taunts CMG with a strange present as she pouts*  
  
CMG: Um... Happy Birthday? *Infr face vaults*  
  
Scrix: *looks like he wants to kill her* No! *thinking* Wait. Was it a birthday?  
  
CMG: Wait! I know. Happy Day Off! *Scrix knocks CMG out and drags her off*  
  
Infr: Since the damage that show's done to her brain, we wish you a Merry Christmas. *runs off*  
  
*on moon...*  
  
*Karis and Saria dressed up in sexy Santa suits*  
  
Karis/Saria: And a Happy New Year! 


	46. Gogeta's vs Buu! Earth's Destroyed!

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 45  
  
CMG: Yay! This is going to be the best part of my little series!  
  
Scrix: Other than the part where you wrote Bardock getting his ass kicked by Freeza?  
  
CMG: *death glare* Okay. So, I like Bardock. There. Happy? Without him, there would be no Goku, meaning no Gohan or Goten! I love those cuties! *Scrix face vaults* And Gogeta, Vegetto, and Gotenks too!  
  
Infr: Aren't we supposed to be finding Karis and Saria?  
  
CMG: Oh yeah. *stops daydreaming* Let's see...  
  
*suddenly, all fabric of time dissolves as CMG comes face-to-face with...*  
  
????: You're not Vegeta.  
  
CMG: Who are you?  
  
????: Bebi.  
  
CMG: *goes Super Bitchin' 3 and starts smacking him around as Scrix and Infr slowly shrink away* YOU POSSESSED MY VEGGIE-CHAN, GOHAN-CHAN, AND GOTEN-CHAN! YOU NEARLY KILLED GOKU-CHAN AND DESTROYED EARTH!  
  
Bebi: *twitching in pain* MEDIC!  
  
CMG: Let that be a lesson: never cross DBZ with DBGT like I did a few episodes ago. Without further adieu, I present the latest chapter. As usual, I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only own Scrix, Infr, and we're still looking for Karis and Saria so I can stop them from their evil. On with the story.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gohan stared at Majin Buu. His hatred towards the monster was so great it would have destroyed Mother Earth with a fatal blow if done correctly. As Gohan stared with one lone long golden strand of his hair in his face, he clenched the blade with great pressure that it seemed to not even strain under his mighty grip. Cold eyes with no life stared at the monster as Baba-di waited with irratation for his minion to stop the elder demi-Saiya-jin.  
  
"Buu! Destroy him!" cried the shrill voice of Baba-di.  
  
"Buuuu!" cried Majin Buu with delight as Gohan grunted. With a very quick move, Gohan disappeared and reappeared over Majin Buu's head with the sword at his side as he swung the sword through Buu's body through the waist down, leaving his giant belly suspended in air. Baba-di moaned in disbelief as he saw his monster being torn apart.  
  
"Now to FINISH THIS!" yelled Gohan as he sliced Buu's upper body into pieces. (A/N: ALA Mirai Trunks style!)  
  
"No!" cried Baba-di as Gohan blasted the pieces to dust. With a smirk, he licked his lips and stared coldly at Baba-di.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile on the ground, the lower half of Baba-di's body regenerated as he cried in delight. Hearing his master's cry for help, he shot off into the sky and got in between him and Baba-di.  
  
"What the fuck?" said Gohan.  
  
"Buu don't want Baba-di killed!" cried Buu.  
  
"Yes! Protect me!" said Baba-di.  
  
Suddenly, a black shoe connected to some white baggy pants kicked Majin Buu's chubby face as he went flying into the waters below. As Gohan stared in shock at what he was seeing in front of his eyes, he was confused when he saw...  
  
"Grandfather!" cried Gohan as he hugged Bardock.  
  
"Let's save the reunion," said the warrior that kicked Buu out of the way. He had raven hair sticking up with one lone bang in his face with cold, yet gentle onyx eyes. He wore a black vest with orange trimming around it and white pants with a navy blue sash around his waist. His voice was a blend of Goku and Vegeta's when he spoke.  
  
"Hello, Gohan," said the warrior as he smiled a familiar smile to them.  
  
"Who are you?" said Gohan. "You look like my father and Vegeta!"  
  
"I am your father, somewhat," said the warrior. "But I go by Gogeta for now."  
  
"Gogeta?" said Gohan.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" cried another warrior that looked like Gogeta, except a purple stripe on both sides of his head. He was shorter and looked familiar.  
  
"What is going on?" said a now shocked Gohan. "You mean this is Trunten?"  
  
"No silly," said the child-like warrior. "My name is Gotenks! Not Trunten!"  
  
"Oh," said Gohan. "My mistake."  
  
"Give up, Baba-di," said Bardock. "Mess with us and you'll be destroyed."  
  
"Oh really?" said Baba-di, trying to act tough. "I think it's time you show these fools what they're up against."  
  
"Buu play!" cried Buu in delight as Gogeta and Gotenks leads off the attack. Gohan follows suit while Bardock moves closely to Baba-di.  
  
"What are you..." said Baba-di in fear before Bardock grabs him by the front of his cloak.  
  
"I'm rather pissed off with what you did to my son first off, and second, you also messed with me!" growled Bardock in pure rage as his eyes flashed blue and he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. "This is for Kakarot, my son!"  
  
Bardock threw Baba-di's body away as he aimed a giant blast in front of him.  
  
"No! Buu! Save me!" wailed Baba-di.  
  
"Too late," said Bardock with an evil grin as he cries, "Karai Smash!"  
  
The special attack that Bardock shot destroyed Baba-di's entire body. As Bardock turned to see how the others are doing, he saw that Buu was not very happy.  
  
"You killed Baba-di..." whined Buu in a very hurt voice. "Buu's master's dead..."  
  
"Why do you follow him?" said Gohan. "He was using you and we did you a favor by destroying him. You're free to do what you want."  
  
"Buu am?" said Buu, slowly realizing his freedom from Baba-di. "But Buu want to kill..."  
  
"No Buu!" cried Bardock, remembering the vision. "You don't want to hurt anyone who's innocent."  
  
"Get real," said Gotenks. "This is Buu we're talking about! If we let him go, how long will it be until he kills more people? I think we should defeat him right now!"  
  
"No!" cried Gogeta. "Don't you get it? Buu was a puppet. Do we want to kill him because of that?"  
  
"I guess not, but..." said Gotenks.  
  
"Buu confused," said Buu.  
  
"Then join us," said Bardock. "Stop killing and join our group."  
  
"Hmmm.... Buu join," said Buu.  
  
"See?" said Gogeta. "We didn't need to fight him!"  
  
"Aw man!" pouted Gotenks as he defused into Goten and Trunks. Gogeta defused into Goku and Vegeta.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later at Kami's Lookout, Videl, Chi-chi and Bulma were hiding behind the pillars as everyone faced the reformed Majin Buu. Piccolo was surprised on the outcome of battle, but he seemed skeptical about Majin Buu and ordered Mr. Popo to bring the Sacred Water for Buu to drink. As the earthlings, demi- and full-blooded Saiya-jins and others gather around, Majin Buu drank the Sacred Water. Nothing happened at first and everyone was relieved. However, the sky suddenly became dark as Buu moaned in agony. Everyone, except Bardock, Gohan, Goku, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks ran inside.  
  
"What's going on?" said Bardock as everyone felt something dark.  
  
"Buu feels him," whined Buu before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke faded, they were facing two Buu's. One of them was the one they saved while the other...  
  
"I am Evil Buu!" cried the dark one. "I will destroy this world!"  
  
"No!" cried Bardock as he grabbed Evil Buu. "Kakarot! Do something!"  
  
"What should I do?" said Goku.  
  
"You will be the first to become a part of me!" said Evil Buu as he gets out of Bardock's grasp and zaps Goku. He becomes a piece of chocolate as it flies to Evil Buu's grasp.  
  
"Kakarot!" cried Bardock as Evil Buu eats Goku. "No..."  
  
Lighting filled the sky as blood red eyes glared at him.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Chi-chi. "Goku!"  
  
Bardock's hair grew down his back as he went Super Saiya-jin 3. Beyond angry, the father of the Legendary charges at Evil Buu and begins to rain punches and kicks on the blubbery warrior. Everyone else watched in horror at the father who lost his last living son seven years ago lose his son again go through a change that will activate the forbidden level if provoked any further.  
  
"Bardock! Calm down!" cried Vegeta. "If you let your anger rule you, there will be nothing left of this planet!"  
  
"Grandpa!" cried Goten. "Please don't mourn over my daddy's death! We can bring him back!"  
  
"He's right!" said Gohan. "He was brought back before and..."  
  
Bardock didn't listen to them as the punishment continued. He kept up his barrier on the monster, throwing everything he had at the monster until he was out of breath and landed. When he did, that was when Evil Buu turned him into a chocolate candy and ate him as well.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CMG: I'm evil with cliffies! Maybe I should end this.  
  
Scrix: You are evil!  
  
CMG: Whatcha going to do about it?  
  
Infr: *zaps CMG a rather BIG bowl of ice cream*  
  
CMG: *big eyes* For ice cream, I'm inspired! *runs off and lets the story continue*  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"No! Grandfather!" cried Goten as he went Super Saiya-jin 2.  
  
"Impossible!" cried Gohan. "I was 11 when I transformed into an ascended Super Saiya-jin!"  
  
"He must have been emotionally close to his grandfather," said Vegeta. "Trunks, go fuse with Goten now!"  
  
"What?!" said Trunks. "But he's stronger than me now!"  
  
"No, you're are!" said Vegeta. "Remember that day in the gravity room?"  
  
"Huh?" said Trunks. "What day?"  
  
"The day I forced you to ascend again," said Vegeta.  
  
"Oh that?" said Trunks as he pushed against the barriers of Super Saiya-jin and ascended. "Is this right?"  
  
"Yes, now fuse, dammit!" roared Vegeta.  
  
"Right!" said Trunks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/Bardock.../  
  
/?/ thought Bardock as he found himself in a rather unusual place. It wasn't inside Buu's body. It was in a field of mist where he saw... /Scrix!/  
  
/Bardock,/ said Scrix, /I offer you a chance to save your son. When you open your eyes, go after him. Buu's body will try to absorb you, but stay at a high power level. If any part touches you, it's over./  
  
/Right,/ said Bardock as the vision ends.  
  
*******  
  
Bardock opens his eyes. He was back to normal as he looked around. On the wall in front of him, he saw Goku in a cocoon as he cuts it down. Quickly, he grabs his son as the strange liquid tries to absorb him and blasts a hole in Buu's side. Quickly, he flew out as he returned to normal size.  
  
"What?!" cried Evil Buu.  
  
"You failed," said Bardock as he flared to Super Saiya-jin 3 again and frees Goku from the prison he was in with a gentle energy blast. "Now you die."  
  
"Yeah!" said Gotenks as he appears ready for battle in Super Saiya-jin 3.  
  
Bardock did a double take. "What in the fuck are you doing in that form? I thought I told you..."  
  
"Dad used his moon technique to keep our transformation into this one in check," said Gotenks. "I've got this under control."  
  
"Still," said Bardock.  
  
"Still nothing," said Vegeta. "Let those brats go first."  
  
"No," groaned Goku. "Everyone must work... together..."  
  
"Together?" said Vegeta.  
  
"Remember what Saria did when we were on the trails?" said Goku weakly. "If we're going to beat Buu, we must work together."  
  
"You're weakened though!" said Bardock.  
  
"Buu help!" cried Good Buu as he leaned down and placed his hands on Goku's chest. "Buu heal Kakarot!"  
  
Goku weakly laughed when he heard his Saiya-jin name from his mouth. Suddenly, Goku felt a lot of energy flooding his body at once as he moaned in discomfort. It was overwhelming since he wasn't ready for it all at once.  
  
"Buu! Don't give him so much at first!" said Vegeta.  
  
"Buu sorry, Vegetable," said Buu.  
  
"That's Vegeta!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
Buu eased on the healing as Goku's breathing became more labored. As the healing and energy slowly helped Goku's body recover from the strain, the Evil Buu fought against Gohan and Gotenks. Piccolo rushed out to see the battle taking place.  
  
"This is the ultimate battle!" said Piccolo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Super Ghost Attack!" cried Gotenks as ghost came out of his mouth and attacked Evil Buu. They blew up and threw the evil one back as Gohan used the Z-Sword to channel his energy through to create green blades to hack up the evil creature.  
  
"You dare attack me?" said Evil Buu. "I shall destroy this planet!"  
  
"No!" cried Goku as he saw Evil Buu becoming smaller and transforming into childish version of himself: Kid Buu.  
  
"Say goodbye to your planet!" cried Kid Buu as he creates a blast.  
  
"Dende!" cried Piccolo as Dende came out. "Goku! Protect him!"  
  
"Right!" said Goku as he grabs Dende. Bardock, Vegeta, Gotenks, Good Buu, and Gohan gather around to wait for Goku to teleport when he suddenly realizes, "Where am I supposed to be going?" (A/N: Uh-oh!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shin looked through the crystal ball at the situation. "I need to help them!"  
  
"No!" cried Kibito as Shin disappears. "This place is sacred!" (A/N: It sucks to be you, Kibito. ^.^)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Grab my hand!" cried Shin.  
  
"Shin!" gasped Gohan.  
  
"QUICKLY!" yelled Shin as Goku reached out and everyone teleported off the Lookout, except...  
  
"Goku!" cried Chi-chi as she, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Bulma, Ox-King and the others runs out and sees Buu in the sky before everything disappears in a blinding light.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On Shin's planet in the Other World, Goku felt the lives of everyone dying. Including...  
  
"Chi-chi!" cried Goku as he transformed into an ascended Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"Bulma..." moaned Vegeta quietly. "I let her down..."  
  
"We can still bring them back," said Dende. "Just take me to Namek!"  
  
"I would, but I don't know where that's at," said Bardock.  
  
"I could help," said Shin. "I can teleport anywhere without the need of feeling energy."  
  
"Whoa! You got to teach me that!" said Goku.  
  
"Another time," said Bardock. "But is Buu gone for good?"  
  
"I hope so," said Piccolo.  
  
"No, Kid Buu's alive," said Buu.  
  
"Huh?" said Vegeta.  
  
"Buu can feel him," said Buu as Kid Buu suddenly appears.  
  
"Damn!" cried Bardock as he turned to Shin and Dende. "Get out of here now! If he kills you, then this universe is doomed!"  
  
"Right!" said Shin as Kibito and Dende leave.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CMG: Yep! It's definately A/U now! Shin's not fused with Kibito! Gohan, Piccolo, and Gotenks are still alive!  
  
Scrix: That is the weirdest cliffy I've seen you pull!  
  
Infr: Still a cliffy after all that ice cream you ate!  
  
CMG: Get real! I just wrote my limit and you still want me to write? No way! Besides, I want to at least get this another few chapters before calling it quits!  
  
Scrix: Fine.  
  
CMG: Later peeps! 


	47. Final Clash In the Heavens! Will Earth's...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 46  
  
CMG: *holds the award that Kugi Ra Muto gives her* Oh! I feel so special!  
  
Scrix: It's a piece of paper.  
  
CMG: That's beside the point, Scrix. It means a lot to me.  
  
Infr: He's right you know. It's just some stupid piece of paper.  
  
CMG: *locks Scrix and Infr in a room with the rebuilt possessed television* Getting to the point, the same rules apply. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I only own Scrix, Infr, Karis, and Saria. Now let the fic continue!  
  
Saria: *her and Karis appear* We bring you tons of ice cream!  
  
CMG: *looks at fans* Ignore these peons, folks.  
  
Karis: Peons? *goes Super Bitchin' and kicks CMG's ass*  
  
CMG: Ouch! *passes out*  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Final battle. Only the strongest survive. Bardock, Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku all ascend to Super Saiya-jin 3. Goten and Trunks were still fused as Gotenks in his own Super Saiya-jin 3 form while Piccolo guarded Good Buu to ensure that he wasn't absorbed. As the Saiya-jins, full- and half-blood stood before the godly Kid Buu, one thing was certain: that there would be a fight against survival or the destruction of the universe.  
  
"So, which of you would like to go first?" said Kid Buu.  
  
"This is for our mothers!" cried Gotenks as he and Gohan lead the attack.  
  
Kid Buu easily dodged both of their attacks as Gohan pulled out the Z-Sword. In a fury, Gohan swung the sword with incredible speed, but it didn't phase Kid Buu as he grabbed the Z-Sword and broke it in half! The sword fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"No!" cried Gohan. "That was our only chance!"  
  
"What do you mean?" said Vegeta.  
  
"Shin and Kibito gave me that sword to defeat Majin Buu!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"You don't need the sword, young lad," said an old voice as Gohan flipped. What was once the remains of the Z-Sword stood an older version of Shin in the same garbs as well.  
  
"Who are you?" said Goku.  
  
"I am Elder Kai," said the old man. "If you are to win, you must fuse."  
  
"What?!" said Goku. "But the fusion dance is useless! It only lasts 30 minutes and we decided to fight together!"  
  
"I was going to offer these earrings for you and that other warrior there to use," said Elder Kai.  
  
"Forget it," said Vegeta. "Once is enough and I don't want to fuse with that idiot again! Kakarot's plan to work together is better than being fused together!"  
  
"Very well," said Elder Kai. "But if you are going to work together, you must form a plan to destroy him."  
  
"He's right," said Goku.  
  
"I do have another technique that might be handy," said Elder Kai as he approached Goku. "Open your palm."  
  
"Huh?" said Goku as he unclenched his right hand.  
  
"You are bonded with your father, correct?" said Elder Kai as he looked at Bardock.  
  
"Of course!" said Bardock.  
  
"I know how you both might be able to defeat him together," said Elder Kai as the scene moved up into the sky where Kid Buu ducked under Gotenks punch. Gohan kicked at Kid Buu, but their attacks missed the small warrior as he laughed at them.  
  
"This isn't working!" said Gotenks.  
  
"I know," said Gohan. "Our attacks are not one! We need to do something!"  
  
Down below, Bardock and Goku both had their marked hands out in front of each other as Elder Kai held his hands over theirs. A greenish cloud of light seemed to bask against their hands as they suddenly felt light headed from the strange process. After he finished, Bardock and Goku looked at him.  
  
"That's all I can do," said Elder Kai. "The bond seems strong enough to allow you both to know each others movements and it should be enough. Just remember that if there's a chance you must fuse, come back and I shall give you the earrings."  
  
"We won't need them," said Bardock as he looked in Goku's eyes. "I know his thoughts and trust them."  
  
"I feel the same way," said Goku as he stared back. "Let's go!"  
  
"Don't count me out yet, Kakarot!" said Vegeta as the three flew off into the sky.  
  
"Hm?" said Elder Kai as he looked at Good Buu and Piccolo. "I see you're confused, Kami."  
  
Piccolo nearly fell over. "I'm no longer Kami of Earth. I have fused with my counterpart over seven years ago to ensure the Earth's safety against Cell."  
  
"I see," said Elder Kai. "Still, you are confused on how I ended up in the sword. It happened long ago..."  
  
While Elder Kai told his story, Goku, Bardock, and Vegeta flew into the sky just in time when Gotenks separated into Goten and Trunks. As Kid Buu smacked Goten into Trunks, they both fell from the sky and were unconscious when they hit the ground. Vegeta growled as he flew at Kid Buu, but Kid Buu caught Gohan's arm and swung him into Vegeta, causing a another double knock out. With that, Goku and Bardock both looked at each other and nodded as they charged at Kid Buu.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"...so that's why we need the Dragon Balls," said Dende as he talked to Moori. "If we don't use them, then the universe will be destroyed by Majin Buu."  
  
"Very well," said Moori. "We shall let you use them to summon Porunga."  
  
"Thank you, Moori," said Dende as he walks towards the Dragon Balls. In Namekian, Dende calls forth Porunga.  
  
"YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME," boomed Porunga. "I SHALL GRANT 3 WISHES WITHIN MY POWER. WHAT IS YOUR FIRST WISH?"  
  
"Dende, tell them to wish back Earth!" said Shin.  
  
"Very well," said Dende as he says the wish.  
  
"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED," said Porunga. "WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"  
  
"Can you wish back all those who have been killed, except those who are evil?" said Kibito.  
  
"Porunga can't grant that wish!" said Dende. "He can only bring back one person at a time! And the Dragon Balls I have can only bring back people once!"  
  
"Then it's no use!" said Shin.  
  
"We upgraded the Dragon Balls during the last few years," said Moori. "You can bring back all of those who've died, except the evil ones."  
  
"Then that's our second wish!" said Dende as he once again chants it.  
  
"IT HAS BEEN DONE," said Porunga. "STATE YOUR THIRD AND FINAL WISH."  
  
"Now what?" said Shin.  
  
"We should contact Goku and tell him what we did," said Dende.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Goku! We used the first two wishes on Namek to restore Earth and everyone on it,* said Dende telepathically.  
  
*Good,* said Goku as he and Bardock both kicked and punched at the same time, like one person as Kid Buu was pummelled around like a rag doll. *But we need to make a better plan!*  
  
*Kakarot, maybe you should try the Spirit Bomb!* said Bardock's voice. *It's our only chance!*  
  
*What?!* said Goku as he stopped fighting and Kid Buu knocks him out of the way into a mountain. Bardock quickly teleports down. *Why would you want me to make a Spirit Bomb?*  
  
*So that we can defeat him for good!* said Bardock. *Unless you have any objections...*  
  
*I don't, but this planet doesn't have enough energy,* said Goku.  
  
*I know a way to help,* said a familiar voice.  
  
*No way!* said Bardock as he recognizes the voice.  
  
*King Kai!* cried Goku through the telepathic link. *Do you know a way we can get enough energy?*  
  
*I'll let you talk to everyone on Earth,* said King Kai as Goku and Bardock felt a huge rush.  
  
*Thank you, King Kai,* said Goku. *Here it goes...*  
  
As the plan starts to unfold, Vegeta stirs as he opens his eyes. Above him was...  
  
"Namek!" said Vegeta in a very cranky mood. "Get out of my face!"  
  
"Hmph," said Piccolo as he moves away from the irratated Saiya-jin prince. "You seem less grateful around your savior, don't you?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" said Vegeta as Good Buu suddenly appears with a smile on his face that scares the living daylight out of him. He nearly decapitates his head when suddenly, Piccolo stands in his way. "Get out of the way!"  
  
"Relax!" yelled an irrated Piccolo as he points up above the fighters. "Your fight is up there, not here. Besides, he's good, remember?"  
  
"Thanks for reminding me," said Vegeta in a rather rude manner and takes off.  
  
"Vegeta?!" said Bardock as Vegeta appears in his ascended Super Saiya-jin mode.  
  
"Relax, I'll take care of him," said Vegeta as he flies towards Kid Buu.  
  
"It's time!" said Goku as he rips off the orange top that was hanging by his shoulders by one strap as he flies higher in the air to start the Spirit Bomb. Concentrating, he waits as the energy starts to slowly flow to him from the people from Earth. However... "It's not strong enough yet! It should be stronger!"  
  
"You're right," said Bardock. "Keep trying!"  
  
Kid Buu was definately kicking Vegeta's ass easily as the Saiya-jin prince did what he could to fight back. Around the same time, Goten comes to as he sees Good Buu tending to Trunks' injuries next. After Trunks wakes up, he sees his father in trouble as the two demi-Saiya-jins fly up into the sky. Attacking furiously, Kid Buu easily avoided their attacks. As he was about to hit Goten, Gohan kicks Kid Buu from behind and the boys cheered.  
  
"Now it's time we fuse and show him our new stuff!" said Goten.  
  
"Yep! We got some new attacks that will amaze you, Gohan!" said Trunks.  
  
"They better work! I'll hold off Buu!" said Gohan as Kid Buu charges at Gohan as the boys get ready.  
  
"Fusion!" cried the boys together as they performed the dance perfectly. "HA!" The light shone brightly as Super Saiya-jin 3 Gotenks appeared again.  
  
"Now it's time I show my new kick-ass techniques," said Gotenks. (A/N: O.o)  
  
Gotenks wasted no time as he started making up moves. Gohan moved out of the way. Some of the moves Gotenks performed was the Rolling Thunder Kick, Pancake Flatten, Strawberry Shortcake, and many other worthless moves that seemed to show how cocky he truly was. Around the same time, Kid Buu was getting his ass kicked easily by the rather pissed off fused Super Saiya-jin 3. Gohan was cheering Gotenks on.  
  
"Alright!" said Gohan as he joined them in the assult.  
  
A bit higher above, Goku was starting to get desperate. No one else was giving him energy as everything seemed to be on his shoulders. Looking over to his dad, he sighed.  
  
"I'm not getting anymore," said Goku. "They don't trust me."  
  
"Should I try to talk to them?" said Bardock.  
  
"I don't know if it will work..." said Goku.  
  
"Better than letting your attack go to waste," snapped Bardock. "We have to give it our all, remember?"  
  
"You're right," said Goku. *King Kai, listen. My father will want to talk on behalf of Earth now.*  
  
*Are you sure this is going to work?* said King Kai. *It seems unlikely because they think that you are evil!*  
  
*I have no other choice,* said Goku as he looked down at Vegeta, whom was getting up and clenching his fist in anger at Kid Buu. Looking up, he cried out, *Please! For the universe!*  
  
*Very well,* said King Kai as Bardock felt the telepathic link shift a bit more on him. *Go ahead.*  
  
Bardock took a deep breath. He felt nervous as he closed his eyes. *People on Earth, I beg you all to help!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Around the world, Bardock's voice was heard loud and clear. People who've ignored Goku's pleas were now listening to Bardock as he now became the only person left to talk to gain the trust of everyone on Earth.  
  
*This monster, Majin Buu is deadly and will destroy Earth if you don't do anything! You are all alive because of a miracle from Kami himself.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku listened; hoping beyond hope that his father, the one who defeated Mr. Satan, would be able to talk the people on Earth to donate their life energy.  
  
*If you all value life and wish to live, raise your arms and donate the needed energy we need to stop Majin Buu before he destroys Earth. Please! For your loved ones! For life! For Earth!*  
  
Bardock sighed again as he opened his eyes. "I did what I could. It's all up to them now."  
  
Tense minutes passed. Whether or not anyone listened was on their minds. Voices were heard talking as they all asked if it was the right thing or not.   
  
*For life,* said Bardock telepathically. *Do it for who you care about...*  
  
Suddenly, a rush of energy flooded Goku's body all at once as he opened his eyes in shock. Above him and all around him was the much needed energy from Earth. He smiled.  
  
"It worked!" cried Goku happily as Bardock wiped the sweat away from his brow.  
  
"Good, now it's time!" said Bardock.  
  
Down below, Vegeta was fighting Kid Buu again as Goten, Trunks, and Gohan were all on the ground unconscious and unable to fight. As Goku looked down, he gasped at the sight.  
  
"Vegeta!" cried Goku. "Get Goten, Trunks, and Gohan out of there! The Spirit Bomb's ready!"  
  
"What?" said Vegeta in shock. "You formed the Spirit Bomb?"  
  
"Spirit Bomb?" said Kid Buu in curiousity. "I bet you wouldn't be able to use that if I had some hostages!"  
  
Kid Buu grabbed Vegeta from behind and smashed him into the ground. Goku was horrified! He couldn't use the Spirit Bomb without hitting his sons, Trunks, and Vegeta!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CMG: Cliffy! And there's nothing you can do about it!  
  
Saria: Damn!  
  
Karis: Not even ice cream?  
  
CMG: Nope. Next time is the grand finale! Where's Scrix and Infr at?  
  
*inside room with possessed television*  
  
Scrix: *huddled against the wall* I'm going INSANE!  
  
*on television*  
  
Goku: I am Goku! I am good! You are evil! I shall kill you or this universe is doomed!  
  
Buu: I am Fat Buu! I suck! I shall kill because I am told to do it.  
  
Baba-di: *reading his evil plans* Morons.  
  
Infr: Destroy it!  
  
Scrix: It's too powerful! We cannot escape the insanity!  
  
*CMG opens door*  
  
CMG: OMFG! *goes Ultra Powerful Super Bitchin' 3 and nukes the television to pieces* I shouldn't have brought that back. It's evil! *grabs both Gods and carries them out to seek counseling* Until next time! 


	48. Restore Goku! The Battle Conclusion and ...

Unexpected Fate  
  
Chapter 47  
  
CMG: All good things must come to an end it seems. Dammit! I've been working on this fic for almost a whole year and now, it's over! *cries*  
  
Saria: *hands CMG a tissue* There, there. You can always write another series.  
  
CMG: *stops crying and suddenly grins evilly* You're right. My next idea's another humor fic since people seemed to like the other ones I've written. Of course, this one will be pure genious! I wonder if I should throw in the horrors of the dubbed episodes of Dragon Ball Z while I'm at it...  
  
Everyone who reviewed along with the Gods/Goddesses: NO!  
  
CMG: Fine. I was joking. As a treat, let the final chapter begin!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Throw it!" said Bardock.  
  
"I can't!" yelled Goku. "Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan are down there and if I throw it..."  
  
"Oh shit!" said Bardock as he switched to Saiya-go. /You have to throw it! Forget them and do what's right and save the universe!/  
  
/If I do, then I'll.../ said Goku as he shut his eyes tightly. /...be no better than Kakarotto. I'll be just like him! Do you want me to become what he was dad?! Another murderous Saiya-jin?!/  
  
Bardock was a loss at words.  
  
/Touching, but when I absorbed Goku, or Kakarot as you call him, I also gained memories of the Saiya-jin language you two are speaking in,/ said Kid Buu.  
  
/You fucking bastard,/ said Bardock as he suddenly ascended beyond the ascended Saiya-jin and charged at Kid Buu with hatred in his heart.  
  
/Dad! Don't!/ yelled Goku. /That's what he needs! Another hostage!/  
  
Bardock roared as he went Super Saiya-jin 3 midway down to where Kid Buu stood. As he got within an arm's length of him, Kid Buu suddenly disappeared as he reappeared above Bardock. Acting quickly by trusting the bond, he grabbed the bodies of Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks and teleported to where the reformed Buu and Piccolo were at along with Elder Kai. They were surprised by the sudden appearance of Bardock as he eased the bodies off his arms.  
  
"Watch over them!" said Bardock as he teleported back into the sky next to his son.  
  
/Next time, tell me what you're planning,/ said Goku.  
  
/You knew,/ said Bardock. /Now drop that thing!/  
  
/Right!/ said Goku as he smiled and raised the tips of his fingers and threw the giant Spirit Bomb down at the insane Kid Buu. However, Goku was having trouble sending it at his target because of his energy being depleted from the making of the Spirit Bomb. Vegeta on the ground was healed by Good Buu as he watched on.  
  
/Kakarot!/ yelled Vegeta. /You have to keep fighting!/  
  
/I'm trying!/ said Goku. /My body's too weakened from gathering the energy though!/  
  
/You all will die,/ said Kid Buu as he suddenly manages to get a good grip on the giant Spirit Bomb. (A/N: Uh-oh! It looks like trouble for Goku! Run! *hides under the kitchen table* Wait a minute. I'm the author! I choose who lives and who dies! *runs back to the computer as Gods and Goddesses moan*)  
  
/It's true,/ said Bardock. /He's used up too much of his energy and the only way he would get it back is if he were to gain a Senzu Bean or if one of us donates our power to help him./  
  
/You can forget that,/ said Vegeta angrily. /Maybe those humans can help./  
  
/Vegeta, they already did their part and if they give too much of their energy in our favor, they'll die,/ said Bardock.  
  
/Then what should we do? Call Shenlong and tell him to give Kakarot the power to... wait! The Dragon Balls!/ said Vegeta happily.  
  
/Hm?/ said Kid Buu. /Whatever you have planned, that won't work./  
  
*Dende! Quickly! Use our last wish to help Kakarot gain back his strength!* yelled Bardock telepathically.  
  
*Right!* said Dende's voice as tense moments passed.  
  
Goku didn't hear what was going on from the roar of the Spirit Bomb and was concentrating hard not to die, but he eventually dropped his guard. (A/N: Gah! YOU IDIOT!) The giant bomb that was meant to destroy Kid Buu edged closer as Kid Buu kicked it back at Goku as he was prepared to die a warrior's death. However, Bardock angrily and stubbornly didn't want his only son left to die.  
  
"I can't do it! I'm not strong enough!" yelled Goku.  
  
"Kakarot! Don't give up!" yelled Bardock to his son.  
  
*Goku! We used the last wish to restore your strength!* interrupted Dende as Goku suddenly felt a rush of strength return to his body.  
  
"Kakarot! Dende's..." said Bardock as Goku suddenly bolt upright as the bomb came deathly closer to him.  
  
/Dad! I know I can do it!/ said Goku in Saiya-go as transformed into a Super Saiya-jin 2 and stopped the bomb inches from impact. When Goku stopped the Spirit Bomb, ripples were seen on it's surface as though he was stopping a giant ball of water. (A/N: Oh Kami! I don't need to be reminded on having to use the bathroom right now! *knocks on the door* Scrix! Hurry up! I haven't gone in 17 hours now!)  
  
"What the-?" said Kid Buu as he looked in horror at Goku recharged and ready to take out the evil creature below his massive Spirit Bomb.  
  
"This is the hopes of Earth," said Goku as he looked down at Kid Buu. "I'm sorry this has to end this way, but I promise that you will be reincarnated into a kinder soul." With that, Goku raised his two fingers in a salute to Kid Buu and said the final words: "Until next time, goodbye."  
  
Goku pushed the Spirit Bomb at Kid Buu. He moans in discomfort as he tries to fight back. One by one, the characters pop up in the order they call Goku, blotting out Kid Buu for a moment or so.  
  
"Goku!" cried Dende on Namek.  
  
"Kakarot!" cries Bardock and Vegeta.  
  
"Dad!" cries Gohan.  
  
"Goku," said Piccolo as Goten and Trunks appear without saying anything.  
  
"Do it!" they all say to the Saiya-jin with the prayers of the universe on his shoulders. They disappear as the whole scene shatters like glass. With a loud cry, Goku thrusted the Spirit Bomb at Kid Buu as he pours his restored energy into it. Kid Buu cried out in pain as his body dissolved on impact. Then, there was a flash of light as a long and huge creater dug the ground. Goku falls out of his ascended Super Saiya-jin mode as he slowly floats to the ground with his head down.  
  
'Kakarot?' thought Bardock before he saw his son point his thumb up. Then, he lifted his head with a smile on his face as he landed in front of Vegeta, who was sitting down on the ground. He gives a thumbs up as well to Goku and then, they both do it at the same time, which surprised Bardock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"They did it!" said Dende happily.  
  
"Yes," said Shin. "The universe is saved."  
  
"May the other Kaioshin rest in peace now that the threat has passed," said Kibito.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
About an hour after the ordeal, Shin teleported everyone, except Elder Kai, back to Kami's Lookout. Dende smiled as everyone rushed over to the heroes. After agreeing that Fat Buu was not to be killed, the Z-Fighters didn't really keep their distance from the gentle chubby fighter and greeted him warmly. Goku hugs Chi-chi as Goten and Gohan both gather around. Vegeta looks at Bulma, who had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Are you back for good, Vegeta?" said Bulma. "I never want that to happen again."  
  
"I promise for now on, I will not kill anyone innocent for they do not deserve to die if they did nothing wrong," said Vegeta as he gives Bulma a heart-warming kiss.  
  
As Goku watched, he quietly looked at Bardock over Chi-chi's shoulder. He seemed depressed about something as he felt guilt in his heart. Leaving his gentle wife's arms, he walked over to his father.  
  
"Need to talk somewhere, dad?" said Goku.  
  
"You read my mind," said Bardock.  
  
"Chi-chi, I need to talk with my dad," said Goku. "I'll be back around dinnertime, alright?"  
  
"I know you will," said Chi-chi with a smile. "Besides, now that you're alive again, you'll need to keep up your strength." Smirking, she whispers, "And later on, we can catch up on the time you've been gone."  
  
Goku blushed as he felt it get about ten degrees warmer. He nipped at Chi-chi's nose to cause her to yipe a bit in surprise. After this, he leaves with his father to a forest south of the tower.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" said Goku.  
  
"Do you think that I should stay when I have no love to be with?" said Bardock as Goku felt sorrow in his father's heart.  
  
"There's no doubt about it," said Goku. "What if something happens to me or if another threat comes? We'll need all the help we get."  
  
"Still, I'm lonely," said Bardock.  
  
"Nonsense!" said Goku. "I think I can do something to help."  
  
"Huh?" said Bardock as the scene fades.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Goku! Bardock!" called Chi-chi as she calls out the door. "Dinner's ready!"  
  
Chi-chi saw three figures coming. One she knew was Goku, but Bardock had his arms around another woman as he spoke in Saiya-go to the woman. Chi-chi was confused until they got closer.  
  
"Who is she?" said Chi-chi.  
  
"Well, I went to the Other Realm to ask Scrix for a favor and give my mother, Cerpia her life back," said Goku. "He said that since we saved Earth, Bardock earned his own mate back."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Chi-chi as Cerpia looks at Chi-chi and then at Goku.  
  
"I see my son's picked a very fine mate," said Celpia. "I can see the wild fighting spirit inside of her. I guess she's a worthy sparring partner."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Goku. "I don't think she's up to the challenge to spar anytime soon!"  
  
"Goku's right," said Chi-chi with a sly grin. "I'm going to spend a bit of time with him first."  
  
Goku passed out from the thought. Bardock laughs as the scene fades out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With that, the earth was at peace. Time passed as the Z-Fighters settled down. As the years passed, Gohan and Videl married and had a daughter named Pan. Secretly, Bardock and Celpia both trained the child whenever she visited their home next to Goku and Chi-chi's. When they weren't training Pan, Celpia was sparring with Chi-chi, trying to make her a better fighter. Eventually, Goku couldn't run from a conversation once Chi-chi learned to fly and was dragged back home to be yelled at. Bardock laugher would ring out clearly through the forest at the scene whenever it happened. Since he was now with his mate again, Bardock decided to make his own house next to his son's so that he wouldn't feel lonely and make sure that they were alright.  
  
So, it was 10 years of peace. Until one day...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dad! I want to fight in the tournament!" said the 4-year old Pan.  
  
"Honey, they don't have the children's tournament this year!" said Gohan.  
  
"So?" said Pan.  
  
"You'll get hurt!" said Gohan.  
  
"Relax," said Bardock as he gives him a wink. "I've taught her all I know."  
  
"What?!" said Gohan as his eyes grew tiny.  
  
"Yep." said Bardock with a chuckle. "Come on! We'll be late!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The fighters were gathered at the tournament, except Mr. Satan who was deemed a coward after Bardock's victory over him 10 years ago. Goku seemed very eager as Fat Buu walked happily with the rest of them. Everyone stared at the gentle chubby fighter and were wondering where they've seen him before. Years eariler, Goku had used the Dragon Balls to erase the memories from everyone, except the Z-Fighter's memories to make sure they wouldn't attack the jolly fighter.Then a year later two other wishes were made and the Z-Fighters were not told about the wishes as well as anyone else. Goku occasionally sparred with either Bardock or Buu during the 10 years of peace and eventually grew tired of his fighting outfit and decided to wear a different outfit. So, he sported a blue top with a white belt and orange pants with some low cut shoes.  
  
"Hey Buu," whispered Goku quietly. "Can you rig the matches?"  
  
Buu nodded his head happily as Goku explained his plan. The other Z-Fighers were not sure what was going on as Trunks and Goten look around. They ran into some rather weird men who were flirting with them. Bardock saw this and knocked the two gay men out with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"If anyone asks, tell them that they knocked themselves out," said Bardock as he walked away cooly.  
  
Eventually, the fight was down to 8 (after Bardock's knockout) as Buu worked his magic to pull a few strings. Like Chou-zu had done in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, the slips of paper were mixed up. Goku saw a dark skinned boy and felt his energy. It felt familiar and he was excited to fight him.  
  
"Who's that boy?" said Vegeta.  
  
"His name's Uub," said Goku. "I hope he's a good challenge!"  
  
So with that, the tournament started. Pan easily defeated her opponent with one punch. Goten and Trunks had their rematch and Trunks won again, making Vegeta smirk. Then, the match between Goku and Uub came up.  
  
"Let the match begin!" said the announcer as the gong sounded.  
  
Goku taunted Uub and moved quickly around the ring, confusing the young boy. Uub seemed defenseless, but eventually, Goku stopped moving quick and started throwing punches at the boy. Uub furiously attacked Goku with his strength and surprised Goku with a upper cut that nearly sent the Saiya-jin out of the ring. However, Goku stopped in mid-air, which surprised a lot of spectators since they had no idea of anyone with the ability to fly. Since the wish, everyone's memories were wiped out from the whole incident, except that a warrior easily defeating Mr. Satan with one blow.  
  
"Can you fly?" said Goku as Uub looked up at the man.  
  
"No," said Uub. "I can't!"  
  
"Hm," said Goku with a smile on his face. "We'll have to fix that."  
  
Everyone was confused as Goku flew up to his wife in the stands. A small conversation took place as Bardock watched from the sidelines. After that, Goku said bye to everyone and took the young boy off somewhere. The tournament continued with Bardock vs. Vegeta. Bardock won the bout easily and advanced. Buu also advanced after defeating a weaker fighter. Then in the second match, Trunks lost to Pan easy and Buu lost to a ring out with Bardock's special attack...  
  
"Candy launcher!" said Bardock as Buu chased the candy out of the ring. (A/N: What? Master Roshi or AKA Jackie Chun used a bone to get Man-Wolf out of the ring, so why not?)  
  
The last fight was between Pan and Bardock. The young girl won the crowd's hearts as Bardock looked at the young girl with a gentle smile.  
  
"You ready to fight me, little one?" said Bardock as he switched to Saiya-go. /Give it all you got and I'll make it so that you look like the victor!/  
  
/Yes grandfather,/ said Pan as the scene fades out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, Pan celebrates with the others as she holds the trophy proudly in her hands. Everyone thought that Bardock threw the match and should have ascended, but Bardock mentions that they made a pact that they weren't allowed to ascend and had to keep it. While everyone ate, everyone wondered where Goku went as Chi-chi walks up to the window and sadly looks out at the stars.  
  
'Where are you, my son?' thought Bardock as he closed his eyes to try to find him. His energy seemed so faint it was not even close to home, but far away. Giving up, he decided to let his son do what he had to do and left the table quietly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside one warm summer night a few weeks after the tournament, Bardock was sitting under a tree when he heard something in the bushes. Instictively, he pounced on whatever was in the bushes as he aims a fist down at the head of the person pinned beneath him. However, a familiar scent stopped him from hitting the face as he let go of the figure and shook his head.  
  
/Kakarot,/ said Bardock. /You should know better./  
  
/I was only wanting to know what you were doing out here with the full moon out tonight,/ said Goku.  
  
/Full moon?/ said Bardock a bit worried.  
  
/Yeah, why do you ask?/ said Goku.  
  
/Oh shit!/ said Bardock as he ran down the path. /Come on! We need to teach the half-breeds how to control the transformation now that they have their tails back!/  
  
As the two Saiya-jins run through the forest, the Gods above smiled. For this wasn't your everyday father-son moment that seems to go wrong. For it was unexpected fate that had brought the two together in the first place and has taken them on an unforgetable adventure. If it weren't for the almightly powers of Infr, the two wouldn't have been reunited or would have never found the power to defeat their foes all by themselves.  
  
~Fin~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CMG: *pulls out party hats* PARTY! My first very long and wicked fic is done!  
  
Scrix: *tied to the pinata* Can you please untie me from this thing?  
  
CMG: Let me think. I think... NOT!  
  
Karis: You're mean!  
  
Saria: Where's Infr?  
  
Infr: *stumbles in wearing a Sailor Moon costume with the blonde wig around his shoulders and a bottle of whiskey in his other hand* I am Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the Moon, I shall punish you! *Karis and Saria face vaults*  
  
CMG: ROTFLMAO!  
  
Scrix: Oh by the power of everything that is holy! How in the hell did I end up in this damnation?  
  
CMG: Because I created you and if you weren't created, you wouldn't of been helping these Saiya-jin at all and the whole timeline in this story I've created would have been for nothing! Now quiet or I'll use this rather nice paddle to smack the pinata. *pulls out a comically large paddle as Scrix has a sweatdrop run down his face* Until the next series, remember these words...  
  
Darth Vader: Luke, I am your father!  
  
CMG: Wrong words!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN DRAGON BALL Z! AND GOGETA TOO! MUHAHAHAHA!  
  
Scrix: Liar!  
  
CMG: Fine! I'll own him one day then! *suddenly grabs Gogeta and smirks* Bye! *scene fades out* 


End file.
